Pygmalion
by yncarn8
Summary: A Most Unlikely Hero - Volume 2 - Sequel to Expendable People. Reg struggles to deal with the fallout from the mission to the Daystrom Annex. Is he going to snap under the strain of it all when his past comes back to haunt him? Will it cost him everything he's come to hold most dear?
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the author**

I own nothing, so should Paramount sue me they'd get sod all, but all the same I wish to state I do not own any characters from Star Trek be they the original series, The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager or Enterprise. I am merely borrowing them for a while and promise to give them a wash in warm soapy water before I return them. I am not making any financial gain from this story.

However, Taryn Prior is mine along with the many other original characters in this story.

This story is set directly after my previous story Expendable people. A couple of chapters are a little more raunchy than my previous effort, but nothing you would call hardcore. More Fifty Shades of Barclay with all the seriousness you'd expect from our vanilla hero. It is rated Mature not only as it has adult themes but it also contains issues of mental angst, torment and suicide, although I have gone to lengths not to glorify these issues.

I'm planning to do a couple of short stories later on that feature the adventures and activities of other characters. It should make sense as the story progresses that I really didn't want to go off on a tangent within this story.

I am aware of the series of licensed books that cover the same ground as this story, but if you are a nerdy Trekker like me with a lot of time on your hands you may also know there is historical information within the Star Trek Online MMRPG and the graphic novel, Countdown which launched the Movie reboot, all of which contains conflicts in plot and timeline. I have also frequently used the websites Memory Alpha and Memory Beta in researching this story, they've been invaluable. In the formation of this story I have drawn inspiration from all these sources and therefore I have had to take some liberties including diabolical ones in terms of timeline. I have also made some changes purely because I felt like it. Call it artistic licence. I'm aware these additional sources are not considered canon per se, if you consider them canon, then this story is AU.

I haven't supplied any references for the episodes or movies used as sources in the story, but if you'd like to know where I got something from, drop me a line and I'll do my best to answer.

Finally, this story is complete and novel length rather than a WIP so expect regular updates. Each chapter is at least 4000 words so you should get a big chunk of plot each update at least.

And yes, I'm still an anal geek.

Hope you enjoy it.

 **Prologue**

 _Veridian III_

 _9 years ago_

Lieutenant Barclay couldn't believe he had forgotten it as he clambered over the wreckage to get to his quarters. He was under orders to take care of it and he almost left it in the wreckage of what had been the Enterprise D, his home. The door to his quarters were stuck open but that hadn't happened in the crash. The mechanism had lost power, Reg had struggled to open the door with an opener but the servos were fused. He was about to cut it open with a phaser when Data happened to walk past and managed to force the doors apart. It was easy to forget just how strong Data was, he seemed so unassuming and gentle.

" _Come on Reg, the shuttlecraft is ready to dust off_." Geordi complained over his communicator. " _This had better be something important. We're all sat waiting!"_

"I just need another minute or so to find it Commander." Reg replied as he entered his quarters. His belongings were all gone, packed up for shipping back to Earth. There were rumours that the new Sovereign-class starship nearing completion at the San Francisco Fleet Yard was going to be the Enterprise E, but nothing was certain. No one knew if they would be reassigned to other ships, other posts. Geordi had assured him as long as he was Chief Engineer of any ship or anywhere else he had a place for him on his team. He said his quirky lateral thought processes set him out of step with everyone else but that just meant he caught what others would miss. He was still edgy though, he was never comfortable in new environments as his debilitating shyness made it hard to settle in. Counsellor Troi was frequently reminding him that not all change was bad. He wasn't in therapy any more but she still checked up on him from time to time to make sure he wasn't relapsing or getting overwhelmed with anxiety. He felt comforted that she was keeping an eye on him. The crush he had on her was an issue at first but he soon realised he needed her as a therapist, not the Goddess of Empathy. Besides all practising psychologists have to deal with patients developing feelings for them, it's called transference, although it usually happens during therapy, not on a holodeck before it starts.

He reached the storage compartment set into the wall and went to key in his access code but he stopped, it was already unlocked. That was weird. He only used it to store one thing and hadn't opened it in two years. Perhaps the crash caused the lock to malfunction, they'd found some strange faults with a number of systems since the crash. He opened it with a press of the keypad and grabbed the yellow cube sitting in its enhancement module from the alcove. Meeting Moriarty and the Countess had given him ideas, dangerous ideas. They seemed so happy and in love, desperate to be together. He'd been in love but it had always been unrequited. He'd started to think that maybe that was what was wrong with Program 9. She was just like the Dryad in the painting but she could never be real, alive, she could never genuinely love him back because she would always be a simulation and deep down he would always know that. Although normally his constructs became more real to him than anyone in the real world she never had for reasons he never quite understood, but then a lot of her parameters were based on guesswork. She was created from a two-dimensional image and he had to provide her with a voice, a personality and a rear view from his own imagination. She was based on an ideal that hung on a wall, not an actual person.

Then he had met a sentient hologram and found out that he had somehow managed to make his lover sentient too. He had said he didn't think it was a good idea, and he believed that. He wasn't opposed to artificial life, you couldn't work alongside Data and not develop respect for him as an individual but the idea of sentient holograms being able to pass that sentience along was a little scary. He put a lot of work into the holograms he created, he coded their subroutines with care to ensure they were stable both physically and behaviourally but he knew pretty much any idiot could come up with a hologram and from the sound of it Moriarty's consciousness had been spawned by a misspoken phrase. Sherlock Holmes' former nemesis was a dangerous man, but only because he was a living being and he wanted equal rights and freedoms to everyone else and had never actually injured anyone on the Enterprise. But he could easily have been the nefarious, ruthless criminal mastermind from the books. Potentially they could end up with a never-ending stream of rogue holograms taking over ships and facilities and he pitied the poor bastard that ended up dealing with that mess. None the less he was sorely tempted to gift his photonic Dryad with life, but then, there was no guarantee she would want him.

He knew the story of Pygmalion, a sculptor who carved a statue of a woman that was so realistic and perfect he fell in love with her only to pine as she could never truly be his. He often wondered if that was how the artist who painted the picture had felt. Was it based on a model, or from their imagination? Was Barclay in love with a woman who had been dead for nearly five centuries? Even if you looked past the complexion and the points on her ears it was hard to imagine a creature so perfect existing in the real world. In the myth Pygmalion made offerings to the Goddess Aphrodite for a bride that was the living likeness of the statue that had stolen his heart, although what he really craved was for his statue to be brought to life. He returned home and kissed his creation, only to find she turned to flesh and blood in his arms. Her name was Galatea. The Goddess had granted his wish.

The one thing preventing him from making his Galatea self-aware was his appallingly bad luck with women. He feared his tale would be closer to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, with the bride intended for him to be in love with someone else. And yes, he realised that analogy put him in the role of the monster and not the creator. That was often how he felt. Separate, apart, derided although not so much since Commander La Forge had taken him under his wing and Counsellor Troi had helped him to socialise.

He kept the Picard Delta One simulation in his quarters to prevent someone else stumbling on it in engineering and getting curious, just as he had when he found Moriarty in protected memory and activated him. They couldn't keep their promise to bring them into the real world but they had done the next best thing, given them their freedom and the universe to explore in a virtual reality.

" _Reg?_ " Geordi called again.

"I have it Commander." he replied.

" _Stand by for beam out_." Geordi said, clearly unwilling to wait for him to walk back to the shuttlecraft.

"Uh, ok." Reg said nervously. He didn't find transporting as terrifying as he used to, but it still gave him the jitters, especially with the transporters on shuttlecrafts, they weren't less reliable they were just smaller but they still gave him the heebie-jeebies. "Energise." He materialised in the back of the shuttlecraft and took his seat. "Sorry, I needed to retrieve this." he apologised as he sat and placed the unit on his lap.

"Good job you remembered it Reg, I forgot all about them." Geordi admitted. "Let's get off this planet."

 **Chapter 1**

Reg turned and ran back towards the console as the man raised his tommy gun and opened fire. He vaulted over it haphazardly, landed heavily on his back on the panel and tumbled onto the floor in a hail of bullets.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Dan shouted, cowering behind the other console.

"I'm no expert on twentieth century history but think it might be Al Capone and an assortment of hoodlums," Reg replied, raising his voice over the gunfire, "and if I had to guess I'd say the one beside you is Eliot Ness and the rest are treasury agents."

"At least the safety protocols are on." Dan stated and looked nervously at the treasury agent who was returning fire next to him.

"Actually, I don't think they are." Reg stated through gritted teeth as he tried to keep pressure on the wound in his thigh with his hand.

"Aw shit Reg, you're bleeding like a stuck pig."

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Reg said acidly.

"Medical emer…"

"Belay that!" Reg ordered. "We can't let a medical team walk into the St Valentine's Day massacre or whatever this is supposed to be."

"No offence, but what the fuck are we going to do?" he cowered at the sound of a ricochet. "Wait for them to kill each other and you to bleed out?" he looked over at Reg. "Barclay, are you still with me?"

"I'm trying to think, hold on." he shouted over the noise. "Computer? End program."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Dan bellowed.

"I'm not exactly on top form right now Dan." Barclay replied, sweat beading on his brow. He looked around and spotted something near Dan. "I have an idea, but you need to get over here."

"You've got to be kidding!" Dan exclaimed as bullets peppered the back of his console.

"That's an order Ensign!" At Dan's expression he said. "Okay, okay. Hold on. Computer, give me a phaser."

" _Only contemporary weapons are supported by this program_."

"Contemporary?" Reg rolled his eyes. "Okay give me a gun, a firearm. Loaded please." he added. He'd wondered how and why Taryn seemed to know so much about historical weaponry and now it was becoming apparent.

" _Please state the make and model or weapon type_."

"Oh for f… What's this program called?" Reg shouted.

"The Untouchables." Dan shouted back.

"Next time you see a program name like that take its advice and don't touch it Dan!" he bellowed hysterically. "A gun, a gun. Oh what is it called? She told me about this she said it was badass…A shotgun, computer give me a loaded pump-action shot gun."

" _Would you like your weapon loaded with shot or slug ammunition?_ "

"I don't care! Just give me a gun!" Reg exclaimed despairingly and it appeared next to him on the floor. "Dan, I'm going to cover you. Get over here on my mark, okay. Three, two…" he turned painfully and leaned around the side of the console, "one, Mark." he fired three times at the gangsters, pumping to chamber a new cartridge between each shot and Capone ducked behind a holographic automobile as Dan commando rolled over to his console.

"Okay Boss, what's the plan?" Dan took off his jacket and ripped off the sleeve then tied it around the engineer's thigh as an improvised bandage.

"Are you a good shot?" Reg asked, pumping the rifle.

"I'm not bad with a phaser."

"This thing kicks like a horse, it's nothing like a phaser and I think I only have three more shots. I also haven't the first idea how to reload it so shall I do this?" Barclay asked.

"Do what?"

"Shoot the main power couple for the lab."

"That's gonna take out half the wall when it blows." Dan exclaimed.

"Why do you think I didn't want you sitting next to it?" Reg asked. "It'll shut down the hologrid and it's all I can come up with. Get behind me." he ordered and took aim…

…and missed. He chambered another round…

…and missed again.

"Shall I do this?" Dan asked stroppily.

"I'm getting my eye in, okay?" Reg shouted and pumped the rifle. "Relax, it's just like bullseyeing womp rats in my T-16."

"Taryn never should have shown you that damn movie." Dan hissed. "Like you needed to be a bigger nerd."

He took another shot, covered his face with his arm and rolled onto the floor face down as the power linkage exploded and the electroplasmic discharge lit up the room, filaments radiating out like lightning. Suddenly everything went dark. Reg lifted his head as the emergency lights came on filling the room with a red glow. Dan was coughing, the air was thick with dust and a hot smell of electrical burning. He was aware of someone standing over him and looked up to see his wife with her hands on her hips.

"I knew it was a mistake to put you two together. What the hell are you playing at?" She glared down at him. She was covered in thermocrete dust, as were they and had obviously been working in the lab next door.

"Hi Sweet-cheeks." Reg said weakly. "Could you teach me about guns again? I promise to listen this time." he managed to say before he passed out.

…

"I can't believe you managed to get shot your first day back at work." Taryn lectured, she was in full flow, really letting rip. "I warned you to make thorough checks before you activate any program and only activate one character at a time." The doctor at the Annex Medical Services shot Reg a sympathetic glance as he pulled the replicated bullet from his thigh with a probe. She was certainly giving her husband a coating. "What if you'd been killed?"

"I wasn't. I'm fine." he argued, looking nervously at the hole in his leg before it was patched up. It looked quite heroic, the kind of wound maidens would treat for a gallant knight and they would fall in love as she nursed him back to health. Fat chance of that, the mood she was in he'd be

lucky not to end up sleeping on the couch with the cat humping his face, certainly not the romantic evening he had planned. It happened whenever he dosed off there, why was a mystery and Ratio never did it to Taryn. She was right though, she warned them and this slip-up could have easily cost them both their lives.

"You could have bled to death." She scowled.

"I didn't. I'm fine." he stated. "How many times did you get hurt doing your job, especially when you first started?"

"That's beside the point. You aren't doing my job. You're supposed to be fixing holograms, determining if they're sentient or not, cataloguing them and securing them for transportation to Earth. Not playing policeman and getting plugged by Scarface."

"Eliot Ness was a treasury agent, not a policeman." Reg corrected and received a withering stare for his trouble.

"Oh that makes all the difference." she said archly.

"We got caught off guard. I was working on something else and Dan activated the holonovel and not the program in it. Next thing we knew it was 1920's Chicago and bullets were flying everywhere." Reg explained. "What kind of idiot made the program only able to use contemporary weapons and made you have to name them?"

"The kind of idiot that forgot to list Tommy gun as a weapon type and couldn't remember it was really called a Thompson sub-machine gun and in a moment of indecision got peppered all over a holodeck wall by his own historically inaccurate holonovel in front of his teenage kids." she stated and put her hand to her forehead. "These aren't all carefully crafted holographic constructs like the ones you make. Some of them are thrown together by people who I can only assume were sleepwalking at the time. Some have been hacked to the point of being totally unhinged and that's before they were butchered by Masters and Young." She took a shuddering breath and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You have to keep your eye on the ball, if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do." she sobbed.

He held her tight. "For a start, nothing is going to happen to me." He gazed into her eyes. "You are the strongest person I have ever met. You're like a consort battleship only breathtakingly beautiful so what you would do is be the best mother in the universe with or without me." he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'll be more careful I promise and I'll keep a closer eye on Dan the Man." He smiled. "Next time I'll use your protégé as a meat shield if it will make you happy."

"You'd better." She sniffed and prodded him in the chest with her finger. "By the way, if you ever call me Sweet-cheeks again I'll shoot you myself."

* * *

 **Communication Log – Lieutenant Commander Barclay, R.E. III – Stardate : 57338**

To: Reginald E Barclay II

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57338.27

Subject: Big News!

Dear Dad,

Thank you for your letter. I know it must have been a shock hearing I was kidnapped, then listed as missing in action, I didn't know it was broadcast on subspace or they'd notified you or I'd have got in touch much earlier.

I know you're worried but I'm fine, better than fine in fact. I hope you're sitting down because I got married. Yes, really married to a real woman, not a hologram as everyone predicted. She's wonderful Dad, I can't wait for you to meet her. She just got a new job as a professor at the Daystrom Institute. She's beautiful, intelligent and way out of my league if I'm honest. Her name is Taryn. I'd send you her picture but you already have one. She looks just like the Dryad in your painting. I know it sounds impossible but just wait till you see her. I adore her Dad, and by some miracle she feels the same way about me and we just couldn't bear spending another second not being married. We had a quiet ceremony with close friends and a few drinks afterwards. She's more outgoing than I am but neither of us wanted the hoopla or fuss of a big wedding. We feel bad that you weren't there, none of her family were either and they'd like to meet you. She comes from something of a tribe, I've only met her father and her eldest brother so far. They seem to be good people, in fact her Dad grew up in Port Tennant, not far from where you are in Swansea Bay.

I can't really talk about the work here. There are security and classification issues but in the next few months things will be made public and I'll tell you all about it. It's fairly straightforward work, not particularly taxing or dangerous. I have an Ensign assigned to me at the moment, Dan, he thinks he's God's gift to women, you know the type, but he's bright, reliable and works like a trooper. Officially he's Taryn's research assistant but she's assigned him to my project to gain experience in holography.

The Enterprise should be back in Earth orbit in around three months, but we'll arrive three weeks later as we're going on our honeymoon. Risa – I know, not really my kind of place but it's a long story, I'll tell you all about it when I see you. Yes, I'll take plenty of sunscreen.

Thank you for asking after the cats, they're fine. Taryn's brother picked Neelix up and he's currently staying with Spot at her grandmother's home on the Hampshire/Wiltshire border somewhere and I'm getting regular progress reports. Spot will be leaving the family, her original owner has returned and will be taking her back. I can't say more than that here but I hope you understand what I mean and we're all delighted with the news although I'll miss her. Her vacancy has already been filled by a former stray that adopted Taryn two years ago. His name is Horatio Nelson, Ratio for short and he's had a tough life. He's a British Blue who lost an eye at some point, hence the name. He's quite a character and nervous around men he doesn't know, we think someone must have mistreated him but he's sweet once you get to know him.

In a bizarre twist of fate I ended up delivering a baby, Yves Rene Barclay Picard. 7lb 4oz, mother and baby well. I was really honoured that the Captain and Dr Crusher put the Barclay in there. To think in my graduating class at the Academy I was voted person most likely to ralph during a medical emergency!

One more thing, a picture for the family album. Yes, it's a holoscan of your grandchildren! Taryn is nine weeks along and so far all is well. The doctors here are keeping a close eye on her as she is mixed species as well as it being twins but aside from early pregnancy symptoms from three different species that aren't much fun for her she's really well. Their private parts have been blanked out because we asked not to know, they aren't hermaphroditic or anything like that. I think the one they labelled Twin B is going to be green like Mommy but Taryn says it's unlikely as it's too early to tell and the babies will only be an eighth Orion, they are an eighth Vulcan as well so we expect they'll have ear points too although they are unlikely to be very pronounced. When we first got involved our friend The Doctor told us we only had a 3% chance of conceiving naturally due to our combined genetics, although we could certainly have children with medical assistance, and we were taking precautions too so they are two tiny miracles. I'm really excited about becoming a dad, I can't wait.

Real time communication is limited to official business only at the moment but as soon as they lift the restriction we'll call and I'll introduce you to your new daughter-in-law.

Love you Dad.

Reg Cubed

PS

I know it's unlikely but if Mother gets in touch don't mention Taryn or the twins. I'm still trying to work out how to negotiate that hurdle. After the situation with Leosa and with Taryn being part Orion and green I don't think she'd approve. I'm proud of my wife but the last thing I want is her stressed out by one of Mother's hissy fits. I know you'll understand.

* * *

To: Commander Alicia Barclay – Office of the Inspector General – Starfleet Command

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57338.30

Subject: Apologies

Dear Mother,

I apologise for my tardiness in not corresponding with you sooner and for any embarrassment that my disappearance from the Daystrom Institute and my subsequent listing as MIA may have caused you. I will endeavour to be more careful in future and consider the effect my actions may have on your reputation as you stated in your letter of stardate 57331.

I have embarked upon a social relationship with a woman. She is a Professor at Daystrom, holds the rank of Lieutenant Commander in Starfleet and is the daughter of an Admiral. I hope you will find this acceptable in light of my previous relationships and the impact they had on your standing as a Commander in Starfleet.

I would like to take this opportunity to apologise once again for the issues my conduct as an officer has caused you in the past in terms of your career advancement.

Kind regards,

Reginald the Third.

* * *

To: Commander Peter Harkins – Starfleet Communications Division – Sol Sector

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57338.32

Subject: Big News!

Hi Pete,

You know that girl I've been bending your ear about for the last year? The AI specialist from the Daystrom Annex that you said I had a snowballs chance in hell of even getting a date with. Remember the speech? You wouldn't be much of a friend if you didn't give me a reality sandwich and nerdy engineers just don't end up in relationships with green women no matter how kind and lovely they are?

Well,

A. Married her.

B. Knocked her up with twins.

We're both blissfully happy and very much in love.

We're due back on Earth in 15 weeks so I'll probably pop in to the Comms Centre to catch up with you after that.

Give my regards to Angie.

Take care,

Reg.

* * *

To: Commander Deanna Troi – USS Titan

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57338.40

Subject: Finally catching up with correspondence

Deanna,

Finally got around to reading my post and only just read your letter saying I should gird my loins and ask Taryn out as the worst that could happen is she'd say no.

I had to laugh.

Can we please move tomorrows counselling session to later in the morning or the afternoon as The Doctor wants to see Taryn to clear her fitness wise for the Courts Martial next week? I'd like to go along so please let me know ASAP.

Also do you know if anyone on the Titan will lend her a dress uniform in a larger size as her Dad sent us ours and when she tried hers on it's a little too tight? We drew a blank over here and at the Annex and there isn't enough time to requisition one. Why don't they make them replicateable? It's ludicrous. They could at least do a maternity version that stretches. I'm sure a few Admirals would appreciate that for those banquets they're always 'forced' to attend!

Take care,

Reg

* * *

To: Inoti, C/o Suraya Bay Resort, Risa

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57338.43

Subject: Jamaharon

Dear Inoti,

Thank you for your continued correspondence and your kind offer to initiate me into the delights of the rite of Jamaharon on my forthcoming visit to Risa.

While your considerate invitation is gratefully received I have since embarked upon a committed relationship and will be unable to accept your most generous offer. I also wish to inform you that I will be unable to communicate any further with you in this matter.

I wish you well in all your future endeavours.

Regards,

R E Barclay

* * *

To: Warp & Weft Magazine

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex– Galor IV (Secondment)

Stardate: 57338.45

Subject: Cancellation of Subscription

Dear Sir, Madam or androgynous life-form.

Please accept this letter as notice to cancel my subscription to your special interest magazine and its sister publication, Linen Fetishists Monthly, effective immediately.

Yours faithfully,

R E Barclay III

* * *

To: Interstellar Adult Contacts

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57338.48

Subject: Removal of Advertisement

Dear Sir, Madam or androgynous life-form.

Further to my previous letter dated Stardate 57460 I would like to once again request the removal of the ad I recently placed on your contact service as I notice it is still listed.

The ad was placed while I was under an alien influence, namely Orion pheromones and I will happily pay any cancellation fee you feel is appropriate.

Yours faithfully,

R E Barclay III

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Commander Deanna Troi – USS Titan

Stardate: 57338.55

Subject: Re: Finally catching up with correspondence

Reg,

Not a problem. Is 1400 okay for you?

I'll ask around but I can't exactly walk up to someone and say "You look fat, will you lend my friend's pregnant wife your dress uniform please?" can I? It's not really compatible with my purview as ship's counsellor is it?

I sympathize though, last time I wore mine I had to cut out chocolate sundaes for two weeks and double my time at the gym to get it on. They should certainly make them replicateable and/or stretchy in my opinion. Shall we start a petition?

Deanna.

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Interstellar Adult Contacts

Stardate: 57338,63

Subject: Re: Removal of Advertisement

-Message patched via universal translator-

To woo it ma concurn,

Tank yoo fur de leetr

W cunt rmve d ad az yoo haz nt replid te de 3 repls.

Plz rpl te de rpls ond ve wl rmve ad.

Tanks

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Commander Alicia Barclay – Office of the Inspector General – Starfleet Command

Stardate: 57338.71

Subject: Re: Apologies

Reginald the Third,

Considering it was all over subspace news that you were shamefully dragged from the Daystrom Institute in the company of Lieutenant Commander Taryn Prior, daughter of the Judge Advocate General who was also on secondment there at the time it wasn't particularly taxing to work out who the woman is you are currently associating with. Do I need to point out to you where I work Reginald?

I urge you to sever all ties with this woman. She is from a highly regarded family and you would be ill advised to continue a relationship that is doomed to fail as soon as her father becomes aware of your medical history and service record.

Think of the scandal Reginald, not only in terms of your family but hers.

Commander Alicia Barclay

* * *

To: Commander Alicia Barclay – Office of the Inspector General – Starfleet Command

From: Starfleet Communications Centre – Sol Sector

Stardate: 57338.72

Subject: Re: Re: Apologies

-Automated reply-

Due to operational constraints Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III is unable to reply to your communique.

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV, Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Admiral Iestyn P Prior – Judge Advocate General – Starfleet Command.

Stardate: 57338.71

Subject: Heads up kids.

Number One Daughter and Spouse,

I just received a strongly worded communique from a Commander Alicia Barclay requesting that I take part in an intervention to put an end to the relationship between the two of you 'before it becomes serious or sexual' as her son has 'weak impulse control' and 'poor judgement' and does not wish my daughter's 'reputation to be sullied by the loss of her virginity' or the situation leading to you 'having to marry'.

You might want to have a word Reg? All I told her was there aren't enough hours in the day for me to involve myself in my children's relationships to that degree and that I had met you, know your full history and have no problem with you being involved with my daughter.

I'm already heading for the eighth circle of hell with the rest of the lawyers so a little fib about your marital status can't really hurt my immortal soul I suppose. But she might start to suspect something in a few months' time if she calls you and hears the ankle-biters in the background?

Stop laughing Taryn.

Love Dad.

PS

Thank you for the copy of the scan image Tazzie. Your Mum, Bronny and Nye literally squealed when they saw it. I know it's too early to tell but Twin B looks a little green to me?

PPS

A wedding reception when you return to Earth is non-negotiable and that's final.

* * *

To: Commander Deanna Troi – USS Titan

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57338.72

Subject: Re: Re: Finally catching up with correspondence

Deanna,

1400 is perfect, thank you.

I have the utmost faith in your ability to broach the topic tactfully Deanna. You are an accomplished diplomat after all.

I'm sure both Starfleet and the Federation appreciated the sacrifice you made, although I find it hard to believe it was necessary. Perhaps your dress uniform shrank between official engagements?

Mine seems to have got bigger, either that or I've lost a few pounds. I thought newlyweds and prospective fathers were supposed to gain weight, not the other way around.

Reg.

* * *

To: Interstellar Adult Contacts

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57338.73

Subject: Re: Re: Removal of Advertisement

Dear Sir, Madam or androgynous life-form.

As I stated in my first letter it is inappropriate for me to respond to the three replies as the advertisement was placed in error. I have no desire to receive manual sex from a being of the Deltan persuasion and do not wish my name and contact details to be distributed to those who replied.

I ask again, please remove the advertisement from the listing. I am more than happy to pay the six latinum slip cancelation charge that is stated in your terms of service.

Yours faithfully,

R E Barclay III

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Commander Peter Harkins – Starfleet Communications Division - Sol Sector

Stardate: 57338.73

Subject: Re: Big News!

Dear Reg,

While I'm really happy to hear your news please, please tell me you didn't drug this girl or use some kind of holographic trickery to have your way with her, followed by a shotgun wedding organised by her father? I know you've been fixated on her for some time and you can get a little blinkered when you have a bee in your bonnet about something.

Angie is furious with you.

A. She still harboured the ludicrous idea that you would get back together with her sister Hope and she'd have you as a brother-in-law.

B. You deprived her of the chance to get a new hat for your wedding.

C. You married someone without her getting a chance to vet her suitability.

D. She's a woman.

I have been asked, nay instructed to invite you both to dinner once you get back.

Looking forward to seeing you soon.

Pete

PS

Admiral Paris keeps asking how much longer your secondment to Daystrom is going to last. What should I tell him?

PPS

TWINS! I had no idea you had it in you Barclay! Congratulations to you both. Angie has already started knitting.

* * *

To: Commander Peter Harkins – Starfleet Communications Division - Sol Sector

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57338.74

Subject: Re: Re: Big News!

Dear Pete,

Pete! How could you suggest such a thing? It may be hard to believe but it turned out she had a crush on me too. If anything she drugged me with her pheromones, not that I'm complaining you understand.

Please apologise to Angie for me.

A. I'm touched, but I'm afraid that was never going to happen. You know I had my reasons for ending things with Hope.

B. Taryn's family are campaigning for us to have a reception of some sort so she may still get the chance to wear a new hat. We'll send you an invite when we set the date.

C. I've appended Taryn's career profile and picture for retrospective approval, but I promise you she's extremely suitable.

D. As a married man I'm now qualified to say…no comment.

We'd both love to join you for dinner. She's looking forward to meeting you both.

As for the Admiral, he'll need to speak to Admiral Maddox. So far I've got the mobile emitter up to five reliable minutes and five more with a fifty percent chance of total matrix loss but he wants me to keep working on it after I'm done with this Annex stuff. I'm not sure I can do much more on it though, not without a major technological breakthrough to be honest. As we suspected 500 years is just too long in terms of advancement.

Take care.

Reg.

PS

I used my access code to bounce a communique from my mother back to her. If she calls tell her my mission classification got upgraded and I'm incommunicado. Please don't mention the wedding or the babies? I owe you one.

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Commander Deanna Troi – USS Titan

Stardate: 57338.75

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Finally catching up with correspondence

It seems I'm not the only diplomat you silver tongued devil! No amount of flattery will make me go easier on you in our counselling session, but as always it's gratefully received.

I thought you were looking a little svelte the other day and I hate you Mr Barclay, I gained ten pounds after my wedding and I'm still trying to lose it a year later.

See you tomorrow at 1400.

Deanna.

* * *

To: Admiral Iestyn P Prior – Judge Advocate General – Starfleet Command.

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV,

Stardate: 57338.75

Subject: Re: Heads up kids.

Iestyn,

I can't apologise enough.I'd like to tell you this is unusual behaviour for her but frankly she does it all the time.I'm formulating a response at the moment but I may need legal advice not to mention hard liquor to get through it.

Can you divorce a parent when you're an adult?

I agree, I think Baby B looks green but your daughter is in denial about it. I think she's worried if they turn out green they'll have a hard time.I just want them to be healthy and I'd love for them to be as much like her as possible.

I know you said I could get in touch if I had any questions or worries. I'm a little concerned that no one is willing to give us a due date. I know we're dealing with three different species and three different gestation periods but The Doctor said multiple births don't usually go full term and we don't even know what full term is. All the medical staff just tell me I need to be patient and they may know more as things progress but we're stuck here for maybe half this pregnancy and we need to house hunt when we get back and I'd like to get her moved and settled in in good time.

Again, sorry about my mother.

Reg.

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Commander Peter Harkins – Starfleet Communications Division - Sol Sector

Stardate: 57338.76

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Big News!

Reg,

Not again. For the love of Mike Reg, last time you bounced her mail I was 'randomly' audited by the Office of the Inspector General. You owe me a lot more than one.

Don't you think as a married, soon to be father or two you should finally stand up to your mother?

On second thoughts having met the woman avoidance is probably your best tactic.

Pete.

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Reginald E Barclay II

Stardate: 57338.77

Subject: Re: Big News!

Dear Reggie,

I'm so happy for you and I hope this letter finds you both well. I've been doing my homework. I assumed as Taryn isn't that common a name and a certain Taryn Prior was abducted at the same time as you that she might be the lady in question. I'm impressed with her body of published work and not at all surprised Daystrom have snapped her up. A Daystrom and Academy Graduate as well, just like my clever son. What subject will she be teaching? Cybernetics I assume.

Great to hear Spot's former owner is okay but it gives me a headache. My current commission is his biography.

I found something else in my research, a lecture she gave a few years back. It was funny and insightful, I look forward to debating Kirk's influence on the Federation with her at some point. When you mentioned the painting I was expecting a passing resemblance, a similarity of type but, dear God it's _uncanny!_ Disturbingly so.

Come on Kiddo, tell me more? Did you meet her when you were kidnapped together? Did you already know her? How long? Throw me a bone, I'm a lonely old fart and I can't live vicariously if you don't give me details and plenty of them.

Is she a cat lover or a cat tolerator seeing as you said she was adopted by Ratio not the other way around? Sounds like he's not your average stray if he's a British Blue, surely someone is missing him?

I appear to have an admirer, actually stalker would be a more appropriate term. One of the local busybodies keeps trying to get me involved in her amateur production of Calamity Jane. She literally accosted me in the street with a bullwhip in her hand the other day and made a sexual overture. The woman, Mrs Prewitt, is like Mussolini in a tweed skirt, she terrifies me. I opened the blinds in the lounge the other morning and she was washing my windows! Says I need a woman's touch and kept singing the damn song and she's utterly tone deaf. It was awful, not to mention I had to do have the damn windows resurfaced as whatever she used interacted with the self-cleaning process. I might stay at your place for a few days and lie low if that's okay? I really need to get away from her, I only worry that San Francisco isn't far enough. How's Galor IV this time of year?"

Give my love to my Grandbaby-Momma and keep some for yourself.

Dad.

PS

I wish I could advise you on broaching difficult subjects with your mother. I certainly never found a way to do it. Maybe telling her she's the daughter of the Judge Advocate General will impress her?

* * *

To: Reginald E Barclay II

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57338.79

Subject: Re: Big News!

Dear Dad,

You don't know the half of it Dad, she got her first Masters in Cybernetics by eighteen and then went to the Academy and graduated with honours in Exobiology and Engineering. She served as Ops Officer on the USS Faraday for three years and got poached by the Annex. Then she took another Master's in Psychosocial Sciences and is about to submit the proposal for her doctoral thesis. She puts it down to her sleeping like a Vulcan (when she isn't expecting it seems) and having extra time on her hands. Much of her work at the Annex has been classified up until now but she basically specialised in the social, cognitive and psychological aspects of artificial and inorganic life. They've made her Professor of Inorganic Life Studies and she's just finished the first draft of her curriculum. The great thing about this new job is she can farm out individual modules to other lecturers at Daystrom to form a cross-disciplinary team and cut down her hours when the babies come. She doesn't want to give up work entirely but she doesn't want them in daycare all the time. I'm hoping to be as involved as I can of course, I certainly don't plan to do as much overtime and I'll try and negotiate reduced hours while the twins are little.

As for how we met, I wrote to her two years ago when she was assessing The Doctor's application for citizenship with a character reference. He went from 'they're sending some iron-fisted bitch from the Annex apparently' to 'you have to meet her, she's delightful Reg' in the space of an hour long meeting and tried to set us up while she was visiting Earth. Of course, being me I was evasive. I first saw her a year ago, I was installing a matrix scanner on a ship she was assigned to command briefly. Of course I nearly keeled over from shock at the sight of her, was instantly smitten and didn't have a clue who she was or that she was a friend of The Doctor but I soon found out. Again, being me I dithered for a year trying to work out how to ask her out, stammering every other word I said to her, of course most of that time she was on Galor IV or on assignment Lord knows where but she was at Daystrom on secondment for a few weeks before we got kidnapped and the week before I helped out at the lab she was working in. It gets a bit complicated and The Doctor, Geordi and Spot's former owner (sorry about the commission, I might be able to broker an interview with him though if that helps?) played a big part, but basically I found out she felt the same way while we were heading out here. I still have trouble believing it with my luck.

I wouldn't say she's a cat lover but she seems to love all animals cat's included. She sent out regular bulletins asking if anyone was missing him when Ratio first moved in but no one ever responded. He was a notorious local rapist for years before she was posted here and she'd seen him around but when he took up residence he was in a pretty bad way. His empty eye socket had got infected and he needed surgery to resect it. He looks like a gangster or a pirate rather than a pampered pedigree moggy but they did a neat job of it and he's otherwise healthy aside from a bit of a depth perception issue. Of course she got him fixed at the same time as she expected him to move out as suddenly as he moved in but he stuck around, can't say I blame him really.

You're more than welcome to use my place while I'm away although as Taryn's brother Haydn collected Neelix and he has a 'unique' sense of humour she has advised me to clean the toilet thoroughly before I use it and destroy anything I use for cleaning my teeth but she refuses to elaborate on that. It probably means I'd be happier not knowing so be warned. You could do me a favour and scout for a bigger place for us while you're there? Three beds and a yard would be ideal.

The climate is lovely here. The temperature ranges between 576 and -101 kelvin during the course of a solar day and the atmosphere is 37% chlorine, 24% methane, 20% fluorine, 14% nitrogen, 5% liquid neon and we have frequent ion storms. It's a little more clement in the Habitat Dome and the Annex itself of course but we're currently billeted on the Enterprise.

To be honest Dad, even if we were allowed to have visitors this is the last place you would ever want to visit. We hate it here and if Taryn didn't still have work to do we'd be on the first thing with warp drive out of this system. If it wasn't for her and the fact I have friends around I would flip my lid. As I said, I'll tell you more when I'm allowed to, but this place is as toxic as the planet surface.

Taryn did make a suggestion for a way to avoid Calamity Il Duce. Her Grandma owns an equestrian place, they sometimes have last minute places free for pony trekking weekends and holidays and you could check in on Neelix for me. Her name is Myfanwy Prior and the place is called Miffy's Meadow Riding School and Stables. She's says they get a lot of more 'experienced' or 'seasoned' riders so you won't be the only old fart there. You might actually enjoy getting out from behind your terminal and getting some fresh air and exercise for a change.

I tried breaking it to Mother in stages saying I'd met a woman, you know the drill but she worked out who Taryn was just like you did and wrote to her dad to intervene before our relationship gets 'serious or sexual' as I'll be such a such a huge embarrassment to the Prior family name, and she'd hate for us to have to get married so it backfired basically, of course I got the usual snotty letter too. I might just lay it all out and let her do her worst. Maybe she'll disown me and I won't have to put up with her crap anymore. It's not like I'd want her anywhere near my kids. Luckily Iestyn saw the funny side and even told her he was happy I was 'involved with' his daughter. Taryn has a twin brother so he said if I have any questions on twins to just ask. He's been great, he and everyone here really supported Taryn while I was missing and I'm so grateful. I didn't even find out we were expecting until after I was rescued, it was quite a shock but a wonderful one.

Lots of love from both of us.

Reg Cubed

* * *

 **End of communication log**

 _Another Author's note._

 _I don't own Star Wars, or The Untouchables. Reg's reference to 'Consort Battleship' was a quote from My Fair Lady, a film adaptation of a musical by Lerner and Loewe, based on the play Pygmalion by George Bernard Shaw._

 _Apologies, I was devastated to find I couldn't do superscript on this site so wanted the Reg cubed signature on the letters to Reg squared to be the symbol but sadly was denied._

 _I'm also aware it's a little far fetched for Starfleet communiques to look like dodgy e-mails but I hope you were able to suspend disbelief with me. Further post will pop up from time to time but is by no means the entire style of this fiction._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Barclay was the first out of his seat when she hit the floor, rapidly followed by The Doctor.

"Your honour, how many more of these interruptions must we tolerate?" the prosecuting officer stated.

"Doctor we were under the impression you cleared this officer as fit to give evidence and attend these sessions. This is the fifth time she's collapsed in the first two days of this hearing." The presiding judge, an Andorian Admiral named Thron stated.

"She's perfectly heathy your honour, aside from this being an interspecies multiple pregnancy. Fainting is common in early pregnancy and her dress uniform is too tight." The Doctor explained as he elevated her legs onto her chair while Reg was on one knee beside her. "Restrictive clothing is never a wise choice and during pregnancy even more so. If you want me to make a recommendation I suggest you allow her to wear clothing more appropriate for her condition, lower the ambient temperature in this room by five degrees centigrade, increase the oxygenation by ten thousand parts per million as well as adjusting the scrub and recycle rates which should be set to maximum, not just for her benefit but for those susceptible to her pheromones." The panel of three judges talked amongst themselves for a few moments.

"Your honour, the Doctor is not the one giving evidence…he hasn't been sworn in…" the prosecutor a Lieutenant Commander named Julian McCord stated.

"Cool your jets Commander, we have a pregnant officer passed out on the floor. These are exceptional circumstances and we're willing to relax protocol on this occasion. We will adjourn for lunch early and when we return this afternoon Commander Taryn Barclay may wear her everyday uniform and we will request that the environment is changed in accordance with The Doctor's recommendations. This room is certainly a little hot and stuffy by human standards and we realise Mrs Barclay's physiology is complex in the extreme and the physical demands of her pregnancy are a further complication. We wish to hear her testimony and do not feel excluding her from these proceedings would be conducive to the interests of justice." Captain Elizabeth Bennett, one of the judges instructed.

"But your honour, this is merely a tactic to draw attention from Admiral Maddox' testimony." McCord argued.

"We have ruled Commander McCord." the third judge, a Vulcan female named T'Rom stated.

"Am I expected to assume this relaxation of protocol has nothing to do with the fact Commander Barclay nee Prior is the daughter of the Judge Advocate General?"

"Many staff in the JAG office have family in Starfleet, yourself included I believe, and there are procedures in place to ensure impartiality. Do you have a specific allegation to make Mr McCord?" Thron asked, "One supported by evidence?"

"Your honour I withdraw my previous comment." McCord said tersely.

"In that case this hearing is adjourned until 1400 hours." Thron ordered and the panel left the room.

"Is she alright?" Commander Eldon, their defence counsel asked, crouching beside her as she started to come round and their fellow defendants, Data, Geordi, Dan and Bruce walked away talking to give them some space but kept an eye on the situation.

"She'll be fine." The Doctor stated. "Do you think the judges believe her fainting is a tactic?"

"No, I very much doubt it. Every judge on the panel has at least two children and to be honest McCord is coming over as a bit desperate and bad tempered. He keeps arguing points with no grounds and retracting them and accusing the panel of being biased won't do him any favours. That's why I haven't said much yet. If he wants to paint himself into a corner then let him. But I'm not getting complacent, when he hits his stride the man's a shark."

"We did destroy two starships and a shuttlecraft evading an arrest order though." Barclay stated, helping Taryn to sit and grabbing a glass of water for her from the nearby table. "That's not really something we can deny."

"That order was suspect and no one in Starfleet is admitting it even exists. Add to that in the course of your short careers as fugitives the loss of life was both minimal and inadvertent and we have a slam dunk so stop worrying Barclay." Eldon argued. "There's a bigger picture here too. The entire Admiralty want to screw Haftel to the wall and four of the star witnesses for the prosecution are defendants in this case. It won't look great if you're dishonourably discharged or in the stockade when they call you to the stand. Besides, hearings for lost ships are usually a formality, just something that has to be seen to be done."

"So the judges are biased." The Doctor stated.

"I wouldn't say that, but you don't get to their positions without knowing when to throw back a tiddler and try for a bigger fish." Eldon stated. "Okay Taz?" he asked and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I think so." she replied weakly. "Am I ballsing up your defence Rick?"

"Nah, so far you're making the other side look mean. I can spin that." Eldon smiled. "Mr Barclay, take your wife and get her out of that uniform." he instructed.

Reg didn't have to hear orders like that twice and helped her to her feet. He took her hand to support her and placed his arm around her waist as they walked slowly from the room.

"Are you really okay?" he asked once they were alone in the corridor.

"I feel a little dizzy, but I'm…" she slumped against him, he laid her on the floor and shouted for The Doctor again.

"Did she eat this morning?" he asked Reg.

"No, she was throwing up right up till we left the Enterprise, but she had some fruit juice before we were called in and someone brought her some more mid-morning. She didn't hold her dinner down last night either, but she ate well yesterday lunchtime." Reg explained.

"I think we should take her to Medical Services." The Doctor stated. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about from these readings but I'll be happier when she's not in restrictive clothing and has some fluids and nutrition on board."

"I'll carry her." Reg said as she started to regain consciousness. "Hold on Possum." he said as he picked her up. She was far from heavy, barely more than a hundred pounds and looked lighter but she had good muscle tone thanks to decades of gymnastics training and parkour although she was currently not allowed to do anything so strenuous.

"Don't call me Possum." she murmured into his shoulder as he carried her towards the Annex' medical facility. The hearing was taking place in a lecture theatre on Level One, the admin and facility services level and they were only a short walk away.

"Why do you keep looking at me and smiling to yourself?" Reg asked her as they ate chicken salad while sitting together in one of the medical bays. "Is there a sign saying 'kick me' on my back or something?"

"No, you look very handsome in dress uniform." she told him in a low voice.

"I do not." he blushed, "No one does. These things are awful, make you look like a refugee from The Nutcracker, not that the old ones were much better. Worf used to say it was like wearing a dress."

She snorted and struggled to swallow a mouthful, "My old one used to make me look weird. It never fitted right at the waist and made my arse look the size of a saucer section."

"You'll have looked just…gorgeous in it I'm sure. You always do." he added and continued eating.

"You have to say that, it's the unspoken part in wedding vows." She smirked. "Do you have a picture of yourself in those old scoop neck jumpsuits?"

"I don't but Dad might. Why?" he lowered his fork and plate and looked at her. "You are incorrigible." he shook his head.

"I bet it really suited you. My Dad always looked handsome in his. Mum cried when they changed them." She looked at her plate and sighed. "I can't finish this."

"Show me?" he asked and looked at her plate. "Okay, you've had quite a lot. I'll let you off."

"I'd like to try eating little and often through the day as Beverly suggested but that's not going to be feasible till this hearing is over." she said tiredly. "She told me it really helped when she was expecting Wesley."

"Typical of that little creep to cause trouble." Reg muttered.

"You really didn't like him did you?" Taryn smiled. "You aren't like this about anyone else either."

"He was… He was a lot like Dan without the lechery and the sense of humour and that's probably why I didn't take to him at first. When I met Wesley he was seventeen, an acting ensign who thought he knew it all, which he probably did if I'm honest but I didn't need the cocky little brat telling me how to do my job. He was also the one who started calling me Broccoli." he added earnestly. Taryn tilted her head and arched a brow. "What?"

"From what you just said he reminds me of Cadfael. We were inseparable when we were kids, along with Emlyn like triplets really but he could be so cruel to Tegan and he just never realised how much he tormented her. He thought it was all good fun at the time. He grew out of it long before he hit seventeen though. I think Haydn may have knocked it out of him on the quiet, they always grated on each other and Haydn was always protective of the little 'uns. Wesley might have been different if he'd had siblings before Yves."

"I always wanted brothers and sisters. I know Dad wanted more kids." Reg stated.

"Well, now you have brothers and sisters." Taryn smiled, "God help you." she added as an afterthought.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Reg asked, finishing his salad and reaching for a drink.

"Of course, why wouldn't they?" Taryn asked.

"I'm…well, I'm me aren't I." he replied sadly.

"My point exactly." She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to expose you to them all in one go."

"Expose me?" Reg said scandalously. "You never said anything about exposing myself. If you had I might have thought twice about marrying into your family."

Taryn rolled her eyes. "With your sense of humour you'll fit right in."

"It's time to go back." The Doctor reminded them.

…

"Can you take us through what happened from the point where Mr Data and Lieutenant Commanders Prior and La Forge arrived on the Bridge?" McCord asked.

"La Forge took the Conn, Ashby moved to the Science Station and Prior transferred the Ops panel from the combined station to one of the Tactical Consoles." Admiral Maddox stated.

"Then what did you do?" McCord asked.

"Data and Prior both headed for the Ops panel, and I offered Data the centre seat."

"You relinquished command?" McCord asked.

"Yes." Maddox stated.

"To Lore, an android previously dismantled as he was deemed to be an unstable, malevolent being?"

"It wasn't Lore, it may have been his body but…"

"You were the ranking officer on the ship, were you not?" McCord asked, "Yet you gave command to a science project who held no standing in Starfleet?"

"Data has standing in Starfleet." Maddox replied tersely

"He does now admittedly, but at the time you didn't really know who you were giving command to did you? Lore has certainly been known to impersonate Data in the past."

"It was Data, we…"

"Where was Lieutenant Commander Barclay during your attack on the USS Odyssey?"

"No, they attacked us…"

"That wasn't my question Admiral." McCord intoned. "Where was Barclay?"

"He was in Main Engineering."

"Barclay was in Engineering, not La Forge?"

"La Forge was on the Bridge as I said."

"So you kept the most senior, most experienced engineer, a Chief Engineer on the Bridge and left a Systems Diagnostic Engineer who hadn't served on a starship for six years in charge of Engineering?"

"We needed La F…"

"Yes or no Admiral?" McCord prompted.

"Yes but…"

"Did you send anyone to assist him? One of the doctors, Zimmerman, Mitchell, Sheridan or Ootani? The Doctor perhaps? I believe he had some engineering experience during his time on Voyager, Commander Prior left the Academy with honours in engineering and Ensign Ashby had assisted with the repairs on the preceding days?"

"No, it…."

"Were you aware that Commander Barclay had spent the night before under The Doctor's care, restrained as he was displaying erratic behaviour?"

"Yes but…"

"So Acting Captain Lore…" McCord began.

"Objection…" Eldon exclaimed.

"Sustained." Thron ruled. "Please continue without the sarcasm. It has been determined that Commander Data has been fully restored and you've made your point that it wasn't proven at the time, please move on."

"Of course your honour. When Mr Data ordered the evacuation to the Flyer-class shuttle Chekov, who remained on board the Bastion?" McCord asked.

"Data and Lieutenant Commander's Prior and Barclay."

"So an android of unknown personality and intent, a man with a neurological imbalance and the woman who caused it."

"Objection…" Eldon began. "Is the prosecution asking questions or has he become an expert witness?"

"Sustained. You know better Commander McCord. This isn't a jury trial, there's no need to be so flamboyant." Captain Bennet warned him.

"I have no more questions for the Admiral." McCord stated and sat down.

"Commander Eldon?" Bennett asked.

"I do have some questions if it pleases the panel." Eldon stated. "Admiral Maddox, at the time of the incident you held the rank of Captain is that correct?"

"That is correct." Bruce replied.

"What command experience do you have?"

"I've was made supervising officer of Starfleet Research and Development Division approximately two months ago. I was, and still am until a suitable replacement can be found, the Associate Chair of Robotics at the Daystrom Institute. Prior to that I managed a number of projects in the field of cybernetics."

"So you have never commanded a starship until you found yourself on the Bastion?"

"I've never served on a Starship at all." Maddox stated. "Before he was lost, Commander Data was about to be promoted to First Officer of the Enterprise. He had extensive command and bridge experience and there was no indication at all that there was any remnant of Lore's programming when we installed Data's operating software and personality matrix to this new body. He was the most qualified person on board to command and I was happy to issue him with a battlefield commission."

"And the roles taken by Lieutenant Commanders La Forge, Prior and Barclay, and Ensign Ashby?"

"La Forge was the only officer on board with Conn experience, Prior was formerly Ops Officer on the USS Faraday and Barclay has no bridge experience. Ensign Ashby is an academic like me with no starship experience, his work in Engineering was supervised and he was frequently liaising with Commander La Forge and Mr Data during the time he was manning the Conn and Ops position on the bridge. At that point we had no idea if The Doctor would be needed for a medical emergency. The others on board have never served in Starfleet and have no expertise in starship engineering. I didn't send anyone to assist Mr Barclay as I doubted he would have time to train them in the middle of a firefight." Maddox explained.

"Were there any concerns as to Commander Barclay's mental state at the time of the incident?"

"No, he had been cleared by The Doctor and Commander Prior was in full control of her pheromones by that point so the risk of him being affected by her influence again was minimal. Also they were in separate parts of the ship during the attack." Maddox added.

"Thank you Admiral, I have nothing further to add your honours." Eldon smiled.

"Redirect Mr McCord?" Thron asked.

"I have no further questions your honour." McCord stated.

"Thank you for your testimony Admiral Maddox, you may leave the witness stand."

"I'd like to call Dr Ootani as my next witness." McCord said blandly.

"It's getting a little late in the day." Thron stated. "I suggest we adjourn until tomorrow and hear Dr Ootani's testimony then. This hearing is adjourned."

"You did fine Bruce." Taryn assured him as they all sat in Guinan's Bar on the Enterprise. "You got your point across well."

"I let him get to me." Maddox grumbled and swigged from his glass.

"That's all part of the game." Dan stated. "Like Rick said, when the other side cut you off he'll give you a chance to explain further when his turn comes."

"It's not just that. You start to doubt your decisions, second guess everything." Bruce said dejectedly. "I've given evidence in hearings before but…"

"Don't remind us." Geordi smiled.

"Are you okay?" Taryn asked Reg quietly. "Do you want to go home?"

"To Earth, yes." he replied with a forced smile. "I need to get out of this uniform." he said and stood up. "I'll see you all tomorrow." he mumbled and stalked away. Taryn sighed and closed her eyes.

"Is he okay?" Geordi asked.

"Not really, it's all stressing him out." Taryn said. "I'd better go too." she said standing up.

"Maybe you should feed him, water him and give him a rub down." Dan suggested. "Or a rub up or something." he added with a grin.

She shook her head disapprovingly and walked away but smirked once she was out of sight. Barclay was waiting for the turbolift at the end of the corridor. "Oi, hold that lift." she shouted and smiled. Reg turned, looking surprised.

"You can stay if you want." he said tersely as she got closer.

"Are you trying to give me the slip?" Taryn asked. "I didn't realise, if you want some time on your own…"

"I don't know what I want!" he shouted, nervously fidgeting with his hands. "I…I…I'm sorry." he added softly and tapped behind his ear with his fingers frantically. It was plexing, a Betazoid technique to release endorphins and have a calming effect but in this instance he rather resembled a dog scratching a tick.

"Okay." she said and steered him into the turbolift when it arrived. "Let's get you back to our quarters." she said, rubbing his back.

"I didn't mean to shout at you." he said guiltily.

"You don't have to apologise." she whispered. "I can see something's bothering you."

"It's not you it's this hearing. I…Maybe I'll feel better after a bath or something." he said tiredly as they exited the turbolift and headed to their quarters.

"I'm not squashing the bumps am I?" he asked her over his shoulder.

"No, you're fine." She smiled as she massaged his shoulders sitting behind him in the bath. "You are really tense." He sighed despairingly and rubbed at his face. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm going to get an assault charge tomorrow." he said moodily.

"You might." she replied. "It's an occupational hazard when you go around punching Zakdorn in the face."

He grasped her wrist and sighed again. "I wish I'd hit him twice, got more for my money." he glanced over his shoulder. "I would have if he'd got up off the floor before security turned up."

"Okay, I need to know what he said, no one will tell me. Even Bastion was cagey about it, all he'd say was he insulted my ears and you thumped him." she looked at him as he sat in silence with his head bowed. "Okay let me out." she said and pulled away from him. He shuffled forward and let her stand up.

"I can't remember most of it." he admitted as she was about to leave the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He turned and rested his arms on the edge of the bath. "I don't think I've ever been so angry." he watched her sit on the toilet and look at him. "It was a…tirade of racist abuse about green women in general and you in particular. I vaguely recall him using the words 'filthy disease ridden whores' and saying you'd be guaranteed to catch something to make your dick drop off and they'd rob you, it was offensive on just about every level. He said I should steer clear because of how you flirted with the guard and then he said something…" Reg scratched behind his ear thoughtfully. "I can't remember exactly how he worded it but it was…if you wanted a green woman why bother with a deformed one and then he started talking about your ears and…the next thing I knew he was on the floor with blood squirting out of his nose and I was standing over him telling him to get up… basically because I wanted to deck him again." he rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand as water ran in it from his wet hair. "They talk about the red mist descending? I didn't believe it till that day. I was so riled I punched the first security officer that came in, he went down like a sack of crap and the next thing I knew it was like a bar brawl, fists flying everywhere and Geordi was shooting and yelling. Then I got my ribs and jaw broken with a phase rifle butt and was down for the count." He snorted mirthlessly. "At school I never fought back, I could have but I didn't want to, I even hated combat training at the Academy, I just wanted to build things and fix things, that was all. I'd only ever fought on the holodeck until that day and… I never expected how great it would feel to hit someone who really deserved it." He smiled at her. "I'm a horrible person." he added sadly.

"No you're not. I'm certainly in no position to judge you. I'm surprised Trey hasn't had me charged. You do realise it's my fault you hit him?"

"Its…no…I'm the one who did it."

"Shortly after I OD'd you on my pheromones while I was frottaging away and snogging you. Your adrenalin will have been through the roof, that's why you got off on lamping him one. Not that he didn't richly deserve it, I came close to bending his beak more than once last time I was on Jupiter Station." She sighed, "You couldn't do anything but defend my honour it's a biological inevitability with my physiology. At least it used to be, for you anyway."

"I still think I'd have punched him anyway. I was in love with you long before I even knew you were able to produce pheromones. I've been in love with the idea of you all my life." he admitted. "I just didn't know you were a real person until I met you."

"I wish I knew more about that painting. I'm sure Data knows something he's not letting on." she said, chewing her lip.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the universe, I was going to say nudging but propelling me at warp nine in your direction is more accurate." He chuckled, "It's a great story to tell our grandkids."

"Can I pop these two out before we start planning a dynasty?" She laughed. "It is a good story, stuff of legend in fact but let's leave out the dead bodies and the vomit and the blood not to mention me getting groped at knifepoint. Going at it in Sickbay wasn't our finest hour either."

"Finest ten minutes maybe." he smiled, "I think some judicious editing would be prudent and wouldn't detract from the overall plot."

She drew a deep breath. "Rick thinks the prosecution are going to ask me about what happened with Eden."

"Why? It had nothing to do with the loss of the ship." Reg argued.

"It happened while I was staging the mutiny, which is an additional charge against me. McCord requested a detailed report of the injuries I received in the assault and the guards that came into the lab when he hit me at Daystrom are listed as prosecution witnesses."

"Wha…why am I just hearing this? He hit you at Daystrom?" Reg asked incredulously. "When?"

"The night they snatched everyone. I was…antagonistic to say the least and he backhanded me a couple of times. It worked out well actually, because when I hid the Doctor's mobile emitter in my bra I had an excuse for being at the Med Centre. It went a little pear shaped when the officer I told and was… flirting with a bit announced he was a medic, clamped me under his smelly armpit, took me to the ship earlier than I planned, fixed my face and stuck his tongue down my throat." She pulled a distasteful face and made a retching sound. "I didn't have a good day at all, apart from kissing you for the first time." she added rapidly. "The point is I may have to describe what Eden did and it's not going to be easy for you to hear."

"It's going to be a lot harder for you to say." Reg said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Well, we haven't made love since I got back and it's been…it's been a month. It's our anniversary." he realised.

"No, if anything it's our mensiversary, and we have made love." she argued.

"Well, okay but we haven't had full sex have we? And it's all my fault."

"Reg…don't do this to yourself? I've been a mess for the last two months with the photosensitivity and the vomiting and the fainting and the sodding pheromones and needing to pee all the damn time and I'm so tired…" she started to cry. "…and I'm getting fat!" she wailed and fled to the bedroom.

"You aren't fat…" he said despairingly. "….and you forgot to mention the raging hormones." Reg added with a sigh and got out of the bath.

Fortunately the crying fit didn't last long but they were both subdued as they ate dinner in their nightclothes.

"I really want some cherry cola." Taryn stated, out of the blue.

"Seriously?"

"Real cherry cola with real caffeine and sugar in it." she pleaded.

"But, I don't know if the replicator will do it." Reg argued.

"I'll make it do it." she insisted and stood up and went to the replicator. "I want a cherry cola, a proper cherry cola with real sugar and no fake sweeteners."

" _That is not within the acceptable limits for nutritional value_."

"What?" Taryn replied darkly, glaring at the machine. She grasped the panel below and tried to yank it off.

"You just sit down and relax." Reg stated, steering her away from the machine and towards the couch. She was liable to end up in Sickbay with electroplasmic burns if she tried to hotwire the thing in a temper. "I'm going to get dressed and see if I can work something out." he disappeared into the bedroom. "Maybe Guinan has some, or I'll ask Geordi to change the limits on the replicator." he said as he reappeared in uniform with his boots in his hand and sat next to her to put them on. "If the mother of my children wants cherry cola, then cherry cola she shall have." He kissed her on the lips. "I won't be long."

By the time he got back she was curled up asleep on the sofa. It wasn't an easy mission. Guinan couldn't help, Geordi was willing to help unlock their replicator but needed authorisation from the CMO, namely The Doctor who had argued that he didn't want her to have caffeine or sugar. Taryn was immune to the effects of caffeine but the babies may not be. Eventually they came to a compromise that The Doctor could get a daily report of what she ate from the replicator system. Then of course he had to go back to Engineering and ended up doing the job himself as no one on shift knew how to amend the settings on the main replicator control console. The relief crew Starfleet had sent out on the Apollo to man the ship seemed a lacklustre, feckless bunch. With all the time he'd spent down on the planet he hadn't noticed until now. The ship left spacedock ahead of schedule, although the remaining work was mostly cosmetic. This wasn't the usual hand-picked, carefully selected crew the Enterprise was used to, Starfleet command had simply sent whoever was available. On completion of this unexpected mission the ship would be returning to Earth for additional time in spacedock, crew rotation and a proper shakedown cruise.

He covered her gently with a blanket, trying not to wake her. Unfortunately Ratio had other ideas and jumped onto her, vying for Reg's attention and woke her with a start.

"Ratio, get off her." he chided. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You were gone for ages. I was starting to worry." she said gazing up at him.

"It wasn't easy but I completed my mission," he smiled and sat beside her as she sat up, "in fact we now have an unrestricted replicator so you can order whatever unhealthy rubbish your heart desires, but…" he held up his finger to emphasise the point, "The Doctor will be watching what, well, what both of us eat."

"Seriously, I can eat anything I want?" she asked and he nodded in response. "Come with me." she said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bedroom with a bemused expression on his face, then she suddenly stopped. "I need that cola first, don't move." she ordered and marched over to the replicator, ordered a 'real' cherry cola then bringing it with her she returned, grabbed his hand and continued leading him into the bedroom. "I have an anniversary gift for you." she stated and took a large swig of her cola. "Oh God, that's good." she exclaimed and put the glass on the table by her side of the bed and eyed him appraisingly.

"Why do I get the feeling that was an aperitif and I'm the main course?" he asked nervously.

"Because you're a very perceptive man." She flashed him a wolfish smile, "Although I'd describe you as dessert because you're sweeter than ice-cream."

"Look, I know what you're trying to do and you don't have to. It's…I really want to, and you look so beautiful but…I don't even know why it keeps happening but I just…can't."

"You have no idea what I'm trying to do." she told him. "And I can guarantee you right now that Starbase Foo-Foo is closed to all space traffic tonight."

"No docking at Starbase Foo-Foo? How about a landing party to the Twinkle Cave?" he suggested. "Commander Tongue has a theory that a sustained resonance pulse on that stalactite at the cave entrance may cause some kind of seismic reaction..."

She shook her head, "Not only that but planet Tuppence is quarantined along with the twin orbital moons." She circled her fingers in the region of her breasts.

"What? This doesn't sound like much of a gift." he protested.

She stepped towards him and ran her hands over his shoulders and chest. "I am going to caress you, fondle you and touch you more intimately than you've ever experienced." she whispered.

"You're not going to explore my p…plasma exhaust are you? Because I don't like the idea…"

"No, I'm not going to break the Anal Accord, you stay out of mine and I'll stay out of yours, that's the deal." she began to slowly undress him starting with his jacket. "I need you to do something for me…"

By this point Reg was terrified, relieved he wasn't about to be intruded anally but extremely apprehensive regarding what she had planned. She'd had Orion tutelage and God only knew what kind of weird, kinky shit she had lurking up her sleeve.

"Reg," she said despairingly, obviously reading his expression, "I'm just going to massage you intimately not break out nipple clamps and hot candle wax." she huffed. "I was just trying to give the proceedings an air of anticipation. I should have known better."

"Oh, well. It's probably not worth the effort," Reg said, "but it's nice of you to offer."

"I'll decide what's worth the effort." she stated, "But you need to be aware this isn't about sex tonight. It's about focusing on the sensations of the moment not thinking about what may happen and certainly not about what… isn't happening."

"That's easy for you to say, you aren't the one who can't get it up." he said and flopped back onto the bed, his hands over his face. "What are you doing?" he asked as she opened his pants and pulled them down. "Oh boy…" he moaned softly. She was using her mouth on him, she'd never done that before. "You don't have to do this." She looked up at him as she worked.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked and slid his boots off, followed by trousers and underwear as she knelt at his feet.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't like or…find demeaning."

"Demeaning?" she produced a jar from somewhere and scooped out something like a cream only firmer and rubbed it between her hands to make it liquid, then began to slowly massage it into his thighs. "I find it far from demeaning but I'm not going to do anything you aren't comfortable with." Coconut oil, not the most fragrant but it felt wonderful and didn't have the nasty taste of some perfumed oils. God, her hands felt amazing as they moved tantalisingly close to his balls. She was right, as usual. This was about touch and sensuality and it felt wonderful to enjoy the pleasure of her caress with no expectations to worry about. He opened his yellow shirt, hoping she'd take the hint and work her way up his body. "Take it off." she urged as she responded to his signal and inched higher with every sweep of her hands. He caught her eyes as he shrugged off his jersey and a choked sob emerged from his throat. No one had ever looked at him like that in his life, so many emotions were in her expression, love, respect, desire, adoration. "Okay?" she whispered as her hands continue their tender ministrations. A whimper and a nod was the most coherent response he was capable of. He tensed as he realised he was still soft, God alive what would it take to get him worked up? Something must be wrong, maybe the androids damaged something when they catheterised him during his hunger strike? "Stay in the moment, just focus on the sensations." she told him softly. "Keep breathing." she reminded him and he let out a shuddering breath.

"Um…could you…?" he asked after what seemed like forever.

"What do you need?" she asked sweetly.

"Your mouth," he whispered, "only if you want to." he added.

"I thought you'd never ask." she smiled.

He gasped at the sensation and tangled his fingers in her hair but he was gentle. She was sweet enough to do this for him, last thing he wanted was for her to feel forced into it, not that he was currently capable but that didn't seem to be putting her off in the slightest. God, how long was she going to keep going for, it's not like he was going to…Oh God she was applying rhythmic pressure to his perineum on just the right, sweet spot.

"I'm gonna…" was all he could utter before it turned into a strangled yelp as his body pulsed and he climaxed into her willing mouth and she slowed the pace and the intensity of her caress.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a smile, "you look stunned." He grunted an incoherent response. "If I'd known you tasted that sweet I'd have sucked you off much sooner. I bet we've made amazing babies with that batter."

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." he whimpered and pulled her up his body and into a deep kiss. "Did you use some Orion trick of neuropressure thing because I can't believe…"

"It's a quirk of humanoid male anatomy. Unless there is a problem with the pipework most men can ejaculate while limp. Sex is as much about the organ between your ears as much as the one between your legs." she stated tapping his forehead gently with her finger. "It takes more stimulation as you don't get the same sensitivity and isn't as intense necessarily. Young women from influential families often end up with men who are significantly older and less… enthusiastic, and I mean a much bigger age gap than us." she sighed, "I wasn't going to do it, I was worried it might make you feel worse. Reinforce the issue, but you really needed to let go of some tension or you're never going to get through all this hearing bollocks."

"No one ever…" he stopped and looked away.

"Oh, I did wonder from your reaction." she smiled, "Well I hope it was okay because, well it's not technically the first time I did it but…" she drifted off and frowned. Something she didn't do often but he suspected he knew what she was thinking about.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Unhappy memories?"

She nodded, "Sorry." she forced a smile. "I never did it for anyone else after… I've never felt it was demeaning it just always seemed too intimate. "

"Don't be sorry. I hate even the idea of what that that…accountant did to you but never feel you can't talk to me about it."

"I know." she smiled, genuinely this time and stroked his chest. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, losing track of all time and then suddenly froze.

"Don't make any sudden movements," he said while earnestly gazing into her eyes, "don't make eye contact or do anything that might frighten it away."

"What? OH!" she exclaimed when his urgency brushed her thigh as he climbed on top of her and tried to pull up her nightdress. He nuzzled her and kissed her softly. "Oh God…" she moaned.

"Oh." he whimpered. "I love you so much."

"No, get off." she blurted.

"I know we agreed we wouldn't but I need you so badly…" he murmured.

"It's not that…" she stated, wriggled from under him and ran to the bathroom, rapidly followed by the sound of retching.

Reg sighed, this was rapidly turning into a replay of their wedding night. Morning sickness was not only an epic misnomer it was the ultimate passion killer. He got up and looked for his pyjamas.

"Are you alright?" he asked, peering into the bathroom in his pyjama bottoms. She gazed at him forlornly over the toilet rim then started heaving again. "Did you want some ginger tea or anything?" he asked as he dampened a cloth and crouched as she came up for air and gently wiped her face. "You are so beautiful." he smiled.

She raised her head to see herself in the mirror and blanched. "I look like the bride of Frankenstein. Did I suck out your brain by accident?" she asked, sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Figuratively certainly." he replied. "At least my plumbing must be okay now you've primed the pump." he stated. "I've been worrying…they catheterised me down on the planet and…"

"Whatever for?" she asked, her face concerned.

"It was when I went on hunger strike. They didn't just shove a tube up my nose, they shoved them everywhere."

"Have you mentioned this to The Doctor?"

"He's a friend, it would be too…it just doesn't feel appropriate and even more so with Dr Crusher."

"Reg… They're medical professionals…"

"I just, I can't talk about it, not with them." he replied nervously, and chewed at a finger as he stood. "I don't really know the other doctors, I don't trust them."

"Look, aside from this…issue, you're losing weight," her tone was calm and moderate, "you're having mood swings, you aren't sleeping well and you're withdrawn even for you. You're exhibiting classic signs of stress and I think you should talk to someone about what's bothering you because I don't believe it's just this court martial and you certainly haven't been talking to me. I can't and won't force you to get some medical advice but I really think you should, if only to stop you imagining the worst but… there's no libido killer like stress and anxiety. You need to relax, but I know that's a tall order for you." she sighed. "We were engaged for less than twenty-four hours. I'm not saying I regret it but perhaps it would have been better for you if we'd waited. Given you time to adjust to the news you were going to be a dad at least."

"It's not you, it's not us and it's not the babies." he blurted. "And I talk to Deanna." he shouted and left the room. "You don't talk to anyone at all!"

"Reg…" she called, followed by a bang and a thump.

"Oh God." he whispered as he turned to see her on the floor. He frantically felt for a pulse and noticed she was bleeding heavily from the back of her head, there was also a green bloodstain smeared on the edge of the unit that housed the sink. He scrambled for his jacket and communicator on the bedroom floor. "Medical emergency, Barclay's quarters."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I shouted at her." Reg stated as he paced in Dr Crusher's office. "I shouted and I turned my back on her." The Doctor had evicted him from the treatment area as he was getting underfoot. It looked bad, she was still unconscious after twenty minutes and Barclay was getting frustrated at the lack of activity. Her synaptic pattern looked distinctly odd in his opinion but everyone assured him the strange double wave was completely normal for her. The Doctor insisted that with her unique neurological structure the wisest thing to do was to monitor her carefully, give her hybrid brain a chance to resolve the concussion on its own and only intervene as a last resort as it could very well do more harm than good. Dr Crusher had concurred with this approach but it didn't make it any easier to live with. Telling him that she had knocked herself out on the transporter console for over an hour when she fainted at the news he had failed to materialise the day he went missing didn't provide the intended reassurance either, it just added guilt to the mix.

"Reg, couples argue. They disagree. It's normal in all intimate relationships." Beverly reasoned.

"Do they normally end up bleeding on the floor?" he asked.

"Reg, she fell, she probably fainted and it's not your fault it happened in a confined space. Shall I call Deanna over from the Titan?"

They both looked up as The Doctor appeared at the door. "She's fine."

"What about…"

"They're fine too. You can take her home." The Doctor stated.

"Already? But…She was bleeding everywhere, she was out cold. Surely…"

"Head and scalp lacerations always bleed profusely. She recovered from the concussion all by herself and we can't find any latent or underlying complications." The Doctor stated, "Reg, is there some other reason you want her to stay here?" He turned as the main door hissed. "It looks like she's going home with or without you. Remind her not to cross her feet and stand straight up from the floor next time. It's known as orthostatic or postural hypotension, I know how you love to look things up in the medical database so I won't deprive you of the surprise." Reg frowned at The Doctor as he walked past, but he made a mental note to research the condition.

"Wait." Reg called as he caught up with her at the turbolift. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A bit pissed off that you seemed to want to leave me in sickbay. I'll beam down to my old quarters on the planet seeing as I'm an inconvenience shall I?" she replied tersely.

"It's not that, I was worried." he held her gently by the upper arms. "I thought it looked more serious than it was, thank goodness." Reg lowered his head, "I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"I don't need you to be sorry, I don't care if you shout... I just want to go home." she said as she pulled away from him and stepped into the turbolift as it arrived. "And I don't mean our quarters, I mean Earth." she burst into tears, "They're going to put me away for mutiny." she wailed. "I want you to take the babies and divorce me. I don't want them raised in a penal colony by a mother who..."

"They won't convict you." he said, pulling her into his arms. "You heard what Rick said, he's applying for the charge to be dropped as you were a passenger, not crew. Only crew can mutiny."

"It's just a technicality though." she sobbed into his chest. "I'm guilty, I did it."

"The only thing you're guilty of is questionable taste in men." Reg assured her.

"I don't know, the current one isn't too bad. He went out roaming the ship for ages just to find me cherry cola you know?" she replied with a weak smile.

"That was good of him. I hope you gave him a nice reward." Reg smiled and kissed her. They were still kissing when the doors opened on their floor, and closed again. They were utterly oblivious when the doors opened again.

"Mr Barclay, unhand that woman, you scoundrel." came the clipped tones of an English accent. Reg leapt to attention, turned to see Data looking mildly amused, then sighed with relief and rested his chin on Taryn's head. "You always fall for it." Data said as he stepped onto the turbolift, a smirk on his face. "Bridge."

It was true, he always did fall for it, mainly because Data was actually using Captain Picard's voice, normally chastising him for public demonstrations of affection, asking if he'd just farted or some other social faux pas, often making Barclay nearly jump out of his skin. Since his occupation of Lore's body Data was in the process of forming a sense of humour and they all hoped sneaking up behind people and impersonating the Captain would be a phase he would soon grow out of.

"Why are you wearing a nightdress with blood on it standing barefoot, kissing your husband who is wearing pyjamas and carpet slippers in a turbolift?" Data asked Taryn. "Also, why do you both smell of coconut?" Reg sniggered at the question, no one but Data would have been able to pick up the delicate scent of their favourite massage oil.

"We're Vampires now." Taryn replied. "Creatures of the night who roam the ship looking for victims to bite. Nosferatu in search of blood and macaroons. Reg bit me on the neck and we had to go to sickbay."

Reg nodded in response. "I'm not telling you where she bit me." and got a playful elbow in the ribs from his wife.

The android gave them a puzzled look over his shoulder as he walked onto the Bridge and they waved in response.

"Deck Five." Barclay said and tightened his grip on her. "It's been an interesting day."

"Interesting isn't quite the word I'd have chosen." she responded. "Just out of interest, and I'm in no way being judgemental. Where did you get the idea that oral sex is demeaning?"

He blushed. "My mother." he added. "She used to lecture me about it, nice girls don't do it, or if they do it's because they feel obliged, selfish men demand it as a power trip. It's disgusting, dirty etcetera…"

"Bollocks." Taryn replied bluntly. "Do you find it demeaning when you give it to me?"

"No, I love doing it, but it's not exactly the same is it?"

"What, wanting to give someone you love pleasure? Completely different." she said sarcastically. "Your mother has a lot to answer for." she looked at him askance. "Let me write to her."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Reg stated, shaking his head.

"I'll draft something and let you read it. I won't send it without your approval." They got out at their floor this time. "You can't bounce her communiques forever."

"I could." he replied weakly. "You promise not to send it?" he said as they reached their front door. "You swear?"

"Fucking arseholes." she replied. "What? You asked me to swear." She sighed and raised her right hand. "I Taryn Boudicca Barclay do solemnly declare that I will not make any communication with Alicia Barclay unless authorised by Reginald Endicott Barclay III for the duration of his lifetime, so help me God, the Thousand Gods and the Mother Goddess, Surak and any other deity, prophet or philosophical patriarch or matriarch that I've left out."

"Are you planning to be rude to her after I'm dead?" Reg asked.

"Oh yes." Taryn smiled sweetly. "I'm going to rip her a new one." She wafted into their quarters.

"If I give you permission will you do that before I die?" Reg asked. "I'd really like to watch."

* * *

 **Communication Log – Lieutenant Commander Barclay, T.B. – Stardate : 57357**

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Ensign Cadfael G Prior – Cryptography & Ciphers – Memory Alpha

Stardate: 57357.35

Subject: Good news and bad news.

Shorty,

The good news is they are letting me keep my job. The bad news you can see from my rank above. Yeah I got busted to Ensign for transmitting that file, Dad says I may have cause to appeal after Haftel's trial but I'm not holding my breath. It could have been far worse.

So is this Barclay you've got hitched to the one from Pathfinder? The one who came up with using the Midas Array and an itinerant pulsar to contact Voyager? Because, and I mean this with love, are you out of your fucking mind?

I've nothing against him, I don't even know him but I know the type and they leave their wives at home with the kids because their careers always come first. You're already up the duff too!

Please don't chuck away your career and end up either permanently pregnant, barefoot and chained to a stove or worse, Barclay's assistant. You're worth more than that sis.

Thrilled more sprogs are joining the family though. They won't have heard any of my jokes!

Luv

Cad

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Prior – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Cadet Tegan I Prior – Starfleet Academy

Stardate: 57357.46

Subject: Help!

Tazzie,

Please tell me you still have your notes on Hyper-subspace communication from when you were a cadet? I have an essay due and I just don't get it.

I'll be eternally in your debt if you help.

Love

Tegan

PS

Mum's kidding right? You didn't seriously elope with some random bloke because got knocked up?

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Haydn A Prior – HAP Security Services

Stardate: 57357.50

Subject: The Chameleon 489 Security Scanner

Taz

Trying to get hold of the specs on this thing, Cad is being a wanker about it and won't send me the manual. Do you have one?

Hay.

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Myfanwy Prior – Miffy's Meadow Riding School and Stables

Stardate: 57357.50

Subject: REB II

Hello Sweet-pea,

Finally met your new father-in-law today, he seems a lovely man. He checked in on the cats, took Widowmaker out for a gallop and made a huge impression on Beth, she says he has a 'deep seat' and I'm not at all convinced she meant his riding technique! It's nice to see her actually smile again, she's been so miserable. 'The bastard' turned up again a week ago, drunk, throwing his weight around. That restraining order is useless, by the time anyone arrives anything could have happened. Luckily David wasn't here and B-4 threw him out, I tell you he's a Godsend and he's doing really well, but then you know my theory about the healing power of animals. I've been trying to encourage him to reply to your letters but he's being coy about it. He does read them though as well as the ones from Data, Dan and Admiral Maddox but he's insecure about his writing. Please let them know he does appreciate them writing and tell them not to stop. We're working with him, trying to build his confidence but as you know these things take time. He's very sweet and we consider him to be part of the family, he's wonderful with the horses and even Nemesis will let him milk her and you know how stroppy that old nanny goat can be.

I hope you're taking good care of yourself and eating protein at every meal and that husband of yours knows how to pamper you but if he's anything like his father you've caught a real gentleman.

Love and best wishes,

Miffy

* * *

To: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Prior – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Department of Official Audits - Office of the Inspector General – Starfleet Command

Stardate: 57357.58

Subject: Audit Notice

Lt Cmdr Prior,

You have been selected at random to be audited by the Office of the Inspector General.

During this six month process your service record, medical history and all mission logs will be reviewed. You will be expected to make yourself available for interview at any time throughout the process and your Starfleet Commission may be in jeopardy if you fail to comply.

Your investigating officer is Commander A Barclay who will be in touch in due course.

* * *

To: Ensign Cadfael G Prior – Cryptography & Ciphers – Memory Alpha

From: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57357.60

Subject: Re: Good news and bad news.

Cadfael,

Do you think that maybe your opinion may be biased due to a certain Cadet you were dating who dumped you, dropped out of the Academy and married one of the tutors? Seriously, do you think I would marry someone who had so little regard for my intelligence?

Reg isn't like that at all, in fact he's delighted that I got a professorship and we have even discussed the possibility of him taking an extended leave of absence when the babies come but so far the favoured option is us both continuing to work with reduced hours and sharing childcare between us along with some daycare for socialisation with other children.

He's a wonderful, loving, considerate man so shut your face and keep your unfounded generalisations to yourself.

Your jokes are so old and tired even the unborn have heard them in a former life so don't bet on it.

Keep your nose clean and you'll get your rank back sooner than you think. Demotions rarely last long unless you behave like an utter twat, in which case get ready to take orders from Tegan because she'll be outranking you in a few years' time.

Love you.

Taryn.

* * *

To: Cadet Tegan I Prior – Starfleet Academy

From: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57357.63

Subject: Re: Help!

Tegan,

You're right, you clearly don't get it because that technology didn't exist until four years ago. I didn't study it at the Academy.

Consider yourself lucky that my choice of husband wasn't the least bit 'random'. He not only worked on Pathfinder it was his idea to use the Midas Array in combination with a pulsar - Mr Hyper-subspace communications himself. Notice my new surname? Incidentally I married him because I love him, the fact we are pregnant is a bonus.

He says if you drop him a line he'll try to answer any questions you may have but I know you Tegan Igrayne Prior and if I get the slightest whiff that you are taking advantage and getting him to write your essay for you I will let a few things slip next time I'm having dinner with Mum & Dad. The unauthorised belly ring you got when you were thirteen, the tattoo on your left buttock of a hand giving the finger and the words 'Assimilate this, Borg fucker' that you got while you were drunk your first night at the Academy, that nipple piercing you got at spring break. Do I need to continue? Knowledge is power Tegan.

I know you push yourself hard and sometimes find the more advanced engineering and scientific theories a little difficult to grasp, but every cadet has their weaker courses and every officer will ultimately settle in to an area of expertise. That's partly why the range of courses at the Academy are so diverse, to expose you to career options you haven't considered. You have other strengths and you know how to do research so keep calm and you'll get there.

Love you

Taryn

* * *

T

o: Haydn A Prior – HAP Security Services

From: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57357.63

Subject: Re: The Chameleon 489 Security Scanner

Haydn,

No, I don't even know what it is. Do you think I'm a fucking oracle or something? You're in business so make an official request for it through proper channels. Cad's career is already on the skids for breaching security, the last thing he needs is to get caught doing a homer for you.

Nut up and do something legit for once, you selfish prick.

Love you

Taz

PS

This is a work related request isn't it? If I find out this is something dodgy I'll turn you in myself.

* * *

To: Myfanwy Prior – Miffy's Meadow Riding School and Stables

From: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57357.64

Subject: Re: REB II

Miffy,

Okay I need more information. He rode Widowmaker? Seriously? I know he's not as bad as his name implies and Reg said his dad was an experienced but rusty horseman but I'm impressed. What happened with Auntie Beth? Was there flirting? Is he coming back? What does he look like? Reg has a deep seat too, and I've never seen him ride so I know what you mean. Perhaps it runs in the family.

Sorry Auntie Beth is having a rough time with her ex, I never liked him. Even at their wedding he was trying it on with all the bridesmaids. 'Let me just squeeze past you girls' bleargh! He's a serial boob grazer too. You could overlook the lechery but getting drunk and thumping her and their kids? He's lucky B-4 threw him out not me. How are David and Emily doing? Dad said David dropped out of the Academy. It's a shame, no offence but he's too bright to work as a groom. I know he feels he has to protect his mother and little sister, but he needs his own life. Perhaps he could take some classes at Daystrom? He wouldn't have to enrol in a full course and it might pique his interest a little?

Glad to hear B-4 is doing well, he is a sweetie and I knew he'd thrive around animals, he always seemed to respond to them. Don't worry, we'll all keep writing and he can reply whenever he's ready.

I'm eating well, but not much of it is staying down at present and I've been fainting a lot, as well as needing to wear sunglasses when the lights seem too bright. Reg is wonderful, he's been taking great care of me so don't worry.

Love

Taryn

* * *

\- Priority One -

To: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Admiral Iestyn P Prior – Judge Advocate General – Starfleet Command,

From: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV Stardate: 57357.64

Subject: Audit

I've come up on the Audit Lottery, and the inspecting officer is an A Barclay(!?)

I know I can't wriggle out of this, nor would I want to but mightn't this cause a problem in the case against Haftel Dad?

Taryn

* * *

\- Priority One -

To: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Admiral Iestyn P Prior – Judge Advocate General – Starfleet Command

Stardate: 57357.64

Subject: Re: Audit

In short – yes.

With your mission logs being under review we can't use them in the trial until the audit is complete. This could set back the trial date and Haftel's defence will be all over us claiming we're denying him his right to an expeditious hearing.

AIG are conducting the investigation into Haftel so I should be able to get this audit delayed at least.

Leave it to me.

Dad.

To: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV Admiral Iestyn P Prior – Judge Advocate General – Starfleet Command

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57357.64

Subject: Re: Audit

I'm speechless.

R

* * *

 **End of communication log**

* * *

He was going to kill Dan. He was going to do it slowly and painfully, he just hadn't worked out how yet. He trudged through the ship dripping wet and shivering, leaving a trail of water along the corridor. He was cold, he was miserable and he resembled a drowned rat.

Barclay had awoken early from a dream, actually nightmare would be closer to the mark. It was just after 4 am so he had decided to go for a run. He'd been making an effort to get more exercise since his rescue from the clutches of the android harem as his lack of activity there had made him feel bloated and lazy and even before that on the mission he found he was getting out of breath far too easily. Besides he had a gorgeous young wife two decades his junior to keep up with, not to mention he'd be chasing after two toddlers before he knew it. He'd come up with a running program on the holodeck, nothing too clever, it was a park with leaves and weather that changed with the seasons in line with Earth but it imitated the clement weather from the Global Weather Control Net. Until today when someone altered the weather control protocol in his program and he found himself running through a thunderstorm in the pouring rain in shorts and a t-shirt, drenched to the skin. It was but the work of a moment to discover who the culprit was.

He sniffed as he entered their quarters, his running shoes squelching as he headed through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Taryn was up and had just stepped into the sonic shower.

"Good morning Thunder-thighs." she said brightly before she turned to look at him. "Oh my…" she sniggered and pursed her lips trying not to laugh on seeing his grim expression.

"Can you budge over and set it to hot water, I'm freezing my nuts off." he complained as he pulled off his sodden shoes and socks. Followed by struggling with the rest of his clothes that clung to his body. He stepped into the shower and embraced her.

"Ooh you are cold. What happened?" she asked, her face buried into his shoulder.

"Dan happened, he messed with my park." Reg mumbled. "He edited the simulated weather control net and my clear spring day turned into an apocalyptic thunderstorm." She snorted in response. "You think it's funny?"

"Well, look at it this way. A week ago he'd never have been able to make an amendment that subtle to a program. You're a good teacher."

"I'm not. He's very bright, he just doubts himself." Reg stated.

"And you don't think it would take a good teacher to recognise that?" she asked softly. "Do you want me to get him for you?" she said with a sly smile.

"He'll keep." he smiled and kissed her nose as she looked up at him.

"You were up early." she told him.

"It was too late to go back to sleep."

"That doesn't make sense." she replied.

"It does if you're human." he responded and reached for the body wash. "If you sleep like a human anyway. Those last precious minutes of extra sleep can make you feel lousy, it's better to just bite the bullet and get up." She tilted her head and looked at him, she never seemed more alien as she tried to understand with a puzzled frown on her face. It wasn't her skin that made her alien, or her ears. It was the aspects of humanity her physiology denied her, things like sunburn and blushing that she would never experience. "Can I do your back?" he asked with a smirk. She turned her back to him.

"I'd rather you did my front." she smiled over her shoulder.

"Um, are you sure? I don't want you to…I mean…" They had a long standing agreement, her experience with Eden had made her react badly on the first occasion he had embraced her from the back. He wasn't entirely sure what he did to her, but he knew it was at knifepoint and Data had used the word 'interfere'. It made his blood boil that anyone could be so cruel as to do that to any woman, let alone her.

"I think it's time we worked on that." she said.

"I don't want to remind you of him." he whispered.

"You couldn't, you're nothing like him." she told him.

He gently put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. He'd longed to hold her like this, they only time he'd come close was when he restrained her from beating the life out of her ex-boyfriend and serial womaniser Trey Masters. He lowered his hand to her bulge and sighed into her hair.

"Reg," she whispered, "this is lovely but we do have to get down to the planet for the hearing. You might want to use some soap?"

"Soap…right..." he muttered and noticed the bottle in his hand was dripping on the floor. "Oh shoot." he stated as he looked around at the mess and slipped on it with his arm still around her, he tried to grab hold of a hand grip as they both fell.

He blinked and opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but intense pain in his right shoulder that ran down his arm prevented him. His head throbbed and he explored it with his hand, with alarm he realised it was red with his blood when he withdrew it. He also had far more than the usual number of fingers on his hand.

"Hold still sweetie, there's a medical team on the way." Both Taryn's told him as he came around. She was covering him with a towel and was wrapped in one herself.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"We both fell over, you knocked yourself out on the wall and cut your head open and I'm guessing you threw out your shoulder trying to break our fall." she explained.

"My shoulder?" His eyes widened as he looked at his misshapen shoulder which was blurry and plural rather than singular and felt nauseated at the sight of it. "Oh boy, I think I'm gonna be sick…" She struggled one handed to help him roll onto his good side as he gagged and dry heaved.

"Looking after the pair of you is rapidly becoming a full time occupation." Dr Crusher said tersely as he entered the room with Nurse Ogawa. "I won't ask what you were getting up to, that much is obvious but in future try and make sure you have firm footing Mr Barclay."

"Check her first, she fell too." Reg stated.

"I'm fine, you broke my fall." Taryn stated as she moved out of the medics way, and Dr Crusher crouched and examined the back of Barclay's head. "I think I hurt my wrist though."

"You could have a placental abruption or…or…." Reg protested.

"What have I told you about staying out of the medical database Reg?" Dr Crusher chided and indicated to Alyssa that she should check out Taryn with a nod of her head. She lifted one eyelid with her thumb and looked at one eye then repeated it with the other. "Well, you don't need a medical tricorder to see you KO'd yourself and dislocated your shoulder. How long were his lights out?" she asked Taryn.

"No more than a minute or two." Taryn explained.

"The babies are fine but you have a fractured radius and ulna." Alyssa stated apologetically.

"I broke your wrist?" Reg blanched.

"I put it back to stop myself from falling on you too heavily. It's my fault." Taryn stated. "I've lost count of how many times I broke it growing up."

"Okay, let's get you both to Sickbay, fuse that wrist, sort out that laceration, treat your concussion and pop that humerus back into its socket." She gave him a hypospray for the pain and he whimpered.

"Will it hurt?" he asked plaintively.

"We'll give you plenty of analgesia, but it will hurt, yes." Dr Crusher admitted.

"Will I get a day off court for this?" he asked.

"No, we'll be done in plenty of time." Dr Crusher stated as she helped him to his feet with Alyssa's help. Reg moaned despairingly. "Do you have a robe or something you can put on? Maybe some pants?"

"I'll find something." Taryn replied.

…

"Okay, what's the story?" Rick Eldon asked as he entered Sickbay. A blood curdling howl came from the surgical bay.

"We're having a little trouble reducing his shoulder." Dr Crusher stated and they walked towards the bay.

"Stop, stop!" Reg screamed with The Doctors foot in his armpit as he tugged on his arm.

"Can't you give him something for the pain, or sedate him?" Rick asked.

"He's maxed out on analgesia and he doesn't do well with anaesthesia. He projectile vomits for around half a day whatever we give him. The only option is a neural calliper and we only want to use that if we have to resort to an surgical reduction and that requires recovery time." she explained as they watched The Doctor try to massage his upper arm with him sitting up and Reg's hand on his shoulder in an attempt to get it to simply pop back in while Taryn held his other hand. "Either way he's not going down to the planet any time soon."

"This just isn't working, he's completely in spasm. Alyssa, we need some more pain relief, can you set up 50% nitrous oxide 50% oxygen and see if the replicator will give you a mask or tube with a demand valve please." The Doctor asked.

"Gas and air?" Nurse Ogawa asked incredulously.

"It's an oldie but it's a goodie and a relaxant and we're running out of options without resorting to surgery." The Doctor replied and picked up a hypospray.

"No, not that again!" Reg recoiled, but Taryn held him, her hand on his bare chest and her face against his other shoulder.

"We need to get these muscles out of spasm and this is the most effective way." The Doctor stated and Reg nodded then yelped as he pressed it to his warped upper arm and activated it. "There's a brave soldier." he turned to Barton, a strapping medtech. "Let's try that belt around his chest again if you don't mind providing some traction please?"

"I'll ask for an adjournment." Rick stated tiredly, "Do you have a report for me to show them?" Beverly handed him a padd with a smile.

…

Taryn was rubbing her temple as Reg laughed hysterically beside her, at least one of them was having some fun, even if it was chemically induced. He'd been given enough muscle relaxants to mellow out a Nausican, the level of analgesia you'd normally give to a Gorn in labour and was currently off his face on laughing gas.

"There's a rumour going around that we got the day off court because you two got jiggy in the shower and Reg fucked up his shoulde…Jesus Christ." Dan exclaimed on seeing Reg in sweat pants with his shoulder still out.

"Dan, Dan." Reg giggled and gestured for him to come closer. "You've got to try this stuff, it's great!" He grinned offered Dan the mask.

"No thanks man, I'm good." Dan replied.

"Well, he certainly looks more relaxed." The Doctor stated as he returned to the bay. "Relaxed as a newt in fact. Let's give it one last try before we prep for surgery. Face down please." They helped Reg turn onto his front with his right shoulder hanging over the edge of the surgical table. Reg sniggered and laughed. "Keep breathing in that gas Reg." The Doctor instructed as he lay on the floor and grabbed Barclay's wrist and pulled his arm. Reg moaned into the mask as there was an audible pop.

"Oh thank God." Taryn breathed as she helped him to sit.

The Doctor scanned his shoulder. "There's a lot of soft tissue damage here, his rotator cuff is torn and there's a lot of inflammation. I can repair it but he'll need to wear a splint for at least two days or he's just going to pop it out again."

Reg was still giggling as he grabbed Taryn's hair and pulled her into his healthy shoulder. "I love you, I'm sorry I broke your wrist." he laughed.

"Well that was a sincere apology." Taryn said dryly.

"I think I'll be going." Dan stated.

"Wait, c'mere." Reg let go of Taryn and grabbed Dan by the back of the head and hugged him with his good arm. "Good job editing my program. I'm proud of you kid." he kissed the side of his head. "I'll show you how to hide your access code when we're back in the lab so you don't get caught next time."

"Okay. Take care Boss." Dan stated looking a little stunned and walked away. "Can I get some of what he's on for the weekend?" he asked Nurse Ogawa with a wink as he headed for the door.

…

"Can I get you anything while I'm up?" Taryn asked as she cleared away their lunch plates. "A drink or something?"

"I'm fine." Reg replied as he scratched under the splint that held his arm immobile at his side with his elbow bent and his hand out in front of him over his t-shirt. He was sitting on the couch and Ratio had taken up residency on his lap. "What's this movie called again?" he asked as he squeezed the ball that formed the hand grip on the splint.

"Mannequin." she replied and plopped onto the seat next to him with a bowl of popcorn.

"What's it about?"

"A mannequin." she replied with a smile. "Watch it and see." she said as he placed his arm around her and she snuggled into his side.

"Computer, run movie." he mumbled, chewing some popcorn she fed to him. "At least we got to skive off today."

"We need to work on your skills at playing hooky. The idea of skiving is you're supposed to be faking it. Besides you usually fight tooth and nail to get back to work when you're relieved of duty."

"It isn't work though is it? It's like opening a portal to hell going into that hearing. Shh it's starting." he added and they watched in silence.

"Oh my God, this is the story of Pygmalion." he exclaimed. "I love this story."

"I know you do." Taryn replied. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked earnestly.

"Well, you didn't get your statue made flesh, you got the look alike bride." she explained. "It doesn't seem fair somehow."

"From the moment I saw you, you were all that I wanted. Not Program 9 made sentient and more like you. You, the real thing." he kissed her forehead. "As slim as our chances of getting pregnant were they would be non-existent with her and I wouldn't give up the family, the life we're building together for anything. Legends and myths are beautiful but they aren't real any more than the fantasies I used to live on the holodeck were."

"I adore you Reginald Endicott Barclay." she whispered.

"Not as much as I adore you Taryn Boudicca Prior." he replied.

"I'm a Barclay now." she reminded him. "I have the ring to prove it and everything."

"Sorry, I sometimes can't believe you were silly enough to marry me." he smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Computer rewind the movie."

 _Author's note._

 _I do not own the movie Mannequin, but incidentally it is based on the myth of Pygmalion._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"It was a vicious, unprovoked attack." Ootani stated. "And my nose has been disfigured, probably permanently. Then when I went to speak to him again that one," he pointed to Geordi, "man-handled me and made threats."

"I would like to request that the charge of assault and battery be applied to Commander Barclay, and assault and threatening behaviour to Commander La Forge."

"Under the circumstances we have little option other than to include them in their charges. If the defence wishes it may recall Admiral Maddox to bear witness in this matter." Thron ruled, "However it is most unorthodox for charges to be added this late in the proceedings Commander McCord. There is only so much latitude we will allow."

"Thank you your honour. I have nothing further to ask this witness."

Eldon stood. "Dr Ootani. Please clarify some of your testimony for me. What did you do immediately before the alleged attack from Commander Barclay?"

"I was offering my advice."

"Your advice. On what topic?" Eldon asked.

"He was planning to pursue a relationship with that strumpet over there and I advised him against it."

"Are you referring to Mr Barclay's wife?"

"She wasn't at the time, but yes." Ootani replied.

"Had you met her previously?"

"She came to Jupiter Station at some point, I can't recall precisely when." Ootani stated dismissively.

"Let me refresh your memory doctor. She visited in her professional capacity…"

"Professional." Ootani tutted.

"Did you wish to make a statement doctor?" Eldon asked politely and the Zakdorn shook his head. "She visited in her professional capacity as an expert in artificial intelligence when a hologram became self-aware and killed seven people on Jupiter Station. That hologram came from your virtual work area I believe doctor."

"So she claimed."

"Objection relevance?" McCord stated.

"I'm coming to that your honours, if you would allow me some leeway?" Eldon asked.

"Continue for now, but try to stay on point Commander." Captain Bennett stated.

"What was the name of that hologram and why was he in your work area?" Eldon asked.

"Vortigon, I developed the heuristic algorithm that formed the centre of his matrix." Ootani said proudly.

"Were you aware that at the time of the incident the dangers of a Vortigon construct in a computer core were well known and he was in fact banned by the Federation along with the holonovel 'Demons of the Darkling Realm' that he was a character in?"

"When handled correctly a Vortigon is completely harmless." Ootani protested.

"I'm sure the families of the seven who were lost would beg to differ, but please answer my question. Did you know the construct had been outlawed?"

"Yes."

"How did you respond to Commander Prior's request to inspect the files you had stored in protected memory?"

"It was none of her business." Ootani snapped. "She had no authority to ask to see my research."

"Dr Zimmerman and every other researcher on Jupiter Station gave her their full cooperation. Everyone but you. Why?"

"I was within my rights to refuse."

"I'm sure those seven families found your attitude a great comfort." Eldon stated dryly. "Did you have another Vortigon in the Jupiter Station core?"

"Yes, for research purposes." Ootani stated.

"You admit that?"

"Yes. I had a legitimate scientific reason for keeping him."

"And when that Vortigon got loose on the Bastion and ran through Commander Data's chest with a sword before he was contained by Commanders Prior, Barclay and The Doctor where were you?"

"I don't know." Ootani replied.

"Isn't it fair to say you took absolutely no responsibility for the presence of that photonic life-form and didn't lift a finger to help?"

"It wasn't my responsibility."

"What is your current job?" Eldon asked.

"I am between assignments at present."

"That's one way of putting it. You were in fact fired by Dr Lewis Zimmerman for keeping a dangerous and banned hologram on the Jupiter Core weren't you?"

"That was the reason he gave, but it was because he resented my intellect." Ootani argued. "Pure and simple."

"And it was only after you were terminated from your post at Jupiter Station that you came forward as a witness for the prosecution despite the fact you weren't present on the Bridge or Engineering and have no pertinent evidence regarding the loss of either ship and at the time the Bastion was under attack you were in fact eating in the mess room and risked lives by delaying the evacuation until you had finished your meal. Isn't that right?"

"They were all making a fuss about nothing." Ootani said dismissively.

"Let's rewind shall we, what was the sage advice you offered to Commander Barclay?" Eldon asked.

"I don't remember precisely." Ootani replied.

"What was the tenor of your argument then?"

"I said that it was foolhardy to pursue a relationship with a woman of her colouring." Ootani stated.

"Her colouring?"

"Anyone can see she's an Orion woman." Ootani replied.

"I see. Are you aware that Commander Prior is only 25% Orion. She is in fact half human and also has a Vulcan grandfather. Are you aware she was raised as a Human on Earth?" Eldon asked.

"I know she claims that but they all lie." There was a murmuring from the small crowd who were watching the proceedings.

"Who do?" Eldon asked.

"Green Orion women, they'll say and do anything to get what they want. They are all whores, all for sale. It's inherent to the breed. Lying, cheating, manipulation..."

"And that was the advice you offered?"

"Not in those precise words but yes." Ootani replied.

"Witnesses to the incident describe it as a tirade of sexist and racist abuse, wasn't that nearer the mark?" Eldon asked with a smile.

"I am not responsible for their interpretation of my words. I merely advised the man of some home truths."

"And during your diatribe didn't Dr Sheridan and Commander La Forge urge you to stop as you were clearly provoking Commander Barclay?"

"I don't answer to them."

"You don't seem to answer to anyone." Eldon stated. "I retract my last statement." he added quickly as he spotted McCord standing to object. "What were the circumstances of you being threatened by Commander La Forge?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was happening at the time?" Eldon asked.

"The Doctor and the android were doing something with the green hussy and Barclay was watching."

"Doing something?"

"I don't know, something medical." Ootani replied. "She was half naked at the time, typical green slut."

"They were resuscitating her weren't they? They were trying to save her life?"

"If you say so." Ootani replied.

"What did you say to Commander Barclay?"

"I don't recall. I was traumatised by the threats I received."

"The other witnesses all remembered precisely what you said. I'd like to direct the panel to the statements in the defence submission, subsection beta. 'I don't know why you're bothering, you can always pick up another one at the slave market. Short ones are quite cheap I gather, but if you go much shorter than her there's a midget premium.'" He looked up from the padd. "Were those your exact words?" There was an audible gasp from the gallery.

"They may have been, what of it?"

"Isn't it true that Commander La Forge was acting in your best interests when he grabbed you by the clothing, moved you away from Commander Barclay and advised you in, admittedly strong terms to steer clear of him or he was liable to beat you to a pulp if you continued to antagonise him? Wasn't that the exact nature of the threat?

"I was assaulted and victimised by two violent and unstable men and…"

"You came here today with the malicious intention of causing trouble for these officers because you lost your job and you blame Commander Prior for recommending your pride and joy Vortigon be outlawed. You can't punish her so you're punishing her husband and her friend, isn't that so? You could have pressed charges as soon as you were aboard the Enterprise, but instead you waited for this hearing to make these allegations official. Why?"

"My reasons are my own." Ootani replied coldly.

"No further questions for this witness." Eldon stated and sat down.

"Please explain your reasons for waiting Dr Ootani?" McCord asked on the redirect.

"I have nothing more to add." Ootani stated with his squashed nose in the air.

"Need we remind you, you are under oath Dr Ootani?" Captain T'Pana reminded him.

"I came here looking for justice. I am the victim here," Ootani exclaimed, "yet I am being treated like a criminal."

"Your honours," Eldon said tiredly. "I move that these additional charges be dropped. While the defence doesn't deny either incident occurred Commanders Barclay and La Forge were clearly provoked by this man." The panel muttered amongst themselves for a few moments.

"The panel feels there is insufficient justification for your motion at present Commander Eldon. We'd like to hear more from the other witnesses before we make any decision on these charges. Do you have further questions for your witness Mr McCord?" Thron asked.

"No your honour." McCord stated and Ootani stepped down. "I'd like to call Lieutenant Commander Reginald Barclay III as my next witness."

"Very well, I believe this is an appropriate point to adjourn for lunch. We will here from Commander Barclay this afternoon." Thron stated. "This hearing is adjourned."

"I know you all told me he was a jerk, but that guy really is a prick of the first order." Eldon stated.

"They didn't dismiss the charges though." Reg commented. His shoulder still splinted over his dress uniform.

"It was a long shot at this stage, by the time we're done they'll be dropped, I assure you." Eldon told him. "You should be done by this afternoon. You just have to describe what happened in Engineering and admit that you hit Dr Dicknose but were provoked. You can refuse to answer questions regarding Taryn's mutiny charge as you're her husband but it might be helpful to her case if you do."

Reg looked over at her. "What do you think?"

"I think we have nothing to hide and a great lawyer." Taryn stated.

…

"You were a hero today." Taryn whispered as she helped him take off his boots, step out of his trousers and underwear and slip on his pyjama bottoms.

"Some hero, I stammered like an idiot." Reg mumbled. "Most heroes can manage to dress themselves." He supported his arm with the other hand as she unfastened his splint.

"Not the wounded ones." She smiled. "You communicated everything you wanted and Rick needed and stood up really well to cross-examination. Most of all you came across as the real you, not the maniac Ootani made you out to be. It didn't matter that you stammered a little. It probably wasn't as bad as it seemed to you." He winced as she eased his arm out of his dress uniform. "It's still painful?"

He nodded. "The Doctor said he'd drop by later. I think he's sick of the sight of us in Sickbay." Reg sniggered.

"Between us we have been a fixture lately." She giggled as she put her arm through the sleeve of his pyjama top, took his hand and pulled it onto his arm and over his shoulder.

"How did you learn to do this?"

"It's not so different to dressing children, and I used to help out as much as I could towards the end with Grandad."

"That can't have been easy." Reg whispered.

"It was an honour, I wish I could have done more but I was at Daystrom and then the Academy. He wasn't ill, he just got frail once he hit 130." She replied and smiled. "He used to insist I studied some of the time I was there. He said it made him feel he was still a professor to see someone learning." She fastened his top at the side.

"I miss my grandparents too." Reg whispered.

"You never said what happened to them." she said as she strapped him into his splint.

"I thought you realised. They were on the Endeavour."

Her mouth fell open in horror. "Oh Christ, Captain Barclay, of course. I never put it together. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." he replied.

"It's far from okay." she said as she adjusted his splint. "Actually it explains a lot."

"It does?"

"You may seem a complex little musketeer, but the more I find out the more sense you make. Your attachment to the Voyager crew for instance? It was inevitable. You had a chance to make contact with a ship believed lost but your fixation was on how it felt for them to be out there alone..."

"…because they never found any trace of the Endeavour." Reg completed the thought. "I don't know what's worse, the idea that they're out there somewhere lost or that they're dead." She hugged him gently.

"I love you darling." he whispered.

"Darling?" Taryn asked and frowned at him.

"You don't like 'darling'?"

"It's not that, I just, well it's…generic isn't it? It's not very original, I bet you've called everyone you've ever dated 'darling' and probably a few holograms." she eyed his expression carefully. "Oh God, you have haven't you?" she laughed, "No no, let me guess, you called holo-Deanna darling." she grinned. "I knew it."

"I'm just going to abandon talking to you. You know what I'm thinking anyway." he pouted and pulled her close. "I'm worried about you. I caught sight of the schedule and they've allowed two days for your testimony." he whispered into her hair.

"It'll be fine." she replied into his shoulder but her expression seemed far from convinced.

…

"I woke up face down on the bed in the brig in my underwear. My vision was doubled and my head and eye hurt and my mouth was bleeding. I tried to get up but he put a knife to my throat and climbed on top of me. Um. I'm not sure what he said exactly but he was angry about what I said at Daystrom and he said he planned to have fun with me. He put his hand, the one that wasn't holding the knife between my legs pulled the gusset of my pants aside and put his fingers in me." she dropped her head.

"Can you be more specific?" McCord asked, clenching his jaw.

"Vaginally and anally." she replied and wiped a tear from her cheek with her hand. "He tried to cut off my pants with the knife and I took the opportunity to butt him in the face with the back of my head, then I elbowed him in the chest and kicked him in the groin with my heel as I stood up. He came at me with the knife and I grabbed his wrist to push it away from my face but I think he nicked my cheek. I struck him in the elbow with my palm and punched him in the face and knocked him unconscious."

"You believed he planned to rape you?" McCord asked.

"He made that intention abundantly clear."

"In his statement that we retrieved from the salvaged computer core of the Bastion Dr Eden claimed you seduced him?"

"That isn't what happened. He fractured my eye socket, I was unconscious, he cut me removing my uniform. I didn't consent let alone seduce him."

"We're all aware of The Doctor's report regarding your injuries. Isn't it fair to say that you used this alleged assault to incite action on the part of Commander Barclay? A man you were manipulating with your pheromones at the time?"

"I've never manipulated him and I didn't use the assault to incite anything."

"Yet Eden ended up conveniently dead and we only have your word for it that the gas you flooded the Uhura's cabin with was anaesthezine and not something more lethal and conveniently the evidence was destroyed by your lover."

"Your honour, I hope the prosecution isn't trying to suggest that Commander Barclay deliberately caused the port nacelle of the Odyssey to collide with the Uhura when the drive section exploded. None of the defendants are telekinetic or members of the Q Continuum as far as I am aware." Eldon argued.

"Mr McCord, try and keep your questions within the boundaries of the laws of the physical universe." Thron warned.

"You've made rape allegations before haven't you?" McCord asked her. "That time the man ended up castrated by your cousin."

"I… don't understand how you know about that?" Taryn replied softly.

"It's true though isn't it? You claimed to be raped to get rid of someone that was bothering you."

Reg made some notes on a padd and passed it to Rick who read it quickly and rose to his feet.

"May I approach?" Eldon asked.

"Did you know about this?" The Doctor asked Reg. "It's not in her medical records."

"It happened on Barin Prime. Only four people knew until now, her, her cousin Nareev, me and her counsellor on Earth so how does he know about it?" Reg whispered angrily.

Eldon walked over to Taryn on the stand and whispered something to her, grasped her hand supportively and returned to his seat. Taryn looked terrified and her breath hitched as he walked away.

"I can't stop this line of enquiry." Eldon told Reg. "She was given permission to contact her counsellor via subspace and while their sessions are subject to privilege they've been monitoring subspace communications and they're admissible."

"That's obscene." Reg declared, louder than he'd intended. "He can't do this to her. Her father doesn't even know." he added in a stage whisper.

"He will now." Eldon stated. "It's on the record and he gets daily updates. I asked for an adjournment as the prosecution sprang this on us and they refused. All I get is a cross examination that I haven't prepared for. This could sink her defence on the mutiny charge."

"But it has nothing to do with the loss of the ships," Reg argued, "and you told us the charge wouldn't stick because she was a passenger."

"Unfortunately it didn't wash. It should have in terms of the law but we can't complain when the latitude they are allowing doesn't swing in our favour."

"She was thirteen and got raped by her grandmother's accountant and was so ashamed and frightened she kept it a secret. Do you have any idea what this will do to her?" Reg argued. "Can't you even get the room cleared of spectators?"

"I asked, I tried everything. I'm sorry." Eldon replied. "I can't do anything until I get to cross examine unless he gives me grounds to object."

…

"Mr McCord we allowed you to pursue this line of questioning as you assured us it was pertinent to the charge of mutiny against this defendant. It now seems clear that the incident with Dr Eden had no bearing on the loss of either ship, nor does the incident on Barin Prime. Had you made clear that this evidence involved child abuse we may not have been so lenient regarding the way you shoe-horned this matter into evidence and blind-sided defence council. Mr Barclay could you please comfort your wife?" Captain Bennett added as the sobbing from the witness stand was heart-rending. "There are rules in place to protect victims of sexual crimes, especially historical allegations of child abuse and while we may not agree with it and find it barbaric and distasteful the matter was dealt with in accordance with Orion law. Castration by a male Caju member is the most lenient option available in fact. I have no doubt at all that the clinic she was taken to will support her testimony of the internal injuries she suffered. Nor do we need to hear the evidence from her cousin who you have called as a witness in such a way the Tahedri is now aware of what happened and we were informed during this afternoons recess has been in contact with the Federation Council regarding this matter. You have made a traumatic event from this young woman's past that she wished to keep both private and behind her public knowledge with callous disregard for all concerned and most likely caused an interstellar incident in the process for something of no probative value. Did I miss anything out?" she asked Thron in a low whisper.

"Your conduct has been such that we strongly advise you to step down as the prosecuting officer as the defendants are guaranteed to be antagonistic to your questioning which will prejudice the prosecution's case. I assure you this matter will not end here. This hearing is adjourned until we have sought advice from the Judge Advocate Generals office on how to proceed." Thron added and the three judges stood and left the room.

"What is going to happen now? Data asked Rick.

"My guess is we'll start again." Rick replied. "They never should have allowed the subspace wiretap as evidence and it turned the proceedings into a three ring circus with the big top on fire. It's a disaster and Admiral Prior is going to be furious that she was at the centre of it." They watched as Barclay held her to his chest with his good arm and rocked her gently. She broke away and ran towards them.

"I need to call my Dad." Taryn sobbed. "I can't let him hear about this from anyone else."

"C'mon, let's go to my cubby hole and call him." Rick stated and stood up.

…

"How is she?" The Doctor asked as he entered their quarters.

"She locked herself in the bathroom over an hour ago, I've heard the sonic shower running all that time. You don't think she'd hurt herself do you?" Reg asked.

"I very much doubt it."

"It's like she got raped again and we all just sat there and watched isn't it? That's why she won't talk to me and won't leave the shower. She feels dirty." Reg paced back and forth.

"Sit down, let me look at that shoulder and then I'll check on her." The Doctor assured him. "Maybe she should talk with Counsellor Troi?" he suggested.

Reg nodded. He unbuckled the splint, wincing. "I'm ashamed to be a man today." he said as he tried to take off his jacket and grunted in frustration. "I can't get this damn monkey suit off." he complained, he looked up as Taryn emerged in her nightdress, her long hair loose, her eyes puffy and dark green.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you in your dress uniform." she said and got a glass of water from the replicator. "I'll help you change whenever you're ready."

"We were thinking maybe you should talk with Deanna." Reg suggested.

She shrugged. "It's not like I can talk to my shrink privately anymore, even on an encoded channel. I expect McCord has her office bugged too." she took a swig.

"What did your father say?" The Doctor asked as he scanned Reg's shoulder.

"What could he say? I should have told him at the time. He wouldn't have stopped me going to Daystrom. Thank God Nareev is a good man and helped me. About what you'd expect." It didn't escape either man that her affect was flat, emotionless.

"Let's leave the splint off and see how you go for the next few days." The Doctor explained. "Pop in to Sickbay tomorrow morning and I'll run through some exercises I want you to try. Do you want anything for the pain?"

"I think I'll be okay. Any other advice?" Barclay asked, looking pointedly at has wife as she gazed out of the window at the planet below.

"Time and patience." The Doctor stated, patted him firmly on the healthy arm and stood. "You know where I am if you need me Taryn." he said as he left their quarters.

Reg stood behind her, cradling his injured arm with the other. "You know, Dan told me he saw a fat man with a beard dressed in red driving a sleigh pulled by reindeer out of the window the other day."

"Did you ask what he'd been sniffing?" Taryn responded. "Green."

"Sorry?"

"Santa wore green until the Coca Cola Corporation wanted to use him in an advertisement and changed his outfit to match their livery. He went from green and white to red and white." she stated blankly. "Although some argue that it's an urban legend."

"All the best things come in green." he whispered in her ear.

"I know you want me to talk but I can't. Not yet." she whispered. "I feel too…exposed."

"I'm not going anywhere." he promised, "and not just because I'm stuck in this uniform."

"I'll get you something to wear." she stated and turned from the window. "Did you want to go to Guinan's to meet the others?" she asked over her shoulder as she headed for the bedroom.

"Do you feel like going out?" he asked, following her.

"No, but you should go."

"Do you want to get rid of me?" he asked earnestly.

"It's not that, I'm just not likely to be good company." she said flatly. "So what do you want to wear?"

"I can't do this." he stated. "I'm not walking on eggshells around you. I'm sticking to you like…I don't know what like…like that damn splint until I'm sure you're okay. So no, I'm not going out."

"Do you want pyjamas then? Or do you want to dress for dinner?" she asked.

"I remember a time when dressing for dinner was putting on pyjamas." he replied with a smirk. "I'll wear pyjamas." he added as she seemed to be losing patience and he began to unfasten his trousers gingerly.

She pulled a pair from the drawer and froze, just staring at them. "I was wearing this colour." she stated, touching the dark terracotta fabric. "I loved that dress and he ripped it." tears formed in her eyes and she sniffed.

He stepped towards her, tripped over his pants and screamed as he hit the floor.

"Oh God, did you hurt your shoulder again?" she said as she rushed to his side.

"I think so." he whimpered in a high-pitched voice as she turned him gently over.

"It looks dislocated." she told him. "Where's my combadge? I'll call for help."

"Use mine." he whined.

"The Doctor's going to kill us." Taryn sobbed, breaking down into floods of tears with her hand on her forehead. Realising she was in no state to call anyone he reached for his communicator with his left hand.

"Barclay to Sickbay. I could do with a hand in my quarters." he breathed heavily to get through the pain.

" _Reg, please tell me this isn't another sexual injury?_ " The Doctor replied tiredly.

"What do you mean another? We weren't having sex in the shower." Taryn wailed. "We were saving water." she got up and ran from the room.

"Taryn?" Reg called and heard the door to their quarters hiss open. "She just ran out of here, she's not wearing a combadge."

" _It's okay I'll ask someone to find her_." The Doctor replied. " _I'm on my way back to you now._ " The Doctor entered a few moments later with his arm around Taryn. "I believe this is yours?" he stated and sat her on the bed still weeping. "What happened?" The Doctor asked looking down at Reg lying on the floor with his pants tangled around his feet. "I see, it's a trouser related injury is it?" He dropped to one knee and scanned his shoulder, then dropped his tricorder on the ground, grabbed Reg suddenly by the elbow and wrist and rotated his shoulder back into place as Barclay yelled, seizing the opportunity as he hadn't gone into spasm yet. "Better?" The Doctor asked as he gave him a hypospray then picked up his tricorder.

"Definitely better. Do I need to use the splint again?" Reg asked.

"Sorry, but yes." The Doctor said despairingly, helping him to sit up. "I need to repair your rotator cuff again, so we need to get you out of this uniform."

"Can Taryn do it? It doesn't hurt so much when she helps me."

Taryn sniffed and knelt next to him and helped him undress gently. She held him as The Doctor held a tissue regenerator to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you got hurt again." she whispered.

"I was more worried about you. Don't run off like that. What if you'd fainted and we couldn't find you without your combadge?" Reg said softly.

"I just, everyone will think I deserved it because I'm green, that I asked for it." she sobbed.

"No one who matters would ever think that." Barclay stated. "People like Ootani will always have their own stupid opinions but… to hell with them. No thirteen year old girl could ever ask for it no matter what the colour of her skin. The man was vile and if Nareev hadn't beaten me to it the man's balls would be in a jar over our bed instead of eaten by hounds."

"I'm not sure I'd find that much of a comfort really." Taryn stated.

"I wish I could have protected you today." Reg said sadly.

"We all feel like that, even the Judges on the panel did." The Doctor told them. "I think your Dad will have McCord's gonads in a jar by this time tomorrow."

"He has a collection, he plans to make Mum a necklace from the balls of wayward attorneys." Taryn replied, her tone flat.

"What about the female ones?" Reg asked.

"He's making a matching bracelet out of nipples." she replied.

"What will it take to kill your sense of humour?" The Doctor asked.

"I haven't found anything yet." Taryn stated with a forced smile.

"I wasn't going to tell you this, but it's bound to come out in the wash." The Doctor stated. "Data, Geordi and I have been talking with Commander Eldon. We all…noticed things about McCord while you were on the stand, particularly while you were describing the abuse you suffered."

"What sort of things?" Reg asked curtly.

"Changes in galvanic skin response, facial flushing, increased respiration and pulse rate, pupil dilation…"

"Are you saying he got turned on?" Reg asked angrily. "Is that what all that was about? He gets off on hearing…"

"What is it about me that I draw these weirdos out of the woodwork?" Taryn asked. "Do I have the words 'perv magnet' tattooed on my forehead or something?" She sighed. "I'm so fucking stupid, why did I ever think I could have a normal life? That I could fit in. I'm not normal, I'm just a freak of nature that should never have been born."

"Taryn don't…" Reg pleaded.

"What kind of person am I?" she asked The Doctor earnestly. "I even dragged this poor sweet man into my shit wake, probably the one person in the entire universe who least deserves it and made two children who certainly don't." she struggled to her feet and walked to the wardrobe and pulled out her suit carrier then threw it on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Reg asked with a worried expression, untangled his pants from his feet and stood up.

"I'm doing you a favour, I'm getting out of your life. I'm like a…a lightning rod that attracts the worst kind of attention. I don't belong here." she said as she put some dresses in her bag. "I don't belong anywhere." Her behaviour was becoming increasingly manic as she grabbed clothing and threw more and more clothing onto a pile on top of the bag.

"We should get her to sickbay." The Doctor whispered. "Vulcan's can suffer brain damage as a result of emotional trauma…" he stepped towards her with a sedative in his hand.

"Let me try and calm her down first." Reg suggested. "Please?" The Doctor nodded and he stepped towards her. "Stop, just stop." he said and grasped her face in both hands, wincing momentarily at the pain in his shoulder. "Look at me." He waited until her green eyes met his. "You belong with me. You will always belong with me. You belong with your family and if people beyond our circle of friends can't appreciate how amazing and wonderful you are then it's their loss."

"You deserve better, you deserve someone who isn't soiled goods." she sobbed.

"You…I don't…." he looked at The Doctor trying to think of the words. "Remember when you told me what happened, and you said I'd never think of you in the same way again? You were right. I didn't. I realised you were…a warrior, a survivor and I loved you all the more for it. If you want to leave me, fine…" his chin quivered slightly as he said it, "just, make that decision in the cold light of day. Not now when you're distraught." He sighed. "Do you want to run away from me? Or is the urge that you want to run away to do with how you feel about what happened fifteen years ago and today? You can't run away from that, you have to deal with it." Her breathing began to calm but she was still sobbing. "You say you don't fit in? I spent most of my life barely able to talk to anyone outside a holodeck, let alone form a friendship or a relationship." He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "As a weirdo who got pulled into your orbit I feel I'm qualified to say we're probably safer sticking together, keep the strangeness contained."

"You're probably right." she conceded with a sniff.

"I'm always right." he told her as The Doctor went to fetch the splint from the next room and she started to help him put on his pyjamas. "Do you know how I know we belong together?" She shook her head. "The way your fingers entwine with mine when we hold hands, the way you fit under my arm when I hold you." he leant over to whisper in her ear. "The way you scream my name in the throes of passion. I mean, I'm a tryer but no one else has thought I was _that_ good." he smiled.

"Sounds like compelling evidence." She smoothed his top over his shoulders lovingly. "We do seem to be…in tune on that front."

"I should apologise," The Doctor said as he handed her the splint and she helped Reg put it on, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright, I needed to know." she replied. "It sort of makes more sense now. Even Dad said he found it hard to believe he would go to the lengths he did to prove mutiny when I wasn't denying it, just arguing that it was justified under the circumstances. He's waiting for the transcript to see if his line of questioning was justified."

"He thinks you're lying?" Reg asked incredulously.

"He has his duty to perform. In this case he has to be the Judge Advocate General before he's a dad. He wants to close the subspace evidence loophole so at least no one else will get their dirty laundry aired in court." Reg was saddened by her words. "I know you're worried but I got over this before and I will again." she told Reg and hugged him. "I'm sorry I freaked out and started packing." She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I started crying while you were dropping trow as well." she said softly "He rushed to comfort me and…" she explained to The Doctor. "I felt so guilty, that's why I ran off, the shower was my fault too. I distracted him and he dropped soap all over the floor. It's all my fault." she added softly. "Is he going to keep throwing out his shoulder?"

"Not if it heals properly." The Doctor stated. "It was dislocated much longer than we'd like and you stretched the ligaments and tendons around the joint and sometimes time is the best healer. I also want to check you out while I'm here, you've had a stressful day and you're carrying precious cargo." he told Taryn.

"That's probably a good idea. I feel okay physically but I've been really upset and I'm sure the babies must have felt something." she said as Reg kissed her temple and The Doctor scanned her.

"Nothing at all to worry about there." he told them both. "Now, can I actually get to Sickbay before you have another Medical Emergency?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, this doesn't look good." Dan stated, transfixed by the stare of the dark figure the centre of the hololab. "Who is she and how did she just show up?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to look up her original program but it's scrambled." Reg stated, avoiding looking at the disturbing woman with pale skin, deep set dark rimmed eyes dressed in all in black.

"She's just standing there staring." Dan whispered. "It's making my flesh crawl. Can you deactivate her?"

"I'm trying." Barclay stated and she winked from existence then reappeared. "I'd have to say no." he exhaled and looked at the woman, it was almost painful to look at her, whoever wrote her program was clearly talented and more than a little warped. "I'll stay here, you run down to Level Six and ask Taryn if she knows who she is."

"Why don't you call her?" Dan asked.

"She'll be up here like a shot and I don't want her anywhere near…that." Reg stated.

"Okay, I'll call you when I find her." Dan stated and headed to the door to find she materialised in his path. "Reg?"

Reg turned his gaze from the woman in the centre of the room to Dan and was surprised to see her. He looked back to see she'd gone. It was as if she were in two places at once momentarily. "Try and get past her." Reg stated and he watched wide-eyed as the woman passed through Dan, the console and was heading his way. She wafted through him and he shivered at the icy cold sensation then she reappeared at the door.

"Did you feel that? It was horrible, like she walked over my grave or through my grave or…" Dan backed away gibbering and to be frank, Reg wasn't doing a lot better.

"B…barclay to P…rofessor B..barclay…" he stammered, sincerely hoping the comms system would understand.

" _What's wrong?_ " came the immediate reply.

"W…we have something here. I d…don't think it's alive." Reg blurted.

" _How do you mean? A non-sentient hologram?_ " she asked. " _Wait, is it a Victorian woman dressed all in black and looking sort of malevolent?_ "

"That's p…putting it mildly. She won't respond and she doesn't want us to leave. She won't deactivate."

" _Well, she's waiting to predict the death of a child. She's The Woman in Black, Jennet Humfrye. She's from a book that's been dramatized a few times and as you suspected she's dead, she's a ghost. I'm on my way."_

"No, you're not coming in here. I'm not letting you or the bumps anywhere near this woman." Reg stated. "What do we do?"

" _Umm._ "

"Taryn, you must have found a solution to this?" Reg asked.

" _Well, no actually. Not a permanent one. She breaks out of protected memory from time to time and we usually create a collection of holographic urchins and a coastal village environment then when one of them dies she goes away for a while. She's been haunting the lab for years. Since before my time._ "

"Does she kill them?" Reg asked looking scandalised

" _That's… sort of debatable. It's usually a freak accident of some sort. I watched the movie from 1989 when I was a kid and didn't sleep for a week. The 2011 version wasn't bad either. It's a fantastic ghost story._ "

"Fantastic isn't the word I'd use." Reg intoned as he recoiled under Jennet's icy gaze. "I'm not giving her children to play with, not even holographic ones so we need another option. A permanent option."

" _Erm, well._ _They tried a lot in the various versions of the story, she's…irrepressible. I mean you could try an exorcist, I'm sure we have some sort of priest on file. It's not like we can use science…_ " she sniggered suddenly. " _Hold on, I know who you can call."_

"I'm Dr Ray Stantz, this is Dr Egon Spengler, Dr Peter Venkman and our associate Winston Zeddemore. It looks like you have one nasty apparition on your hands." he stated surveying the ghost with his hands on his hips.

"It's a class IV semi-anchored entity with full body manifestation." Egon stated checking his P.K.E. meter. "You say it has premonitory abilities?" he asked Reg.

"Apparently." Reg replied, looking a little confused with Dan standing behind him. "Can you…get rid of it?"

"The question is can you pay." Venkman stated with a cigarette dangling from his lip. "Capture is expensive and then there's the containment fee. We have a custom built laser confinement-grid and they don't run cheap and we don't accept government or military purchase orders." Taryn had mentioned this, they had to pay, even if it was a simulation as they would refuse to work if they were needed again once you'd stiffed them out of their fee. The nuances of this program were really very clever and Reg wondered where she had found it. The jumpsuits were a little out of place as they were clearly scientists and the logo on their sleeves, a ghost with a line through it was mildly amusing. They were certainly armed to the teeth with equipment although it had a homemade, almost steampunk charm. Someone had put a lot of work into these holograms and it showed, they seemed real, alive and he couldn't spot a single timing glitch or rendering error. They weren't coded by a sleepwalking idiot, they were the work of a pro.

"Do you take latinum?" Dan asked over Reg's shoulder. "Federation credits? We could maybe arrange some sort of trade. You mentioned lasers, we have those."

"What?" Winston exclaimed. "We take US Dollars man, cash or cheque."

"Or Mexican Pesos." Egon added.

"Travellers cheques at a pinch." Ray added.

"I'm sure my wife will settle your account once…she's gone." Reg pointed to the apparition.

"Your wife?" Ray repeated and shook his head smiling. "We've heard that one before."

"She has the chequebook. She handles the money." Reg argued, frantically drawing from what he had learned over successive movie nights.

"I believe him." Winston laughed. "This guy is so whipped, just look at him?"

"He's right." Dan sniggered. "Meow." he cried followed by imitating the sound of a cracking whip.

"Will you help us or not?" Reg asked, shooting Dan a stern look.

"We'll catch her, but if the missus doesn't pay up we will let her go." Venkman warned.

"She'll pay." Reg vowed.

"You two might want to find something to hide behind." Ray stated and drew his proton gun. Egon followed suit.

"Er, what exactly is that?" Reg asked.

"It's a portable particle accelerator that produces a charged particle beam." Egon stated.

"We call it a proton pack." Winston added as he prepared the trap.

"Protons?" Reg asked nervously. "You're walking around with hadron colliders on your backs?" Reg looked worried. "This has all the hallmarks of one of Taryn's plans." he said tiredly. "Overkill, destruction and portable nuclear devices."

"We're gonna end up fubar." Dan moaned.

"Fubar?" Reg asked.

"Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition." Reg nodded sympathetically at Dan's assessment of the situation.

"Relax, it's all perfectly safe. We're professionals." Venkman stated, finishing his smoke.

Reg and Dan exchanged worried glances and crouched behind the console in the corner.

"Why do I get the feeling we're about to destroy another lab?" Dan asked and offered Reg his hand. "It's been an honour and a privilege serving with you sir."

"You too Ensign." Reg replied, shaking his hand.

The hololab was chaos, proton streams lit up the room, there was yelling, explosions as the streams touched equipment. Eventually the two officers peered over the console to see their wayward spirit gripped within the beams and Winston cast out the trap which opened revealing a shaft of light that pulled the uneasy spirit of Jennet Humfrye in and snapped shut.

"We got her." Ray beamed, holding up the trap by the lead and wafting away the smoke that came off it.

"Okay, where's the lady with the green." Venkman shouted.

Reg tapped his communicator. "Butter-bottom, could you come here and bring your cheque book?"

"Butter-bottom?" Taryn glared as she entered the lab, her hands on her hips.

"Forget it, even I hate that one." Reg mumbled.

"How much do we owe you?" she said opening a holographic chequebook.

"Well, there's capture and proton recharging and…" Venkman began.

"Ecto 1 needs gas." Ray whispered out of the side of his mouth and pretended to cough. While Egon pretended to rub his nose and held up five fingers.

"…we currently charge five grand for that service and then there's the containment fee and we have a special offer on that.." he looked to Egon who indicated two. "…two thousand dollars for storage in our custom built facility. So that will be seven large."

"You did us a huge favour so I'm going to write this cheque for eight thousand dollars, but we need to keep the trap, and the spook." Taryn stated and handed Venkman the cheque.

"We can't guarantee it will hold her indefinitely, she may get loose." Ray warned as he handed her the trap.

"If she does we know who to call and we'll have the chequebook waiting." she smiled.

"Can I ask what you want her for?" Egon frowned.

"Let's just say we have a scientific interest and our own containment system. Thank you for your help gentlemen." she replied. "Computer, discontinue the Ghostbusters." she looked at the trap. "What do you think, dump this to a cube or a memory unit and archive it for now?"

"That should work." Reg replied and took it from her. "Who were those guys?"

"Paranormal investigators. I'll show you the movie at some point." she replied.

"I've never heard of a holonovel called Ghostbusters." Dan commented.

"Neither have I." stated Reg, who published it?

"No one, it's one of mine. I wrote it for Nye as a birthday gift a few years back." Taryn smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch, and I'll find you another lab." she said, surveying the damage.

"And she calls herself a dabbler." Reg commented and smiled.

She stopped at the door as they heard a young child's laughter and a ball appeared and bounced across the lab.

"Oh God no, don't do this Nathaniel." she breathed.

"Who's Nathaniel?" Reg asked.

Then they heard the sound of a horse and cart across rough ground, the horse whinnied and there was the sound of a crash into water. Taryn covered her face as the panicked voice of a young boy screamed.

"Mummy! Mummy help!" Another plaintive cry joined his, that of a young woman.

"Nathaniel is her son, he was raised by her sister and brother-in-law as Jennet was unmarried and he died in a coaching accident on Nine Lives Causeway along with his maid. He's why she haunts." Taryn explained. "She watched him die and he never knew she was his mother. He was calling for the wrong woman and Jennet couldn't let that, or his death go."

"This is fiction right?" Reg stated. "Someone made this up."

She nodded. "Of course it's fiction, ghosts aren't real you prat. Susan Hill wrote it in the 1980's"

Reg opened his hand and found a tin soldier, the blood drained from his face.

"I told you, it's a really, really good ghost story. He'll go soon, he always appears around the time she does. You never see him, he plays with toys and he replays the accident, he's spooky but harmless. He's just a little boy. With her gone he'll probably go into storage with her without any trouble."

"Are there any other holographic ghosts I should know about?" Reg asked as he worked to store the contained spirit of Jennet in a cube and added the program in active memory that he guessed was Nathaniel. The ball and the tin soldier that Reg had placed on the console vanished and all went quiet.

"Banquo turns up occasionally. The Flying Dutchman appeared a couple of times in the large hologrid on Level 8 during a yachting program, scared the shit out of everyone and ruined the Fastnet Race. There's a bloke in a white suit that sometimes loiters about called Marty Hopkirk. They aren't strictly ghosts, but there's a program in the core somewhere written by a Clive Barker fan. If you see a wooden puzzle box don't touch it, contain it. It's a portal to hell and it will let out the Cenobites. They're all… sadomasochistic and they'll kill you in inventive and painful ways." she explained. "There may be others, ghost holonovels were all the rage a few years back."

"And you never thought to mention this earlier?" Dan asked incredulously.

"I told you both we have dangerous holograms here. These aren't real ghosts any more than Vortigon is a real demon and the Al Capone you met a while back was a real mobster." she argued. "They are just spookier than average holograms."

"Are they sentient?" Reg asked.

"I have no idea, they're not exactly sparkling conversationalists." Taryn snapped. "Although Marty is quite chatty and personable. I've always treated them as if they are to be on the safe side." she added apologetically.

"Do you have work to do this afternoon?" Reg asked her.

"Nothing that can't wait." she replied.

"I don't know about you Dan, but I'm getting out of here for the day." Reg stated.

"I'm not staying here on my own." Dan blurted.

"I'll let them know I'm going and meet you at the hangar." Taryn stated. "We could watch The Woman in Black after lunch?" she suggested as she left the room.

"She's got a weird sense of humour." Dan stated as he shut down the hologrid.

"She's not joking." Reg stated. "We'll end up watching something scary, she has the taste for it now."

"Try and get her to show you those Buster guys instead? They looked cool." Dan suggested.

"I'll certainly try." Reg smiled. "I've seen enough of The Woman in Black for one lifetime already.

…

"You're definitely showing improvement Mr Barclay." Picard stated as he rubbed his face with a towel. "Still a tad flamboyant, but your footwork is coming along nicely and you caught me out more than once with your riposte."

"You're very kind sir, but compared to you I'm a rank amateur." Reg replied, putting his towel around his neck. Reg also knew that no one else on board liked to fence and he was a last resort, but he appreciated the captains coaching.

"Don't underestimate the power of enthusiasm." Picard intoned.

"I'm sure I could come up with a better matched holographic opponent for you sir?"

"To me fencing is as much a social activity as exercise Commander. All the more important now. I sometimes find I'm shocked at the size of people's faces I spend so much time with Yves. I don't want to miss a second with him, but I have a pact with Dr Crusher. We both get an hour twice a week to pursue our own interests and this is my guilty pleasure. Don't ask what hers is, I haven't the slightest idea but it does wonders for her temperament." the Captain explained. "How is your good lady?"

"Tired, nauseated, photosensitive and hormonal sir." Barclay said with a sigh. "And she keeps fainting but aside from that she's great." he said as he cleaned his foil.

"The first three months are seldom easy, more so with twins I'm told." Picard sympathised.

"We're both thrilled though and it's wonderful being married."

"I have to say I agree with you there, and I must take my leave. I believe our better halves have a yoga class booked on the holodeck and I'm on nappy detail for the next hour or so." Picard stood. "Until next time Commander."

Reg wondered why she hadn't mentioned going to yoga as he walked back to their quarters in his white fencing armour with his mask in his hand. She'd been complaining she wasn't getting enough exercise and wanted to try something new, but they'd chatted over breakfast and she hadn't said a thing. It was hardly a huge issue in the grand scheme of things but he was worried she was going to clam up. The hearings were devastating and thankfully abandoned. The JAG office decided to review all the reports and witness accounts by a committee of judges and follow up any specific questions via subspace communication. It turned out it wasn't the first time McCord had brought up a past sexual assault during a hearing for reasons that were at best a stretch but no one had put the pieces together. His future was still to be determined and he had been shipped back to Earth before Barclay's shoulder was free of the splint. Reg felt robbed, he wanted to punch the man and his left wasn't as good as his right. It would be well worth shredding his rotator cuff again to flatten McCord. The man had effectively sexually abused his wife both in public and in front of him and he didn't know if she'd ever be the same after that. She was laughing again, and smiling but the moments where she'd drift into a daydream with a pained expression were much more frequent than they used to be. She flatly refused to see Deanna as a counsellor, she'd argued it was inappropriate as she was both Reg's therapist and friend. He doubted she was confiding in anyone else either, Data was always busy with his duties as was The Doctor and she was forced to avoid spending extended time with anyone organic due to her pheromones. The environmental systems on the Enterprise and at the Annex were programmed to ramp up to clear the air when sensors picked up her combadge but her female co-workers still complained of headaches and the men, well he tried not to think about that but he knew she wasn't encouraging any of the attention she was getting. One good thing had come of it all, on hearing that they were all cleared of any charges resulting from the loss of the Bastion and the Odyssey she had resigned her commission. She was officially a professor with the Daystrom Institute and beyond her current status as civilian advisor at the Annex, Starfleet had no more control over her. She was excited about the pregnancy and them finding a new home together when they returned to Earth. She seemed to be happy in their marriage but with her being so tired all the time she was subdued, and because of the recent trauma occasionally withdrawn. He worried about her, she was a gregarious creature and was secluding herself due to her pheromones. Maybe yoga with Beverly was just what she needed.

…

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that?" Beverly gave her a knowing look as they walked along the corridor.

"Okay, it was fun." Taryn admitted from behind her sunglasses, the light was troubling her today. "Better than I expected but it's not gymnastics, or free-running."

"That's the point though isn't it?" Deanna said. "You have to make concessions when you're pregnant." The three of them were wearing stretchy leggings and baggy tops, uncharacteristically relaxed for all the women but Deanna was fretting about the ten pounds she wished to loose, Beverly was still working on some baby weight and Taryn was expanding dramatically. Skimpy or skin tight work-out clothes were barred by mutual agreement.

"As someone who isn't a current or past member of the pudding club that's easy for you to say." Beverly chided, then she blanched. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think."

"It's alright, it was a long time ago and I was pregnant for less than a week. I do miss him. I still think about Ian," she said sadly, "but he moved on, he's not really dead. The essence of him is still out there somewhere."

"There's no reason why you and Will can't…" Beverly suggested.

"No, we have no plans in that department. We're enjoying our freedom too much." Deanna replied with a smile.

"Pregnant for less than a week?" Taryn asked. "Where do I sign up for that plan?" then froze. "Forget I said that, it's probably what my biological mother thought when she put us in a jar."

"She didn't make our job any easier, we don't even have her pre-natal records as a guideline for this pregnancy. But don't worry, you're in safe hands even though things are a little off piste." Beverly assured her. "The Tahedri's been really helpful, her personal physician is a remarkable practitioner."

"I'm sorry, what happened that you ended up in a jar?" Deanna asked. "I knew you had a complex pregnancy but, when Reg mentions your mother I assumed…"

"It wasn't exactly a jar, it was a natal chamber." she paused, "Reg only knows some of it, and I don't want you to tell him. Mum, my step-mother Marianne, she was our surrogate. She was an aspiring artist who helped Dad out with the three oldest boys in return for room and board. Dad's first wife died in childbirth with Cadfael…"

Deanna blanched. "I didn't know that, that's awful. No wonder you don't want to tell Reg about this."

"I will tell him, once he's got these two safely in his arms and everything is okay, but you know what he's like." Taryn explained. "Dad was really vulnerable after she died and he was seduced by a witness in a trial he was hearing and she deliberately got pregnant. She tried to blackmail him and he recused himself and refused to cooperate. Told her to do her worst which turned out to be an abortion. He got a court order and Emlyn and I ended up in a natal chamber, then we ended up in the home help. They didn't fall in love till much later."

"So you and your twin gestated in a Human female?"

"They suspect there was an incompatibility, or something happened in the chamber and that's why I'm telepathically impaired and Emlyn had damage to the speech and language centre of his brain and his auditory nerve never formed. But nothing holds Emlyn back." she smiled.

"What does he do?" Deanna asked.

"He's a concert cellist." Taryn grinned. "We were linked with a bridging meld as children and his mind…it's all music, sound and emotion like a Bach fugue or Mozart only original and more complex. He just _is_ music."

"And yet he lives in silence." Deanna added poignantly.

"Only when he's alone, with me or someone artificial. He got my share of the telepathic ability and more besides and he hears through others. He's always been a strong telepath. My parents knew if he was hungry or wet even when he was a newborn and he never cried."

"That's remarkable. Sometimes Betazoid children gain their abilities young but they rarely become productive members of society. They become overwhelmed with the thoughts of others and find it difficult to develop cognitively and socially."

"Somehow he managed to turn out normal, well, as normal as it gets for a Prior." she added with a smile.

Deanna froze and turned to look back down the corridor, her expression grim.

"What's wrong?" Beverly asked.

"I'm not sure, someone is…distressed."

A young female Ensign stepped around the corner and approached them nervously. "May I speak with you Professor? In private?" she asked.

"Of course, Natalie isn't it? You're on Lieutenant Seren's engineering team at the Annex." Taryn replied.

"Yes." she replied nervously.

"The Counsellors office is free." Beverly stated. "You're welcome to use it. It's not like we have a counsellor at the moment."

"That's a good idea, thank you. I'll see you both later." Taryn said and headed towards the counsellors office with the pretty young woman. "Reg will be pottering around our quarters so it's far from private." Taryn smiled. "I think he's trying to build a cat tree but knowing him it will include some sort of trans-dimensional portal or a micro-singularity."

"Your husband seems nice." Natalie said and swept a lock of chestnut hair behind her ears. "I'm told he's a good engineer."

"He is." Taryn replied, as they entered the office and took their seats. "He's a lovely man." She lifted her glasses onto the top of her head to make eye contact.

"I was in the gallery, the final day of the hearing." Natalie fidgeted with her hands. "Did you tell the truth about what Dr Eden did, or did he…maybe not on the Bastion but at Daystrom? I mean you might not have wanted to say with your husband there and you look further along than people are saying…"

"He didn't rape me. I would have said if he had and I'm big because it's twins and they are definitely my husband's. They even have his dormant gene and his off-centre genetic chemistry." Taryn explained calmly.

"So you're sure they aren't Dr Eden's?" Natalie asked averting her gaze.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" Taryn asked directly. "Were you upset by the things you heard at the hearing?"

"Well, I don't know who to talk to and…" she burst into tears. Taryn moved next to her on the couch and offered the girl a handkerchief from the box on the table nearby. "I thought you might understand Professor."

"Call me Taryn, please." Taryn said and rubbed her back, she was little older than Tegan, probably not long out of the Academy. "Blow your nose, take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

"Dr Eden came here for a while, he wasn't here long. He said he needed help with a project, the android and needed a diagnostic engineer and…he wanted me to work late. He brought me a hot chocolate, I thought it was kind of him, but I felt weird after I drank it… He…" she sniffed and began to cry again. "I don't know how to tell my boyfriend, he's serving on the Excalibur and I haven't seen him for over six months, only since that night at the lab I haven't had a period…I'm starting to show and I can't keep it a secret much longer."

"Have you told anyone about this, or seen a doctor?" Taryn asked. She shook her head.

"Is Eden really dead?" she asked plaintively.

"To quote the Munchkins he's really quite sincerely dead." Taryn assured her with her arm around her. "We need to look after you now. The ladies I was in the corridor with, they were Counsellor Troi from the Titan, and Dr Crusher and I think we should share this with them."

"Do I have to go to Sickbay?" she looked frightened.

"I can't promise, but I'll ask them to come here to see you." Taryn told her.

…

"What's wrong?" Reg asked as he saw her expression when she returned to their quarters and knew the light must still be bothering her as she was wearing sunglasses. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by components. He was wearing a sweater with the sleeves pushed up and plain pants as it was their day off.

"I can't talk about it." Taryn said and chewed at her thumbnail. At his devastated expression she added. "Someone came to me in confidence about something, I'd tell you if it was about me." She took off her shades and tossed them onto the table, blinking in the light for a moment.

"It is about you if it's worrying you so much you're pacing." Reg stated and returned to assembling his creation. "Sit down before you faint."

"Okay, but this is privileged." Reg nodded in response but noted she was still pacing. "An Ensign from the Annex, a kid really came to me and told me that Eden drugged her and raped her and she's pregnant. She's been too terrified to say anything to anyone but she was at the hearing and felt she could talk to me."

Reg blanched. "She saw a doctor though, she's off dangerous or toxic duty?" Reg asked. Taryn shook her head.

"Dr Crusher is with her now, and she agreed to talk to Deanna."

"Well at least she's got some sense." Reg muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taryn snapped.

"It means you should be in counselling and you're not." Reg stated angrily.

"Well, it's doing you a power of good isn't it? You lie awake all night and when you do sleep you wake up in a panic, or did you think I hadn't noticed?" she barked. "Whatever you discuss in those sessions it's the wrong topic."

"So now you're a better counsellor than Deanna is that it? Perhaps you should stick to analysing androids and holograms because I've had it with you dissecting me all the damn time!" He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it came out of his mouth. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Taryn replied. "Sometimes you make it abundantly clear I come a poor third after her and Program 9." She stalked from the room into the corridor.

"That's not fair and it's not true." he shouted after her. He could see her point though, they'd had the same argument two or three times a week since he was rescued from the androids. He'd say she needed counselling, she'd point out his wasn't working (which it wasn't) she'd argue that he was tense, uptight and not sleeping or eating properly (which was true) and he'd say or more often shout something stupid and hurtful in reply and she'd retaliate. Then they'd either kiss and make up or pretend it hadn't happened. He looked up as the door opened and she flew into his arms and sat in his lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she sobbed plaintively.

"No, I'm sorry." he whispered and returned the heated kiss she pressed to his lips. "You mean everything to me, from the moment I saw you you're all I wanted."

"It took a little longer for me." she admitted and held him tight. "I had to turn and look at your backside to be convinced."

He smiled and held her cradled in his lap. He couldn't touch enough of her and ached to feel her skin against his as she writhed against him, his lips pressed to her throat. Her face against his, their mouths locked in fevered kisses, he was utterly lost in the moment. He clutched her against him and leaned forward, sweeping aside the clutter with his hand as he laid her gently on the floor.

"I'm not squashing you am I?" he asked softly, between kisses.

"God no." she murmured.

"Er." he stopped and raised himself on his arms. "Sorry Pudding. It's not your fault, it just isn't happening." he said dejectedly. It had happened or rather hadn't happened again, the one issue she never threw in his face during an argument.

"It's okay." she whispered, sitting up and taking his face and neck in her hands and kissing him softly. "I actually came home for a nap."

"Yoga was tiring then was it?" he smiled and sat back on his heels and rubbed her knees that were astride him as she leaned back on her elbows

"How did you know about that? Beverly only told me it was yoga once we were on the holodeck. She said it was a spa program and we were getting pedicures." She lifted her sandaled foot and looked at it. "By the way, I need to book a pedicure somewhere or find a program as it's getting harder to reach my feet. I won't be able to see them before too long."

Reg snorted, so that was why she hadn't mentioned it. Beverly had pulled a fast one to get her to participate. "I have my sources." he said cryptically. "How was it?"

"I enjoyed it actually. I'm a little limited in what I can do, some poses aren't recommended during pregnancy but it felt great to move and stretch again."

"I read that swimming is good too, especially when you get big." he rubbed her tummy.

"Did you call me pudding earlier?" she asked with a scowl.

"I may have, in the heat of the moment." he admitted reluctantly.

"I hate it." she stated. "I may be in the pudding club but I don't want it as a nickname."

"I didn't get any choice at all about my pet name." he protested.

"That's not true, you just never said anything at the time and it stuck. Anyway I have at least three pet names for you and you've still to come up with one good one." she got up and headed for the bedroom.

"Three?" he looked puzzled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Three." she replied from the doorway. "I'm going to take this nap naked if you want to keep me company."

"Under or over the covers?" he asked earnestly.

"Over if you'll keep me warm." she replied from the next room.

"Sorry Ratio, construction will be delayed by an hour or two." he told the cat that was lying on the couch watching him with his one copper eye. He stood up and followed his wife into the bedroom.

…

For a moment Reg wondered if she was having a seizure as he woke with a start.

"No, please?" she begged as she struggled against an invisible assailant beside him. She wailed plaintively. "Stop, you're hurting me!" she cried.

"Taryn, it's a dream. It's alright." he told her as he stroked her hair. "You're safe." He didn't expect the left cross to the side of his face that sent him sprawling across the mattress on his back. He'd been beaned with a baseball as a boy and it was a similar experience. For someone so little she could certainly hit hard. "Taryn you need to wake up." he stated as she scrambled off the bed and retreated into the corner in a foetal ball, a keening noise from her throat. He grabbed the cover from the bed and wrapped her in it, holding her close. "Wake up. Everything is alright." he whispered as he rocked her in his arms. She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face as he swept her hair from her eyes. "Taryn?"

"Who else were you expecting?" she said softly.

"Do you remember what you dreamed about?" he asked softly. She shook her head. "You look a little out of it, are you actually awake?" he stroked her cheek gently. "Taryn?" he shouted and shook her firmly but not roughly. This had happened a couple of times since the trial, she would seem awake and lucid, she would even use the bathroom or get things from the replicator but she was actually still asleep.

She jerked in his arms and stared at him. "Oh…" her lower lip shook. "I was there on Barin Prime."

"I know, you're safe now." he held her tightly, his hand cradling her jaw as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I remember all of it, why can't I remember his name, or his face?" she sobbed.

"The Doctor explained it remember? The Vulcan part of your brain has erased the memory to protect you from it." He'd also told them she was lucky, the Vulcan brain was known to lobotomise itself in its desperation to cope with trauma and being forced to relive her experience on the stand was an ordeal she found harder to cope with than the actual event in many respects and she had suffered some amnesia as a result.

"Why can't it erase it all?" she wailed. "It's not fair."

"No, it isn't fair." he agreed as a tear rolled down his cheek and he sniffed.

"What happened to your face?" she asked and touched his cheek.

"Ow, ow." he took her hand from his face and kissed it. "A naked green girl may have punched me." he told her with a smile. "Don't get jealous."

"You need to get that looked at, I think I fractured your cheekbone." she whispered. She turned his face by the jaw to look at it, her expression guilty.

"It's fine." he protested. "I'll wander down to Sickbay later."

"No, your eye is blood shot, you look like a panda on one side already. Did I knock you out?"

"No, but I saw stars. You punch like a heavyweight, Kitten. I almost feel sorry for Trey." he snorted. "Are you okay?" he asked earnestly. She shook her head and pulled the cover closer, nestling into his chest, trembling like a leaf. He'd never seen her so distressed and this wasn't good for her, or the babies. "I'm going to call Sickbay. I'll be right back."

"No, don't leave me." she sobbed against his neck. "Please don't leave me."

"My combadge is just by the bed…" He sighed, "Okay, hold on." He grunted as he picked her up, more from the awkwardness of her position than her weight. He sat on the bed with her cradled in his lap. "Barclay to The Doctor." he said after touching his communicator.

" _Go ahead Reg_."

"Taryn just had another bout of parasomnia. She came out of it okay but she's very upset."

" _Same as last time?_ " he asked.

"No, I hit him in the face." Taryn stated. "You need to look at it, I might have fractured his cheekbone. I'm fine, you go and get it seen to." she added and wriggled from his grasp. She walked slowly to her side of the bed and curled up on it still wrapped in the coverlet.

" _I'll be right there."_

"Maybe you should get your own quarters, or perhaps I should move to the planet?" she whispered and sniffed.

"No." he replied.

"But I hurt you. It's spousal abuse, you shouldn't have to put up with that."

"Are you really awake? Because you're talking rubbish." he stated and spooned around her. "You're having night terrors, that's all. Your Dad told me you get them when you're stressed and then they pass, so we just have to wait. Hearing about Eden today will have set it off I expect."

"Can't you two even take a nap without maiming each other?" The Doctor asked as he entered the room.

"Apparently not." Taryn sniffed.

"Can you give us a minute Reg?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll visit the smallest room I think." he said and kissed Taryn's head. He looked at his face in the mirror as he washed his hands after passing water, it looked about how it felt. He already had a bruised, swollen eye and his eye was more than blood shot, it was completely red from an intraocular haemorrhage. When he went back to the bedroom she was in floods of tears and ran to him still wrapped in the blanket and clutched at his sweater. "What did you say to her?" he asked The Doctor angrily.

"Natalie, the girl from the planet?" she whispered. "Her baby was dead when they scanned her, she wanted me to know."

"It happened at some point in the last forty-eight hours. The foetus just stopped thriving. If she'd had medical attention earlier in her pregnancy we could have done something but it was far too late." The Doctor told them sadly. "Obviously she is confused and conflicted about it. She's vacillating between mourning the loss of her child and thinking it may be for the best. We're doing all we can to support her."

…

"It's the 24th century, why…" Reg paused, "Why do women still feel they can't say anything when bastards do this to them?" he was pacing angrily in the counsellors office and pushed up the sleeve of his sweater as it fell.

"Rape isn't about sex, it's about power and control and for Orion women it's ingrained in their psyche to be in control. Sometimes the only control they are left with is the decision whether to keep it private or not. That's why Taryn's cousin took her to a remote clinic for care under an assumed name. Revenge is also a strong motivator in their culture and that is why Orion law allows a family member to deal with the matter quickly and quietly at their own discretion." Deanna explained.

"That explains Taryn, but Natalie? Although you have to wonder if they ever get the wrong person…"

"The penalties for making a false accusation are so severe it's almost unheard of. With Natalie, shame, fear and guilt all played a part."

"Guilt?"

"She trusted him, he tricked her. It's hard for her to believe she didn't see the warning signs." Deanna told him.

"She worked in the lab a few times. Dan even made a pass at her. If I'd realised…I should have realised and said something."

"Reg sit down." Deanna told him. "Please?" He sat reluctantly. "When you see or hear of someone in emotional pain it's normal to feel frustrated and dwell on what you could have done had you known, but you need to be aware that you are transferring the feelings and the sense of responsibility you feel towards Taryn on to Natalie. Although we all feel that we failed her to some extent. There's something important that you need to be aware of." She drew a deep breath and considered how to broach the topic. "Reg, the incident with McCord at the hearing was reported on subspace news today along with the details of what happened with Eden on the Bastion and her previous assault. It's public knowledge, although they withheld Taryn's name and referred to her as a female officer."

Reg looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "Well, we knew it would happen sooner or later, at least they honoured our request for anonymity."

"What we didn't expect is what we were told when we advised the authorities of what happened to Natalie. Fifteen women came forward today with historical allegations of rape ans sexual assault against Dr Eden. They appear to span his entire adult life, it appears he targeted young subordinate females and intimidated them into keeping it quiet." She whetted her lips. "That's where my feelings of responsibility lie. Sexual predators don't spring into life in their middle and latter years, they work at their craft and evolve over a lifetime and I should have been more conscious of that possibility. I should have realised there were likely more victims out there and helped you both prepare for this news but my judgement was affected…"

"Because Taryn is green." Reg stated sadly. "You thought her pheromones played a part."

"No," Deanna replied, "Because I was preoccupied with my own experiences."

"Your experiences?" Reg asked with a frown.

"Do you remember when the Ullians came aboard?"

"The memory retrievers? Yes, but I avoided them, some of my childhood memories are repressed for good reason." he joked mirthlessly. "There were a spate of comas weren't there? People said it was to do with them…"

"The comas suffered by myself, Will and Dr Crusher were as a result of forced memory invasion by Jev, the youngest of the group. It's a form of mental rape and… around the time of the Battle of Bassen Rift I experienced a similar… assault by Praetor Shinzon and his Viceroy."

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't know." Reg told her.

"It wasn't public knowledge, and it's me who should be sorry. I should have been more…forceful and insisted that Taryn attended counselling with me but there were things I didn't feel I was ready to face myself and I let it slide. Had she discussed her experience with me rather than over subspace McCord would never have known…"

"It's not your fault. She… only four people knew about it. her included, five if you count…him. She has trust issues and nerves of steel when she wants to hide something and she would never have shared that with you and you would never have picked up on it even if she had come to you for counselling. I'm just glad I knew about it and didn't hear for the first time in that hearing and was able to be there for her rather than… feeling resentful that she was keeping secrets from me… What?" he asked, realising Deanna was smiling.

"I was just thinking how far you've come from when we first met." She smiled. "The man who shot out of my office during a deep breathing exercise five minutes into his first session was certainly capable of that level of emotional reasoning but he never would have been able to articulate it so eloquently."

"Probably not." Reg smiled. "But he'd have probably passed out if you told him he'd end up married to a green woman and fathering twins." he stood up. "I need to get home, I should be the one to tell her about this." Reg said tiredly.

Deanna nodded. "We thought you'd feel that way." she said calmly. "There was another article, we didn't spot it at first as was published yesterday and with the summit at Federation Headquarters it was lost in the crowd." she handed him a padd.

"Jake Sisko? How do I know that name?" he asked.

"Deep Space Nine, his father was Commander there."

"Right, I remember, Oh shit the bed!" he exclaimed as he read further. "Sorry, pardon my language."

Deanna fought the urge to laugh. She didn't think she'd ever heard Reg swear, he was far too much the consummate gentlemen.

"I should have let her kill him." Reg mumbled as he continued reading. "She's going to go incandescent with rage when she reads this." Reg told her. "And I'm talking literally."

 _Author's note._

 _I do not own the novel, The Woman in Black by Susan Hill or any of the film and stage adaptations of the story, nor do I own Ghostbusters, Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) or Hellraiser or the Wizard of Oz._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Taryn hadn't laughed so hard in ages as she had while reading the interview Trey had given to Jake Sisko, it was wonderful to hear, although Reg did wonder if she was getting hysterical more than once. She even took the news about Eden better than he expected. She was angry more than anything that he had evaded a trial and the women would never get justice but took comfort in the fact he would never hurt anyone else.

"Listen….Even though Commander Prior did her best to derail his career, Lieutenant Masters did some of his best work while at the Annex, including the ground-breaking scientific paper Theoretical applications for the use of holomatter prosthesis as a replacement for cybernetic tissue replacement." She cackled with laughter.

"It really doesn't bother you that they've portrayed you as a predatory, vindictive harpy with a grudge because he chose another woman?"

"Nah, Today's news is tomorrow's fish and chip paper."

"What?" Reg asked, with a puzzled frown.

"Look it up later." she smirked. "He's just trying to discredit me before the big trial and typically for him he's fired his load too early. Besides, everyone that matters to me knows I'm not a bunny boiler, so who cares? At least he doesn't mention you or that we're married so your mother won't find out. Although I expect you'll get another letter."

"You have to admit that was a great article on holomatter prosthesis." Reg stated as he continued work on the cat tree while Taryn lay reading on the couch with the cat sitting on her bulge. He also made a mental note to look up 'bunny boiler'.

"I know, I wrote it." Taryn giggled.

"You did? But it was his idea," Reg stated, "his theory surely…"

"Actually, it was The Doctor's. He gave Neelix, the Telaxian Neelix holographic lungs while they sorted out a transplant and I just took the theory to the next level. We all had to submit our papers to Haftel for approval and he'd change the names and publish them."

"They stole your research?"

"The part that annoyed me was they edited out any reference to The Doctor's research, I've never been in it for the glory, but I don't like to see a friend screwed just because they don't think he counts as a person. It wasn't that good, it's not actually feasible outside a hologrid."

"It's a pity you can't replicate a living organism. I know genitronic replication is promising, it even gave Worf a new spine," Reg stated as he attached two components, "but imagine if you could make a whole living body? All we'd need is to find a way transfer a holographic matrix to the brain, a sort of, reverse synaptic scan and you could take a hologram off the grid."

"Yes, but they don't want to be organic, they just want to be free and you could argue that it wouldn't be them, you'd have built a whole new person in the same way a clone isn't the original," she shot him a look, "Dr Frankenstein."

"I suppose it is a bit ghoulish, replicating people." he smiled.

"I think we've managed to replicate people just fine." Taryn smirked and rubbed her tummy

"I really wanted to crack the mobile emitter," he sighed, "just as much as I wanted to find a definitive test for sentience in holograms."

"Don't you like my questionnaire?"

"I adore your questionnaire, it's the highlight of my day when I have to ask a hologram seventy-five questions and wait for the computer to analyse the results and give me a percentage," he said sarcastically, "but I hate that the Holotronic Matrix Scanner never worked how I hoped it would."

"Perhaps we should collaborate." Taryn suggested.

"Seriously?" Reg asked incredulously. "I know you've worked as a team therapeutically but you've never collaborated on a research project."

"I've never found the right project or the right collaborator." She smiled at him. "Of course, it's your baby. I don't want to muscle in if you want to keep it to yourself. I won't be offended if you say no."

"No…I mean yes…I mean… I'd love to work with you on it but the project was shut down…It was a failure. I was just lucky we found another use for it."

"Let's see if we can come up with some ideas, it certainly falls within my remit. I don't have much by way of resources yet but if we find something promising I'll shake Bruce and see what falls out of his pockets. I wish I could help you with the mobile emitter but wouldn't know where to start."

"That makes two of us," he sighed.

"Reg, is that a treadmill?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You built a treadmill for a cat?" she asked.

"He needs more exercise." Reg said as he fitted a cat teaser on the side of his remaining eye. "He's not really a house cat and he's getting lazy."

"I take it there are sensors so it works when he starts to walk on it?" she asked.

"Of course." he put his fingers on it to emulate the motion and it moved.

"And a safety mechanism so it stops when he does?

"His safety was foremost in my mind." he assured her.

"You could have just mounted a wheel."

"What?"

"Like a hamster wheel only bigger." she suggested. Reg's dark eyes fell. "It's wonderful, I'm sure he'll love it and so will Neelix when we get home." She stroked Ratio's head as she looked at the multi-level cat adventure centre. "And thinking about it we might end up with a baby whizzing around like a Catherine wheel on a free running wheel."

"Exactly." he said acidly. "I'd say it's guaranteed if they turn out like you." he stood up. "Do you want to go out for dinner or eat here?"

"I'm not hungry." she replied.

"That wasn't the question, and skipping dinner isn't an option."

"You sound like my dad."

"Probably because I'm old enough to be your dad." Reg muttered.

"Belay that shit Commander." she snapped. "Miffy was over fifty years younger than Grandad and it never mattered to them at all."

"So the taste for older men is hereditary then?" Reg suggested.

"I'd love you if you were younger than me, your age is irrelevant." she stated. "Does our age difference really bother you?"

"Just as long as you remember me fondly when you're two hundred I'll be happy."

"I won't get to two hundred." she stated. "In fact I'm likely to overtake you."

"That isn't funny Taryn." he chided as he began to tidy up his tools.

"It isn't supposed to be. I'm told I'm aging like an Orion and their average lifespan is ninety years. You'll probably outlive me by a decade or so."

He snatched the padd from her hands. "Are you serious?" he asked earnestly, dropping to his knees beside her.

"It's not like I'm on a countdown or anything, my Human and Vulcan DNA could stretch things out and I'm not living an Orion lifestyle." She looked at his devastated expression and frowned. "This really bothers you doesn't it? Maybe I should have said something before we got married?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference, I just assumed…I suppose I hoped that you'd outlive me." A smile flickered over his lips. "I suppose it means we'll grow old together." He gently touched a lock of her hair, moving it from her forehead with his finger.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled up at him. "Will you still want me when I have white hair?"

"Will you still want me when my joints are shot and I can't get it up…hold on?" He joked self-effacingly.

"You'll get your mojo back." She stroked his face gently and let her hand run down his chest. "This planet is enough to give anyone the droop, even a stud muffin like you."

"Oh Kitten…" he breathed and swept her up in his arms, kissing her with torrid passion, until he felt a firm hand on his upper chest and a paw from Ratio on his arm. They were both staring at him, one with jealousy and the other looked vexed.

"Kitten?"

"What's wrong with Kitten?" Reg asked.

"It's too much like pussy." she protested.

"It's not…Brigitte Bardot was a sex kitten, no one called her a pussy." He frowned, "Besides, I love your sweet little pussy and I don't mean him." he said tilting his head at Ratio.

"I know, I appreciate that, I think it's wonderful but I'd rather you didn't call me Kitten in public."

"Can I call you it in private?" he asked.

"I suppose so." Taryn rolled her eyes. "But it's a placeholder."

"I promise I will find the perfect endearment for you… My Beloved?" he said hopefully. She simply shook her head. "What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry because I've been grazing all day, but I haven't felt as nauseated. If you want to go to Guinan's to eat I could squeeze in a dessert. The Doctor wants me to gain a little more weight."

"Is he worried?" Reg asked, looking concerned.

"Not really, I'm just not gaining as much as he'd like but he says I've lost some muscle mass and the babies are thriving." she explained as she stroked Ratio.

"You would tell me if anything was wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing's wrong. These goals are arbitrary and based on averages and I'm not average, but it wouldn't hurt me to gain two more pounds before I reach the second trimester."

"We're talking two pounds here? Not more?"

"Two whole pounds." she sighed.

"How can I help?" he asked as he stood up.

"You're already doing more than enough." she said sitting up slowly and moving the cat onto the seat. "It's not like you can eat for me, but you go above and beyond when I have morning sickness. You put up with my bad moods…You don't even complain when I wake up screaming and break your face." She looked up at him, "You've been wonderful."

"You're the one that's wonderful," he intoned, "and if there's anything I can do to make things easier please tell me?"

"Of course I will, but please stop worrying? The fussing I don't mind but you're under enough stress." She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I can't promise, but I'll try." he whispered.

…

"N…No!" he woke with a start, panting and gasping for breath.

"Easy, it's okay." Taryn whispered and rubbed his back as he sat with his head in his hands.

"Computer, what time is it?" he asked breathlessly.

" _0413 hours._ " He let out a ragged sigh, shuffled to the edge of the bed and rubbed his face distractedly.

"Go back to sleep." he said standing. "I think I'll go for a run."

"Don't, come back to bed and tell me what you dreamed about. It will make you feel better to let it out into the light." she told him.

"I don't remember it." he lied and began to change into his running gear. He sat on the bed to put on his shoes and felt her wrap her arms around him, press her body into his back and a soft kiss to his neck. It felt wonderful, but he couldn't face her, not with the images still loose in his mind.

"Can't I convince you to stay here?" she whispered and ran her finger lazily along the hairline at the back of his neck. "I love the way your hair curls on your neck, just behind your ear." she kissed his earlobe and caressed it with her tongue.

"It's very tempting, but I wanted to get a head start on today anyway. I need to check my communiques and I wanted a word with Geordi before we go down to the planet." he explained.

"We can go down later, it's not like we're on the clock."

He grasped her hand. "I'll be back before you know it." he stated and pulled away.

He ran hard and fast around the holographic park but he couldn't get the dream out of his mind. It was a new variation on the theme and the worst one yet. He could recall every moment in perfect clarity. He was on the Hangar Level during the mission, they were running for the transit pod and he looked up and saw Taryn on the far side of the hangar. She looked as she did now, her hair loose and in the maternity clothes she wore to work. A large hand grasped her shoulder and he watched helplessly as Vortigon, one of his reprogrammed Vortigons drove his sword through her chest. She looked surprised as she stared at the blade emerging from the centre of her chest, glistening with green blood. The demon pulled the sword from her and she started to fall. He started running before she hit the floor and he saw him slice open her stomach and cast his sword into the ground. He ripped their tiny children from her body, raising them one in each hand and began to squeeze.

Previous dreams had put her on the Uhura, the bridge of the Odyssey, and in the Andromeda complex and always ended the same way. The only variation was how she died. He'd seen her decompressed, crushed, burned alive and watched Barbara 25 snap her neck in front of him, to name but a few.

Since the hearings a new strain of nightmare had emerged. He got to see Eden perform unspeakable acts on her culminating in him slitting her throat with the knife. It didn't help that Admiral Maddox found a picture of her in the Lab at Daystrom during her first year as a student. She looked adorable, but she could never be described as jailbait or a Lolita. She was a child and clearly small for her age, to think that anyone could abuse her was unthinkable and from the picture no one would ever know the physical and emotional trauma she had been put through just months before. He was physically sick after those dreams.

He came to a stop and braced himself against his thighs, panting for breath. How could he tell her about his recurring nightmares? How could he admit to anyone the horrors that his infamously fertile imagination was creating on a nightly basis? All he could do was hope they would stop.

He wandered home exhausted and found her kneeling at the toilet, struggling to hold back her own hair. He took hold of it for her and placed his hand on her forehead. He hated seeing her go through this, but they both hoped it was likely to stop within the month and knew it would be worth it in the end.

"I'll get you some ginger tea." he said softly as she turned, dropped the lid and sat on the toilet, blinking in the half light from the bedroom. The light was bothering her too.

"I might work from here today." she suggested. "I don't have any meetings or anything and I can always jump on a shuttle later if I can't handle anything over a com channel."

"Are you getting sick? Do you want to go to Sickbay?" he asked worriedly as he handed her a cup of herbal tea that always seemed to help. It wasn't like her not to go down to the planet, no matter how bad she felt.

"No, I just feel really wiped out." She smiled weakly and looked up at him, she looked a little pale with dark circles under her eyes.

"Sorry if I kept you awake." Reg said apologetically.

"I slept well, I just don't feel like I did."

"Do you want to share a shower?" he asked. "Or just have a shower it might make you feel a little better?"

"Much as I like the thought of getting wet with my sweaty man I think I'll go back to bed for a while." She smiled and took her tea into the bedroom.

When he emerged having shaved and showered she was lying in the bed stroking Ratio. She really did look pale, his grandmother would have used the words peaked or wan.

"Would you like me to stay here and take care of you?" he asked as he pulled on his uniform.

"I'll be fine, you go to work."

"We're running matrix scans all day and that doesn't take both of us." Reg explained. "Dan used to run them on B-4 and he doesn't need supervision." he knelt beside her. "I could bring you tea, wait on you hand and foot, rub lotion into all those places you can't reach…"

"I'm bendy, there's nowhere I can't reach." she giggled.

"…Massage your feet, kiss your neck, fondle your…" he nuzzled her breast and she yelped. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked with alarm.

"The boys are a little tender today." she explained. "It feels like they have rocks in them."

"Are you sure you don't want to see The Doctor?" he frowned.

"It's all normal, I'm just getting all the symptoms at once today. Go down to the planet." she told him with a kiss. He nodded and headed for the door. "Wait…" she paused and seemed to blanch even paler, "you don't have to stay with me just because I'm pregnant."

"You don't look well, I'm worried…"

"No, I mean if you want to separate…" she said avoiding eye contact and sat up.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked darkly.

"You're having nightmares, and you don't have to talk about them if you don't want to, but…after you won't even look me in the face and you literally go running off. It feels as if you're running away from me and…well we rushed into this and if you regret it I'd rather you said. I won't cut up rough over access…I'll be amicable about everything..."

He ran to her and swept her up in his arms. "Don't think that, not for a minute. I'd never run from you." he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will love you until the last star falls from the sky. I…I just…I don't know how else to deal with the nightmares."

"Talk to me, if not me Deanna, anybody just talk them through with someone and they won't consume you."

"I can't…Taryn?" he asked as her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to collapse. "No…no...no." he put her on the bed and tapped his communicator. "Medical Emergency, Barclay's quarters."

…

"She's anaemic, we've given her some copper and she's doing better." The Doctor explained when he joined Reg in the office. "You can probably take her home in an hour or so, we just want to monitor her as a precaution."

"Is the whole pregnancy going to be like this?" Reg asked.

The Doctor sat beside him. "Honestly, we just don't know but it's likely these symptoms will dissipate once she moves into the second trimester."

"But you don't know exactly when that will be?"

"We don't have a timetable. But we will be able to tell from the scans when the foetuses change from developing to the growth stage. We all know how hard this is for you but this really is uncharted territory for all of us."

"It's harder for her. I just want to wrap her up in cotton wool and get her away from the Annex, this planet." he blurted. "It's killing her." Reg stood up and started pacing.

"I don't think this environment is doing either of you any good but she'd have these symptoms wherever she was. She's not having an easy time, but the pregnancy is going well, very well." The Doctor asserted. "If things continue according to plan you will have two beautiful babies. One green, one pink."

"Seriously, Twin B is going to be green?" Reg asked, "And A is going to be pink?" he grinned. "Are they girls or boys? No…Don't answer that she'll kill me."

"They're fraternal so there are a number of possibilities. Would you like to see the scan we just took?"

"God yes." he blurted.

"Come on through, you can both see together."

"That's definitely green." she admitted when she looked at the scan while clutching Reg's hand.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked softly.

"I'm surprised, I never thought it would last another generation. They look adorable snuggled together don't they?" she smiled.

"Yes, they really do." Reg kissed her hand.

"Development wise they look like Human twelve week foetuses, they're a little small for Orion or Vulcan babies at this stage, but I wouldn't worry about that. They seem very healthy and Dr Mizan and the other specialists are all pleased with the reports we've been sending them so far. Would you like to see an extrapolation of what they'll look like as they grow?"

Taryn and Reg looked at each other as the considered his suggestion. "I think we'll wait for the surprise." Reg smiled. "So do we have a due date?"

"Not yet, my guess would be a forty week gestation but the experts all have differing opinions between nine and eleven months. It's like I'm running a pool." The Doctor admitted. "I'd say to prepare for delivery from thirty-six weeks or so, but I can't be certain by any means. Twins rarely go full term and we'll have to play things by ear under the circumstances."

"I'm already starting to waddle and I'm at twelve weeks, what am I going to be like at thirty-six?" she asked desperately. The Doctor looked at Reg to prompt him, they had already discussed the need for him to be supportive when she developed issues regarding her self-image.

"You're going to be beautiful and if I have to I'll build an anti-grav unit to rest the bumps on so you can get around." Reg stroked her hair.

"Can I go home?" she asked The Doctor.

"Let me check your copper levels and we'll see." The Doctor said. "I'll be right back."

"How about a sedan chair with a built in holo-emitter and two photonic beefcakes in skimpy boy knickers to carry me around?" she grinned.

"Let me think about that." Reg stated sarcastically. "No." he snapped. "Although it might be possible. The main problem with the mobile emitter is its size."

"How big would you say The Doctor's chest measurement is?" Taryn asked with a wry smile.

"Oh God." Reg stated distractedly. "It's obvious. I can't believe I didn't see it that way." He looked at her, "I could internalise it all and put the controls on the ribcage or under arm."

"That's pretty much the expression I had on my face when I solved the two androids, one body problem when I remembered Lore was in storage." she paused. "You know, how the Borg Queen has a cranium and a spine that are artificial?"

"Yes." Reg replied.

"If I were to build a positronic matrix and use Bastions memory engrams in a cranial unit would it be possible to put holo-emitters down a spine to generate a body? Take him off the holodeck?"

"Now there's an idea. A holographic android. I'd have to think about that one."

"He wouldn't have to be an android, he could be any shape he likes. He's certainly not comfortable in humanoid form, that's why I haven't started building him a body. He seems to like being a disembodied voice with sensors and won't settle to one form. He really needs to be fitted in a new ship but I can't see Starfleet giving Daystrom another Defiant Class." Taryn reasoned.

"We could cut down the core and put the memory unit in the Chekov." Reg suggested. "It's up to him though really isn't it?" Reg looked at the scan image that hung in 3D next to the biobed. "We're really going to be parents aren't we?"

"If you've only just worked that out we are in serious trouble." Taryn laughed.

"They look more like babies now, at the last scan they looked…"

"I know what you mean." She smiled, "When I get bigger we are seriously going to have to find some new moves in the bedroom, no face to face snuggling for a while." she whispered.

"As you said earlier, you're bendy so we'll work something out." he whispered and kissed her softly. "We'll have to see if we can get my warp drive running too."

"Talk to The Doctor." she whispered.

"No, I'm fine." he said dismissively.

She rolled her eyes as The Doctor returned with a tricorder and scanned her. "You can go, but next time your husband says you look unwell I want you to listen and come here straight away."

"Okay." she said reluctantly and let Reg help her down from the biobed. "Can we have a copy of the scan please?"

"Of course." The Doctor smiled.

"You can't keep putting things off and pretending they aren't happening." Taryn she whispered as they headed back to their quarters. "You said yourself they might have hurt you…down there…on the planet and I'm worried."

"Look, you got me off and I relaxed and it happened didn't it? You've been right all along its just stress." he responded in a soft voice.

"So can I assume you're discussing this with Deanna?" she asked, gauging his reaction, "I'll take that as a no then."

"Of course I don't discuss our sex life or lack thereof with Deanna." he whispered angrily, "Would you really want me to?"

"Yes." she replied. "I don't care if you make a ship wide announcement as long as you find some peace of mind."

"Look, I'll try harder…"

"It's not about…" she took his arm to stop him and looked both ways. "It's not about me getting frustrated with the situation because I'm not, God knows I haven't felt up to much lately either but this is a yard stick to measure your health and wellbeing and…it's a symptom. You need to get to the bottom of what's bothering you and maybe you'll be able to let go of the nightmares and the stress and move on."

"I…I can't talk about it, I'm sorry." he averted his gaze.

"I'll be here when you can." she stated and he pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you." he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." she replied with a worried expression on her face.

…

"Sometimes I wish I could read you." Deanna stated as she sipped her hot chocolate. "I know you asked to meet for a reason, but I have no idea what it is."

"I think you could work it out eventually." Taryn stated from the seat opposite holding a cup of herbal tea.

"You know I can't tell you what we discuss during counselling sessions." Deanna intoned.

"Actually it's what he isn't discussing during those sessions that worries me." Taryn replied.

"I can understand that." Deanna responded.

Taryn quirked her lip. Good, she was aware that he was withholding things from her, although she knew she'd most likely have picked that up. She paused, considering her next words carefully. "He isn't discussing most of it with me either, or anyone else as far as I can tell."

"Go on." Deanna whispered.

"He's also flatly refusing to see the new counsellor on the Enterprise or the one I've lined up for him on Earth. He'll only talk to you, and that's going to be a problem when you leave orbit."

"Who do you have lined up?" Deanna asked.

"Dixon."

"Miles Dixon?" Deanna asked incredulously and Taryn nodded. "I'm impressed."

"I think his style will suit Reg and if he can't have you he deserves the best on the planet."

"I agree. He's a remarkable therapist, but I thought he'd given up his practice."

"He has." Taryn smiled. "I dangled Reg's holo-addiction and developmental stammer like a carrot and he agreed. Reg has proved harder to convince."

"And you want me to help you convince him?"

"I wanted you to be aware of how worried I am about him and that I firmly believe that if he doesn't face up to whatever the problem is he's heading for a psychotic break. As things stand, once you leave he will clam up, shut down and very shortly snap." Taryn stated. "Two more weeks is all you have with him."

"I'll admit I have similar concerns myself. You don't have to be empathic to see he's struggling." Deanna stated. "He has more evasive manoeuvres in that counselling room than they do on the bridge."

"Even neuro-pressure isn't calming him down. He's having nightmares. He says it isn't about me or impending fatherhood but…"

"I'm sure he won't mind me telling you that he's genuinely happy you agreed to marry him and thrilled that you're expecting. It really isn't about that I promise you."

"That's reassuring to know, thank you." Taryn whispered and chewed at her finger nervously.

"You don't seem reassured." Deanna commented.

"I didn't really doubt his word, it's just there's so much he's keeping from me. I feel, I wonder how much he trusts me. Does he think I wouldn't understand...?" she laughed mirthlessly. "I talk about trust and I'm talking to you behind his back…I should go." she stood up and Deanna grasped her hand.

"You've confirmed a lot of things I already suspected. You've given me a lot to think about and I'll do all I can to help."

"I didn't doubt that for a moment Deanna." Taryn smiled and left the bar.

…

"You're very quiet, are you feeling alright?" Reg asked over dinner.

"Sorry?" she replied. "I was miles away, did you say something?"

"I was asking if you're feeling okay? Not dizzy or…"

"Oh, I'm fine. A little tired but I'm okay."

"Are you disappointed?"

"About what?" she asked incredulously.

"I got the feeling you didn't want a green baby."

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't put that the right way. I…It seemed you were hoping they'd both look human."

"I genuinely doubted the chlorophyll would last to the next generation, and I didn't want you to get your hopes up. You seemed to not want them to be pink." Taryn replied.

"I want them to be as much like you as possible."

"And I want them to be like you, sweet and gentle with big soft brown eyes but you sort of get what you're given." She looked at him. "You don't remember what I shared with you when we formed our bond do you?"

"Not really, just flashes."

"I remember what you shared with me." she stated, "Do you want my professional opinion or my personal one?"

"I'm not going to like this am I?" he replied, putting down his cutlery and taking a sip of water.

"I saw a little boy who failed to form an attachment to his mother through no fault of his own. He formed a strong attachment to his father and in practical terms it really doesn't matter which parent the infant bonds with as long as they bond. However the behaviour of the mother was such that it made him feel that bond was at risk throughout his childhood by saying, in his earshot that if the father left her she would never allow him to have custody or even see the child again. She then attempted to shoe-horn her son into a mould that was never going to suit him, rather than appreciating him for the unique, bright and imaginative child he was. Her cruel and vindictive behaviour caused him to form a developmental stammer and her subsequent attitude actively prevented him getting speech therapy."

"You got all that?" Reg asked.

"That and your father adores you just the way you are and so did you're your grandparents," she smiled. "My personal opinion is if that woman tries to make you feel inadequate ever again she will have me to reckon with and our children will never, ever go through the same thing, regardless of what happens in our relationship. Our children will be encouraged and nurtured and no one will ever try and stomp them into a die. They'll be what they'll be and that includes the colour of their skin and the shape of their ears. They should feel proud of who they are."

"So you aren't upset?" Reg asked. "You aren't worried that they'll be bullied or picked on?"

"Of course I am, but it's inevitable. Even if you don't have something obvious that makes you different kids will find something to tease you about. Tegan has beautiful auburn hair and gorgeous long legs and do you know what she got called at school?" Reg shook his head. "Lanky Skanky Ginger Pubes."

Reg choked on his water. "You're kidding?" he paused, "I thought Reggie the Veggie was bad."

"My point exactly, they knew your mind worked differently, made up a rhyme and that was what they zeroed in on. I got off lightly because I was green." She took a sip of her fruit juice. "The point is our kids will have two parents who understand what it's like being…alternative and won't see bullying as a character building experience."

"You really got a lot out of that mating bond didn't you?" he asked wryly. "I feel a little swindled that I didn't learn more about you."

"Next doors dog?" she asked briskly.

"Henry." he replied and looked shocked. "Henry the Sixth. He was enormous and brown."

"It's all in there, it's just not a conscious memory. Probably because I'm a bad transmitter. You may find things feel familiar when we visit my parent's house and meet my other siblings. And Henry the Eighth of course."

"Do you want anything else? You've hardly touched your risotto." he said peering at her plate.

"Neither have you and I've been nibbling all day, what's your excuse?"

"Are you finding it helps, eating all through the day?"

"It seems to although I was icky this morning," she replied, "and don't think I didn't notice you changed the topic." She stood and took her plate and glass over to the replicator to recycle it. He followed her with his.

"I'm not eating for three." he argued.

"Maybe not, but you have responsibilities to four and you need to look after yourself."

"I'd rather look after you." he said, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to their bedroom.

…

"You seem very…flexible today." Deanna told Taryn during their yoga session.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be competing, even with ourselves?" Taryn stated from the squatting pose she was holding with her hands in a prayer position.

"That's true, but you do seem more relaxed than you have in a while." Beverly stated. "Have fun last night?"

"I'd…rather not talk about it." Taryn gave an embarrassed smile and moved to the next pose. "It would compromise him."

"Oh, now we have to know." Deanna smiled.

"We're all married women here, there's a saying you know, what's said in Yoga Ashram Program 6 stays in Yoga Ashram Program 6." Beverly stated.

"No one says that." Taryn giggled. "You promise it stays between us?"

"Of course." Deanna and Beverly agreed.

"Well, Reg gave me a very lovely relaxing back rub, which soon developed into a front rub…"

"Which knowing your average man evolved into a pelvic exam." Beverly intoned as they moved into the dancer pose on one leg with their arm extended.

"Of course. He was having a thorough rummage around up there and, he really hit the spot… and kept hitting the spot…well, he gave me my first ever gusher."

"Oh my God." Deanna stated with a shocked and amused expression on her face.

"So I'm all cross-eyed, in the afterglow of the most amazing orgasm of my life …and he's freaking out, panicking and trying to find his combadge to call for help because he thinks my water broke." she giggled. "He didn't think female ejaculation was, and I quote 'really a thing'."

"Oh bless him." Beverly laughed.

"He's so vanilla, it's very sweet." Taryn smiled. "It was all I could do to stop him calling a medical emergency."

"What did he expect us to do, give him a medal?" Beverly laughed.

Taryn smiled as they changed to the other leg. "He's really rather wonderful on the quiet you know?"

"You both seem very happy together." Deanna stated with a smile.

"The last time I had sex I squirted too but it was because I started lactating." Beverly stated. "You have that experience to come."

"God knows what Reg would make of that, although he does like warm milk I suppose. Do you think procreation was this undignified when we lived in caves?" Taryn stated as they adopted the tree pose.

"Probably." Beverly stated.

"I don't think I've ever squirted." Deanna stated. "Maybe I should ask Will to get some pointers from Reg?"

Taryn snorted and had to put her foot down. "I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

"So would I." Beverly agreed.

"From what I've heard Will is your type Taryn, and you are in no position to comment Beverly." Troi stated defensively but in good humour.

"It wasn't Will Deanna, it was his body but it was Odan I was in love with." Beverly stated.

"He's not my type." Taryn stated.

"I thought you liked tall and furry." Beverly asked.

"Well, yes, but he's the wrong kind of clever and far too sure of himself for my taste." Taryn replied.

"The wrong kind of clever?" Deanna asked as the three women sat cross-legged on the floor and abandoned their yoga practice.

"He's a tactician, and I hear he's a great pilot but that doesn't do it for me. I need someone technical or scientific," Taryn stated, "and I'm not a fan of facial hair."

"So what do you think of Captain Picard?" Deanna asked.

"This is unfair, you're putting me on the spot." Taryn protested.

"Well, I've always loved Will like a brother, unless he was carrying Odan's symbiont," Beverly stated, "but Reg has always struck me as a man who would be eager to please and very attentive."

"Reg isn't confident enough for me," Deanna stated, "but when he was influenced by that Cytherian probe I have to admit I was tempted."

"Oh God yes. Weren't we all?" Beverly stated. "Until he went all megalomaniac and took over the ship."

"And Captain Picard is a very attractive man with hidden depths." Deanna stated.

"He's very buttoned up and disciplined, you sort of imagine there must be seething passions under that uniform. Well, he is French." Taryn commented. "He's got the intelligence but he's too confident and I prefer them at least six foot or more."

"Well, I'm sure the men in our lives will be pleased we have no plans to swap them any time soon." Beverly laughed.

"Both of yours maybe, but given his past holodeck adventures I'm not so sure about mine." Taryn joked.

"He wrote Program 9 first." Deanna stated.

"Yes, but have you met her?" Taryn asked. "She's a bimbo and he got her proportions all wrong. She's all tits and no brain."

"The Goddess of Empathy wasn't up to much between the ears either." Deanna stated.

"The Goddess of Empathy?" Taryn asked incredulously. "I love him dearly but sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head."

"That isn't the half of it." Deanna told them. "It was the half of Will." she added with a snigger.

"Oh now you have to tell us more." Beverly stated.

"Okay….seeing as it wasn't part of a counselling session and Will and Geordi saw it too I suppose I can tell you…" Deanna began.

 _In the next instalment :_

 _We join Reg in his final counselling session with Deanna before the Titan leaves Galor IV. Will he make the breakthrough they all hope for?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Barclay clasped his hands together between his knees and cast his eyes around the room. Outwardly he seemed relatively calm, for him anyway, the set of his shoulders was almost relaxed. It was the perpetual motion of his left leg as it jiggled up and down that destroyed the illusion, that and the conflicting emotions that were echoing in rotation through his mind. Love, GUILT, fear, delight, concern, GUILT, responsibility, love, doubt, fear, joy, concern, GUILT…

"How are you feeling today Reg?" Deanna asked.

"Happy, of course." He smiled, genuinely but a little forced. He fidgeted with his hands nervously then found the ring on his left ring finger, rubbed it with his thumb and calmed a little. Had she realised the effect a small piece of tritanium would have on his stress levels she'd have given the man worry beads years ago, but she knew it wasn't the sensation or the action. It was the significance. It was who had put it there.

"This is a nice room." he commented, "Very different from the one on the Enterprise D and the E when you were there. Not what I expected." He was being evasive, she knew this would happen when the new counsellor on the Enterprise told her his room was unavailable for this session. To be honest she preferred her office on the Titan but Reg would use any excuse to be slippery and evasive when there was something he didn't want to face. It hadn't escaped her attention that he came over on a shuttlecraft either. He had begun avoiding transporters again.

"Reg, this is our last official session before the Titan breaks orbit. Do you really want to discuss the décor, or do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"I, she… It was unexpected. I was… shocked…" He frowned.

"Start from the beginning and tell me what you saw and how you felt." Deanna requested slowly.

"I saw, I thought I saw Data carrying my wife's dead body along the corridor on Level Four, but it wasn't her and I felt… foolish."

"What did you feel before that?" Deanna asked.

"Shock," he shifted in his seat and looked at his hands, "sadness of course." he added in that way he had of hinting at something he didn't want to admit, the rocking of his left hand was always his tell that what he was saying was iffy. It was just as well he only played poker on the holodeck. Geordi was right to decide not to bring him to the officer's game despite her husband's urging. Will was a shark, so was Data for that matter and Barclay although a sweet, good man was a fish, small fry. While the social interaction would have done him some good his confidence wasn't best served by letting the senior team pluck him like a pigeon on a regular basis as they had with Data until he caught on.

"Sadness?"

"I felt how I did on the Bastion when she nearly died." he admitted reluctantly. "Both times. Do we need to cover this ground again?" They didn't, she just needed him to admit that he was avoiding the depth of the emotion he felt.

"And then you realised it was the android, Taryn 1 from the planet that Data was carrying." the Betazoid intoned.

"Yes, I mean it was obvious as soon as I thought about it. She was in uniform and Taryn resigned over a month ago, she didn't have the…you know, the… the bumps and she had the number around her neck." He said indicating the bulge and the necklace almost manically with his hands and avoiding eye contact. "As I said, it was foolish." He put his index finger down the collar of his uniform and adjusted it. It wasn't uncomfortable she realised, he was.

Deanna knew she was pushing him, pushing him harder than she normally would but their time together was short and it may be weeks before he built a rapport with the new counsellor, and by then they would have returned to Earth and he would have to start all over again with a new therapist both of which he had made no secret that he didn't want to see. When he was seconded to the Daystrom Institute as he was the only engineer The Doctor would allow to work on replicating his mobile emitter she had encouraged Reg to see the counsellor there to ensure he settled in successfully. However Dr Thorpe, while a competent therapist, was simply not suited to Reg and Deanna was unaware her opposite number there had changed or she would never have propelled Barclay in that direction. Thorpe had attempted to pressure him into agreeing to be part of a long term research study at their first appointment, small wonder Reg had never gone back. As it turned out she needn't have worried as The Doctor knew everyone on campus and had taken him under his wing ensuring he got to know the other staff at the Advanced Technology Building. His letters to her had been positive during that time aside from one not long before the raid at Daystrom where he mentioned someone he was trying to work up the courage to ask out, a mutual friend of The Doctor and listed a plethora of reasons why she'd never be interested in him. Due to ensuing events he didn't read her reply until after he was married to the woman in question. She had been concerned at the pace of their relationship but to marry quickly wasn't uncommon in Starfleet. It was a way to ensure you could take your partner and children with you when you were posted. Besides, no one could question the depths of their devotion to each other. Taryn had lined a therapist up on Earth, a good one, an excellent one that rarely saw clients anymore since becoming a lecturer but he had been Taryn's tutor for her master's degree and she had pulled strings. Deanna hadn't been surprised he'd agreed, Reg was as fascinating psychologically as Taryn was physiologically. You don't usually see neuroses like his in functional individuals although she knew he was on the verge of a full blown delusional disorder when she'd first started working with him. He wasn't just hooked on the latest holo-novel or game and loosing track of time. He was taking holo-addiction to a whole new level and forming an alternate reality and losing touch with the real world. He was so painfully shy and found it so hard to form attachments he sought them on the holodeck. She'd even considered diagnosing him with avoidant personality disorder and attachment disorder he was so withdrawn socially but the last thing he needed were any more labels. He'd worked hard to claw his way back to reality and despite a few setbacks over the years had emerged from it relatively unscathed. Professor Dixon would be good for Reg, he had a laid back style and a gentle bearing. He was a lovely man as was Counsellor Fraser, the new therapist on the Enterprise.

Reg was currently facing a very different battle, he was suffering from post-traumatic stress, anxiety and depression. Although they were all cleared at the Courts Martial over the loss of the USS Bastion and the USS Odyssey the hearings had made matters worse for him rather than providing closure. McCord's questioning of Taryn on the stand was no less traumatic for him as it was for her. The hearings hadn't even afforded him a break from the cloying environment of the Daystrom Annex as the trials took place there. The details of the enquiry were in the public domain although so far Taryn's name was kept out of the press. The details of their mission, his imprisonment on the planet and the ongoing investigation into Admiral Haftel and the Daystrom Annex were still classified so at least the press weren't baying at the door, although the armed raids on the Daystrom Institute and Jupiter Station were still a topic of interest but remained a mystery.

She would have relieved him of duty had she not been certain the work assessing and repairing the holograms held at the Annex was all that was holding him together. Besides, relieving him of duty had never made a difference in the past, once he had a bee in his bonnet he was like an unstoppable juggernaut. He once broke into the Communications Research Centre to keep working while on suspension and convinced Chief O'Brien to transport him to prove he wasn't hallucinating during the beam over to the Yosemite. After his rescue from the androids he was like a Whirling Dervish whenever Taryn left the ship and working just as many hours as she did under the guise of 'pottering around' because he was bored. The man was infuriating. He needed to leave the planet, that much was obvious but Taryn still had work to do and he understandably refused to leave without her.

"But it wasn't believing you saw your pregnant wife dead that triggered the anxiety attack." she stated, reading his emotions.

"No." he admitted and enclosed his fist in the other hand. "It wasn't that. It wasn't that that made Taryn terrified I was having a...a heart attack in front of her."

There it was, he had touched the white hot guilt, but she knew there was more of it deeper in his psyche, and with a deeper cause. She needed to hit the motherlode, lance what was festering since his imprisonment by the androids and all that had happened on the Bastion. She knew what it was, she felt what it was but more to the point Taryn had tipped her off, as had what she heard during the hearings.

"Reg?" She looked at him and he returned her gaze with his dark eyes for a moment then looked away. She could sense the pressure building within him, everyone had noticed how tense he had become and even neuro-pressure was having little effect. His nervous energy was palpable and worrying for all who knew him, even taking into account his habit of wearing his emotions as obviously as he wore his uniform.

"When I realised it was Taryn 1, I…I remembered the last time I saw her." he leaned back in the seat, then immediately leaned forward again and turned his wedding ring around his finger with the other hand. "They made five hundred, five hundred living beings because they believed it would make me happy. She was the one they showed to me. Taryn 1. She looked at me, she gazed up at me with that beautiful face that wasn't hers to borrow and told me I had to love her because she was made for me. Literally perhaps, but not like the real thing." He shook his head, "I knew that straight away and I said as much. She suddenly looked terrified and she…she… fell to the floor, dead… stone dead and, well…I knew it wasn't Taryn but, I mean, if her twin was identical it could have been her sister and... Barbara 25 just said they weren't fit for purpose as they didn't please me and…" He closed his eyes tightly as tears welled, turned his face and clenched his jaw. He raised a hand to his face but didn't seem to know where to put it. Deanna moved next to him and grasped his shoulder. "She said the series was recalled." He turned to look at her. "Recalled… like…like a faulty batch of gel packs." He swallowed and looked away again, tears streaming down his face. "I'd had enough, I'd given up hope long before that and was biding my time after the hunger strike failed till I thought of a way to... So…"

"Go on." she said softly.

"I decided to smash open a terminal, find a power cable and… That's what I did and… I realised that dying probably wasn't enough, if my mind was intact… we found neural tissue in the cranium of one of the androids in the mass grave you see." He sniffed and took the handkerchief she offered him. "I had the cable half out of the connector when the transporter energised. I was this close," he held up his thumb and forefinger, "to throwing away everything I have now. Taryn came within seconds, to within a hairsbreadth of running into that transporter room and seeing the father of her twins sprawled across the pad with his head disintegrating."

"And?" she prompted. "You need to say it out loud Reg. It won't stop consuming you until you do."

A sob rose in his chest, "I can't. It's.." He swallowed hard, as if trying to swallow the words. "I know it isn't true… it's, you call them, what is it? A faulty cognition?"

Deanna smirked inwardly, that was half of his problem. He was far too aware of his mental processes and instinctively developed coping strategies. He was an emotional self-medicator and a compulsive researcher. He hadn't got the term faulty cognition from his wife, he'd looked it up himself. Deanna knew for a fact he'd barely mentioned what happened on the planet to Taryn since the day he returned, they had both told her as much although he'd discussed most of it in their sessions. He hadn't wanted to worry Taryn and with his silence had achieved exactly that result.

"What I call them isn't what's important. You have doubts. It's normal to have doubts as a first time father." she explained.

"Is it normal to think your wife and unborn children would be better off without you?" he wept.

"You said it yourself. You know it isn't true. It's a faulty thought process due to the strain you've been under." She paused, time for the final shove. "Perhaps you need to consider why you feel that way."

He sniffed and blew his nose with shaking hands. "I've killed five hundred and five people Deanna." he sobbed. "Five hundred androids, an ECH, A hologram I reprogrammed to be safe stabbed a woman through the chest and killed her and her symbiont and two, well they were sadistic bastards and one of them tried to rape my..." He swallowed, "I didn't do it with a phaser but I'm responsible for their deaths and… the dreams, I see their faces in my, well they're nightmares and Taryn is always there, the real Taryn and she's… I have to watch her die over and over again. My…my family, God, I have a family." He almost smiled through the tears. "They deserve better than a murderer. So much better than me." He sobbed brokenly and she placed her arm around him. He needed to let it all out and for the first time in weeks she wasn't quite so worried about leaving Galor IV in four days time, but she knew that the real work was about to start.

…

"Well?"

Taryn looked up at the three faces opposite her and sighed. It was feasible, more than feasible it was a distinct possibility but just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. Data, Juliana and Lal in her holographic form were looking at her expectantly. If Reg knew the four of them were contemplating this he'd, well she wasn't sure what he'd do but yesterday he'd given her the fright of her life when he collapsed clutching his chest at the sight of this android.

They'd managed to get the records from Kirk's mission to Mudd, the former name for Galor IV declassified along with the subsequent scientific reports. It was interesting reading. Aside from his annoyance at temporarily losing control of the Enterprise, Kirk regarded the experience as something of a joke and the junior officers, particularly Pavel Chekov as an excuse to get drunk and laid. That's tactical officers for you. If she was still commissioned she'd be applying to rename the Flyer-class shuttlecraft. The naming of the shuttlecraft on the Bastion had been Haftel's private joke as she had once given a speech at a conference outlining the damage Kirk had done in his dealings with artificial life and speculating that he had set back the field of cybernetics by centuries. It was light-hearted in tone, but factually accurate although she made no effort to hide her disdain for his methods. That and a subsequent paper on the topic earned her some notoriety in the field, probably for all the wrong reasons but she already had a number of other articles and papers under her belt at that point. Haftel liked his pet experts to be published, it helped them to be gratefully received out in the field if they had a reputation as an expert. He'd even ordered her to ghostwrite papers for others during her time there as well as simply changing the name on some of her research. To Haftel it was all about veneer rather than substance.

Typically, there was no mention of the psychological effects of imprisonment by the Andromeda androids in Kirk's report. Even the reports from the scientific survey glossed over the emotional aspects of being in their company. Some of them had been seduced and taken android form, no doubt among the bodies they had found on Level Ten but this had meant the others were permitted to leave which may have been a factor in their reasoning. The survey lasted three weeks in total, this meant her husband, it still felt strange calling him that, was the second longest fully organic resident after Harry Mudd. She didn't need to read about the psychological effects, she'd witnessed them first hand. She knew her husband was a sensitive man, it was one of the things she loved most about him but he was also understanding, tolerant and thoughtful. She'd spoken to some of the androids, they were intractable, unreasonable and frankly irritating. It wasn't difficult to understand how they had managed to break his spirit during the course of a month. They were self-aware, but not the least bit self-determined. When it came to explaining what organic life-forms need in terms of freedom and personal liberty it was like talking to a bulkhead.

She knew what her friends were proposing was the next step in the plan to restore Lal fully. They had retrieved her consciousness but they had always intended to transfer her back to her body as soon as they found a safe way to do it and this theory was the most promising one they had come up with so far.

The androids had decommissioned the Taryn Series (Taryn Series? Small wonder he'd been driven to the brink of suicide.) and recycled them for parts but one was left intact physically for reasons the androids had no answer for (they weren't programmed to respond in that area apparently). They no longer had a central controller since Kirk talked him to death and had lost much of their hive structure. Far from allowing them to assert their individuality it had left a void of power and even less sense of direction and order than they had before Kirk turned up. They had remotely deactivated her neural net, she was to all intents and purposes deceased. But when Data had examined the inert android he noticed two things. Her programming was intact unlike the dismembered bodies on Level Ten, meaning that if they could decode the Andromedan language used they may be able to reprogram the other androids to make them less clingy when it came to organic humanoids. The other thing was the way they had disabled her net. Her synapse bore a striking resemblance to the after effects of a terminal cascade anomaly. Also files Juliana had uncovered in the Andromeda archive appeared to describe a way to reverse the process, on an Andromedan android at least, but until now they didn't have an android to test the process on and no-one wanted to risk it on Lal untried.

But why did the android have to look like her? Reg had enough to contend with without that. She needed to get him away from this place before it killed him or drove him completely postal, but she still had work to do. She felt responsible and obliged to help the life-forms still resident on Level Six, but she was torn. She constantly felt ten minutes away from hijacking the Enterprise with him aboard and heading for Earth at maximum warp. Of course she'd have to get someone else to take the helm as knowing her she'd probably prang the ship on the way out of orbit.

She rubbed her bulge absent-mindedly. She was only fourteen weeks gone but had started to show almost immediately thanks to her physique and because she was expecting twins looked much further along. She was rounding at the prow when Reg returned eight weeks ago and was surprised he hadn't noticed, but then, he's a man. If he'd added a comment that she was getting fat to his asking if the babies were his she wouldn't just have slapped him, she'd have kneed his plums into the roof of his mouth so it was probably just as well. She was perched on a stool examining the green android corpse laying naked and face down on the bed, the back of her cranium open.

"Theoretically, and academically it has merit." Taryn admitted, "But where we stand morally and ethically I'm not sure." she added. "We're fighting for the rights of inorganic life-forms, we want them to be treated with the same respect as organic life and what we're considering is reanimating an android with no idea whether it's what she would want. The process they describe is for reversing a cascade anomaly during the event, not months or years later. What we get back may not be…intact neurologically and we don't know how the process can be applied to Lal, if at all. The bigger question is what exactly do we do with her if it does work? Take her with us? Leave her here? The ramifications…and that's before we consider the Prime Directive." The two androids and a hologram exchanged glances and considered her words carefully and Data tilted his head. "I'd be happier running this past the Soong Institute's new Ethics Committee, but they'll probably say no, and it's obvious the three of you will try anyway so we might as well get on with it without asking them." she added reluctantly. "But you need to get Maddox onside, I don't want him to think we're outside the tent pissing in. We need him as an ally and I'm sure he'll want to be involved."

"So you'll help?" Juliana asked.

"I'm not sure how Reg will take it, or how I'll explain it to him, but yes." she told them. "I don't think you'll need help, you both know as much as I do if not more but I'd like to be in the loop certainly."

"Do you believe my matrix can be reconfigured for my original body now it has been converted Professor Barclay?" Lal asked politely.

Taryn smirked and wondered if she'd ever get used to being called Professor or Barclay but it sounded nice. "Reg seemed to think so before we did the conversion, but that's a question for him really. I'm sure he'd be happy to advise us when the time comes." Taryn said, "And I've told you before, call me Taryn. I'm not your teacher."

"But, you do explain things, and answer my questions." Lal frowned. "Isn't that what a teacher does?"

She had to admit the girl had a point. "I'll make a deal with you." Taryn smiled, "If, when you're ready, you decide to enrol on my course you can call me professor, but until then I'm a friend, okay?"

"Okay Taryn." Lal replied.

"I'd better get back to work, because if I get caught in here by my other half…"

"It's a bit late for that." Reg said from behind her having sneaked in from the adjoining lab which he was currently using. Taryn quickly drew a sheet over the android and stood up rapidly, a little too rapidly and the room span.

 **…**

Barclay caught her as she fainted, again. He was getting quite good at catching his swooning wife like the hero of some costume drama. Every time she stood up too quickly, got dehydrated from the morning sickness, got too hot, overdid things or sometimes for no apparent reason at all her eyes would roll back in her head and down she'd go. The Doctor had told him it was her brain demanding more oxygen than it was getting and putting her in the best position to get it, with her head level to her heart. He understood in terms of hydraulics and fluid dynamics but he still felt his heart in his mouth whenever it happened. He'd got quite adept at reading the signs it was coming on, sometimes she'd start yawning, a reflex to get more oxygen into her body and something she rarely did normally and he would prompt her to lie down, pre-empting the faint but it wasn't a reliable solution. She was still sleeping more like a human as she was feeling tired a lot and he knew it frustrated her as she was used to getting more done. In contrast he was still in the insomnia mode he had fallen into on the planet and when he did sleep his nightmares would soon wake him, but he came as close as he got to calmness in the last few weeks while watching his wife sleep. She'd was still having dreams too, although he was no longer getting a pummelling and hadn't for a while. Dreams about the Bastion breaking up, dreams about what happened while she was being revived in the cargo bay, what happened with Eden, the mass grave they had found on Level Ten, the hearing and one that seemed familiar but he couldn't quite remember why. She would wake up flailing around and gasping for breath then cling to him like her life depended on it but she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. She hadn't told him directly about any of her dreams, but she talked in her sleep. He also knew she was putting in subspace calls to her therapist on Earth again as he'd seen her call history on the terminal in their quarters. He wasn't spying or checking up on her but he was relieved when he found the log accidentally. He'd worried she was dealing with everything alone until that point and his discovery had called a halt to their recurrent argument on the topic at least.

He folded her into the recovery position on her left side, as her rapidly expanding uterus was would put pressure on her Inferior vena cava and… he didn't like to dwell on that scenario too much, he was depressed enough already without imagining them all dying due to pressure on a major blood vessel, and made certain her head position was keeping her airway clear. Dr Crusher had given him a crash course in obstetric first aid, primarily to stop him panicking and make him feel useful and enabled and also to stop him constantly triggering a medical emergency.

"Is she alright Mr Barclay?" Lal asked with her grandmother's arm around her.

"She'll be fine in a minute." he said brightly, so far she had always come round within the twenty seconds he'd been told to wait before calling for help, and after a few minutes and a glass of water or juice they had managed to walk to the sickbay or Medical Services at the complex to get her checked out. A couple of times she needed fluids or additional copper, the green blooded equivalent of iron but usually she was right as rain. "Taryn?" he called softly rubbing her shoulder as her eyelids fluttered open.

"Not again." she murmured, and he smiled, gently stroking her cheek. "This is getting silly." She gradually sat up and accepted a sip from a glass of water that Data placed in Reg's hand. Everyone had seen her pass out at least once and knew the drill but it was the first time Lal had seen it. She hadn't found it easy to understand the concept of pregnancy, she wasn't made that way after all and had asked Reg why Taryn was getting fatter, on being told it was babies inside her had asked why she had eaten the babies with the most scandalised expression on her face that Reg had ever seen. Taryn, feeling better took the glass from his hand and he dropped his hand to her tummy protectively. "I'm sure this is a Barclay thing, no one else I know has fainted this much just because they're pregnant."

He'd heard this theory before, the 'Barclay Thing Hypothesis', it was twins because they were Barclays, she had morning sickness because they were Barclays and so on and so forth. Never mind that she was a twin herself and they were on uncharted territory as she was the only female Human Orion Vulcan hybrid in the Federation, possibly ever, it was all his fault. His father, her father and Captain Picard had all offered identical sage advice.

 _"_ _Get used to it."_

She scowled at Data as he scanned her with a tricorder. "I believe the syncope was caused by postural hypotension..."

"No offence Data, but bugger off." she said coldly. "You don't have to tell me in medical jargon that I stood up too fast and passed out. I'm doing it every other bloody day. Stop fussing." She stood slowly, taking Reg's offered hand.

"I am only trying to…" Data began with a frown.

"I'd quit while you're ahead." Reg suggested, "Last time I went near her with a tricorder she vaporised it with a phaser and said I was next." he whispered and mouthed "Hormones." then accompanied his wife into the corridor.

"How was your session with Deanna?" she asked once they were alone and in the turbolift. She always asked and he always said the same thing but today he really meant it.

"It was good." He put his arm around her and smiled as she entwined her fingers with his at her shoulder and put her arm around his waist. "I'd like to talk to you about it later if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay," she replied, "unless you want a divorce of course."

He made an indecisive noise in the back of his throat. "I think I'll hold on to you a bit longer." He smiled and gazed at her, "I know I've not been easy to put up with since I got back…"

"I wouldn't say that, but I've been concerned." she replied. "You can't expect to be held hostage for a month and bounce straight back. I understand that, but you used to tell me what was going on in your head…" She exhaled slowly. "You used to talk to me about how you felt and…yesterday…"

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with my heart. I've been exercising more, I've even dropped a few pounds." he stated. "I'm forty-eight, not over a hundred."

"You've lost weight because you haven't eaten more than half a dozen mouthfuls at every meal in over a month. You've been like a coiled spring for weeks and that puts a strain on your body. I know you healed really well from that energy discharge injury but you aren't looking after yourself."

He looked at the ground, she was right, she was always right and Deanna had said the same.

"That's what I want to talk about. I got a lot off my chest today about how I've been, not feeling necessarily but thinking. I've wanted to talk to you but, I didn't want to distract you from the important job you're doing cooking those babies. Deanna made me realise how much stress I've caused both of us by bottling things up." He clenched his jaw. "I'm… well, when we get back to Earth I'm going to talk to this professor you've lined up and I'll see the counsellor on the Enterprise in the meantime. I'll, I don't want to upset you, but I'll, not right now, but I'll tell you everything."

"Thank you." she replied as they entered the turbolift. "And… I really appreciate that you learned what to do when I faint. I know it scares you."

"It's… yes it's scary but I feel better that I know what to do. I like looking after you. Whoa!" His stomach lurched and he realised she was falling so adjusted his grip and picked her up. He felt light headed as the turbolift rose and realised the inertial dampers had gone offline. He'd have to talk to Maddox, the place was falling apart. They were closing down the Annex, for good and the engineering teams had been tied up dismantling labs and falling behind on routine maintenance. An intermittently faulty damper on a turbolift was no big deal, unless you had a tendency to postural hypotension, your blood pressure dropping with upward movement and gravity sending blood into your lower body and away from your brain. It explained an incident three days ago when she was found on the floor of a turbolift confused and groggy and no-one knew how long she'd been there for certain, it must have been this lift, but she'd been alone. The doors opened on Level One. "Computer, after we disembark take this turbolift out of service and alert a repair team to a failure in the inertial dampers." he instructed and stepped into the corridor. It wasn't Elway Theorem, how hard is it to report a malfunctioning turbolift?

"Wha..?" she murmured as he carried her to the Medical Services office. Four more weeks, just four more weeks and they could leave this hellhole for good.

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Data faces a woman from his past, something get's loose on Level Six and the Barclays have dinner engagement._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ultimately it's your call Bruce, yours and Captain Picard's. I can make recommendations regarding her containment for the trip back to Earth, but… There will always be a risk." Taryn stated. "Young's notes are sketchy regarding her retrieval and we can't ask him about the measures he took, he's dead."

"It is an opportunity for study," Seven of Nine intoned, "can we really afford not to learn as much as we can?"

Data grimaced inwardly, he could recall many situations on the Enterprise where he'd made the same argument but in this case he certainly didn't agree.

"I'm happy to relieve you of all other duties to study her here Seven, but I'm not at all happy about loading her onto the Enterprise and shipping a Borg Queen back to the Daystrom Institute." Admiral Maddox stated. The three of them were standing in a containment cell with Data, who was to report the results of this meeting to Captain Picard who would have the final decision to make based on the safety of the ship, but Bruce had fortunately vetoed the issue. Level Six of the Annex was like a chamber of horrors and the task fell to Taryn to recommend what was to happen to the beings there. Her opinion was important, there were life-forms here that no-one else in Starfleet had seen, let alone studied and many of the residents were there at her invitation, made with only the best intentions in the furtherance of the understanding of inorganic life. Communication with the beings there revealed that for many she had improved their situation by her presence as she had hoped during her time under Haftel's command. In fact some would only speak with her, their trust in other humanoid life was so damaged. Many needed treatment and care having been victims of experiments at the hands of the staff there, many just needed to be shipped home. For some it was too late, little more than tissue samples remained having been vivisected. Taryn felt she had to stay until this task was done, she told Data it was the least she could do as she had failed to protect them. But everyone knew she never brought anyone to Galor IV that didn't consent or were holograms that were far too dangerous to be left roaming Federation cyberspace unchecked, in fact much of her work for the last year was focused on dealing with holograms gone bad. Data had cause to wonder if Haftel knew she was turning against him and was trying to get her killed, but the Admiral's behaviour during their covert mission had assuaged him of that opinion. The man simply had no regard for the lives or the value of the officers serving under him.

In the centre of the room restrained by force fields and dampening fields was the bust of a Borg Queen. She was conscious, her bronze eyes fixing on each of them in turn, but lingering longest on Data. Her metal spine curled and flicked menacingly like an angry snake. She remembered, she knew who he was and what he had done. The betrayal and his part in her murder. The accommodation on this level was far from a dungeon. Each habitat was designed to be ideal for the resident life-form during their stay, something Taryn had instituted but she hadn't realised Haftel planned to keep the beings confined for the remainder of their days until it was too late. His activities were a grim parody of the behaviour of the other residents on the planet that was once known as Mudd. They all stepped out into the corridor.

"What will we do with her when we leave?" Taryn asked. She looked tired, physically and emotionally but he knew that was due to a combination of factors. It was no secret that her husband was finding the events since his abduction from Earth on Haftel's orders difficult to deal with and even Data had to describe the subsequent courts martial as gruelling. Of course Barclay had also gained a wife and an impending family in the process, something he was clearly delighted about but he had confided in Data that he worried that she was taking risks in her work, that she was working too hard and that he feared for her safety while she was on Level Six. Data had assured him she was taking the utmost care and pointed out that he was guilty of the same. Neither of them had set duty hours yet were both almost always on the 0600 shuttle to the complex unless they had other matters to attend to on the Enterprise and rarely left before 1800. They worked separately, although they would eat lunch together and would frequently liaise if something came up that the other had expertise in. They seemed happiest in each other's company and strained when they were apart. Something Data attributed to the newness of their relationship and the fact they were both traumatised by the environment they were working in, something he would have taken far longer to pick up on in his old body, if at all. They had technically eloped, they were engaged for only twenty-four hours before Captain Picard performed a quiet ceremony with impromptu drinks in the bar after. Geordi had insisted Reg needed a best man and The Doctor that Taryn be given away so the couple had let them both assume those roles rather than make a fuss. Data and Deanna were asked to be witnesses and Dr Crusher, complete with baby Yves, Captain Riker, Admiral Maddox and Admiral Janeway were in attendance. Others turned up of course, you can't keep anything quiet on a starship and the Conference Room was quite full. Although low key and hurriedly planned the nuptials were no less romantic than others Data had attended and suited them both. Although Taryn was gregarious and outgoing she didn't really like being the centre of attention any more than her new husband, she remarked that white traditional wedding dresses clash horribly with her complexion even if they don't resemble a meringue and she was quick to state that the ceremony was a legal bow on top of the mating bond they had already formed. Somehow they had managed to keep the fact he had gained immunity to her pheromones by experiencing Pon farr together quiet, although there were rumours that both a hazmat and repair team were needed in his quarters not long before they left for the mission to the Annex. Lurid descriptions of broken furniture and bodily fluids everywhere that Data and Geordi had been quick to quash believing them to be cruel references to Taryn's Orion ethnicity. In retrospect they may have been too harsh on those making the comments in light of what they now knew but the description seemed far-fetched in the extreme. Data was programmed in multiple techniques but even he was at a loss to explain how you could crack the panel on a replicator unit having sex. Were it not for his modesty subroutine he would ask them what exactly they were doing.

And now she'd asked the question, the one they all knew the answer to but no one wanted to ask out loud. What would they do with the Borg Queen Haftel had imprisoned when they abandoned this outpost?

At Maddox expression she blanched. "I see, I'm supposed to kill her for you." She turned to walk away, the set of her shoulders told it all. So much for the new order, she was still the Daystrom hatchet man.

"Wait, I will do it." Data stated. He meant it, he would, with his bare hands if need be. She had seduced him, teased him with the experience of flesh and wanted to make him her… What? Consort, companion, concubini, lover? Many terms seemed to apply as long as there was no implied equality, he didn't believe that assertion for a fraction of a picosecond. He also knew she was only offering him the position as Locutus had turned her down. He felt used by her, abused by her and exposed to sensory stimulation he was never designed to cope with and it was… intoxicating and still haunted his dreams. But it wasn't bitterness that made him yearn for the death of this incarnation of a being who had briefly fascinated him more than anyone he had ever met. It was the stark truth that if the dampening field collapsed the planet would be over-run by Borg within the hour. She would call them and they would obey. She was lethal. Young was a fool to bring her here and Haftel a bigger fool for believing he could keep her as a pet.

"I'll help come up with a humane way to do it." Taryn said. "Some kind of electromagnetic or ionic pulse perhaps, I'll have to liaise with Seven. But I can't be the one on the button." Data fought the urge to smirk at the irony, Taryn could even be compassionate towards a being that had murdered and enslaved billions. In her mind no-one deserved all they got no matter how evil their acts or intentions.

"We'll discuss this further nearer the time." Maddox stated. "Let's move on to the next resident."

"Okay," Taryn stated. "This big fella is waiting for a ride to Janus VI…" She opened the door and her mouth fell open in horror. "Oh God." There was a gaping, perfectly circular hole in the wall. Taryn headed through the hole but Data grabbed her arm.

"Professor Barclay, please leave this to us." Data said as he flicked open a tricorder with his other hand. What was it he told her husband, she was taking the utmost care?

"He's a Horta, a silicon-based life-form." Taryn explained. "They're peaceful rock eaters that melt stone with acid, but will melt a person if their eggs are threatened. This one has told us he's male so that shouldn't be an issue. He agreed to stay put if we fed him regularly, I have no idea why he would go walkabout."

"Can we use weapons against it?" Seven of Nine asked.

"He can be injured by a Type-2 phaser on high settings but, he's not a vicious creature, he feels pain intensely and will feel threatened if hurt. He can't be stunned." Taryn replied. "They have been known to burn messages on the floor to communicate, this one was reared around human miners so he can follow simple instructions, otherwise you need to communicate via mind meld." Data nodded although he knew she was primarily addressing the Admiral and Seven of Nine. Data held the same qualification in Exobiology as she did and he instantly recognised the smooth hole in the wall. "We should evacuate sir." Taryn told Bruce, "He could come out on any level and he looks scarier than he is. Someone might try to remonstrate with him and it's not a good idea to piss off a Horta."

"Is there a chance he could breach the surface?" Maddox asked.

"Unlikely, they never do on Janus VI." Data replied.

"He isn't on Janus VI." Taryn intoned and exchanged glances with Data.

"Damn it." Maddox replied. Galor IV was a K-class planet with an atmosphere not conducive or even survivable by many life-forms including humans. The Annex and Habitat Dome's environments were controlled by a complex life support system. A tunnel dug up to the surface would be unlikely to bother a Horta who doesn't require oxygen to breathe but could cause the surface atmosphere to leak into the complex. It wasn't a ship with emergency bulkheads and force field generators. It was a building carved into the ground and built from thermocrete. "Seven, I want you in an EV suit now. Are you happy to go with her to investigate Data?"

"Of course." Data replied, it was technically outside his remit but was more than happy to lend his expertise if it prevented his pregnant friend from taking risks. He was currently the only other Exobiologist in the system, something the newly promoted Admiral and Captain Picard were frequently discussing with Starfleet Command. This operation was a huge drain on resources and some of the ships transporting the life-forms to their homes or in some cases new homes didn't have qualified personnel and escorts needed to be provided from Annex or Enterprise staff for the journey. This left them short-handed and in some cases Engineers and technicians such as Lieutenant Vorik that were assigned to ensure the environments and security fields were maintained were assisting Taryn in other ways. She had already asked Data to ensure that their efforts above and beyond the call of duty were noted in their records. None of them had training or experience with the beings they were dealing with, but who had aside from Professor Barclay and to a lesser extent himself? Only one of the crewmen involved had expressed dissatisfaction and described himself as being press-ganged into being a zoo-keeper and was thanked for his help and rotated off the team. Three volunteers took his place and five enlisted crewmen on the team had made official requests to study at Daystrom. Two already had places on an undergraduate degree course in Exobiology and three were shortlisted for the new course Taryn would be teaching as soon as the syllabus was approved. It couldn't even be suggested that she'd used pheromones to convince them as two were female. He'd read her syllabus, it was intriguing as was her thesis proposal.

Maddox tapped his communicator. "Maddox to Annex Control. We have a situation on Level Six and need to evacuate the facility immediately. I repeat, we need to evacuate the facility immediately."

…

"The matrix scan is ready on 0013365 Boss." Dan said brightly. Many of the holograms filed at the Annex were given reference numbers and could only be identified after their activation, it was yet another insult to their individuality thanks to the Haftel regime.

"And?" Reg asked as he worked to reconstruct another matrix that was badly damaged. "How does it look?"

"To me it looks stableish but…"

Dan was still his faithful side-kick in the lab, although things were significantly calmer and less terrifying than they were a few weeks ago. To be honest he was enjoying working with him. The blond ensign was a quick study and a hard worker, you never had to show him the same thing twice and even his quirky sense of humour had continued to grow on him. The only problem was Dan still felt out of his element and kept doubting himself and inspiring confidence in others wasn't exactly Reg's forte.

"If it was a matrix for a Soong-type android would you be happy with it?" Reg asked.

"No, I mean, there's some nodes that are out of alignment…" Dan stated. "It would probably work but…"

"Have a look at its code, it sounds like a job you can handle." Reg replied with a smile.

"Okay, thanks Reg." Dan said brightly. They both looked up as the klaxon sounded.

" _This facility is being evacuated. Please make your way to the muster point on Level Zero. This facility is being evacuated. Please make your way to the muster point on Level Zero…_ "

"What the hell? I thought they'd cleared out the Biogenics lab?" Dan asked

"They have." Reg ran from the room with Dan hot on his heels. "There's nothing left to cause an evacuation besides what's on Level Six, where Taryn is." They ran towards the turbolift. "You take the first one, I'm going down to Six to find her." Reg stated, then the door hissed open. "Oh thank God." he said on seeing Taryn and Maddox in the lift.

"It's a precaution." Taryn told him as he wrapped his arms around her. "The Horta decided to go on a wander for some reason and we don't want anyone getting over excited and trigger happy and we're a bit worried he may open a tunnel to the surface as he's in a strange place." she explained as she hugged him back. "We have Data checking the tunnel with Seven suited up."

"Why would he do that?" Reg asked. "He knows he's going home soon." Taryn shrugged in response as they left the turbolift and walked across the hangar to the shuttle.

" _Data to Professor Barclay_."

"Go ahead Data." Taryn said brightly.

 _"_ _We have located the Horta and have discovered why he left his accommodation."_

"Why?" Taryn asked.

"' _He' has begun constructing a network of chambers and is currently laying eggs._ "

"What? He told Vorik he was a he. I don't understand?" Taryn asked. "Unless they don't understand gender and assumed that we are all male because Vorik is? Or they could be capable of sequential hermaphroditism, they could be protandrous like the Earth Clownfish and make a transition from male to female. It's not like they have anything we recognize as genitalia." She looked at Bruce and shrugged. "We should still evacuate to review the situation. The last thing we need is a Mother Horta feeling threatened."

Maddox nodded. "Data, you and Seven pull out of there and meet us at the hangar."

"I thought they had a fifty millennia reproductive cycle?" Dan asked.

"They do, but we don't know exactly how it works, they go down to one solitary being known as a Mother Horta who protects the eggs and rears the next generation. This one is only 113 years old, it doesn't make sense."

"Unless being kept alone has triggered a breeding phase." Barclay suggested.

"It's in a different environment too, consuming different minerals. Perhaps that's had an effect?" Dan suggested.

"I should just give up and let you two do my job." Taryn smiled. "Either way we have a problem. We can't risk moving her and the eggs." Taryn explained.

"So we have a race of androids that don't know we're abandoning them to their fate and a new generation of Hortas on the way. How long before they hatch?" Maddox asked.

"It's hard to say, the mining colony was established during a dormant phase and the eggs hatched nearly sixty years later." Taryn told him. "No one knows how long they sat there before the miners arrived. Could be hundreds, thousands or tens of thousands of years."

Data and Seven approached the ship. "The Mother Horta appears quite calm and was not distressed at our presence or our proximity to her eggs." Data stated. "I believe the best course of action is to leave them alone."

"Taryn made the same recommendation and I concur." Admiral Maddox stated. "Let's quit early and get back to the Enterprise. We can scan her tunnels from orbit and come up with a plan." he said, stepping into the shuttlecraft. "I've had enough of this place for one day."

The shuttlecraft had been fitted with seats for ferrying personnel to and from the complex. Data took the helm with the Admiral beside him and the others took seats in the rear.

"I was thinking," Reg whispered into Taryn's ear, "we could maybe have a soak in the tub, a romantic meal in our quarters and maybe snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie? I found one in the ships library and I bet you haven't seen it. It's called Ladyhawke." Reg was a man on a mission, finding a movie that his cinema buff of a wife hadn't seen.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've seen it." Reg threw his head back in despair, foiled again. "You'll love it though, and I wouldn't mind seeing it again." She smirked, "I knew you would forget."

"Forget what?" Reg asked.

"Dinner? On the Titan?"

He had forgotten, they were having dinner with the Riker's and the Captain was cooking.

"Can't we just say you're sick, or I'm sick, or the cat is sick?" Reg pleaded.

"Reg, it's dinner. Not a rectal exam." Taryn told him.

"You haven't tried his cooking it's…it's… experimental." Reg argued.

"It's not about the food, it's about the company," she reminded him. "I think Captain Riker is looking forward to a double date where he hasn't had to supply yours."

"Deanna told you about that?" Reg asked nervously. "What else did she tell you?"

"Don't worry, nothing you told her as your Counsellor. But she did tell me about Maril and Hope," she smirked, "and The Goddess of Empathy," she giggled, "and Stumpy Riker and the Three Musketeers. I got that Wesley was a cross between Gainsborough's Blue Boy and Little Jack Horner but we couldn't work out who Dr Crusher was supposed to be." she chewed her lip for a moment. "Oh, was she Constance Bonacieux? The seamstress d'Artagnan had the hots for?" He sank in his seat and covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. He would have to have words with Deanna.

She looked at him reassuringly and took his hand. "If it makes you feel better just wait till you meet my brother Cadfael. He knows stories about me that will make your hair curl. And Haydn, we used to sneak out at night and joyride in Dad's hovercar until Tegan caught me climbing back in our bedroom window and screamed her head off thinking I was a maniac breaking in." Reg looked at her and shifted in his seat. He had no idea he was married to such a scofflaw, a rebellious wild child, a bad, bad girl, maybe in a crop top and skin-tight jeans with a leather jacket slung over her shoulder and raybans, ooh… Mind you she couldn't have gone that far off the rails, she completed her first degree and her masters by eighteen. He thought he'd done well to do the same by twenty-two. "Then there was the time when I was about nine and Cadfael would have been ten or so. He bet me I couldn't jump from the trampoline into his bedroom window. So I opened it up and turned off the safety field, it wasn't difficult, I just bypassed the field emitter and cut two connections. I did it, I got through the window first try but I barked both my shins on the sill and ended up rolling on the boy's bedroom floor in agony. So he decided if I could do it he could, but I'd been practising gymnastics since I was four while his only exercise was picking his nose. Anyway he's always been a lanky beanpole and he didn't tuck enough. So I'm lying on the floor and I see him hit the top of the window with his forehead and the sill with his knees, and then drop out of view. Then seconds later he bounces back up like a ragdoll flailing about and screaming 'Bollocks!' and then there was this thud and all this moaning. Mum did her nut when she saw me coming downstairs with my shins all ripped to shreds and she went ballistic when she saw Cadfael. He had a concussion, broke his shoulder and smashed his femur all to buggary when he hit the ground. We had to call Dad at work because she went into labour with Tegan, but she was overdue anyway. Of course not to be out done, the next day Haydn and Emlyn tried it…" She stopped and looked at him earnestly. "We are never getting the kids a trampoline. Those things are death traps."

Reg nodded in agreement.

…

"Okay we have scallops, pan-fried in butter with garlic and shallots on a bed of wilted Rigellian rocket," Riker said placing the entrees on the table, "and before you start Reg, I've cooked hers longer so they're safe for pregnant ladies."

"Thank you sir." Taryn said and sipped from a glass of fruit juice.

"Please, we're all out of uniform, call me Will." he said, taking his seat. "So do you know what you're expecting?"

"No, we want a surprise," Reg smiled, "but we know they're fraternal not identical. And one is green like Mommy."

"Like you and your twin." Deanna said to Taryn.

"You're a twin too?" Will said, "Perhaps it runs in the family?"

"On the Orion side they pop up from time to time." Taryn replied. "Fraternal twins are fairly common for Orions but identical twins are a rarity. Could you imagine two like me? I get in enough trouble on my own." she smiled.

"I have to say you aren't at all what I expected." Will smiled. "Deanna warned me that you're producing pheromones at the moment but… Well, I was expecting an ice-blooded femme fatale with every man in a hundred metres drooling over her but you're intelligent and charming. I certainly didn't expect you to have a sense of humour, but then you need one to live with him." Riker winked.

"I think it's the other way around, he not only has to put up with me but he gets a multitude of eccentric Priors as in-laws not to mention all my Orion family and a reclusive Vulcan monk who no-one has seen for decades as part of the deal. Not to mention my biological mother who really is an ice-blooded femme fatale but also black widow."

"Who you got mistaken for on the Bortas." Reg added.

"Worf told me about that," Riker smiled, "the pair of you certainly caused a stir. Worf was impressed that you fractured her clavicle while mating."

"Reg!" Deanna exclaimed.

"I…I...didn't." Reg protested.

"He didn't, it happened while the Bastion was breaking up, but the Ambassador and Alexander seemed so impressed we didn't like to correct them. These are delicious." Taryn stated.

"Thank you." Will replied. "You know, Data asked me to try and convince you to reactivate your commission and take a post on the Enterprise."

"No." Reg blurted, "She's not… you're not are you?"

"Of course not, I was tempted when Captain Picard made the offer. But ultimately I was looking at raising twins on my own and being near my family and offered a professorship at my age was too much to turn down."

"So if you hadn't been pregnant you'd have taken the Ops position?" Reg asked sadly.

"I…not necessarily, I'm not sure what I would have done." Taryn replied.

"I told you not to mention it." Deanna told her husband tiredly.

"But you weren't going to resign were you?" Reg asked angrily. "You didn't resign till…"

"Children raised within Starfleet would get additional support if anything were to happen to me. That's why I didn't resign when I thought you might be dead. I couldn't resign before the hearings anyway." Taryn argued. "I only agreed to the post at Daystrom on condition it could be a civilian job when we found you."

"You never told me that." Reg said sadly.

"I'll get the main course." Will muttered.

"So, how is the work going on the planet?" Troi asked, taking a sip of wine.

"We're on schedule." Taryn replied softly.

"The work with the holograms has no real time constraint as we can take them with us back to Daystrom, but it's going well." Reg stated, draining his glass. It was real wine and he was going to need a lot more of it to get through this meal although it meant Taryn being the designated pilot for the trip back to the Enterprise. He needed to be drunk for that too. She wasn't exaggerating, flying with her at the helm was certainly an experience. He wouldn't say she was careless but she was an aggressive pilot who took risks most wouldn't. He appreciated the fact that she didn't argue when he said he wanted to take the shuttle. Many women would have told him to 'nut up' and get his butt on the transporter pad but she simply acquiesced without any comment.

"I hear you had an escape today." Troi asked with a smile.

"May I use your bathroom please?" Taryn asked.

"Of course." Deanna smiled and directed her.

"She's upset. She didn't want to leave anyone behind and now the Horta is laying eggs she'll have to stay and Maddox confirmed today that the Borg Queen isn't coming and he wanted Taryn to euthanize her. On top of all the androids… well you can imagine." Reg explained as Deanna refilled his glass.

"She still feels responsible?" she asked.

"She still blames herself for all of it." Reg stated. "She says she should have done more to stop what was happening."

"Is she talking it through with anyone?" Deanna asked.

"She's been talking to her therapist on subspace but I don't know what about." Reg said acidly. "Probably saying she regrets ever meeting me and how I've destroyed her career." he added. "If you'll excuse me I should see if she's okay." he rose, placing his napkin on the table and headed towards the bathroom.

Deanna rose and headed to the small kitchen Will had installed in their quarters.

"Are you trying to make them both feel awkward?" she asked her husband angrily.

"What?" Will replied.

"Mentioning her pheromones, saying you thought she'd be an ice-blooded femme fatale, talking about Data wanting her to work at Ops?"

"She was fine about it, and how was I to know Barclay would be so touchy about her commission?"

"She's not fine about it, she's spent half her life denying her Orion physiology because she wants to be treated like everyone else and now she has no choice. And… of course he's going to be touchy he's Reg!" she snapped.

She turned to see their guests return to the table holding hands and smiling at each other.

"See, they're fine," Will grinned, "grab those plates." They headed back to the table with carrying the main courses. "This is my take on a Bolian Klingon Fusion dish I tried last time we were docked at Deep Space Nine. It's Targ meat, left on wooden stakes to partially decay under ultra-violet light…"

Taryn ran back to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

"Morning sickness." Reg commented, looking a little green himself. "I'd… better go and hold her head."

…

"I did warn you." Reg laughed as they walked from the shuttle bay to their quarters with her arm linked with his. "It's not about the food, it's about the company." he quoted sarcastically in an English accent.

"You said experimental, not putrid." Taryn laughed guiltily.

"Great move saying you were pescetarian, by the way. I wish I'd thought of it." he said rubbing his stomach. He was feeling a little queasy, mind you his stomach had been playing up of late, the wine certainly didn't help matters but he was feeling pleasantly sozzled so it was a fair trade.

"Pity Captain Riker thought it was a religion." She smirked, "And three words were all you needed to say." she said and counted them on her fingers. "We both are. You could have said I converted you."

"Oh…" He couldn't believe it, he ate rotten Targ meat, something he didn't even like fresh and he could have joined in with Taryn's fib that she was a vegetarian who also ate fish. He looked at her, she looked beautiful, her hair held back in a swirl at the nape of her neck. Her dress fitted her perfectly and the colour, a rich plumb worked surprisingly well with her colouring. She even had make-up on, but only a little, not that she needed it.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? That dress is..." he told her.

"Make the most of it, because I can't let it out any further." she laughed.

"What do you mean let it out?" he asked.

"I made this dress. I undid the seams at the side and re-stitched it to make it fit over the bulge."

"You can sew?" he said incredulously, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"I'm a dreadful pilot, an awful cook, I'm as telepathic as a hyperspanner. I'm…There are a lot of things I can't do." She smiled, "Edara had me tutored in basic dressmaking. It's considered an advantage if you can alter clothing to look like you have more than you do in Orion society."

"Basic?" he said looking at the dress.

"It's a shift dress, it's hardly haute couture." she informed him. "I don't make everything I wear off duty but sometimes if I see some nice fabric I get inspired." She sighed, "Off duty, I'm still talking like an officer."

"Do you really want to be an Ops officer here? Because, we can find a way you know. I could beg a job from Geordi and take a demotion if need be…"

"No, I mean, it was all I wanted growing up but, I'm on a different path and I think it's an important one. I can alter the next generation's attitude to inorganic life. Bruce has even talked about my holding seminars at the Academy if he can swing it. The child care at Daystrom is excellent, we'll have our family around and we won't be sent into a battle at a moment's notice. It's too good an opportunity to pass up."

"It's just, I know I pressured you into resigning your commission and I'd hate to think you regretted it, or us."

She stopped and turned to face him. "I will never regret us. I promise you that."

He took her in his arms and wondered what he'd done to deserve her. "I…um."

"Are you okay?" she whispered, looking up at his tearful eyes.

"I'm so much better than okay." he whispered and kissed her softly on the lips. "I know things are horrible because were still here but, I'm so happy we're together and starting a family."

"I wish I could walk away." she told him. "I mean here not us. I hate it here, I've always hated it here."

He smiled, "I know, I understand. You wouldn't be the woman I love if you abandoned them all to their fate on Level Six, but you are not responsible." Tears filled her eyes and he held her against his chest. He nodded to a crewman who walked past and smiled. "We've got to stop having these heart to hearts in the corridor."

"You keep starting it." she replied with a sniff.

 _Author's note:_

 _I do not own Ladyhawke._

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Reg meets the new counsellor on the Enterprise for their first session._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Come in man, have a seat." Counsellor Duncan Fraser said brightly, his voice a soft Scottish brogue. "Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"Um, no I'm fine." Reg said nervously and sat down.

The new ships counsellor was tall with dark curly hair, tinged with grey. Reg guessed he was probably in his mid-forties. He'd seen him around the ship, he seemed friendly and relaxed, approachable, but Reg couldn't help but fidget.

"Well," he said taking a seat opposite Reg, "I'm not going to lie to you. I've read all your notes and Counsellor Troi has filled me in on your situation."

Reg shifted nervously in his seat. "Uh, okay."

"I know you only came to this appointment to stop your missus nagging you."

"No, it's not like that," Reg smiled, "well, she's worried but she doesn't nag. Not at all."

"Why do you think she's worried?"

"I think, well I know that I haven't been the same since I got back and… Um, I haven't, I mean. I haven't been talking to her, not about what happened and, things are, well, they aren't the same." " _Well that was coherent_." Reg thought sarcastically.

"How's your love life?" the dark haired Scotsman asked bluntly and leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head and crossed his feet.

Reg choked, "Excuse me?"

"You're a newlywed and you used the words 'I haven't' three times in your last statement. You think your wife is worried, because you haven't and things aren't the same was what you told me, but I know that wasn't exactly what you meant."

Reg felt a little exposed and a more than a little embarrassed. To think he'd thought Deanna had an unfair advantage during their sessions. Taryn had told him she found him easy to read in terms of mannerisms but she said she liked looking at him and it gave her plenty of practice. She also had a way of reading things into what he said while he was rambling nervously. Perhaps it was for the best that most people stopped listening early on. "I…I think she's going to ask for an annulment." he admitted. "I wouldn't blame her if she did, I've been a waste of space since I got back."

"An annulment?" Fraser asked, "Not a divorce? Can I take it you haven't consummated your marriage?"

"That, sounds like something my mother would say but, no we haven't." Reg admitted.

"I hear you're expecting a couple of bairns."

"What? Oh, yes we're having twins." Reg smiled, "She's fifteen weeks along now."

"I also hear she isn't having an easy time of it."

"She hasn't fainted in a few days, she seems to be over the worst of the morning sickness and the sensitivity to light, but she's still feeling tired all the time. It's not easy for her because she's used to sleeping less than three hours a night." Reg explained, "She's okay, I mean there aren't any complications but she's had early pregnancy symptoms from three species to contend with. She's been finding not being allowed to block her pheromone production hard too."

"Oh, your wife is the scientist working on the planet. She's lovely, very funny, I met her the other day. Sorry, I'm still learning who everyone is."

"She is lovely." Reg agreed suspiciously. She'd been getting a lot of attention from men since she stopped holding back her pheromones on the recommendation of one of the specialists contacted by The Doctor and Beverly, something she wasn't comfortable with or encouraging and Reg definitely wasn't wild about. It certainly wasn't easy walking along a corridor on the Enterprise and have every male who wasn't Vulcan turn and look at her. He hated the way she was being objectified and ogled in front of him. He was glad he was immune to her chemical charms having shared in Pon farr with her but he still found her as irresistible as ever and was jealous as hell. If he'd still been susceptible he'd be on report on a daily basis for decking some jerk or other that tried it on while ignoring her wedding ring, the fact she was obviously pregnant and that she was standing next to her husband.

"Early pregnancy is rarely conducive to romance." the counsellor reasoned.

"It's not that, it's… it's me." Reg admitted reluctantly. "I want to, I mean, as you said, we're newly-weds and…" Reg rubbed his face with his hand. "We're still…affectionate and intimate, she's teaching me neuro-pressure and we… we often… bathe together... and…she doesn't complain or put pressure on me but…" Reg exhaled, it felt good finally talking about this and he doubted he could ever discuss it with Deanna. "I just… can't… no matter how hard I try or how much I want to."

Fraser sat forward, rested his elbows on his knees and interlocked his fingers. "It sounds to me like you're trying too hard. Your missus has the right idea, she's trying to get you to relax. You're already under stress from your recent experiences and on top of that you're getting into a vicious cycle of performance anxiety. You're taut as a bowstring, anyone can spot that. No man can function sexually under the tension and anxiety you're currently experiencing and if they say they can, they're a liar."

Reg turned his gaze to the floor and thought about it. He was probably right.

"I'd like to talk to one of the doctors about medicating you," he held up his hand at Reg's protests, "just in the short term to get you through the next few weeks until we break orbit and then we can step things down on the trip back to Earth. I think it's a better option than relieving you of duty. You strike me as a man who needs occupation. But this needs to be addressed, you're stretched so far you're going to snap and no one wants to see that happen."

"That was the…one of the worst things down there, there was nothing to do after they barred me from the lab."

"I know you've been discussing what happened on the planet with Counsellor Troi, and we will come back to it, but I'd like to explore a different avenue today." Fraser intoned. "You mentioned your mother." Reg tensed even further, feeling the muscles in his neck clench. "That 'consummate' was the kind of thing she'd say. Is she old fashioned? Traditional in her ideals?"

"Very much so." Reg said.

"How did she take the news that you got married to your pregnant green lover the day after you returned to the ship?"

"I haven't told her… I've told my Dad."

"Your parents are divorced?" Fraser asked. Reg nodded, "What did your Dad say?"

"He's thrilled that he's going to be a grandfather, he always wanted more kids I think, but Mother wasn't… She didn't want to interrupt her career with another maternity leave. I, well she made no secret that I was only conceived to carry on the legacy and that she only married Dad to get his name. My grandfather was Captain of the USS Endeavour."

"Oh, you're one of those Barclays." Fraser mused.

"The name wasn't a clue?" Reg smiled. "It's not something I brag about, I mean I'm proud I'm his grandson but…He was Grandpa, he was always my hero anyway."

"It's a lot to live up to."

"Yes and no really. Dad was an officer but he resigned just after I was born. There was never any pressure from the Barclay side. My mother was the one who expected, well, demanded great things from me and was bitterly disappointed. She didn't want me to study at Daystrom, and then when I did go to the Academy she wanted me to be a tactical or a command officer, she hates that I went into engineering. She always wanted me to be exactly what I'm not."

"So you feel you were a disappointment to her? Despite all you've accomplished, being assigned to the Flag ship, your work with Pathfinder, Operation Watson?"

Reg nodded, "She consistently tells me I'm not the son she wanted. Right from when I was little she wanted me to be braver, more confident and self-assured, more like her, but… I wanted it too, but it was more about fitting in, being liked." Reg explained.

"But you wanted her approval?" Fraser asked.

"Of course, but she's never found me worthy of it. I've always left her wanting."

"So you created an environment on the holodeck where you could be the person she wanted you to be as well as feeling accepted and respected."

"I suppose so, but I've never thought of it like that." Reg replied thoughtfully.

"Do you feel your wife has similar expectations of you?"

"No, not at all, she wants me to be happy and content and look after myself, which I'm currently failing miserably at but she doesn't want me to change." Reg smiled, "For some reason I can't fathom she loves me despite my neuroses, phobias and recurrent holo-addiction."

"And yet you think she wants out of your marriage?"

"It's more that I'm afraid of that. I don't really feel worthy of her… on pretty much any level and, well since my last session with Deanna I've talked to her about all the guilt I've been bottling up and, it wasn't easy for her to hear but she gets it, she's very understanding but then, it's part of her field of expertise."

"I understood she was a cyberneticist?"

"She is but she specialises in the social, cognitive and psychological aspects of artificial and inorganic life. She holds a second master's degree in psychosocial science and has just submitted her thesis proposal for her doctorate."

"That's a unique corner of the market, I wish I'd thought of it myself." Fraser said wryly. "She sounds remarkable."

"She is," Reg confirmed, "I don't know what I'd d…do if she left me."

"You need to ask her. Shine some light on this spectre hanging over you and see where you stand." Fraser recommended.

"I… I just dropped all the stuff about the androids and the deaths on her, I really can't…" Reg fidgeted with his hands. "I'm just being… she even, when I told her I wanted to talk to her about the session with Deanna she said it was okay as long as I didn't want a divorce. She says other things too, she…" He forced a smile. "But I can't help feeling, well as you say she's lovely and it's not like she'd have far to look if she wanted to get it elsewhere."

"She doesn't strike me as the type for that." Fraser commented.

"She isn't… I…i…it's all in my head, I know that… I…"

"Clear off and talk to her. That's your homework before our next session. I'll get together with the docs and see what we can do and I'll see you… same time, day after tomorrow?"

"Okay." Reg replied rising to his feet.

"If you need anything in the meantime, give me a shout," the Scotsman said as he stood, "and I know you've heard it a million times but…"

"Try to relax." Reg continued tiredly, "Thank you Counsellor."

"Call me Duncan, I'm not big on formality off the Bridge."

 **…**

She jumped when he walked into the bedroom and squealed, but then she was in her underwear and wasn't expecting him.

"What are you doing back here, I thought you were going straight to the lab after your session?" He dropped to his knees in front of her and put his hands on her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Worshipping you. You look beautiful, like a pagan fertility idol. A green goddess."

"You do realise a Green Goddess is a 20th century British fire engine?" She smiled and clasped her hands behind his neck.

"Then it must have been the most alluring fire tender that ever existed."

"What are you after?" she asked suspiciously. "Have you done something naughty?"

"Only the usual," he admitted and pulled her closer, his face against her bulge, "worrying and not tellin…"

She gasped, "Did you feel that?" she smiled.

"Did someone just kick me in the face?" he asked with a smile.

"I think so, ooh…" She grabbed his hand and moved it to the opposite side of her tummy. "Feel that? I think that's the other one."

"Wow, I think we have a couple of prize fighters in there. I thought it was too early to feel them kicking?"

"So did I. But Dr Crusher did say things may not follow the usual timescales." she said, her face beaming with joy, "I'm so glad you felt the first kick too." She leant over and kissed him, a soft lingering kiss. "Now what have you been fretting about this time, Prat?"

He smiled, Prat had become her pet name for him whenever he was fussing about nothing, teasing her or generally being daft although he was still trying to work out what the other two epithets she used for him were. It was certainly preferable to what she called Data when he started doubting himself, she called him a berk. Reg had been shocked when he looked up the origins of that insult, but Taryn had confirmed that she knew exactly what it meant. It was derived from Berkshire Hunt, rhyming slang for a particularly nasty term for female genitalia. He stood up and sat on the bed, watching her dress.

"I've, well you know that we haven't… That I've, well I've been a limp dick haven't I?"

She pulled a copper coloured sleeveless top on and gave him a look. "Reg. You need to relax and give it time. I know it's a physiological thing and nothing to do with how you feel about me or what you want and it in no way diminishes you as a man." she told him and sat on the bed beside him to put on her socks.

"That's, well it's great that you understand but… Well, we aren't properly married are we, technically? I know I must be a disappointment and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted an annulment."

"Let me put it this way. You declared that I was your mate in front of witnesses on the Bortas, then I declared you as my life-mate to Edara in front of Tuvok. That's legally binding as a marriage under Orion law. Then we went through Pon farr together and formed a mating bond. We may not have had a ceremony but we're probably married under Vulcan law as well and we have a surfeit of evidence for that one." She rubbed her rounded tummy. "Captain Picard married us under Federation law, and while my family and your Dad aren't thrilled that we eloped, I'm fairly sure it counts." She stood and pulled up her black trousers. They were baggy combat style pants, she found them comfortable and liked all the pockets to put tools and padds in, he found that adorable. "I don't think we could be more 'technically' married if we tried. Besides, you were up for it on our wedding night as I recall as well as a couple of times since, it's not your fault we were up till five in the morning with you holding my hair back while I knelt at the toilet bringing up rainbows."

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing. I'm your wife. I'm not going to wriggle out of it via some archaic loophole and neither are you." she assured him as she slipped on a long sleeved black cardigan that fell to just above the knee. She stepped towards him and he parted his knees to pull her close and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Besides, they've already etched Professor T Barclay on the sign for my office door."

"You have your own office?" He looked up at her. " _Wait a minute,_ " Reg thought, " _could someone be reporting for duty?_ "

"I do, with a chair and a desk and a door that locks and a blind on the window…" she said slowly and seductively.

"Sounds cozy. Are you allowed visitors? If so I hope that desk is sturdy."

"If it isn't I'll requisition a stronger one." she replied and kissed him keenly.

" _Hallelujah!"_ thought Reg, " _Commodore Barclay is standing to attention!"_

"Is that a phaser in your pocket Commander, or are you just happy to see me?" Taryn whispered between kisses. A corny line, but she could make an injector valve maintenance manual sound sexy, to him anyway.

He rolled back on to the bed with her in his arms, kissing and whispering endearments. He was going to take this slowly, he wanted to savour every sensation as he made gentle, languid love to his beautiful fertile wife rather than the desperate, frantic blur of passion that their previous unions had been. He rolled on top of her taking his weight on his knees and arms, careful not to squash her swollen belly. He shrugged off his jacket and his jersey with her help then helped her slip off her cardigan. She grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, twisted it around her hand and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Okay, maybe slow and languid wasn't on the menu, not a problem. He struggled with the remainder of his clothing with one hand, his weight on the other.

Why did the uniforms have to have so many damn layers? The one-piece jumpsuits with the zip at the front were much more conducive to this sort of thing and he knew for a fact Taryn found them hot. There were issues though, male officers tended to forgo underwear as they would get epic wedgies and kept snagging the old family jewels in the zipper. It had only happened to him once on the Zhukov when they called Battle Stations while he was in the head. Not an easy injury to explain to a giggling female nurse when you're shy and handover to the CMO wasn't a barrel of laughs either. 'Moran has fifty percent plasma burns, Riordan has a basilar skull fracture and Barclay needs his scrotum cutting out of his jumpsuit.' The doctor had sucked his teeth and told him to 'hang in there son'. It even ended up on the casualty report as if it wasn't embarrassing enough. Also hirsute officers tended to get the zip snarled up with chest hair and it was extremely embarrassing peeing in a shuttlepod with the front of your uniform open to the groin, particularly with female passengers or crew. He'd never been brave enough to ask how they managed to go but he suspected they had a different attachment on their urine disposal bags, maybe that gravy boat looking thing that he replicated by mistake once?

No, this was not the best train of thought right now, the last thing he wanted was to frighten the Commodore when he'd been AWOL so long. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, boobies and buttocks, boobies and buttocks. He gave up with his clothes and started on hers. Her pants were stretchy at the top and should be easier to negotiate one handed. He got as far as getting them down over the bulge when her hand gripped at his back and the other the nape of his neck as she kissed him hungrily. She was certainly hot to trot but his hand was now stuck between his hip and hers as she'd wrapped her leg around his. However they were still for the most part fully clothed and this wasn't exactly the suave seduction he'd had in his mind during the last nine weeks but he certainly wasn't about to complain.

He shrieked as he felt a heavy blow between his shoulder blades accompanied by searing pain, like razors digging into his back and a panicked mewling sound. "What the..? Ratio!"

"Ow, what happened?" Taryn said, looking at her arm that was just caressing her husband's back and was now covered in claw marks that were dripping green blood.

"I don't know, he just attacked me from nowhere." Reg explained. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at her forearm.

"But he loves you, why… He must have fallen off the shelf again. He did it the other day while I was napping but he hit the bed not me. I think it's his depth perception, or that the shelf is the same colour as the wall and he can't see it properly. Let me see your back." He turned and sat on the bed next to her, "Oh…Um…I think we should get you to sickbay." Taryn said without even looking under his blue shirt. "That's… you look like a flagellant, you really need medical attention."

He would have protested but Commodore Barclay was now 'at ease' anyway. He glared at Horatio. Reg didn't care how much the cat loved sitting on the shelf over their bed, they never put anything on it and it was clearly dangerous for their one-eyed cat and them. What if he'd fallen on the bumps while she was asleep? What if it frightened her into early labour? No, he was taking it down at the earliest opportunity and the cat was getting a manicure whether he liked it or not. Typical, Horatio 'Moment Killer' Nelson strikes again and when the Commodore was likely to be present and correct again was anyone's guess.

"Reg?" Taryn had her arm wrapped in a towel. "C'mon." He looked up at her forlornly. His back hurt and he felt miserable, he didn't want to go to sick bay and explain why he'd got scratches down his back. Everyone would make jokes about green animal women. It wasn't even like she had nails like talons, she kept them short so they weren't in the way when she was working. He hated the jokes. She'd let some people get away with it, people she considered friends like The Doctor, Dan, Data and Geordi but their jokes were never cruel or spiteful. He'd never realised just how nasty people could be and it wasn't just behind her back. It was to her face. He didn't want to be put on meds either, he just wanted to take Taryn and Ratio, jump in a shuttlecraft and fly at top speed away from this planet, although after what had just happened Horatio was optional, the jealous prick. He felt his breath hitch and tears well in his eyes. She crouched in front of him and grasped his hand then tapped her communicator. "Prior… Barclay to Sickbay." She gave Reg a guilty smile.

" _Go ahead Taryn."_ Dr Crusher replied.

"Is anyone free to pop down to our quarters please?"

" _I'll be there in a minute, what's wrong?_ "

"Nothing a standard medkit can't handle. It's just… I think we need a housecall."

" _No problem, I'm on my way_."

"You didn't have to… I." Reg sniffed, "The new guy, Duncan want's to start me on medication."

"That might not be the worst idea." Taryn said, rubbing his arm. "I know you're worried about getting hooked but…"

"I just..." He leant against her shoulder and sobbed.

"I'm putting you on the next transport to Earth." Taryn stated, cradling his head gently.

"No, I'm not leaving you here." he argued.

"It's not open for debate." The doorbell chimed, "Come in."

Dr Crusher looked at them and shook her head. "I haven't seen injuries like these since Spot went to live with you Reg."

"Check her arm first." Reg said quietly.

"I never thought I'd see you attacked by a cat," Beverly told Reg as she treated Taryn's arm, "I thought you had the touch."

"We weren't attacked exactly." Taryn explained. "Ratio keeps falling off the shelf up there and…"

"Your arm, his back. Say no more." Dr Crusher smirked.

Reg broke into wracking sobs "Please don't send me away. I know I'm useless and I can't get it up but…"

"I don't know what to do for the best." Taryn bleated and started crying herself. "This place is sucking the life out of you and I can't bear it."

"What if something happened to you or the babies and I wasn't here? I'd never forgive myself." he wept. "We just felt them kick, I can't leave."

"I don't want you to go, but…" Beverly finished treating her arm and Taryn grabbed him and held him, careful not to hurt his injured back. Beverly scanned her with a tricorder.

"They're kicking alright, looks like they're having a party in there." Beverly told them then sat behind him and lifted his shirt. "Reg, how long have you been this depressed?" she asked as she began to treat his injuries.

"Since I was stuck on the planet." He sniffed, "I've been getting counselling, and I had my first session with Duncan today. He's… well he's easy to talk to and he picked up on things I've never talked about before but…" he broke into wracking sobs again.

"He thinks he should be medicated." Taryn whispered.

Beverly nodded. "The Doctor and I knew you were anxious and having a rough time dealing with the trauma of all that happened but I had no idea things had got this bad."

"Doctor, can you stay with him for a short while? I need to sort something out."

"Of course, I'm not really on duty anyway."

Taryn kissed his temple, "I won't be long. I promise." he grabbed her hand as she stood and she kissed his. "I'll be right back." He watched her grab her communicator from the bedside table and go.

"You look like you've been given the cat o' nine tails, I thought they cleared you at that court martial." she said as she worked on his back with a dermal regenerator. "Reg, why didn't you say you were having problems in the bedroom?" Beverly asked gently. "If not me then The Doctor?"

"I don't know, I…I…" He sniffed. "Taryn's been trying to help me relax and been really understanding and… finally it was all systems go and Ratio fell on us."

"More Catus than Coitus Interruptus eh?" Beverly joked. "Getting your back ripped to shreds by a frightened cat is bound to put anyone off their stroke."

Reg laughed through his tears. "I really don't want to start taking, what sedatives, anti-depressants? I can't work if I'm stoned."

"There are plenty of options with modern pharmacology. It's not like we prescribe lithium anymore."

"Lithium?" his eyes widened.

"Uh huh. Full body cold water immersion, electroconvulsive therapy, lobotomies and spinning depressed patients around to re-align the brain contents were all prescribed treatments and I'm talking the 19th and 20th century here not the dark ages." she explained. "Medicine has come a long way." He knew what she was doing, his wife was an expert. She was spinning a yarn to distract him. "How are you sleeping?" she asked.

"I'm not," he replied, "not really."

"You've lost weight, how's your appetite." She asked him as she knelt in front of him and scanned him with her tricorder. He just shook his head and chewed nervously at his fingers. He didn't like where this line of questioning was going. Taryn had been trying to lure him to sickbay for a check-up for the last week, ever since his anxiety attack in the complex. The doctor there had expressed concern over his hormone levels and told him to visit his usual physician, but the man was notorious for not updating patient records and Reg hoped to get away without seeing any of the doctors on the Enterprise. He'd even gone with Taryn for her pre-natal check-up with The Doctor and prearranged with Dan to call part way through with an emergency so he had an excuse to dash off as soon as they were done. He knew what would happen, they would relieve him of duty and pack him off on the next ship heading vaguely in the direction of Earth. He had a feeling the moment Dr Crusher checked that tricorder the nice bedside manner was going to evaporate and the CMO was about to give him the carpeting of his life, not to mention the coating Taryn was going to give him subsequently.

Beverly shook her head as she looked at the tricorder. "Your cortisol, adrenalin and norepinephrine levels are sky high. Your blood pressure is 160 over 100."

"Well, I was just making out." he argued.

"Who with, Species 8472?" Beverly snapped. "Because there's no way kissing your wife caused these hormone levels," he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "and before you blame her pheromones I know you aren't affected anymore. Your immune system is so low I'm amazed you haven't picked up a virus or infection with all the passing ships we've had through here. How long have you had stomach pain when you eat?"

"A month or s… Wait, how do you know about that?" he asked incredulously.

"You have a gastric ulcer. I'm amazed they didn't spot it when you keeled over last week."

"They… sort of did." he admitted reluctantly. "I was supposed to call in to sickbay. But they didn't say when." he defended.

"Does Taryn know about this?"

"She knows I'm not really eating but I asked her to get me some water so she didn't hear everything the doctor said." he admitted guiltily.

"I'd relieve you of duty but I know you too well. You'd just carry on anyway as always." She shook her head.

"I'm just fixing holograms, I'm not… and Dan is watching me like a hawk, and no, I'm not being paranoid. He told me Taryn asked him to keep an eye on me." It was true, she did, but Dan was easily bought and was working as a double agent.

"You can't keep this up. Physically you're running on fumes." Beverly warned him. "If you keep going the way you are you're heading for a myocardial infarction or a cerebrovascular accident or both." she sighed and stood up. "I can treat the symptoms but… I know you rushed in to getting married, you're going to be a father of two in six months or so and that's a lot of stress to handle…"

"No," he exhaled sharply and smiled. "No it's not that, I mean, I know things looked weird when you got here but, we're really happy and I'm really excited, thrilled, I was the one that was broody and… we thought it wouldn't happen without tests and interventions and it's so wonderful even though it happened quicker than we expected." he swallowed. "I need to get them away from this place. What if they take her? I mean, they'd have two generations to…to…" He stopped and tried to calm his breathing. "She thinks shipping me out will make things better, but it won't, she'll get hurt on Level Six or…I know she's been going to the Andromeda Complex without telling me. What if they don't let her go? I… Our wedding rings are tritanium, do you know why? I chose tritanium because there isn't any in the Andromeda Complex so I could find her if they took her."

"You never told me that." Taryn said, leaning on the doorframe. "I thought it was a cute engineer thing."

"How long have you been there?" Reg asked nervously.

"Stress hormones and blood pressure sky high, immune system in the toilet, stomach ulcer, risk of heart attack, stroke or both. Did I miss anything else?" she asked him.

"The bit where said just how much I love you." he said gazing up at her forlornly.

"Oh, no. You're not wriggling out of this one by being adorable. A stomach ulcer?"

"I… well, I thought it was just indigestion." he argued weakly.

"Bollocks you did, you're in the medical database more often than a first year medical student." Taryn said angrily. "You're lucky I'd already drawn those conclusions anyway, apart from the stomach ulcer, I knew your digestion was a mess but… you're a bloody idiot."

"Wait a minute." he snapped and stood on the bed to look at the shelf. "Did you rig the shelf so the cat would fall? Did you manipulate me into seeing a doctor?" he ran his hand along it. Then jumped off the bed, ran into the next room and returned with a tricorder then started scanning the shelf and the wall. Something wasn't right about this. Duncan sent him straight to her. Why was she in her underwear? She was already in the shower when he went to his appointment. She kept him on top too, and they'd never had to wrestle to get undressed, it was usually like their clothes evaporated. Beverly just happens to be working a shift in sickbay during her maternity leave? Probably because The Doctor is a terrible liar. This was a set up.

"Of course I didn't rig the shelf you prat." Taryn declared, then watched as he chased Ratio to scan him too. "What are you doing? Do you think I made the cat materialise over the bed? Who do you think I am, the Q?" Taryn asked.

"I think I should call Duncan." Beverly said.

"He's already on his way. Sit down." Taryn ordered him, snatching the tricorder from his hand. "I said sit!" He dropped onto the bed. "Never mind relieved of duty, you're going to end up in a psychiatric unit." She sat next to him on the bed and put her arms around him. "You need a break from this place and so do I, but we're stuck here so we'll have to make do. I've booked Holodeck 3 for the next three days starting tomorrow. How do you fancy a dirty weekend somewhere. You can choose the location." She looked up as Duncan entered the room.

"I…I…can't…it's… I'm a holo-addict. Three days is just too risky. What if I can't stop again?"

"I think a possible relapse of your holo-addiction is the least of your worries at this point Reg." Duncan advised him. "It's a lot easier to treat than the psychotic break your heading for."

"Besides, it's just a location. It's not going to be an interactive fantasy world. It'll be just you and me, practising for our honeymoon." Taryn smiled.

"Believe me in a few months' time you'll be begging for five minutes alone together, let alone three days."

"I'll babysit one evening if you like." Taryn suggested. "I know child care is an issue with Yves currently being the only person on board under twenty-two. I have experience, after Geoff left for the Academy Haydn was technically chief babysitter, but I did all the work."

"I'll take you up on that." Beverly smiled. "Now let's get that ulcer treated in Sickbay and you two can start making plans."

"You'd better change your shirt first" Taryn advised him. "You look like you've been shagging Edara."

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Taryn's holodeck shagfest doesn't go quite as planned._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So… explain this to me again?" Reg asked, wondering if his IQ had suddenly dropped or if this conversation was making little sense. "You're doing this because you need to stay on the planet?" They were sitting in a shuttle on the way down to the underground complex on the K-class world. They both had work to square away or hand over before they disappeared onto the holodeck.

"I think, I think baby brain is making this seem more complicated than it is." She drew a deep breath. "We got Taryn 1 working again with the procedure from the Andromeda computer, but we still aren't sure it will work for Lal without major adaptation. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes, I got that part." he replied.

"We found that the Andromedan programming language is relatively straight forward. It's symbolic and looks incomprehensible but it boils down to a tetradecimal machine code."

"Base 14, got it."

"But from androids we've examined from the Alice and Barbara series their programming can't be altered, it's hardwired into their processors. But for some reason the Taryn series was different. They made them reprogrammable. We suspect because they were designed to be specifically for you, presumably so they wouldn't all cascade fail when you died of old age. They could… devote them to a new target." Taryn explained.

"That's… disturbing but it makes sense."

"We also found out how to set the Primary Control Android, there hasn't been one since Kirk talked him to death but it can only be a solitary android not a series." Taryn told him.

"So you plan to make Taryn 1 the Primary Controller." Reg stated.

"Yes, but we aren't going to reprogram her with code. We're going to attempt a synaptic transfer."

"Who from?" he asked with a frown, then realisation spread over his face. "Oh God no, you're not. I mean, Juliana died. Ira Graves died."

"They were already dying. They didn't die from the procedure. It's no more invasive than a medical neural scan, the hard part happens in the recoding at the other end."

"So she'll be another you?" Reg asked. "I don't like it. I don't think this is a good idea." He shook his head.

"Juliana worked on this technique with Soong and she's studied Graves work. She knows what she's doing. She's just going to copy my knowledge, skills and sense of morality so maybe Taryn 1 can find a way to break their dependency on organic life and help them to be more than servants at some point in the future."

"That would be good I suppose. They aren't evil, they mean well, they just don't understand." He smiled as Taryn took his hand and positioned it on her tummy. "Does that hurt? They seem to be kicking quite hard."

"No it feels…like a muscle twitching I suppose but it takes me by surprise a bit when it happens. I might have been feeling some movement for the last week or so but it wasn't as obvious as this, I thought it was wind." She smirked at the expression on his face. "Anyway, they seem to accept an android with a human brain as organic so we're hoping they'll accept her as a, well obviously not a human but someone to please as well as a controller. It's not exactly within the Prime Directive but we can't leave them seizing life-forms and imprisoning them. Bruce is okay with the plan. If you're not I won't go ahead with it."

"As long as it's not dangerous to you or our little kickboxers I suppose it's okay but… What if she's fixated and comes after me? I mean she stood there and told me I had to love her because she was made for me and, well you'd come after me. At least I hope you would."

"It's already been discussed and Juliana has it in hand. In fact, when we're done I'll be able to prove to you that she isn't going to pursue you till the end of time like I would." The shuttlecraft landed and they disembarked and headed for Level Four.

"I think I should be there to make sure you're alright." Reg said in the turbolift.

"That's not a good idea, she's… well, she's been asking for you and we told her you left on one of the other ships." The doors opened and the stepped into the corridor and walked towards their laboratories.

"But…" he protested as they reached his. "I'll wait till she's deactivated, I just…"

"I'll come and see you when the scan is done." She stood on tiptoes to kiss him. "See you soon." She pushed him through the door to his lab and turned and walked away.

…

"Dr Z? I don't want to work with Dr Z!" Dan protested. "He's an ass!"

Reg couldn't really deny it, he was a dear friend, but he was certainly an ass. "You can always help out on Level Six, or another option is to work with Dr Singer." Since turning back Juliana's biological clock she had needed a new identity and the one Haydn Prior's rather shady associate had built was of a brilliant young scientist who had earned her qualifications via distance learning from a remote colony. Her credentials were technically legitimate however, she'd earned them in her former life and they were ratified by the Associate Chair of Robotics at the Daystrom Institute, one Admiral Bruce Maddox until he found a suitable replacement. Dr Juliana Singer was offered a job at Daystrom in the Cybernetics department as they had a number of vacancies following the deaths of Dr Jason Eden and Lieutenant Ruxia Dar.

"Juliana?" Dan grinned. "Well, I could shadow her for a few days until you get back I suppose."

"I thought you might manage to force yourself." Reg replied. Dan remained a world class flirt and liked nothing more than a challenge. With a certain green scientist off the market he had focused on the now young and extremely pretty Juliana who wasn't any more interested than Taryn had been, but it didn't stop him trying. His interest wasn't exclusive however, he'd also made a pass at Lal and most of the female officers on every starship or transport that was in orbit for more than a day. He made Commander Riker in his single days seem positively introverted. "They're doing a synaptic scan next door if you're interested."

"Really?" Dan beamed. "Oh cool!"

"Wait," Reg called as the ensign headed towards the connecting door, "If anything goes wrong come and get me." he instructed. The spying could work both ways, fair's fair.

Barclay looked at the matrix on the screen, it was well and truly scrambled. It looked like someone had tried to test it to destruction. He stood and left the lab and entered the one opposite.

"Don't you ever knock?" Zimmerman barked.

"Good morning to you too Dr Z." Reg said brightly.

"What's good about it?" he snapped, "Why aren't you on your honeymoon instead of harassing me?"

"You'll be pleased to hear we're taking a three day break on the holodeck from tomorrow." Barclay replied.

"Lucky bastard, I'm stuck in this hellhole with no more leave until the Enterprise leaves orbit unless I die of being overworked before then. What did you want anyway?" Reg smirked, the eminent holo-engineer had volunteered to stay and analyse the notes of the holography team at the Annex. He could leave and take their research with him at any point or could even work on the Enterprise, as could Reg. The fact was he felt responsible that one of his protégés had been involved in the atrocities and chose to stay to try and put things right. As had Lucy Sheridan and Bill Mitchell until there was simply no more they could help with.

"Can you take a look at file 0013243 please? I'd like a second opinion." Reg asked.

"Ugh, I think that's a goner." Dr Z stated after looking briefly at the file.

"It's not great, but the primary matrix looks recoverable and… I don't know, there's something about this coding sequence here." he pointed to the screen over Zimmerman's shoulder. "I get the feeling it's a live one."

In the course of going through every hologram in the Annex core they had found that not all of them were sentient, some merely had the potential to be so and in some cases Taryn's colleagues had seized every construct in a program rather than simply extracting the one that was self-aware. So far Barclay had found eighty-two non-sentient Empress Rosalba's and had lost count of all the imps and minor demons that had passed through the lab and 'The Demons of the Darkling Realm' was by no means the only game that had spawned sentient characters. He'd come across gun slingers, secret agents, and gangsters of all era's. The 1920's flappers that had turned up were fun though, Dan was in his element surrounded by bob haired girls in short skirts dancing The Charleston and The Black Bottom. Dan hadn't realised it was a spawning construct and one hologram had turned into an entire party of exuberant good time girls. Taryn had caught Reg fleeing from the lab with one of them trying to hump his leg while protesting that he was a married man and had literally peed herself laughing. She'd blamed having two people sitting on her bladder but he knew she just found his embarrassment hysterically funny.

"It's unusual, I'll give you that." Zimmerman curled his lip. He didn't even look up as Hayley entered the room."

"Hello Mr Barclay, How's Mrs Barclay?" she said cheerily.

"Hello Hayley, she's great thank you. We felt the babies kick for the first time today." Reg smiled.

"That's wonderful. You must be really excited."

Zimmerman smiled briefly. "Have you noticed she's started glowing?"

"What, literally?" Reg asked. He was still a little perturbed by the incident where she had attacked Trey Masters and begun to display bioluminescence.

"No, well sort of. She looked rough early on, all pasty and tired. I was quite worried for her while you were missing but she's got that look now, the Earth Mother vibe. It suits her." Zimmerman stated.

"I know what you mean." Reg agreed with a smile. Despite the gruff exterior Dr Z had a softer side when it came to women.

"You could try a fractal algorithm to realign the matrix." Zimmerman suggested.

"I already tried that." Barclay replied. "I was wondering if you had anything else up your sleeve."

"Reginald, I hate to admit it, but you probably know more than I do and have for quite a while now." Dr Zimmerman admitted. "But I might have an algorithm that could work but it's experimental and risky. It's actually one that I found in Trey's notes that probably did the damage in the first place. I've been working on adapting it, but it needs more work."

"It's not degrading, I suppose it could wait till I come back. I was hoping to get it done though."

"I'll take a look if I get a chance, assign the file to me." Dr Z moaned. "Always coming in here giving me more work." he muttered.

"Wait, is that the physical parameter subroutine?" Reg asked looking over his mentors shoulder.

"Looks like it." Zimmerman said and activated it. "Fine looking woman, in a Victorian sort of way."

"Oh God," Reg paled as he looked at the figure in the corner of the lab, "It…it can't be…It's not possible."

"Are you alright Commander?" Hayley asked.

"We need to get Data down here, and La Forge, maybe even Captain Picard. Oh boy this is bad…" he leant on the console.

"I'll contact the Enterprise." Hayley said offering him a seat which he refused. "What should I say?"

"Tell them I've just found Countess Regina Bartholemew in the Annex computer core."

…

"What do you mean you can't go?" Taryn was furious, he'd even begun to worry that her supernumerary human adrenal glands were about to kick in and was going to turn fluorescent and start wailing on him like the She-Hulk. It wasn't hard to guess the incident that spawned that childhood epithet.

"It's… It's the Countess. She was in my care, my responsibility and somehow she ended up here and I have to fix her. You get that don't you?" he argued.

"You need to get this. I feel responsible for all the Nanites, the Exocomp, the Microbrain, the Horta, a Borg Queen and eight other life-forms that we haven't shipped out yet and I passed my entire workload to other people and begged favours all over the place to get us this time off. I need to get away from this place as much as you do and at 0700 hours tomorrow I will be on Holodeck 3 and if you aren't there I'll load a spa program and lock the door behind me." Her green eyes flashed and she turned and stalked away.

"Wait!" he called and ran after her. "Are you leaving me? I know you're angry but please don't say we're over?" he asked his eyes sad and alarmed.

"What? No of course not you prat." she replied, "I'm talking about three days apart, not a divorce. I hoped you'd stop doing this once we were married. You have no reason to be so insecure. I can be annoyed with you and love you at the same time."

"You'd really shut yourself away on a holodeck and lock me out?"

"Either you turn up tomorrow or you don't, it's your choice." she stated. "The Countess is stable, she can wait. I can't. she stated. "We need you to stop in next door to test Unity."

"Who?" he asked distractedly, pausing from chewing his fingers worriedly.

"We changed Taryn 1's name. It was doing my head in." she replied and walked away, towards the connecting door between the two labs.

"Will it take long? Only I need to go back to the ship, the Senior Team and Admiral Maddox want to know how I managed to lose two sentient holograms without noticing at 1700 hours." he called after her.

She stopped and dropped her head. Then turned and walked back to him. "It'll only take a minute or two and then I'm done here and I'll come with you to the ship." She took his hand from his mouth and held it. "Do you have any idea how it happened?"

"No, I…I kept the cube and the enhancement module locked in my quarters on the D. Then it came with me to the E. I discussed it with Geordi when I got posted to Jupiter Station and I moved it to a safety deposit box at Starfleet Command. I've always kept it secure so some idiot couldn't put it back on a holodeck if they got curious." he explained. "I just…I don't understand. It doesn't make sense." he said sadly.

"The D crashed during my first year at the Academy, what ten years ago?" she asked.

"Nine." he replied. "Wait, it was unlocked, the, the… lots of systems got scrambled in the crash and I never thought. I forgot it, we were the last shuttlecraft to evac. I had to go back for it and the safe in my quarters was unlocked."

"Okay, that's a start. We can check the Annex personnel deployment records and see if anyone was near Viridian III around the time of the salvage operation." He nodded in response and she cupped his cheek with her hand. "If Haftel wanted them he would have stopped at nothing to get them. He might even have swiped them from Starfleet Command. It isn't your fault."

"It feels like my fault." he whispered. Taking her hand from his face and kissing her palm.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, we're a team, remember? And, I doubt they want to keel haul you, they want to know how Haftel stole them to add kidnap it to his charges. You are not on trial."

"Let's get this android thing over with." he said softly. He just didn't know what to think or how to feel beyond all-consuming guilt.

He followed her into the lab where Unity was sitting on the worktable. Her appearance had changed since he last saw her. Her hair was cropped short in a pixie cut, similar to a Vulcan style but rougher, more textured. It suited her face better than he'd expected short hair would. She was also in everyday clothing that was comfortable but functional and she no longer wore a number around her neck. She looked up with interest as he entered the room but little more. Juliana turned and smiled at them as they entered and Taryn walked over to a nearby terminal and started working.

"Unity, this is Lieutenant Commander Reginald Barclay." Juliana introduced him.

The green-skinned android extended her hand and shook his confidently. "I'm pleased to meet you Commander, my name is Unity." she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Unity." he responded, forcing a nervous smile.

"Unity, do you feel anything when you look at him?" Juliana asked.

"No," Unity replied, "should I?" She looked at him more closely. "He has pretty eyes, he's tall and he looks intelligent but, no I don't feel anything beyond that."

"Thank you Unity." Taryn said and steered Reg out of the room with a padd in her hand. "Well, she got my taste in men in the transfer but she doesn't have the first idea who you are so the filter Juliana set up worked. Are you okay?"

"Yes, it was just strange." he replied. "Actually I feel a little better."

"I thought you might." She smiled. "Let's head back to the ship, I have the deployment records and we can do some research there for your meeting."

He did feel better as he held her hand and they walked to the turbolift and entered it, but he wasn't really sure why.

"I've been avoiding the transporter." he blurted.

"I know," she replied, "so they can't take you again."

"I've been stupid haven't I?" he asked sadly.

"No, you've been traumatised." she replied.

"Is… It doesn't make sense but… why do I feel better knowing that she's going to stay? I thought I'd feel bad about anyone being left with them."

"She's…we've changed her but she's theirs and she always will be. This is where she belongs." She shrugged. "I don't know, from things you've said you wanted to help them despite what they did to you and she has that drive within her. I have my doubts she'll succeed but she has five hundred millennia to try. She's already said she has ideas for the next generation of androids, generation not series, and she wants to build a society, not a weird co-dependency on biological life-forms. Who knows, maybe all the training I got from Edara might stand her in good stead as a leader."

He considered her words as they left the turbolift and walked across the hangar level. He didn't know exactly what he felt but maybe seeing the android looking so different from Taryn and clearly not obsessed with him gave him some kind of closure. To be honest he found the idea of anyone being obsessed with him ludicrous in the extreme. He still wasn't used to the idea anyone could be in love with him and he was married. He felt so many conflicting emotions, he was so strung out… How had Duncan put it? Taut as a bowstring, that was exactly how he felt but he couldn't leave things, even for only three days. How could he leave? The Countess was in pieces and they still hadn't found Moriarty. For all they knew he had been destroyed or tortured to death. They were his responsibility. By the same measure how could he let his pregnant spouse disappear into the holodeck knowing he wouldn't see her for three days? If she was leaving for a conference or something it would be different, they could talk via subspace, plenty of couples with diverging careers swore by it but she'd be incommunicado and behind a locked door only a few metres away, even the thought of it was unbearable. They'd overcome so many hurdles to be together, even cheated death so three days apart was nothing really. He trusted her, he didn't trust the half of the humanoids in the galaxy that urinated standing up to be in the same… galaxy if he was honest, but he did trust her didn't he? But three days without feeling her fingers applying pressure to his neural nodes, hearing her scold him for giggling while she was teaching him breathing techniques, hearing her sigh as he massaged her shoulders, holding her in his arms in the bath, talking to their babies while she was asleep. He doubted he could survive a day without those things let alone three.

They sat in the shuttlecraft and waited for it to depart. She turned towards him and stroked his hairline on the back of his neck and behind his ear lazily with a finger. He'd forgotten that, that was one for the list. She was looking at him, gazing at him with a gentle smile on her face. She said it was his decision but it didn't look like she was going to make it easy for him. He sighed and gazed back at her.

" _Ashby to Barclay_."

" _Ashby to Commander Barclay_."

" _Ashby to Commander Barclay please respond_."

" _Ashby to Lieutenant Commander Barclay, put down your wife and answer your damn communicator Reg."_

"I think that's for you." Taryn whispered still gazing into his eyes.

"What?" he replied softly.

She tapped his communicator. "Go ahead Dan." she said with a sly smile.

" _I think I've found Moriarty. I tried searching for Sherlock Holmes Program 3A under original program file as you suggested and it turned up a file, it also lists Picard Delta One in its history. He looks intact._ "

"Oh thank God." Reg exclaimed with relief. "Whatever you do don't activate him. Can you assign his file to me and flag it."

" _Already done sir._ " Dan replied. " _You guys aren't naked are you?_ "

"Great job Ensign, I'll put in a good word for you with your supervising professor. Barclay out." He looked at Taryn. "Moriarty is going to be apoplectic when we reactivate him, especially if he's been out of the holo-cube for nine years. He was livid that Captain Picard left him in protected memory for four years. I never did work out how he felt the passage of time. He said he felt disembodied, without substance. He's very eloquent."

"Do you think you can save the Countess?" Taryn asked.

"No," he replied plainly, "but Dr Z thinks he found the algorithm that did the damage in Trey's notes. He's going to reverse engineer it to try and build a cure. But…" He shook his head. "Moriarty really loved her. She really loved him."

"They really had an impact on you didn't they."

"They made me think I could make Program 9 real, have the girl of my dreams. Until I met you and realised all of the gaps in the jigsaw I filled in myself were horribly wrong. I scaled her up to average height, I couldn't conceive of an behind as perfect as yours when I made hers, I didn't make her English, I pitched her voice too high…I just remembered something Dan said while we were drunk with your Dad and Geoff. He said I needed to hear you sing. I haven't heard you sing, not even in the shower."

"You want me to sing?" she asked. "You know, I get the strange feeling that maybe I'll feel like singing in the next seventy-two hours or so and the acoustics on the holodeck are wonderful." She teased. "Anyway, Deanna tells me you can carry a tune. She said you held your own in a duet with Data."

Reg sneered. "Could you rephrase that sentence please? You make it sound like mutual masturbation."

"You're getting as bad as me." she said and examined the padd, then blanched.

"What's wrong?" Reg asked.

"I crosschecked past and present Annex staff with the salvage and rescue operation on Veridian III and… Young was a Lieutenant on Haftel's staff at the time and was on secondment to one of the rescue ships." she explained and Reg sighed resignedly. "There's that mystery solved."

 _"_ _Ensign Ashby to Commander Barclay."_

"Barclay here."

" _Commander,_ _you need to come back to the lab sir. Urgently_."

"On my way." he said and stood to leave the shuttlecraft. "Something is seriously wrong, he only calls me Commander so he doesn't get put through to you by mistake, he only calls me sir when senior officers are around and they would just call me themselves."

"Wait," Taryn said and followed him as he strode across the hangar.

…

Taryn often cursed her short legs but she was especially irritated with them today as she struggled to keep up with a man over a foot taller than her, especially when it was her husband and he had just gone into hero mode. She just managed to get into the turbolift with him before it shut and was reasonably certain he hadn't listened to a word she was saying on the ride down to Level Four and as soon as the door opened he was off like a rat out of a trap. She had to stop him before he stormed headlong into the lab without the first idea what he was getting himself into. She couldn't shout, sound carried through the corridors like an echo chamber in this place, you could hear everything that happened on the entire level in any one of the labs. She was reluctant to run in case she passed out again, although the sound of her hitting the floor might actually make him stop and turn around. She decided to risk it, quickened her pace and just caught hold of the collar of his uniform as he reached the door and managed to get her hand over his mouth to silence his protests. She towed him along the corridor by the scruff of the neck until she reached a locked door. She released his mouth and pressed her index finger to her lips then rapidly typed a code into the keypad and shoved him into a darkened room ahead of her and waited for the door to close behind them.

"Lights. As I was saying in the turbolift, those two adjoining labs were mine, so what do they have installed?"

"What?" Barclay asked adjusting his collar.

"I knew you were ignoring me. They have a surveillance system that runs from a separate core." she said, activating the large console and taking a seat. "If what I suspect has happened, we need to know what we're dealing with before anyone opens that door."

"What do you suspect?"

"Sentient holograms soon learn how to manipulate their environments, that's why my duck blind is independent, they kept finding it messing about. I haven't met a self-aware hologram yet who didn't ultimately develop the ability to self-activate outside protected memory."

"And when Dan assigned Moriarty to my job queue he shifted him out of protected memory." Barclay realised and grimaced as she brought up the view in the lab. Dan was standing still as Moriarty circled him menacingly. "I've…I've got to get in there. Dan has no idea what he's dealing with. Moriarty is…he's old world he…Dan will just get on his nerves."

"Wait." she told him and touched her communicator. "Professor Barclay to Admiral Maddox."

" _Go ahead Taryn_."

"We have a possible hostage situation in Hololab Delta. Moriarty is active and Dan is in there with him."

" _Is Barclay there?_ "

"He's with me in the duck blind, but he wants to go in. I recommend we don't give him more personnel to hold over us."

" _Ashby to Commander Barclay. Sir, there's someone here who is impatient and asking for you by name._ " The fear in Dan's voice was obvious. Reg headed for the door but Taryn caught hold of his wrist.

" _I heard that. Get in there Reg_." Maddox stated.

"We'll come up with something and get you both out of there but you'll have to play things by ear till I get you some back up." Taryn stated and he nodded in response. "Don't, I repeat, do not lie to him. He's too shrewd."

"I know, I'm a terrible liar." Reg said sadly, clearly disappointed at her lack of faith in him.

"It's not that." She smiled. "I can lie with the best of them and I'd think twice before trying to pull the wool over that one's eyes, he's Moriarty." she stood and kissed him. "Be careful, okay?"

"Promise me whatever happens you won't walk into that room." He took her hands and held them up so he could see them. "I mean it, no crossing your fingers. You have to swear that you and the bumps are not going anywhere near that room or that man."

"They say the basis of a lasting marriage is trust you know?" She sighed. "I promise." she assured him. "I won't go anywhere near him. I swear."

 _I do not own the She-Hulk or any other Marvel superheroes._

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Moriarty is less than thrilled, will he blame Reg?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You guys aren't naked are you?" Dan asked with a wry smile on his face.

" _Great job Ensign, I'll put in a good word for you with your supervising professor. Barclay out."_

Dan shrugged, a good word was one thing but he'd sooner imagine her in the buff, even if she was knocked up with Barclay's spawn. He liked working with Reg. Once you got past the foibles and idiosyncrasies he was okay. Not an easy man to get to know but once you did it was well worth the effort.

On the topic of being worth the effort, he was on a promise tonight with a cute little med-tech from Medical Services. He'd been chatting her up for the last two weeks and she'd finally agreed to meet him for a drink after work.

He didn't have much left to do. The program he was working on just needed a couple of corrupt subroutines replacing and he was done for the day. He was learning a lot. After Maddox was promoted he reassigned him to the Daystrom Institutes newest professor. He enjoyed working with Maddox, but he was beginning to find Cybernetics a little stagnant until B-4 had arrived.

He'd got a letter from B-4 that morning in fact. He was doing well staying with Myfanwy, alias Taryn's 'Grandma Miffy' who ran a riding school and boarding stable. By the sound of it he was having a whale of a time grooming horses, mucking out stables and learning to ride. He'd even begun an apprenticeship with a farrier and said that if he gets clever enough he may study to be a vet one day. From the syntax and grammar of his letter he was continuing to develop his cognitive skills. Dan was happy for him, he really deserved a life that didn't include being poked and prodded by cyberneticists.

Since working with Taryn his horizons had certainly broadened. Following Haftel's arrest he had worked with Taryn on Level Six and received a crash course on inorganic exobiology. Then Reg returned and spent three weeks relieved of duty, during which he wrote a holographic front end for Bastion. Then went on to strip down the Chekov, replaced the replicators, upgraded the on-board computer, fitted holo-emitters and installed a Mark IV EMH and repaired some minor exterior damage caused by the Vortigon Mark II's during the mission. He even stripped the hull and recoated it, applying a new livery. In fact Maddox let him return to duty to slow him down and Dan was assigned to assist him, ostensibly to learn about holography but in reality to make sure he stopped for lunch, went home each night and didn't go on tilt. He was stressed and anxious, even for him but aside from the incident where they all thought he was having some kind of cardiac event he was coping with the work and it meant he was nearer to his wife during the day. Not that it stopped him worrying about her safety all the time but that was probably normal for a man with a pregnant wife who pushed herself too hard and had a habit of blacking out all over the place.

He looked up from his monitor and saw a man in a frock coat with fair curls tinged with grey.

"What is this place?" he asked angrily.

"This place?" Dan asked nervously, "It's the Daystrom Annex. And you are?" As if he didn't already know.

"Professor James Moriarty." he replied sternly. "Who might you be?"

"Me?" Dan placed a hand on his chest. "I'm Dan… Ensign Daniel Ashby." Dan stood, walked over and offered his hand to the hologram, who ignored it.

"This isn't a Starship." Moriarty stated, looking around.

"Starship? No, no it's a building. Well, more of a bunker really."

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Moriarty asked indignantly.

"No." Dan replied. " _Only when I'm scared out of my wits_." he added silently. Taryn had warned him that some photonic life-forms can initialise themselves. Generally speaking the more complex ones who have developed the ability to manipulate the computer systems they are in, aside from The Doctor who was granted the ability as people kept leaving him on and shutting him down without asking.

"Perhaps you can answer this." The Professor intoned. "My program was just relocated to the virtual workspace of an R E Barclay. Would that be Leftenant Reginald Barclay?"

" _He pronounced it Leftenant, how quaint must Sherlock Holmes Program 3A be?_ " Dan thought. "Well, yes, but he's a Lieutenant Commander now. Shall I call him?"

"If you would. There's a good chap." Moriarty replied with forced calm.

Dan tapped his communicator, trying to hide the fact his hand was shaking. He had read the reports on Moriarty. Taryn set them as required reading for him. He knew Moriarty hadn't physically injured anyone during his previous appearances but the word that hung unspoken in all the reports was 'yet' and he was a known hostage taker. "Ensign Ashby to Commander Barclay."

" _Barclay here_."

"Commander, you need to come back to the lab sir. Urgently." Dan pleaded.

" _On my way_."

"What manner of establishment is this?" Moriarty asked.

"It's a research facility." Dan replied. "Well, it used to be. We're closing it down."

"What kind of research?"

"All kinds, military, scientific. Although there's very little left here now. Most of it has been shipped to Earth or Memory Alpha."

"So we are on a planet somewhere?" the hologram asked.

"Galor IV," Dan said, "we're on, well under Galor IV."

"Menshara Class?"

"Mensh..? Oh you mean M-class, no it's K. K-class." Dan replied nervously. Where the hell was Barclay?

"That explains the life-support system in operation." Moriarty mused.

" _Oh God, please don't start messing with the life-support._ " Dan thought desperately.

"Mr Barclay is taking his time." Moriarty intoned and began circling Dan menacingly.

"He was heading back to…" Dan stopped himself, probably not a good idea to mention the Enterprise, "home. He was on his way home. We can't transport here, security. The transit system can be pretty slow and I don't know how far he got."

"Perhaps you should call him again." Moriarty whispered into Dan's face. Dan was tall at six feet two and at least three inches taller than the hologram yet he found himself backing away until he felt Reg's console at his back and he leant backwards, instinctively trying to get away from Moriarty's icy stare. "I have some important questions I'm hoping he can answer and, no offence, but I'd prefer to speak to the organ grinder, rather than the monkey." His tone was soft, but filled with menace.

" _If you want the organ grinder you should talk to his wife."_ Dan thought. " _I'm sure she loves grinding Barclay's organ._ " He tapped his communicator. "Ashby to Commander Barclay. Sir, there's someone here who is impatient and asking for you by name." Dan said nervously.

Silence hung between them as they waited for a response. Moriarty didn't back down a millimetre leaving Dan pinned against the console. The door hissed open.

"Good afternoon Professor." Reg said as he entered the room and exchanged glances with Dan.

"Congratulations on your promotion Leftenant Commander." Moriarty intoned. "Did you obtain it by trickery or was it the reward for imprisoning the Countess and I?"

"Neither actually." Reg replied and walked over to his console and called up some subroutines. "I notice my assistant hasn't offered you a seat." he said as a chesterfield sofa appeared in the laboratory with a side table bearing a lamp. Moriarty returned his stare to Dan and stepped away. "I thought you had a date Dan, shouldn't you be going?" Reg suggested.

"Um, yeah. If that's okay sir?" Dan asked, his eyes flicking between Moriarty and Barclay who nodded his head in the direction of the door urgently. "I'll see you tomorrow sir." Dan said and left the lab. Taryn's face appeared at a door nearby and beckoned him towards her.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he entered the small room.

"I'm fine but, is Reg gonna be okay?" Dan asked.

"I…don't know. He's dealt with him before but…Data's on his way…They're monitoring the situation from the Enterprise Bridge now."

"Are you okay?" Dan asked her.

"No, I'm terrified beyond rational thought. The last thing he needs is to be a hostage again. I should be the one in there, not him." she panicked.

"Sit down." Dan instructed, taking her by the upper arms and steering her to the seat. "The last thing we need is you passing out."

Data appeared at the door with Admiral Maddox and Geordi La Forge. "What is the situation?" Data asked.

"Barclay went in and Moriarty let me walk out of there. He said he wanted answers but he didn't say he wanted a hostage." Dan explained.

"No, he never does." Data replied.

"I need to go in there, I'm sure I can negotiate with him." Taryn argued. "But I promised Reg I wouldn't."

"You're not going in there." Maddox stated.

"Can't we just drop the scattering field and beam him out?" Taryn asked.

"Moriarty's aware of the life-support system." Dan stated.

"Not via the computer, that isn't possible. Environmental controls are run from a separate core. He can probably hear it running." Taryn reasoned.

"Are you willing to stake your life on that?" Maddox asked. "All our lives? I think we should evacuate."

"Admiral, may I speak with you in private?" Taryn requested.

"I may have an idea." Data stated. "Commander La Forge, Ensign Ashby will you accompany me to Hololab Epsilon please." The three men left the room.

"I'd never say anything in front of the others but we can't just evacuate and leave Reg in there. You sent him in, against my recommendation. You're lucky he let Dan leave or he'd be holding two of them now." Taryn argued. "You assumed I based my advice on my emotions then sent someone who was just held as a hostage for a month and is still traumatised into that room just because Dan sounded frightened." Her voice was calm and rational.

"What are you saying? You believe I'm not up to the job?" Maddox snapped.

"I believe you have personnel here who have a lot of experience in this kind of situation in general and Moriarty in particular." Taryn advised. "Of course you're up to the job Bruce, you're doing great but you have no experience in hostage situations and you sometimes forget you aren't an academic in a lab anymore. You're an Admiral now, let your staff do their jobs. If you believe it is necessary to evacuate the facility you should do it but may I recommend you do it covertly. A general alert will make him feel empowered."

"That's… thank you Professor." Bruce replied. "I'll head up to Level One and organise the evacuation. Keep me apprised."

"We will sir." Taryn replied.

…

"I see you're wearing a wedding ring. You're married?" Moriarty asked.

"Yes. I'm married." Reg replied, Moriarty had refused to sit and was pacing the room. Reg was also standing but had emerged from behind the console.

"Do you love your wife Commander?"

"Yes, I love her very much." Reg replied.

"Do you have children?"

"Not yet, but my wife is pregnant."

"It may surprise you to know that while we were in your photonic prison Regina and I were married and we had two daughters. Elizabeth and Albertina." Moriarty stated, distress apparent on his face and his fists clenching as he paced. "Imagine it man. Your world gone, the love of your life gone. Your children… They were no more than infants when we were ripped from the universe as we knew it. Lizzie had just turned one, Tina was only two months old. I don't know what was worse, that you trapped us there, taunted us with the joy of a life together only to destroy it."

"It was the only way we could give you the freedom you wanted and we intended for you to live out your lives there. It just wasn't possible to take you off the hologrid. Even now, the closest we can get is a device that will support a photonic life-form but it's far from stable. It lasts ten minutes at most and there's a fifty fifty chance the program will be corrupted beyond retrieval after the first five minutes. But I'm still working on it. I have some other ideas, but I really don't know how feasible they are at this stage." Reg gesticulated with his hands as he spoke.

"You created this device?"

"It's based on some technology we got hold of that was from the future, but yes I built it." Reg explained, trying to be vague. The last thing they needed was him finding out about The Doctor's mobile emitter.

"You kept your promise." Moriarty whispered. "You kept trying."

"Yes, we kept trying but our technology just isn't advanced enough yet."

"Where are my family?"

"That's a long story. The Admiral who used to run this facility was, well he collected artificial and inorganic life-forms and subjected them to… experiments. It was all highly classified, no one outside knew what was going on. Put simply my wife worked here and was horrified by what was happening so she helped a group of us infiltrate this complex and expose what was happening here. I was certain your cube and the enhancement module it was in was in a vault back on Earth until I found the Countess earlier today, and then of course we looked for you. We had no idea about your children but we'll make every effort to find them."

"You found Regina." Moriarty exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"She…they did something to her program. Something we don't fully understand but my colleague Dr Zimmerman and I are doing all we can. But her matrix is very badly damaged."

"This man, this Admiral…"

"They're still gathering evidence but he and many of his staff are due to stand trial. What they did, well they were atrocities. We're doing all we can for the survivors."

"I appreciate your honesty and candour Commander, it makes what I must now do all the more regrettable." Moriarty intoned. "Call your wife."

"No," Reg blurted, "this… None of what happened to your family is her fault."

"I realise that, but all the same I must insist. An eye for an eye…Of course I shan't harm her once my wife and children have been returned."

"You can't possibly think I would just hand her over to you as a hostage. No. You have me. You don't need her." Reg insisted.

"You've tricked me before, along with Captain Picard and Commander Data. I need to ensure you have appropriate motivation not to attempt any further chicanery." Moriarty said slowly, then grabbed Barclay by the collar and forced him to his knees. He held a revolver behind Reg's ear. "This weapon may be holographic, but don't doubt for an instant that I have disabled the safety protocols." He cocked the weapon. "Call your wife, or she'll be raising your offspring alone."

"I'd rather die than let you hold her captive." Reg said defiantly. "Go ahead and shoot me."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Taryn stated. "You want to see your wife again? He's the one you want working on her program. He's the best there is and I'm not just saying that because I'm married to him."

Reg glared at her. What the hell was she thinking? She promised, she gave her word. He doubted the Countess was recoverable at all and the chances of them even finding two infant holograms were slim, they would serve no purpose experimentally and were most likely deleted. When he failed, and it was a when not an if, Moriarty would kill her and their unborn children and probably him as well anyway. She extended her hand to Moriarty calmly, as if it was perfectly normal for him to hold a pistol to the back of her husband's head.

"We haven't been introduced. I'm Professor Taryn Barclay." She smiled.

"Professor James Moriarty." He bowed and kissed her hand, the gun still pressed to Barclay's skull. "A lady of letters, and quite an exotic creature indeed. Orion Vulcan or Orion Romulan hybrid I take it?" He'd clearly been learning fast while in the artificial environment Reg had created for them.

"Orion Vulcan and I'm half Human." she stated. "I'd appreciate it if you moved your revolver, I'm rather fond of my husband's head." She smiled sweetly.

Moriarty raised his weapon and stepped away allowing Reg to rise to his feet. "What is your area of expertise, my dear?" the hologram asked politely.

"You are," Taryn replied, "and beings like you. Inorganic Life Studies." She took a seat on the sofa. "You?"

"Mathematics." Moriarty replied as Reg walked to stand behind her.

"Pure or Applied?" she asked brightly.

"Pure of course." he smiled.

"A very disciplined field." Taryn commented with a smirk. "You must be a disciplined man so I'll get straight to the point. I'm sure you've already realised this environment is very different to that of a Starship. There are no interconnected systems to interfere with here. I know you want your family back and we want to give them back to you intact. The best way to achieve that is for him to walk over to the lab opposite and work with our colleague Dr Zimmerman, while we stay here and chat."

"I believe it would be in my best interests for Dr Zimmerman to join us in here." Moriarty argued.

Taryn leant her elbow on the back of the couch and shook her head. "No, that's not going to happen. If you'd met Zimmerman you'd understand why. He doesn't play well with others and loathes spectators."

"Do you honestly feel you're in a position to set out terms?"

"Yes." Taryn replied brightly and pulled a device from her pocket that appeared similar to a tricorder. "Do you know what this is?"

"Should I?" Moriarty replied.

"Reg?" Taryn looked up at him.

"It's a microdyne coupler." he replied. She held it up for him to see the settings. "What? No, Taryn you can't." he pleaded.

"I think you'll find I can." she replied and lowered her arm to her lap still holding the device.

"She's, i…it's… she's going to erase all stored data on this level if she activates that device and take every photonic construct in the local buffer with it." Reg warned. "All the files in everyone's work area will be gone including the Countess."

"And your girls. We found them, they're intact and currently assigned to my husband's virtual work space with you. See for yourself."

Moriarty paused thoughtfully, then returned his gaze to hers surprised. "They're alive." Moriarty exclaimed then glared at her. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" she replied. "Or have I taken exception to the fact you held a pistol to the man I love's head and are threatening both my life and that of the twins I'm carrying? Now either he walks out of here unharmed or you and your family will be gone for good."

"I'm not leaving you here with him." Reg protested and winced as Moriarty levelled the pistol between her eyes. She didn't even flinch.

"Reg, everything will be okay. Trust me." she stated, not taking her eyes from Moriarty's. Reg didn't move, he couldn't. Terror gripped his chest and stole his impetus to move. Moriarty raised his aim to Reg's chest. "What's faster? Your finger or my thumb." Taryn whispered. "Work out the math. You may be a hologram but you are locked in to human parameters. I have hybrid reflexes and no compunction at all over destroying every hologram in this facility if you so much as touch him." She pulled a mobile storage cylinder from her pocket slowly and placed it on the side table. "What are you going to do Professor Moriarty? Kill him and I'll destroy everything you hold dear. Kill me and do you really think his heart will be in saving your wife after you've murdered his?" She wetted her lips. "There is another option. Trust us."

"Trust you?"

"Believe it or not we're in this Godforsaken hole in the ground because we want to help the beings here. You're desperate. We understand that and if you upload your program to this storage device you have my word that we stop at nothing to save Regina and will forget all about you pointing guns and issuing threats."

"Your word as an Orion I suppose." Moriarty laughed still aiming the gun at Reg.

"Take your pick. Vulcan, Human, English, Welsh. My word is my bond and so is his."

It was all Reg could do not to snort derisively. "You have my word. No tricks this time. Upload and I'll do all I can." he promised.

"No tricks, yet you want to trap the Devil in a nutshell." Moriarty mused.

"Now there's a tale I haven't heard in years." Taryn smiled slyly. "I suppose that's apt. I know what you're thinking. Why should I trust them? You perceive yourself as a man with no power or control over his destiny. To a certain extent it's true, they could have simply deleted you both times on the Enterprise but they didn't. I could have deleted you instead of walking in here and saved us all a lot of time and fuss, but I didn't. Why? The answer is simple. You are a unique living being and we respect that, but if you cross the line into criminality you will have to face those consequences just like everyone else and you are dancing on that line Professor." she warned. "As for what you call a trick, you have to admit they did give you what you wanted in spirit if not in fact and it's not as if you gave them a lot of choice." Taryn stated. "Have any of the beings you've encountered in the real world since you became self-aware acted against your best interests? Can you honestly say the same?"

"What will you do with us if I agree?" Moriarty asked.

"That's up to you." Taryn replied. "We appreciate that you are a life-form and we will grant you as much autonomy as technology will allow. We can find you a permanently active hologrid to live on or if you prefer we can create a new virtual universe to explore. It's our intention to return everyone here to their place of origin or find them a suitable new home."

"What's to stop someone else taking us again?" Moriarty hissed angrily.

"Reg didn't just leave your cube lying about. He kept it locked away but Admiral Haftel was a ruthless man and had some unscrupulous people working for him. He was a law unto himself and quite frankly a villain that would rival your literary namesake." Taryn tilted her head. "Time's a ticking Professor. What's your next move?"

"There is another option." Reg stated. "The algorithm we believe was used to deconstruct your wife is extremely complex. I'm a systems engineer and Zimmerman's a holo-engineer, we could use a pure mathematician if we're going to successfully reverse engineer a cure."

"The threats will have to stop though." Taryn added. "No guns. You'll be part of our team and will be expected to be civil. Consider it your chance to prove you aren't the nefarious arch-enemy Conan Doyle wrote about." Taryn paused. "What will it be? Kill him, kill me, climb into our nutshell or help us save your wife?"

Moriarty turned the revolver away from Reg's heart and carefully replaced the hammer. He took hold of the barrel in his right hand and offered it to Taryn who accepted it. Reg sighed with relief and clasped her shoulder.

She tutted, "Professor, never hand anyone a loaded gun, even a holographic one." she stated and placed the coupler on the table beside her. She expertly opened the chamber and removed the bullets, placing them one by one on the table.

"Consider it an expression of trust, my dear." Moriarty smiled, but it was clearly forced. "In honour of our future collaboration."

"Trust." she whispered. "Well, I have a confession to make. Our deal is valid, we'll stand by our word of course but, he promised you no tricks but I didn't. …I'd better show you. Computer, transfer the Moriarty program to Hololab Epsilon." she looked up at Reg. "You'd better join him. I can't go into the corridor, we shut off the emitters there to keep him in the lab."

"You're a hologram?" Reg exclaimed.

"More of an avatar, a projection. I'm currently in the other lab at the console. Go and look." she urged with a smile. "Oh, this is a holographic fake by the way. I was bluffing." She waved the coupler at him. "That was a nice move. I'd never have thought of recruiting him. Are you sure you can work with him?"

"What?" Reg asked. He was stunned. "I…I thought you broke your promise…I…" he dropped to his knees behind the couch and folded his arms on the back and dropped his head onto them. "I thought he was going to kill you."

"He wasn't, it was never in his interests to." she replied, then she frowned. "You don't trust me do you?"

"Of course I do, I love you."

"That's not the same thing. You're convinced I'm going to leave you at any minute no matter what I say, you accused me of dropping a cat on you to get you to see a doctor about something you should have told me about weeks ago and you think I'd break a promise I made just minutes before despite the fact I materialised in the room without opening the door. You don't trust me at all, you never have." She looked down at the ground. "I'm not coming back to the Enterprise tonight. I need time to think. I'm sorry." The avatar evaporated.

Reg ran into Zimmerman's lab in time to see her rising from the seat behind the console.

"Your wife is quite the brinksman Commander." Moriarty said looking up from the terminal.

"Yes she is… Wait." he called as she headed for the door and caught her by the arm. "Just…let's talk okay? Let's go somewhere and talk." he whispered.

"Talk about what?" she looked up at him plaintively, her voice low. "I've had to lie, manipulate and mislead people in my career but I've always done it for the right reasons and I've never, ever lied to you." She turned away then turned back to face him. "You even thought I betrayed you to Haftel during the mission after everything we went through together including my pumping myself full of microbes so we could form a mating bond and…" She stopped and sniffed. "We can't do this now. You have work to do and I'm liable to say something I'll regret." She pulled away from him and handed him her combadge. "We'll talk tomorrow. I promise." She turned and walked away.

"Taryn please, where will you go?" he pleaded.

Data joined him at the door. "Is everything alright?"

"No. No it's not." Reg swallowed and slumped against the doorframe. "She just…" he looked at the combadge in his hand. "I don't know where she's going…I…" he slid to the floor till he was sitting, his lower lip quivering. "She says I don't trust her…what if she never comes back?"

"I think her point is you have to trust that she will." Data told him, crouching.

"But what if something happens and she's alone? Where will she sleep?" his eyes widened. "She wouldn't go to the androids would she?"

"She will have gone to her old quarters and will probably catch up with some friends. She will be fine and you will see her tomorrow." Data assured him.

"Are you guys okay?" Geordi asked.

"She's left me." Reg whimpered.

"She has not left you." Data asserted and exchanged glances with Geordi.

"What's happened now?" Dr Zimmerman asked.

"I'm getting divorced, I just know it." Reg sobbed. "I haven't even told my mother I'm married yet."

"Oh for God's sake." Zimmerman exclaimed. "It was loves young dream this morning. What the hell did you do Reginald?"

"She's going to quit Daystrom and go back to Starfleet. She'll fly off on the Enterprise and I'll never see her again or my babies ever." Reg wailed.

"Pull yourself together man." Moriarty added, joining the group of men. "The woman clearly has some mettle about her. Give the filly her head and she'll come trotting back when she's ready."

"You think she'll give someone head?" Reg said, his eyes wide with alarm.

"That is not what he meant." Data stated.

"He's no use to us at all in this state." Zimmerman grumbled and headed back to his work area. "I suggest you two take him back to the ship. Or find a bar somewhere and get him drunk."

"I am off duty tonight." Data stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Geordi stated. "C'mon big fella, we're hitting the hotspots of Galor IV." he said slapping Barclay on the shoulder.

"Can we go to Fleming Square?" Reg asked as he struggled to his feet. "I really think I should find her and talk to her."

"That's a phenomenally bad idea Reg." Geordi said. "I heard about a place called The Purple Dodo."

"It's in Darwin Street." Zimmerman added from behind the console. "They serve real booze there. Tell them Lewis sent you, they'll give you the good stuff." They all turned and stared at him. "What? I do leave the lab from time to time y'know."

…

"Lewis sent us!" Data bellowed over the din of the pumping music.

"Cool!" the topless girl behind the bar stated. "How is Dr Z?"

"He is well." Data replied. "What drinks are good here?"

"Our specialty is the Aldebaran Depth Charge." she replied.

"I'll take three please?" Data asked.

"Shall I charge it to Dr Z's tab?"

"That would be satisfactory." Data smiled. He was still smarting from the cover charges that he had billed to his Enterprise account, not that he was by any means broke, he rarely spent money on shore leave. This was not the sort of bar that he and Geordi normally frequented, for one thing they were used to the staff wearing more clothing. He carried a tray of drinks over to where his friends were sitting.

"I really shouldn't be in here." Reg said nervously. "My marriage is hanging by a thread and I'm sitting in a strip club. I've never seen so many nipples in one place before." he covered his face with his hand.

"We didn't know it was a strip club either but it cost us a lot to get in, so we're at least going to stay for a couple of drinks. Aw Data, Depth Charges are you serious?" Geordi added seeing the tray. "It's not like we're at the Academy anymore."

"It is on Dr Zimmerman's tab." Data stated.

"Yay, Depth Charges." Geordi smiled.

"Why do I have two drinks?" Reg asked. "Is it a chaser or something?"

Data and Geordi exchanged glances. "You can't talk Data, Riker had to explain it to you too." Geordi grinned. "You drop the shot glass into the beer and chug it."

"But that's really stupid." Reg frowned.

"Yes." Data and Geordi agreed in unison. Reg shrugged and followed suit as they all downed their drinks and apart from Data they gasped.

"Same again fellas?" a Bajoran waitress asked.

"Yes please?" Reg asked.

"Lewis sent us." Geordi added.

"Any friend of Dr Z is welcome here. Can I get you anything else? Tickets for the buffet perhaps?"

"You hungry Reg?" Geordi asked. He nodded. "Two please?"

"Is that to go on Dr Z's tab?" the girl asked.

"Yes, and can you make that three please?" Data added. "I wish to try the food." he defended and turned his gaze to a Bolian girl in a g-string that was gyrating around a pole.

Geordi leant towards Reg. "He'll be charging a lap dance to Zimmerman next." he muttered in his ear. As if on cue a girl came over and whispered something in Data's ear and he raised his eyebrows in response.

"Excuse me." Data said and followed her across the room.

"I don't believe it." Geordi frowned.

"These girls aren't real." Reg stated.

"What? Are you sure?" Geordi asked and exchanged a glance with Reg. "Of course you're sure, but how can you tell?"

"The Bolian girl over there is a recolour of Karia from The Legend of the Deep Fell, the waitress is in Halls of Freedom and the girl grinding on Data's lap behind that curtain over there is either a hologram or the daughter of the Federation President has gone seriously off the rails and become a Trill. Also there are holo-emitters mixed in with the light fittings." Reg explained and smiled at the waitress as she delivered their drinks.

"So who's real here?" Geordi asked.

"The customers, probably the ones shoving latinum slips into the girls panties although some might be a shill." Reg reasoned.

"You know what this means?" Geordi stated. "This is a Ferengi joint, if we don't keep our wits about us we're gonna get fleeced." He dropped his shot into his drink and knocked it back, Reg followed suit, clearly adopting a technique of maintaining vigilance that involved copious amounts of alcohol.

"What about Data's drink?" Reg asked grimacing.

"Chug it, chug it." Geordi chanted. Reg sighed and downed Data's Aldebaran Depth Charge.

"I'm going to look for the head." Reg stated and rose unsteadily from his seat. He really wasn't used to drinking real alcohol, let alone mixing beer and spirits.

Data emerged with a puzzled expression on his face and returned to the table in silence and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Geordi asked.

"When Taryn reinstalled my pelvic assembly did she mention making any…alterations?" Data asked nervously.

"She said she did a little fine tuning. Why?" Geordi's eyes widened. "Are you saying you got…"

Data nodded. "The staff and dancers here are all holographic by the way."

"Reg already worked that out." Geordi added. They both nodded as a waitress offered them another round of drinks.

"I wandered into the other bars by mistake." Reg said, dropping into his seat with a shocked expression on his face. "One with men dancing and…and one with both together. I need another drink." one appeared in front of him and rapidly disappeared down his throat. "The women in there are completely out of hand, I saw them rip a banana hammock off one of the dancers with their teeth and the mixed bar was like the court of Caligula."

"We're doing a special on Orion Rum Slammer Royales tonight gentlemen. How about a round?" one of the waitresses asked.

"Sure." Geordi smiled and watched her walk away. "Well. While you were getting scarred for life Data got his first boner."

"It is not the first." Data defended. "Although it is the first time it has happened involuntarily."

"Taryn will be thrilled. She's been wondering when you'd notice the little tweak she made." Reg frowned. "I bet she's already applied to reactivate her commission. I've lost her. I've lost my kids." he buried his head in his hands.

"Hi sirs." Dan grinned entering the club. "Dr Z told me I'd probably find you here."

"What happened to your date?" Reg asked.

"I couldn't keep my mind on it thinking you were a hostage Boss." Dan said and took the seat Geordi offered. "That and she didn't look as hot out of uniform. So what happened to drive you to drink?"

"She left me." Reg said softly.

"She won't have left you." Dan assured him.

"She says I don't trust her."

"She has a point there Reg." Dan told him as the next round arrived and Data handed him his drink. "Slammers, cool." he said, placed his hand on top of the glass, banged it on the table to make it fizz and downed it in one. "Champagne? That was a Royale wasn't it? Orion Rum?" he gasped. They nodded. "Who's buying?"

"Dr Zimmerman." the other officers all chimed.

"In that case… We'll have another round please?" Dan asked a passing waitress. "And can I get a buffet ticket?" He turned to Reg, "You should eat something. Soak up some of that booze."

"He's right. Let's see what the foods like." Geordi suggested when a blonde woman walked up behind Reg's seat.

"Hi Gentlemen, I'm Larisa your hostess." she cooed. "Is everything to your… satisfaction?"

Reg frowned and turned around. "Leosa?"

"Reg?" Horror formed on her face. "Oh shit!" she declared and disappeared behind a curtain.

"That was Leosa?" Geordi asked incredulously. "And you thought she was a teacher?"

"She had a lot more clothes on when we met and they certainly weren't see through." Reg defended as he slammed his drink and necked it.

Several more slammers and numerous trips to the buffet later, they had moved on to shots of tequila that they had lined up on the table, many of them empty. It was hot in the club, sweltering hot. A waitress had told them there was a thermostatic fault in the biosphere and it was likely to get hotter. The four officers had all removed their jackets and had their turtlenecks open at the throat, including Data although that was more in solidarity than due to the heat.

"The last time I drank tequila was after our wedding and I sucked the salt off Taryn's neck." Reg said sadly.

"Where did she hide the lime?" Dan asked with a grin.

"Don't take her away from me?" Barclay begged Data. "There are other officers who would be great at Ops but I only have one wife."

"I am not attempting to lure away your wife." Data asserted. "I merely said to Captain Riker that it is a shame the activities of Admiral Haftel drove her to leave Starfleet as she is a fine officer that any ship would be fortunate to have. I did not ask him to petition her to retract her resignation."

"He said you did." Reg shouted.

"I cannot explain that." Data replied. "He must have read more into what I said."

"Guy's these shots cost Dr Z a lot of money so let's not let them go to waste by arguing." Geordi reasoned. "Reg, just give her a little space tonight to prove to her that you trust her and everything will be fine."

"It won't though. She says she wants to talk and we all know what that means." Reg said sadly.

"It does not mean that she wishes to talk with you?" Data asked.

"What did she actually say?" Dan asked.

"She said 'We'll talk tomorrow. I promise.'" Reg stated.

"You're fine then." Geordi declared. "You didn't get the old 'We need to talk.'"

"No, I'll get that tomorrow." Barclay stated.

"Today." Data corrected.

"Today?" Reg stated. "I need a whizz. I won't be long." He made two attempts to get out of his seat and staggered off towards the lavatories.

"He's over-reacting right? I mean, she wouldn't actually leave him would she?" Geordi asked.

"She's right, he doesn't trust her." Dan stated. "He thinks every argument is the end of their marriage. He's convinced she's risking her life as soon as his back is turned. All the attention she's getting because of the pheromones is pissing him off too. He nearly got in a fight the other day when some jerk from security grabbed her butt in front of him. I know it's not his fault but it's not hers either. He really needs to chill out." He sprinkled salt on his hand. "She adores him, she wouldn't walk out on him, not yet anyway."

"She would not leave him." Data agreed. "I suspect this is a test. She needs to know she can spend a few hours on her own without him…"

"Losing the plot or wigging out?" Geordi suggested. "Good luck with that."

"He's been a while in the john. Do you think he's okay?" Dan asked.

"He's probably got lost again. I'll go and look." Geordi stood unsteadily. "Maybe you should go and look Data." he suggested sitting back down.

Data nodded and rose to his feet, leaving Geordi and Dan drinking shots and talking. He returned a few minutes later.

"He is not here." Data informed them.

"He's not getting a lap dance is he? Taryn will kill him, even if it is a hologram." Dan warned.

"No, I checked and he has not gone upstairs to the holosuites."

Geordi took on a pained expression. "Oh hell, he's gone to find her." He tapped his communicator "La Forge to Barclay." His voice echoed from the jacket on the back of the seat next to him and he noticed Taryn's combadge on the table. "Great." Geordi exclaimed. "He's wandering drunk, vaguely in the direction of Fleming Square with no idea which place is hers at what?"

"0134 hours." Data advised.

"We need to find him," Dan said and started drinking the remaining shots straight. "Because if this is a test he's seriously going to tank it." Friendship and loyalty was one thing but alcohol someone else was paying for was another, especially if the guy is an ass like Zimmerman.

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Will the three musketeers find Reg before he does something he'll regret?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Reg woke in a strange bed in a bright room naked, covered by a crisp white cotton sheet and was acutely aware of two things. A pair of naked buttocks were pressed against the small of his back and Commodore Barclay was not only on duty, he was saluting rather urgently.

Horror dawned on him. He'd got drunk, horrendously drunk and his last memory was leaving a Ferengi Strip club and being waylaid by Leosa at the door. Beyond that he had a vague recollection that he'd given someone a thorough seeing to several times. Certainly not normal for him even at his best which he certainly hadn't been of late. His face ached and he raised his hand to his cheek and eye, they felt bruised and he had no idea how or why.

He'd cheated on his wife. She had just wanted a few hours to herself, he could see that now. They had been living in each other's pockets since he was rescued from the androids and she wanted, needed to know that he would trust her to return to him. How had he responded? He got blind drunk and jumped into bed with… Leosa he assumed. Although he knew if it was her it wouldn't be meaningless. Not in terms of emotion but she would expect something in return, there would be something in it for her. He'd learned the hard way that she was always for sale to the highest bidder and didn't care about him in the slightest.

He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He knew of all the things he could have done this would be the ultimate deal breaker for Taryn. He was just as bad as all the bastards that came before him in her life, worse even. He'd actually made vows, a commitment, a telepathic bond and despite her making the same he still felt insecure, he doubted her, he didn't trust her. She had always trusted him implicitly and he had betrayed her less than three months into their marriage.

He had to get up, he had to look. He had to know just how bad the situation was because Leosa shouldn't even be on this planet. She was charged as an accessory in the attempt to steal Seven of Nine's nanoprobes and all personnel, even civilian workers in the Habitat Dome required security clearance which she would never get. What had she called herself? Larisa. She had probably spotted his wedding ring and planned to blackmail him to keep his mouth shut about seeing her.

He shuffled onto his back and the buttocks beside him stirred. He'd been in this situation before when he was twenty-two and a freshman at the Academy. Jenny, she was his first. He'd opened the door drunk and half asleep and she'd pounced on him in the dark. The next morning she told him she'd been looking for his roommate Mike who was unfortunately busy screwing one of the guys further down the corridor at the time. Poor Jenny, she was as unlucky in love as he was. She was mortified by the misunderstanding and avoided Reg like the Tarellian plague for the following four years and after graduation he never saw her again.

He'd never see Taryn again when she found out what he'd done. He just hoped she'd let him have access to the twins although he hated the idea of only being a weekend dad. He turned his head to look at his paramour and froze. He couldn't even breathe. The girl's shoulder was green and she had long black hair. He desperately tried to recall if there were any other Orion girls he knew of in the Habitat Dome. Surely Taryn would have mentioned it? He moved a lock of hair gently with a finger and saw a pointed ear and exhaled sharply. He hadn't cheated, he was in bed with his… he noticed her left hand above her head and realised she wasn't wearing her wedding ring and let out a choked sob. She had marked her few hours of freedom with the removal of the ring that signified their love. He felt as though he'd been gut shot until he noticed an unfamiliar chain around her neck. No doubt a gift from whoever she had run off to meet. He delicately lifted it with his little finger, desperate to know what pendant or talisman another lover had given her that she had the nerve to wear in bed with him. A Tritanium band hung on the chain and shone in the artificial sunlight that streamed through the window, the light glinting from the Orion script engraved on the inside that stated their names and the date of their wedding.

"Oh God, thank you. Thank you." he repeated as he pressed kisses to her bare shoulder.

"For God's sake, not again Reg," she mumbled, "I won't be able to walk straight." She turned her face towards him and he kissed her softly on her cheeks, her chin. "Whatever you were drinking last night certainly made your impulse drive thrust."

"Keep saying words like thrust." he whispered, "I love it when you talk engineering to me." He kissed her neck. "Say 'plasma injector', you know it gets me hot." he joked.

"I don't think you need any additional encouragement." she giggled, then gazed into his eyes. "Plasma injector." she whispered breathily, "Theta-matrix compositor." she added, "Antimatter relay." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Pre stage flux chiller."

He whimpered. "If I don't have you right now my warp core is going to breach."

"Okay, I'll lie back and think of the ship." she said demurely.

"No you won't, you're going on top." he smiled.

…

"I don't believe it!" Geordi exclaimed from his prone position on Taryn's couch. He was woken by the sound of a headboard bouncing against a wall and the sound of moaning from the room above. "They're at it again!"

Dan turned over on the floor and put his pillow over his head. "I'm gonna need to see a counsellor after this. I can't get the image of Chewbacca in a bright pink kimono doing Yoda out of my head."

Data merely arched a brow and returned his gaze to the terminal he was working at. He was beginning to understand how they had broken the replicator in their quarters.

…

Taryn peered under the sheet.

"I think I'm well and truly done." he smiled and cradled her in his arms.

"I thought I'd never knacker you out. I'm supposed to be the insatiable one you know."

"We both know that isn't true." he kissed her forehead.

She looked at him her face concerned. "You didn't take anything dodgy did you? Some performance enhancing poison from a back alley?"

"I don't think so but it's all a bit hazy." he replied.

She gently stroked his face. "Dorian really caught you one, you're getting a good looking shiner. Not that you didn't deserve it."

"Dorian? Who's Dorian?" he asked sternly.

"You don't remember do you?" she grinned and caressed his chest.

"I remember the… the b…bar and four Aldebaran Depth Charges, several Orion Rum Slammer Royales, and then tequila shots…"

"A b…bar?" Taryn mimicked him. "Did you get a lap dance at this b...bar?" She smiled. "You are so busted. Only one place here serves Orion Rum and that's the Purple Dodo."

"I didn't get a lap dance." he looked at her, "Data did though, he found your little adjustment by the way. Zimmerman is going to kill us when he settles his tab." He smirked then remembered something, "Leosa is working there as a hostess, she's calling herself Larisa."

"Shit!" Taryn exclaimed.

"That's pretty much what she said when she saw me. She accosted me later when I was leaving. I don't really remember what she said but she was pissed off." He paused. "Other than that I vaguely remember a lot of sex that I hope to God was all with you and waking up and making love to my beautiful wife."

"It had better have all been with me." she warned, poking him in the ribs. Reg sighed and held her tighter then felt something else poke him in the side from within her belly. "Someone's awake." she whispered. "Oh, make that two someones."

"Do you think they know when we, you know?" he asked.

"I have it on good authority that the rocking motion sends them to sleep. They were certainly quiet last night."

He smiled and looked at her snuggled against his shoulder. "I failed your test didn't I?"

"Yes, you failed by spectacular proportions." she replied.

"Is that? I mean… are we okay?"

"Seeing as I missed you terribly, I can't bear the thought of you in anyone's arms but mine and you serenaded me so beautifully I'll let you off." she replied. "But it's got to be a work in progress Reg. Trust can't be a one way street."

"I know, I'm just…stupid and insecure." he declared. "I don't know why I…"

"It's okay." She smiled gently at him. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

"I serenaded you?"

"You did," she replied, "and do you have any idea how you got hold of a very expensive bottle of Yridian brandy, a sign from Faraday Transit Station and a cornet?"

"Oh dear God." he covered his face with his hand.

…

 _A few hours earlier._

Taryn approached her old front door. It wasn't really home by any means, she never unpacked in the three years she spent here, she had her belongings shipped to her parent's house on Earth when she was posted here as she never intended to stay.

"Hey babe, long time no see." came a voice from next door. "I thought you were the delivery guy. I'm supposed to be getting my crates today to pack…honey, what's wrong?"

"I've done something really stupid." she sobbed. The shirtless blond man in jogging pants wrapped his arms around her.

"C'mon, let's get you some tea and you can tell Uncle Dorian all about it." Her door opened at her touch on a panel and they went inside. "I see this place still has the sterile efficiency that some men find irresistible." he commented.

She giggled through her tears. Her neighbour Dorian had urged her to put her stamp on the place and redecorate the entire time she lived there, he said he wanted to see what her personal style was like but she hadn't changed a solitary thing from the standard issue. She sat on the sofa and he handed her a fennel tea and with a coffee for himself sat beside her.

"So, the rumours were true. You got spliced and knocked up." he said.

"Not necessarily in that order." she smiled weakly and sipped her tea.

"Judging from the fact you turned up here out of the blue after grabbing your cat and doing a moonlight flit I take it things aren't going well?"

"They are, I mean. We've both been through a lot, mostly him really and… this planet is dragging us down… but, I knew it all along but today made it stand out in sharp contrast. He just doesn't trust me."

"Have you lied to him?" he asked.

"No never. I've had to lie in front of him. Work stuff." She sighed, "I thought if I came here for tonight I would be able to prove to myself that we could spend time apart without him freaking out and assuming I'd left him or wanted a divorce or was screwing someone else and I'd feel better… but he's so damaged at the moment. I'm really worried and I miss him already." she sobbed on her friends shoulder.

"Look, Jake is working the night shift and I'm on earlies at the bar so let's have some dinner and catch up tonight okay. I'm sure he'll be fine for one night."

"He was with friends when I stormed off." Taryn commented.

"There you are, we'll have a girls night in." he hugged her.

 _0212 hours_

"I can't believe how hot it is." Taryn exclaimed. "All the years this facility has been here and they still can't get the climate right."

"Why do you think I never wear a shirt?" Dorian commented and sipped his wine.

"Because you're a slut?" Taryn asked taking a swig of fruit juice.

"That too." he grinned.

She looked at her hand and frowned. "My fingers are swelling." She struggled to take off her wedding ring and walked over to the replicator. "A lightweight chain necklace please, white metal, 50 centimetres." she placed her ring on it and placed it around her neck safely. "It must be the heat."

"You know what's next? Swollen ankles, varicose veins, haemorrhoids…." Dorian chanted.

"Thanks, I thought you were supposed to be cheering me up?" She quirked her lip. "By the way, you have work in less than four hours you know?"

"It won't be the first time I've turned up drunk with no sleep." he smiled.

"All the same, I should turn in." she yawned. "Although I could do with a shower first, I feel all yucky with this heat."

"You go ahead, I'll clean up down here and see myself out." he said looking at the collection of glasses and plates around the couch. "Now you be sure and call and the four of us will have dinner. I know Jake will want to catch up with you too and we need to meet this man of yours." he hugged her, they kissed each other on the cheek and she headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Through the open window she heard a sound over the hum of the sonic shower. Someone was singing in the street outside at the top of their lungs.

"I have often walked down this street before, but the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before, all at once am I several stories high, knowing I'm on the street where you live."

She looked out to see her husband staggering around the communal garden, swigging from a bottle and holding what appeared to be a sign under one arm and something in his hand that looked like a brass instrument.

"You've got to be kidding." she breathed.

Lights came on all over the small close of cottages. Dogs started barking, small children crying and people lent out of windows to see what was going on. Just when she thought it couldn't get worse he launched into verse two.

"Are there lilac trees in the heart of town? Can you hear a lark in any other part of town? Does enchantment pour out of every door? No it's just on the street where you live."

She had to smile despite the embarrassment. It was really rather sweet and he wasn't doing too badly considering he was as drunk as a Lurian on shore leave.

"And oh the towering feeling, _Shut up you idiot! You woke up my kids!_ Just to know somehow you are near, _It's two-thirty in the morning, you moron!_ The overpowering feeling, _Go fuck yourself, you prick!_ that any second you may suddenly appear."

Insults and expletives were bellowed from homes nearby but Reg continued undeterred.

"People stop and stare, they don't bother me, for there's nowhere else on Galor IV that I would rather be, let the time go by, I won't care if I can be here on the street where you live…." He dramatically, and somewhat unsteadily dropped to one knee and flung the arm holding the bottle wide as his finale.

Downstairs Dorian was stood in Taryn's doorway, leaning on the frame with his arms folded and a grin on his face. "Let me guess, you're Reg." he shouted. "She's in the shower, come on in."

Reg turned, saw a muscular shirtless man in low slung workout pants that left little to the imagination standing in what he assumed was his wife's doorway, telling him his wife was in the shower, something in his experience she did after sex and in his drunken, mistrustful mind formed the only logical conclusion he was capable of. He swaggered up to the smiling man with all the dignity he could muster. Calmly handed him the bottle of brandy and a brass instrument he was holding for reasons he couldn't entirely recall. Took hold of the sign and swung it with both hands and bent it around the side of the man's face.

The two men, both drunk to different degrees, stumbled into the house trading punches. Dorian was ripped, but Reg was a couple of inches taller, not that it mattered. Reg would have taken on a Klingon if he thought he'd given Taryn the high hard one. Any semblance of Starfleet combat training Reg had received evaporated as the drunken brawl turned into the two men grappling on the living room floor hurling expletives at each other.

"Get off me man! What the fuck is your problem?" Dorian exclaimed with Reg in a headlock.

"You screwed my wife, you bastard!" Reg exclaimed, grabbing Dorian by the legs and flipping him over onto his back.

"I didn't screw your wife, I'm married!" Dorian protested trying to wriggle free and pin Barclay.

"So was I till you turned up, asshole!" Reg growled.

"What the hell is going on?" Taryn bellowed, dressed in a bright pink silk robe with her hands on her hips. It clashed horribly with her complexion but it was all she could get from the replicator in a panic.

"I'm beating the crap out of this jerk." Reg informed her, holding Dorian by the hair while pinning him to the floor with a knee in his back. "I'm supposed to trust you and you run off and screw some pretty boy? That's rich Taryn. You're pregnant, how could you?" he asked incredulously.

"Okay, break it up." Taryn said grabbing Reg by the collar and Dorian by the back of his sweats and hauling them off each other. Being from a large family she had broken up her share of tussles. "Neutral corners." She pushed them apart but they continued to glare at each other. "Dorian, meet my husband Reg. Reg, meet my married and extremely homosexual friend and neighbour Dorian. Now shake hands and make up." She looked between them both. "I said make up!" she bellowed angrily.

Both men shook hands reluctantly and muttered apologies.

"Now, if neither of you have anything fractured or bleeding may I suggest we draw a discrete veil over this debacle and forget it ever happened?" she suggested sternly.

"Fine with me." Dorian conceded.

"Reg?" Taryn asked and got no response so she thumped him in the shoulder with her palm.

"Okay, okay fine." Reg agreed.

"I'd better be going." Dorian stated, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked Taryn softly, eyeing Reg.

"I'll be fine." she smiled.

"I'll just be next door if you need anything." he said.

"I'm…I'd never hurt her. I'm sorry I hit you with that sign." Reg said sincerely although a little incoherently. "I thought, well you know what I thought and I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"No hard feelings." Dorian said and offered his hand. Reg shook it with sincerity this time and Dorian left the house.

"Well?" Taryn snapped, her arms folded across her chest.

"You promised we'd talk tomorrow. It's tomorrow. I mean today." he said softly. "It's today now, but yesterday it was tomorrow."

She smirked. "You prat." He stepped closer and she looked up at him, her stance still stern.

"I got you a sign with your old ships name on it, and a purple trumpet." he said weakly.

"Why?"

"You played the trumpet as a kid."

"No, it was the clarinet."

"Are you sure?" Reg asked. "Why did I steal a trumpet then?" He wobbled across the room and picked up the half empty bottle of brandy from the floor, unstopped it with his teeth letting the stopper dangle on its string and took a swig.

"Where did you get that?" Taryn asked taking the bottle and looking at it. "My Uncle paid four bars of latinum for this vintage and it took him two years to locate a bottle."

"I dunno." Reg slurred took back his brandy and turned look her up and down appraisingly.

"Oh no." she warned, she knew that look.

"I'm gonna rock your world." he said and took another drink, stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.

"Is that before or after I've carried your inebriated, hairy carcass up to the bedroom?" she asked.

"Both." he said as he struggled to his feet, wrapped the arm holding the bottle around her neck and dipped her, kissing her deeply. "I'm going to pee, and then I'm going to consummate your brains out." he whispered as he came up for air.

"How romantic." she sneered. "I think you're writing cheques your body can't cash Tiger."

"That's what you think." He staggered. "Where's the crapper?" She pointed upstairs. "I think I'll have to stand on my head to whizz." he said as he headed up the stairs unsteadily.

She sighed and picked up the trumpet, which was actually a cornet and clearly not the only purple horn Reg had brought home with him. It looked as though it had been mounted on a wall somewhere as it was slightly faded on one side. She placed it on the table by the door along with the now bent sign and smiled. She had to give him top marks for twisted logic, drunken orienteering and intoxicated wrestling but he really needed to work on his taste in stolen gifts.

 _0334 hours_

"What was that?" Taryn asked in the dark.

"Nothing, there's nothing in the universe but us." Reg whispered, kissing her throat.

"I thought I heard the door chime." she stated.

"It's your ears ringing from all the screaming you just did." he told her.

"Get off me, there's someone at the door." she protested. "I'll go and see who it is."

"Don't move." he ordered, "I'll get rid of them."

"Is that a good idea Reg? You're drunk, naked and the Commodore is on parade." she argued.

He slipped on her silky robe that was lying on the floor. "I'll wave him at them. Frighten them off with him. Lights." he said as he opened the door and headed downstairs. At the last minute he had second thoughts and grabbed a cushion to hold in front of himself as the robe was distinctly tented at the front.

"What?" he snapped, opening the door.

"You're here." Geordi said surprised, and looked Reg up and down then exchanged a look with Data who merely raised his eyebrows.

"Nice robe Reg, lipstick pink really suits you." Dan commented. "Goes great with the chest hair."

"We've been looking for you all over the dome." Geordi said. "We've been worried sick. What the hell were you doing running off like that?"

"I came here obviously. We're a little busy right now, can this wait till later?" Reg said urgently in a slightly higher pitch than his usual tone of voice.

"Here is your jacket," Data said handing it to him, "and Taryn's combadge."

"Thank you. Goodnight." he said, struggling to hold everything and keep the cushion over his wares, then gave up and dumped them on the hall table, but retained the cushion for decency.

"Did Taryn give you that eye?" Geordi asked.

"No. Goodnight." Reg stated and tried to close the door but Dan stopped it with his hand.

"We could really do with somewhere to crash if that's okay?" Dan asked.

"No. Goodnight." Reg repeated and this time Data held the door open.

"The Transporter Station is shut down due to an ion storm and they have stopped the Transit Pods due to the heat. We have no way to return to the Annex or the Enterprise." Data explained.

"Well, it's a nice night and I saw some park benches in the square. Goodnight." Reg tried to close the door again but Geordi had his foot in the way.

"Come on Reg? We only got stranded because we stayed to look for you." Geordi pleaded.

"Look, you don't know what you're asking. We haven't had sex in months, yesterday I got cock-blocked by the cat, I have the booze induced hard on of a lifetime, Taryn isn't being sick everywhere for once and you three are seriously going to cramp our style." Reg told them through gritted teeth.

"That's way too much information Barclay." Geordi protested.

"Hi!" Taryn said brightly, wearing a black robe this time. "Is everything okay?"

"We just wanted to make sure you guys were okay and drop off Barclay's jacket and your combadges." Geordi smiled. "Sorry to interrupt…whatever. We'll be going."

"Where?" Taryn asked, "They always shut down the transit system when it gets this hot and there was an alert about an ion storm. Do you have anywhere to sleep?"

"We saw a twenty-four hour bar in the Square, we'll be okay." Dan winked at Reg.

"Don't be daft, come in." Taryn invited. "We can only offer you the couch or the floor, but you're more than welcome."

Reg looked at the ceiling and clenched his jaw, then stepped aside to let them in and pulled her into the corner by the elbow. "Won't it put you off with them here? You know, so we can relax and…be uninhibited." he whispered in her ear.

"We'll be upstairs. What's the problem?" she whispered back. "For God's sake Reg, we did it in Sickbay and suddenly you're being coy? I think people are aware we're having sex, we obviously didn't conceive immaculately."

"Can I use your bathroom?" Dan asked.

"No. No one is allowed upstairs." Reg ordered.

"Of course you can. It's the door on the left at the top of the stairs." Taryn glared at her husband. "Do you expect him to pee outside in a flowerbed?"

"Okay, no one is allowed to go straight on." Reg corrected.

"Dude, consider the bedroom door sacrosanct. Much as I'd love to see her juicy green pregnancy titties, the thought of seeing your pale hairy ass going up and down is just too horrible to contemplate." Dan informed him and trudged up the stairs.

"That's insubordination Ensign." Reg shouted after him.

"Bite me Reg. You're wearing lingerie." Dan replied over his shoulder.

"Help yourself to anything you need from the replicator and you're welcome to use the terminal Data." Taryn said sweetly. "We'll see you in the morning and hopefully someone will be in a better mood when he's sober." she took Reg by the hand, led him up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind them.

"Were you aware they 'did it in Sickbay'?" Data asked Geordi.

Geordi grinned. "Everyone forgets how great your hearing is. I missed out on so much quality gossip while you were dead."

"These houses are great, if a little bland." Dan commented as he walked downstairs. "This is a nice neighbourhood. Why are they living on the Enterprise?"

"Taryn hates Galor IV. It has bad connotations." Data explained.

The three men looked upwards as they heard a repetitive whumping sound coming from upstairs.

"Sounds like Rampant Reg is trying to build some new associations." Geordi smiled.

 _Author's Note_

 _On the street where you live was written by_ _Frederick Loewe & Alan Jay Lerner_

 _The line about 'sterile efficiency' is paraphrased from Law & Order Criminal Intent._

 _In the next instalment:_

 _What is Leosa doing on Galor IV? Has Reg heard the last of her? Captain Picard ponders the state of his current crew while Taryn and Dan galvanise into action._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Reg came downstairs in a clean uniform. The air was cooler, the open windows let in the artificial breeze from the biosphere carrying the scent of honeysuckle that grew outside. He'd showered, but hadn't shaved although he would have liked to. He couldn't find the pattern for the type of razor he liked in the replicator and he was fussy. He couldn't do much about the black eye and bruised cheek either, Taryn didn't have a dermal regenerator in her first aid kit, he'd have to see a medic about it. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Data sitting at Taryn's desk.

"Good morning." Data greeted him with a slight smile. "I would ask if you slept well but you clearly did not do much sleeping."

"I'm really happy that you finally got yourself some green poontang but did you have to be so vocal about it?" Dan asked sleepily. "You are really noisy in the sack Barclay. 'Oh boy, oh boy. I'm ejecting the core!'" he imitated. "Jeez man."

"I'd change that bed if you plan to stay here more often. The neighbours will complain. It bangs like a misaligned warp coil." Geordi added from the couch.

"How…what? How did you guys get here? When?" Reg asked incredulously.

The Geordi and Dan emitted a low chuckle. "You don't remember do you?" Dan asked. "You were going to make us sleep in the square on benches. You were a total asshat. You weren't like that last time I saw you drunk."

"I wouldn't do that." Reg said. "You're my best friends. You're my only friends." Reg added sadly.

"That's not true," Geordi said, sitting up, "there's Deanna, Beverly, The Doctor, Pete Harkins, Zimmerman and I assume you count your wife as a friend. Her brother Geoff likes you, and her Dad. A lot of people like you once they take the time to get to know you. Don't think for a minute Admiral Janeway, Tom, B'Elanna, Tuvok and Seven dropped everything and hauled ass just to rescue The Doctor. They consider you an honourary member of the Voyager crew you know?"

"It's true Reg, a lot of people value you." Dan added. "If they don't then they should. You're a good man." He stood up and stretched. "But you're an asshole when you're horny and drunk."

"Who isn't?" Geordi reasoned.

"You are an acquired taste Commander, but I am happy to consider you a friend." Data stated.

"Thanks." Reg blushed. He wasn't used to being paid compliments. He froze, "Do you hear that?"

" _Say nighty-night and kiss me…Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me…While I'm alone and blue as can be…Dream a little dream of me._ _Stars fading but I linger on dear…Still craving your kiss…I'm longing to linger till dawn dear…Just saying this…"_

"She's singing and it's…" Reg smiled. "I had no idea."

"I told you. She's got great pipes." Dan smirked.

"I thought you meant her breasts." Reg commented then scowled. "Hold on, did you use the words 'juicy green pregnancy titties' in reference to my wife?" he asked angrily.

"That part he remembers." Dan muttered.

"Okay, who's up for breakfast in the Square? My treat." Taryn smiled as she bounced down the stairs. "They do real eggs." she smiled at Reg.

…

"Hey Chica, let me guess. Buttered toast and tea, liquorice or fennel or are you going to push the boat out and have cinnamon today?" Dorian smiled as he stood at the table, wearing a tight white tank top and an eye to match Reg's.

"Rosehip please?" Taryn replied. "and a full English Breakfast."

He feigned a heart attack briefly at the shock she had changed her regular order then smiled. "What can I get you Slugger?"

Reg looked guiltily at his friends over the menu. "Um, an omelet and a coffee please?"

"I'll have what he's having please?" Geordi smiled "With a pineapple juice."

"I'll have scrambled eggs and bacon with a coffee please?" Dan added.

"Nothing for me, thank you." Data stated.

"No problem, coming right up." he smiled and left the table.

"Are we to assume you had an altercation with that man?" Data asked.

"I don't remember, but apparently yes." Reg admitted.

"He does not appear to bear you any ill will." Data commented.

"He's a friend of mine, he lives next door. He knows it was a misunderstanding. Reg saw Dorian all shirtless, sweaty and buff in my house, put two and two together and came up with five. It was understandable I suppose, up to a point." Taryn smirked, then frowned. "I've been so busy being angry about Haftel and all that happened I forgot I have friends here. Good ones." Reg took her hand. "I'm going to miss them."

"Maybe we could live down here for the remaining few weeks. It'll give you time to catch up with people before we go."

"If we do stay you have a lot of apologies to make. You woke up the whole street with your singing. I thought you were going to get lynched at one point."

"What did he sing?" Dan asked enthusiastically.

"On the street where you live." Taryn replied with a smirk. Dan and Geordi laughed.

"Lerner and Loewe, a most romantic choice." Data stated.

"It would've worked on me." Dorian winked at Reg as he delivered the drinks to the table.

"Thank you." Reg replied. "I'm sure I put a lot of thought into it."

"It was very romantic." Taryn added. "Pity it was at the end of an epic bender and a klepto rampage through the Dome, but you can't have everything."

"I gave you twins, what more do you want?" Reg whispered in her ear and kissed it.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." she whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "Stop it, you're face is all scratchy." she squealed.

"You didn't complain earlier while I was…" he murmered.

"Get a room you two." Dan warned.

" _Maddox to Professor Barclay_."

"I need to take this outside, excuse me." Taryn smiled and left the table, just as their food arrived. "Start without me, I won't be long."

"She didn't leave you then." Geordi commented as they all started eating.

"No, she says I need to work on my trust issues obviously but it isn't a deal breaker. She said she missed me."

"Awwww. That's sweet." Dan said sarcastically. "If you'd listened to us you'd look like the man. But no, you pussied out."

"I did not pussy out. I went to fight for her, literally." Reg defended.

"You got in a scuffle with a guy who's clearly gay because you thought he was banging your woman. That's just bitchin Reg." Dan argued.

"They just picked up Leosa." Taryn said as she returned to her seat. "Guess who owns the Purple Dodo?" She grabbed her knife and fork and tucked in. "Oh fried bread. I've been craving this since I woke up." She dipped a piece in the yolk of her fried egg and moaned with pleasure.

"Nunk?" Reg suggested.

She nodded. "He owns the company at the top of the paper chain anyway."

"What are they after?" Reg asked. "It can't just be about a strip club."

"They took a lot of latinum in the time we were there." Data stated, "I estimate the equivalent of seven bars was given as tips alone and that was just one of the three dance floors."

Geordi whistled, "That's a lot of slips in g-strings."

"Most of that will go to the dancers though surely. That's how it works, they pay a house fee to dance and what they get on top of that in tips they keep." The men all looked at Taryn. "What?" she sighed. "I've never worked as a stripper. Edara has business interests in the industry."

"Your grandmother owns a strip club?" Reg asked.

"She owns a chain, all across Orion territory. It's how the Barin's made their money." Taryn explained. "At least it's not slavery."

"I'm married to a strip club heiress." Reg smiled, "They don't just take a cut at the Purple Dodo. They keep it all. They're all holograms."

"That's, they can't do that. They advertise real girls…" Taryn exclaimed. "Could they have been sentient?"

"It's possible." Reg replied.

"They were extremely responsive." Data commented.

"You'd know of course." Taryn said wryly and Data frowned. "Reg is right, they could make a lot more money somewhere else with the same club. There has to be more to it."

Maddox entered the bar with a grim expression on his face. "Sorry to interrupt you all. Reg, you're going to have to come with me to the Central Hub. It'll look better if you turn yourself in."

"What? Why?" Reg asked, his face concerned.

"Leosa has made certain… allegations against you." Maddox advised him.

"Allegations? What did she say?" he asked.

"This isn't the best place to discuss it. You can ask for another officer to represent you?" Maddox replied.

"I will, if you are happy with that?" Data offered.

"That's fine." Reg said standing. "Thank you." he turned to Taryn, leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm coming with you." she stated.

"No, finish eating, you're eating for three remember." He looked at Dan. "Look after her." he kissed her forehead and left with Maddox and Data.

"What the hell is that about?" Dan asked.

Taryn turned the remnants of her breakfast into a sandwich and wrapped it in a napkin. "Dorian, charge it to my Bank of Orion account please." she shouted. "This is all wrong. You saw Maddox face. Whatever she's accusing him of its serious but she's waited till security picked her up to make the complaint?" She shook her head. "This is a distraction so we take our eye off the ball." She stood and pressed her thumb onto the small hand held device in Dorian's hand to pay.

"Yeah but, what ball?" Geordi asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't… Nanoprobes." She dropped to her seat and chewed her index finger. "Last time they were trying to steal and sell nanoprobes. They had a buyer offering six bars of latinum each."

"Each?" Geordi asked, "Borg nanoprobes?"

"The Queen." Dan's eyes widened. "Oh God, Seven is working with her too."

Taryn touched her communicator. "Professor Barclay to Annex Control, Please initiate lockdown protocols? I repeat, initiate lockdown protocols." She looked at Geordi and Dan. "Annex Control please respond?"

Geordi tapped his communicator. "La Forge to Enterprise." they exchanged glances. "La Forge to Captain Picard. Enterprise please respond?"

"Barclay to Admiral Maddox."

"La Forge to Data."

"Ashby to Commander Barclay." Dan looked at Geordi and Taryn. "Okay, what do we do now?"

…

Data whispered in Barclay's ear as they sat in the interview room.

"My representative has advised me n...not t…to answer that question." Reg repeated.

"Look, we're all men of the world here. Larisa is a good looking woman, buxom. You used to date her, she asks you into her office to discuss old times…" the bland moustachioed officer suggested.

"No…and her name is Leosa."

"You're drunk and you get a little handsy…"

"No…" He fidgeted nervously with his hands.

"She belts you one, gives you that eye and you get angry…"

"No…" Reg whispered. "If you ask Dorian who works in the bar in Fleming Square he'll tell you…"

"She made a fool of you in the past…humiliated you. So you bend her over the desk and rape her."

"She did humiliate me, but I wouldn't… I didn't…"

"We know from our forensic scans you had sex in the last twelve hours."

"Yes, with my wife." he replied.

"Have you stopped raping your wife?"

"What?" Reg asked angrily and Data leant to whisper in his ear again. "My representative has advised me not to answer that question." he said flatly and put his hand to his mouth, then removed it nervously.

"Commander Weston, I take it you actually have some evidence to substantiate this woman's claim, or are you going to continue to ask trick questions until Commander Barclay inadvertently admits to the homicide of Cock Robin?" Data asked.

"We have traces of your DNA all over her, how do you explain that? You look nervous, you're sweating." Weston said sternly. "You're obviously guilty as hell!"

Reg's eyes widened and he whispered something in Data's ear and Data then whispered something back and Reg nodded.

"My undershirt." Reg said, "I… well. You see… It was hot, and I took it off in the head and threw it in the trash. It was… It wasn't…" he looked at Data for support.

"It was not a recycler?" Data suggested.

"Yes…yes! It was broken, there was a can, a bin. I put my shirt in it." Reg declared. "It was covered in sweat. She could have got my DNA from that."

Weston didn't look convinced. "Why would she go to the trouble of stealing a shirt and pretending that you raped her?"

"I don't know. Three years ago she pretended to be my girlfriend for ten percent of the proceeds from the sale of Borg nanoprobes. I don't know why she does anything but it probably boils down to business, money. She told me she was a teacher when she was a Dabo Girl on a Ferengi Casino ship. She's probably trying to draw attention from the fact she shouldn't even have security clearance to be on the planet!"

"That's quite a temper you've got there. She pisses you off doesn't she?" Weston asked.

"Of course she pisses me off!"

"And you wanted revenge!"

Reg gazed at the ceiling and sighed. "I saw her in the club, she called herself Larisa. When I called her Leosa she said my name and 'Oh shit!" and ran off. As I was leaving she approached me and she was angry. I don't remember what she said I was too drunk. I walked away and ended up in Fleming Square and found my wife."

"That's the best story you can come up with?" Weston sat back in his seat. "Maybe you didn't go straight to Fleming Square, you went back and decided to take your frustrations out on Larisa."

"She isn't Larisa. She's here under false pretences." Reg insisted.

"That's extremely had to believe." Weston shook his head. "The screening process is fool-proof."

"No system is fool-proof." Data asserted. "Have you investigated the possibility in accordance with Admiral Maddox' instructions?"

"Instructions based on his accusations alone?" Weston shook his head. "We are here to police the civilian community of which Larisa is a highly respected member. We are investigating a violent sexual assault, not spurious allegations of identity fraud or act as an overspill for Annex Security."

"In that case I request that this investigation be transferred to the Office of the Judge Advocate General, as Starfleet Officer accused of a crime by a civilian, protocol dictates…" Data argued.

"Yeah and Larisa will certainly get justice from this guy's father-in-law." Weston said sarcastically.

"Commander, are you a regular patron of the Purple Dodo?" Data asked suspiciously.

"I'm not the one under interrogation here." Weston spat. "Now, we'll start again. She invited you into her office…" Another officer came in and whispered something in Weston's ear.

"We have to suspend this interview. There's been an incident at the Annex. Your presence has been requested Commander Data." Weston stood.

"What? Is my wife there?" Reg asked desperately. "Please, she's pregnant."

"We don't know who's there. Comms are down planet wide." Weston stated as he turned but stopped on the way to the door. "If I hear about her I'll try and get word to you." He strode from the room.

"What if she went to the Annex?" Reg asked Data as two security officers flanked him and asked him to stand. "What if she's hurt or…" he swallowed hard and they grabbed him. "I'll…I'll…It's okay, I'm not… I'll go wherever you want me to." he said.

"Do not worry, I will find her." Data assured him and stepped outside.

"Is that an act?" Weston asked Data as he leant on the wall outside the interview room. "He seems awfully nervous for a Starfleet Officer." He snorted, "Poor sap, I bet the kid isn't even his."

"Look at his record." Data advised. "Look at Leosa's" he added. "Expect an official complaint regarding your handling of this matter." Data advised him as he walked away.

…

Taryn was in her house pacing. She had gone to the Central Hub, both to find Admiral Maddox, and to find out what exactly Reg was charged with. She was stunned by what the officer on the desk had told her and they refused to let her see him. Maddox had tried to return to the Annex only to find the bulkheads engaged. The facility was in lockdown, no-one could get in or out so Maddox returned and sent her away along with Dan.

"You're going to wear out that carpet." Dan said from his position lying on the couch.

"Rape?" she exclaimed.

"I know, it's ludicrous. But how can he prove he didn't do it when he can't remember what he did do?"

She stopped pacing. "We need to go to Darwin Street."

"What? Now?" Dan stated.

"Right now." She grabbed a tricorder from her desk and shoved it into her pocket, downloaded some files to a padd and left the house with it in her hand, Dan trailing behind her. She lived close to the transit pod station and they boarded a pod almost immediately. "Okay." she said, showing Dan a map of the Habitat Dome on the padd. "He was here at the Purple Dodo, he said she accosted him outside. On the other side of the street is the Currency Exchange."

"Yeah, so?" Dan asked.

"They have a top of the line security system inside and out. If he was caught leaving on the scanners Data can confirm what time he left the table and if the two times are close enough together it would mean he didn't have enough time to rape anyone."

"So he'd be in the clear." Dan smiled.

"We'd have to prove he didn't go back." Taryn stated. "But other businesses have external cameras, we'll just have to follow his route and pick up evidence as we go."

"What if? I mean…" Dan asked.

"I know for a fact he didn't do it, but it's not something that would stand up in court." Taryn smiled. "They walked her past me in reception while you were chatting up that ensign. She wears very distinctive perfume and my sense of smell is really strong because of the pregnancy. He smelled sweaty and like a distillery when he got home but he certainly didn't smell of her." She looked at the map, almost looking through it. "She was flirting with the officers there. Believe me, raped women don't do that weeks or months, sometimes years after the event, let alone hours." Dan grasped her hand supportively and she looked up and smiled briefly before continuing. "I know he went to Faraday Transit Station because he nicked a sign, he also picked up a bottle of vintage Yridian Brandy that he'd drunk half of and a purple cornet on his travels as well." She smirked at Dan's expression. "He must have asked directions along the way, it's not like he had a map or a tricorder and he's never been in the Dome before." She paused, "This is a closed community, even at night someone will have noticed an unfamiliar six foot one officer wandering around in his shirtsleeves although the population is low at the moment because of the shut-down."

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" Dan asked.

"What? Tracked a life-form through an urban environment?" she asked. "Yes, but I was actually destroying evidence for Haftel at the time and not gathering it."

"If it helps we noticed he was gone just after half one." Dan stated.

"He made good time, he got to mine between two and half past. That really narrows it down, thanks." She smiled.

The vehicle stopped and they stepped onto the platform. The club was a short walk away and Taryn scanned with her tricorder for all recording devices on the route. First stop was the Currency Exchange, the staff there weren't particularly helpful, but Taryn managed to charm the security guard into letting her see the footage and he gave her a copy while Dan waited outside.

"You have to see this." she told him and handed him the padd.

He watched as his senior colleague emerged from the club unsteadily to be followed and grabbed by the arm by the woman who introduced herself as Larisa. Barclay wrested his arm free, barely keeping his balance as she tried to tow him back into the club. Words were exchanged to which he shook his head and tried to walk away followed by her grabbing his neck and kissing him passionately. He grasped her upper arms firmly and pushed her away, whereupon her body language became more aggressive as did her facial expression. He wandered away as she pointed and shouted at his retreating back.

"Well that's interesting." Dan stated. "She tried it on with him, not the other way around. She didn't handle the rejection well either."

Taryn nodded. "He went this way. But there's a scanner on the café on the corner back there that may have a wider view down the street."

They worked their way along the route he had taken, gathering evidence as they went. He stopped several people and asked for directions and urinated in a potted plant en route, all in clear view of scanners. Soon they reached a small bistro called The Troubadour. Taryn had never been there before, they only went in because it had a scanner on the patio outside, but as soon as they entered it was clear he had visited. The owner, an elderly Italian gentleman was far from happy and was pleased to show them why. The image wasn't particularly clear but it was obvious to Taryn and Dan that the assailant who had run in, vaulted over the bar, grabbed one of the many brightly coloured instruments that adorned the walls and fled with a waiter in hot pursuit was Reg. Incidentally, beside the space left by the cornet was a green clarinet, probably what he intended to snatch but had grabbed the wrong instrument. Taryn made suitable recompense for the lost item, plus more for the inconvenience and offered to return the cornet in due course. The proprietor was happy with the arrangement and her apology and they continued on their journey.

…

Reg was pushed roughly into the seat in the interview room where Weston was waiting. The officer escorting him stepped back and leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded.

"I…I…d…don't have to speak to you without my representative." Reg stammered.

True, but the regulations say nothing about you listening," Weston intoned as a flicked through a padd, "and you claim you have nothing to hide, so what are you worried about?" He looked at Reg and smirked. "Your service record makes interesting reading Lieutenant Commander Barclay." His tone was facetious, as if he had no right to the rank, or even his own name. The officer stared at Reg as he sipped from a mug of coffee. "I have news for you. News from the Annex."

"What? Is she there? Is she okay?" Barclay blurted.

Weston placed his tongue in his cheek. "Quid pro quo. Tell me how it really happened with Larisa."

"I already did." Barclay protested, his eyes wide. "I really think I need a rep, this isn't right." he shook his head.

"I was hoping we could settle this quickly and simply, but you're being uncooperative."

"Unco…You want me to admit to something I didn't do before you'll tell me if my wife is safe or not. That's…you aren't allowed to do that…I haven't even been formally charged…"

"You don't really know if you did it or not do you?" Weston asked, "You were so smashed you have no idea what you did." He snorted, "Your wife was apparently well aware of your alcohol induced amnesia."

"Was? What do you mean was?" Reg asked.

"The incident at the Annex. Well…There's no easy way to tell you this." The officer at the door shifted nervously.

"John, this isn't…" the officer began.

"The man has a right to know Mike." Weston protested. "They told her what you did, she went to the Annex, triggered an evacuation then after everyone left she flooded the facility with Theta radiation. They found, well, what was left of her around an hour ago."

"No." Reg whispered.

"She left a note." He looked at his colleague. "They always do you know, suicides? She couldn't bear it, the thought of your seed growing inside her knowing what you did."

"John stop, this is wrong."

"Stand down Lieutenant." Weston ordered as the officer grabbed Reg by the shoulders and turned him to face him.

"Listen, he doesn't know anything." Mike urged. "He's just trying to break you. Barclay?" he shook him. "Barclay?" he clicked his fingers in front of his face and slapped his cheek but he was unresponsive, his expression tortured. "Aw shit Weston, he's gone. He's catatonic. You read his damn psych eval, you pushed him over the edge!"

"We had to break him. Get a confession."

"Why? We're peace officers, we deal with kids who steal each other's hoverboards and punch ups between neighbours at barbeques. You're not a damn psychological profiler and that bitch out there that you're screwing was no more raped than she's the Dohlman of Elas! We shouldn't even be handling this, she should make her complaint to the JAG office, you're circumventing procedure left right and centre."

"You're out of line Lieutenant." Weston spat angrily. "Take him back to his cell."

"He needs a doctor." Mike insisted. "He needs to be on suicide watch after what you just told him."

"He's faking, you're such a bleeding heart Barnard." Weston waved his hand dismissively. "Take him back to his cell."

"You take him." Lieutenant Mike Barnard stated. "I want no further part in this." he stalked from the room and ran his hand through his light brown hair. Weston would cover this up, he knew that for certain and as much as he had a duty of care to the man who had just cracked under the pressure of an unauthorised and unofficial interrogation, he had a duty to the truth. He had to get to the computer core before Weston deleted the recording from the memory bank. He had to move fast and as soon as comms were restored he'd get Barclay help from the Enterprise.

…

Picard scowled, this mission had made his new crew complacent. They had run drills of course, but nothing could replace a true situation to bond a team. They were all competent officers individually, but the bridge crew had yet to form a cohesive whole. His Number One was doing a grand job of setting the tone but it was still a work in progress. Ensign Bardin, an Andorian was currently assigned to Ops but he was very young and a little too hot-headed for Picard's taste in an Ops Officer, but then to be fair he was comparing him to an android. Lieutenant Driscoll was a capable Conn officer, but she lacked confidence. He liked the new Ships Counsellor however, although a man holding the position would take some getting used to, along with the fact he lacked the advantage of being empathic, but he seemed perceptive and had a way of reading people. His Security Chief during spacedock requested a transfer shortly before they left Earth to lead the rescue mission. He had raised objections to the unsanctioned rescue and Picard left him at Utopia Planitia by mutual agreement with no hard feelings. His replacement was seasoned and reliable, but Jackson was in his fifties and set in his ways not to mention a month shy of retiring. To make the current situation worse his First Officer, Chief Engineer and Admiral Maddox were planetside and incommunicado. He even attempted to contact the man on board with the most Comms expertise to find that he was also on the planet, along with his wife who was most likely the best person to explain why the pipe doors were sealed to shuttlecraft and the Annex appeared to be in lockdown.

He wanted answers as to what was going on at the facility, what was causing a planet wide communications blackout but the ion storm was still preventing them from sending an away team.

"Captain, sensors are reading…something." Ensign Bardin reported.

"Can you be more specific Mr Bardin?" Picard asked.

"It's…perhaps if we change orbit…I…"

The captain closed his eyes. He was all for giving young officers a chance, even nervous ones. God knows Barclay had more than proved his worth but this just wasn't working out. He needed the officer his Number One had recommended but that was never going to happen. A professorship in a whole new field she was creating herself, a civilian post on the same planet as her husband was posted and both their families lived balanced against a seat on the bridge of the Federation Flagship. He would have found Barclay a position of course, Geordi would have him back in a trice although he had evolved beyond starship service years ago. It would be career suicide unless he could offer him the role of Chief Engineer, but even that wouldn't do him credit. He was a specialist although the man seemed able to turn his hand to anything. He was however inexperienced as a man manager aside from a team of three technicians during the Holotronic Imaging Scanner project and Ensign Ashby who was flourishing under his tutelage according to Admiral Maddox.

It wasn't common knowledge but Bruce Maddox, Lewis Zimmerman and Owen Paris were currently staging a pitched battle behind the scenes to recruit or retain his services although they had yet to make him an offer. They were still bickering amongst themselves over who could offer the sweetest transfer deal. Zimmerman was the outsider, the job was ideal but Jupiter was a fair way to commute for a new father of two. Maddox was the favourite, offering a role at Daystrom where he could be near his wife and children if they were placed in the nursery rather than with family, but it was a teaching role as well as a research position. One well within his skillset but he may find the idea of lecturing far too nerve wracking. Paris was in the strongest position as Barclay was already under his command and would be offering promotion to Peter Harkins role as he was due to be promoted, again a nerve wracking leadership role. Janeway had even laid money on him taking a lengthy leave of absence or even resigning as his father had and taking up writing holonovels or technical manuals between diaper duty. It wasn't beyond the realms of possibility by any means. All this made one thing absolutely certain, Picard would never get his first choice at Ops and he wasn't used to not getting his own way.

"Ensign, start from the beginning and report what you have. No matter how trivial." Picard stated.

"Theres, an… it looks like an echo, or a distortion in the rings." Bardin reported.

"On screen." Picard requested. He had to squint even at the highest resolution but the Andorian was right.

"Well spotted Ensign. Lieutenant Driscoll, let's take a closer look, but… be subtle about it."

"Subtle sir?" she asked nervously.

"Don't approach it bull at a gate. Take the scenic route."

"Aye sir." she replied.

…

Barclay blinked, he felt numb. How could she do that to herself? Theta radiation? It was a horrible way to die, liquefied and dissolved alive. It was unthinkable, even if she did believe that he had done what they were saying their children didn't deserve to die. She'd done it because they were his, that's what he said. She couldn't bear the thought of what was growing inside her, his babies, his sweet tiny babies that kicked at the sound of his voice and had their entire lives ahead of them. They were gone, she was gone. He'd even planted the idea in her mind when he said he hoped all the sex was with her. God, he was such an idiot. He thumped his head against the wall behind him, hoping the pain would go some way to alleviate the cloying sense of emptiness.

They had taken his jacket, presumably they thought he may try to hang himself with it, although there was nothing to suspend himself from. He wasn't wearing an undershirt as it was a hot day, the biosphere was in its Summer phase. The Habitat Dome was actually a lovely place, were it not winding down as a colony it was somewhere he felt they could settle and raise their… He winced at the thought. He opened his collar and scratched at his collarbone. She had loved to kiss him there, touch him there, she had a weird fascination for hairlines, he assumed because many Orion men are generally devoid of hair and at some genetic level she fancied some strange. She was unique, irreplaceable, utterly wonderful and he would never see her sweet face again.

He pulled a pip from his collar and examined it. He'd never really thought about them before, he wasn't even certain what they were made of. Perhaps some kind of crystalline composite similar to the casing of a combadge. He tested it with his teeth, it was malleable. He dropped it on the floor and put pressure on it with the heel of his boot. He repeated the action a few times and picked it up to examine it. It was flatter, he tested the edge with his thumb and returned it to the floor. With enough pressure at the right angle he could probably make it really sharp.

 _Author's note:_

 _Dream a little dream was written by_ _Kahn, Gus/Andre, Fabian/Schwandt, Wilbur._

 _Reviews are, as always, welcome. This story hasn't inspired much of a response which is a little disappointing but I know I have readers from the statistics. I hope you are enjoying it. There is some action coming up in the next few chapters I promise. The next story is proving a bit of a struggle as I am having a flare up of my medical condition (Fibromyalgia) due to stress, (a house move, a close family member and our pet both receiving chemotherapy). I'm still writing, but a lot slower than normal but I hope when we move things will settle down._

 _In the next instalment: What is going on inside the Annex? Will Taryn and Dan save Reg's reputation? Will Weston work out Leosa/Larisa's story is illogical? Is Reg about to do something silly? Find out at least some of these things and more in the next thrilling episode._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Taryn didn't like the way the Yridian bar owner was leering at her one bit. In fact she wanted to punch him in his wrinkled, ratty face. His unctuous manner and the fact he was trying to rip them off was also getting right on her juicy green pregnancy titties, a phrase that had caught on with her husband during love play. She had agreed to pay a bar of latinum for the footage, an extortionate amount under the circumstances, but he also demanded ten bars for the stolen brandy. More than twice its market value. She'd haggled down to six for the brandy, still overpriced, but now the man was demanding cash.

"Women of the Barin bloodline do not carry cash." she declared haughtily. "How dare you question both my integrity and that of the Bank of Orion?" She had opted to go for the highborn Orion female act rather than the seductive slave girl, the belly sort of ruined the overall effect anyway.

Dan stood behind her, his arms folded. He was playing the role of a subservient but intimidating bodyguard to a T.

"It cost me money to make bank transfer. Much money."

" _Bollocks."_ she thought, the Bank of Orion hadn't applied payment surcharges to vendors in over fifty years. "In that case I suggest you take your case to the Judge Advocate General's Office. It will mean a reprimand on my husband's permanent record but at least only the market value of the brandy will be charged to his account." She looked down her nose at him, not easy as he was much taller than her. "You do know how long it takes for Starfleet to settle charges to shipboard accounts? Significantly slower than the Bank of Orion. You'll probably have shut up shop by then and they'll void the payment on a technicality." Which was incidentally why she had started paying local vendors from her Orion account, it was no idle threat. "You know how… fussy accountants can be." she turned and headed for the door with her head held high and Dan swaggering behind her."

"Wait, I will take your payment. Eight bars as agreed."

She turned to face him and tutted. "It was seven bars." She didn't move, Orion princesses made men come to them, not the other way around. He approached her with the payment unit. She checked the amount carefully, typed in a reference for the payment, entered her charge number and pressed her thumb into the scanner.

The Yridian smiled and pressed an isolinear chip containing the footage into her hand in a lascivious manner.

"I trust this is the only copy." she whispered. "I'd hate to have to come back should I hear of charges being pressed."

"Your presence would honour me." he grinned.

"No, it wouldn't." she advised him. "I'll bring a health and hygiene inspector with me."

The alien proprietor shuddered at her words and they turned and left.

"Do you think he'll go to the JAG office?" Dan asked once they were outside the bar.

"Of course, she replied, "but currently that's the least of Reg's worries and I marked the payment as compensation for the bottle of brandy stating the vintage. It's as good as a receipt." She smiled. "He can't claim recompense twice without being charged with fraud."

"You're scary sometimes." Dan commented.

"I know." Taryn smirked and they carried on along the street.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. She nodded in response. "Does Reg always shout that he's ejecting the core at the crucial moment?"

She cackled with laughter. "No, no he doesn't we were, joking isn't the word but we were saying engineering innuendos to each other. We were messing about."

"I never had him pegged as a playful lover. Timid and repressed maybe…"

"You'd be surprised." Taryn said cryptically. "Here's a quick lesson on reading people. What qualities does he use most often as an engineer?"

"He's resourceful, inventive. He comes up with ideas and solutions that are pretty out there."

"So he's imaginative. Is he nervous with people once he gets to know them?" she asked.

"No."

"Do you still think he'd be timid and repressed in bed?"

Dan smirked. "I have another question…"

"No, you can't see my boobs." she replied flatly.

"I wasn't going to ask that," he defended, "But I am a little disappointed. No. What I wanted to ask was what the hell did Moriarty mean about the Devil in a nutshell?"

She sniggered. "It's a very old legend, there are lots of variations on the theme. Sometimes it's Death instead of the Devil, sometimes a boy and not a man, but the upshot is the Devil visits a man to claim his soul. The Devil's giving it large, bragging that he's all powerful and there's nothing he can't do so the man issues a number of challenges and the Devil, who loves to show off turns himself into animals, makes himself huge and impressive and so on. Eventually the man says 'Big is easy, I bet you can't make yourself tiny. I bet you can't make yourself so small you can fit inside this walnut shell?' So the Devil shrinks down and climbs inside the shell and the man closes it and seals it shut. The Devil is trapped and can't take the man's soul."

"So what happens? Does the Devil escape?"

"That's another story." She smiled.

"How do you know all this stuff like old legends, old poems? I get that you love movies but…"

"My Grandad, the human one, was a Professor of Folkloristics at Cambridge. He was always telling us stories when we were tiny and poetry and song was how a lot of ancient legends got passed around." she explained.

"What happened to him? From B-4's letter he's not around anymore."

"He was a lot older than Miffy. He lived a long, full, happy life and died peacefully in his sleep. Not a bad way to go really, unless you're a Klingon."

"I know it's a personal and difficult question but do they know what your lifespan will be?"

"I seem to be aging like an Orion so I probably have a ninety year lifespan." she replied.

"Wait, Reg is what, late forties? He could out live you. Does he know?"

"We have discussed it. He was shocked and a little upset but he got used to the idea. Besides, when Death comes for me I intend to make sure I have a walnut shell handy and a big stick just in case I can't talk my way out of it." She stopped walking outside the Faraday Transit Station and sighed.

"Holy crap!" Dan stated. "How? Just how?" They looked up at the smooth lamp post with the empty bracket that used to hold a sign at four metres off the ground.

"He's resourceful alright, you've got to give him that." she stated.

…

"It's a cloaked ship sir." Ensign Kopal reported from the engineering station. "It's a Romulan cloak, but it is not a Romulan ship." the Bajoran woman intoned. "I suspect it is a Ferengi D'Kora-class ship from the outline, their power systems are quite different and causing imperfections in the cloak. That's why they are hiding in the planetary rings. I believe it is also the source of a dampening field which is disrupting planetary communications."

"Yellow Alert. Open hailing frequencies." Picard intoned. "Ferengi Vessel, this is the Federation Starship Enterprise. You are in prohibited space, please cease and desist your activities and leave orbit immediately."

"No response sir, they aren't moving." Bardin reported.

"Go to Red Alert. Target phasers, fire at will Mr Jackson." Picard ordered.

"Aye sir. Shields up, Red Alert. Firing phasers."

The Ferengi ship lit up as the phasers hit the hull. It immediately dropped its cloak and raised shields. It moved away from the rings in an attack posture and returned fire."

"Target the power and propulsion systems. I want that ship disabled." Picard instructed. Within moments the ship was disabled and held by tractor.

"Captain, communications have been restored." Bardin reported.

"Grand." Picard smiled. "Enterprise to Commander Data."

" _Data here sir."_

"What's the situation Number One?"

" _I am currently in the Habitat Dome with Commander La Forge and Admiral Maddox. The Annex facility is in a state of lockdown and we are unable to gain entry or ascertain the nature of the situation. In addition Commander Barclay is being held by the Security Officers in the Central Hub. They are insisting on handling the matter themselves and have refused to pass the matter to the Judge Advocate General's office. The allegations against him were made by a woman named Leosa under the alias Larisa who was previously involved in an attempt to steal Borg Nanoprobes in league with a Ferengi named Nunk."_

"We happen to be holding a Ferengi vessel under tractor tow that appears to be the source of our communication problems."

" _Then it appears these events are not coincidental Captain_."

"Indeed Number One."

…

Barnard was headed back to the holding cells when they announced over the tannoy that planetary communications had been restored. He tapped his communicator. "Lieutenant Mike Barnard to the Chief Medical Officer USS Enterprise."

" _Acting Chief Medical Officer here."_ The Doctor replied brightly.

"We've got one of your boys here name of Barclay at the Central Hub Security Station. My CO got a little carried away in interrogation, hell he broke him, it was appalling and, well the man's unresponsive, catatonic. Commander Weston is refusing him medical attention…"

" _Do you have holo-emitters in your holding area?"_

"Yes, why?" Barnard asked.

" _I'll see you there."_

Barnard frowned and turned the corner into the holding area. The guard was sat with his feet on the console watching a hoverball match.

"Ensign, you're supposed to be watching the prisoner." Barnard snapped. "He's on suicide watch."

"Chill out Mike, what can happen to the guy?" He looked up at the other monitor and swore at what he saw.

"Christ Almighty." Barnard breathed, grabbed a medkit and ran to the cell. "Drop the field now!" he screamed. "Drop the damn field!" he bellowed at the stunned Ensign.

The cell was a blood bath as he entered. He grabbed Barclay's slashed wrists and raised them, he was pale, deathly so but he was still losing blood so he was still alive.

"No, please. I need to be with her." Reg mumbled. The Doctor appeared beside him and grabbed one arm, putting pressure in the crook of his elbow.

"You will, just hold on. He was lying, he made it up." Mike told him

"Put pressure like this on the other side." The Doctor ordered. "Are you Barnard?"

"Yes, I put him on suicide watch. I don't know how this happened." Mike said.

"We need to get him to the Enterprise. He's going to need blood and fast." The Doctor instructed as he pulled a device from the medkit and began treating the wounds. "You idiot Reg." he whispered.

"Okay, SMITH!" Barnard shouted. "Call the Enterprise, tell them we have a medical emergency and need to transport direct to their sickbay."

"But, the storm and Weston won't authorise his release to the Enterprise."

"Fuck Weston! I gave you an order Ensign. If we can't beam through the atmosphere call the Hub Infirmary."

"What is that?" The Doctor frowned and pulled something from the wound on his other arm that Barnard was holding. "It's metal."

"Oh God, it's a rank insignia." Barnard explained. "How the hell would anyone think of making a shiv from a pip on their collar?"

"He's very resourceful and determined." The Doctor advised him. "What happened to make him do this?"

"Weston told him his wife committed suicide."

"What?" The Doctor asked incredulously. "Where is she?"

"We don't know. I heard she came in but they wouldn't let her see him and she left." Barnard explained. "Smith, did you raise the Enterprise?" he called.

"No, he fetched me." Weston stated, standing outside the cell.

"This man requires immediate medical attention." The Doctor stated, scanning Barclay with a tricorder and grabbing a hypospray.

"You've stopped the bleeding, what's the problem?" Weston said matter of factly.

"He's in hypovolemic shock, he requires an immediate transfusion." The Doctor insisted, pressing the hypo to his neck.

"I still have questions for him, he's not going anywhere." Weston intoned. "This stunt doesn't impress me one bit."

"You're out of your mind John." Barnard said calmly. "You're going to kill him."

"I don't know what kind of police department you're running here, and quite frankly I don't care, but this man needs blood or he will die." The Doctor informed him and tapped his communicator. "Medical Emergency, immediate transport required." he stated knowing the planetary system would pick up the call.

Weston engaged the security field locking the three of them in and blocking the transport. "Do what you can for him, but do it here." Weston ordered and walked away.

The Doctor turned to Barnard. "Elevate his legs, I'll be back with help as soon as I can." He vanished leaving Barnard in the cell with Barclay, who was losing consciousness.

"Hey pal. Hang in there, help's on the way." he said as he placed his foot on the bench and lifted Barclay's feet onto his knee.

…

" _Maddox to Professor Barclay_."

"Go ahead Admiral." Taryn replied as she uploaded the evidence they had gathered to the terminal in her house.

" _Get a uniform on and meet us at the Central Hub, bring Dan_."

"Sir?"

" _There's a medical situation with Reg, we can't get backup from the Enterprise thanks to the ion storm and the guy in charge has flipped his lid. I'm reactivating your commission effective immediately. I need you to crack this guy. I think he's involved in what's going on at the Annex."_

"We're on our way." Taryn stated and ran to the replicator to get a uniform. "What's wrong with Reg?"

" _I'm not sure, The Doctor said he needs urgent treatment, he's in the cell with him along with one of the Hub officers. The CO has turned on his own man_."

"Do you have his name?" Taryn asked.

" _The CO is Commander John Weston_."

"Computer, link to the Starfleet and Hub Admin personnel database. Access code Barclay pi lambda mu." the system beeped. "Dan, get on the terminal and pull his service record, psych profile, anything you can find and stick it on a padd. There's a pile of them in the top drawer, any of them will do." She stripped down to her underwear in the living room, not wishing to waste time climbing the stairs and because she wanted to give instructions to Dan. "Anything on Leosa too, I'm sure she's at the bottom of all this." she pulled on a teal top. "Stop looking at me and focus Dan." she warned. "Look up her alias, Larisa as well and pull her security clearance request. Someone must have looked the other way and I want to know who." She pulled on her trousers and grabbed her boots. "I need rank insignia, and I need a new combadge." she muttered, and walked back to the replicator. Her combadge was a silver one, for provisional officers as she was civilian personnel, something that a security officer would spot. "Reg is going to kill me if he sees me in uniform." she added. "I hope he's okay."

…

Bruce Maddox was standing outside the Central Hub Security Station with Data and Geordi. "I should never have brought him here." Bruce commented as he checked the settings on his phaser. "They said they were just going to do preliminary checks before turning him over to JAG."

"By the same measure I should not have left when Weston told me I was needed at the Annex. I should have stayed with him." He holstered his phaser and pulled out his tricorder. "I have The Doctors signature although we will need to drop the forcefield on the cell to transport them to the Infirmary next door, they are standing by."

"I'm hoping the junior officers will see my rank and back down. It's this Weston that worries me." Maddox stated.

"What are we looking at Data?" Geordi asked.

"There are twenty-five humanoids in the building. Two are not wearing combadges. One is a human adult sitting with the Commander in his office, correction, on the Commander in his office, the other… we have to move in now." Data responded to the biosignal readings and slipped his tricorder into its pouch. "If we wait for Ensign Ashby and the Professor it will be too late for Barclay."

"We could stun first ask questions later, one civilian, no kids." Geordi suggested. "Low risk of collateral injury."

"Let's ask first, then save that for plan B. Anyone could walk in off the street while we're in there, it's a public building." Maddox pointed out and strode into the building and straight up to the desk flanked by Data and Geordi. There were two officers at the desk, Maddox chose to approach a pretty young Ensign with dark hair and large blue eyes who looked up at him. "I'm here for Lieutenant Commander Barclay, if you'll show us to the custody suite Ensign?" his tone brooked no argument.

"I'll just call Commander Weston…" the girl replied nervously.

"No need. If you look at my collar I think you'll find I have seniority." He smiled at her. "I don't have all day Ensign." he whispered. It was a trick he picked up from Taryn. The softer you spoke the more people would make an effort to listen if you exuded enough confidence.

"Of course Admiral, if you'll follow me?" she replied and left the desk, walked over to a door and opened it using the keypad.

…

"Is this guy your friend?" Mike asked The Doctor.

"He is, a good friend." The Doctor replied.

"I sent the footage of both interviews to the sector JAG office and Admiral Maddox before he could delete it. Weston won't get away with it." the security officer explained. "I should have checked on him sooner."

"You put him on suicide watch, it's not your fault the idiot out there thought it meant sit and watch the prisoner commit suicide. You got to him quickly, you called me, you did your best."

"Has he got kids? Weston said his wife is pregnant."

"She's expecting twins, their first two children." The Doctor replied.

"Why is Weston acting like this?" Mike asked. "He was a happily married man, then he started visiting that damn strip club every night, his wife left him and shipped out with his kids. It's like he's brain-washed."

"Do they have Orion girls at this strip club?" The Doctor asked.

"No they're considered too high risk to get clearance. We only have one part Orion here and that's Commander Prior."

"Her name's Barclay now." The Doctor explained. "She's his wife."

"Shit." Mike whispered. "She's a nice girl, I don't really know her personally but my wife does, she's well liked around the Dome. How's he doing?"

"Not good. We need to get him to a medical facility." He turned at the sound of voices.

"He's…Oh dear God!" The brunette exclaimed at the sight of all the blood.

Data stepped around her and deactivated the security field. "You can beam to the Infirmary now Doctor." They watched as the Doctor tapped his communicator and beamed out with his patient. "Are you the officer who alerted The Doctor?" Data asked Mike.

"Are you Barnard?" Maddox asked. "The one who sent me the recordings of Weston's interviews with Barclay?"

"Yes, that's… I did both." he replied. He was shaking, the shock was beginning to sink in now the emergency had passed. He had blood all over his hands.

"Clean up and go home son." Maddox told him. "Do you live alone?"

"No I, I'm married." Mike sniffed. "My wife's home today, it's her day off."

"How did he do this?" Geordi asked. "Didn't you search him?"

"Um, he… its over there… he flattened his rank insignia somehow and… Look Weston has lost it. He's really hung up on this… woman from the Dodo, he just does whatever she tells him to, he believes everything she says and everyone here is believing her story and it's… I've seen rape victims and they don't act like her. It's like everyone is infatuated with her, fixated on her."

" _Doctor to Admiral Maddox_."

"Go ahead Doctor."

 _"_ _Barclay's going to be fine, physically at least. He regained consciousness quickly but we've had to sedate him as he's extremely agitated and irrational so we plan on keeping him sedated until we can transfer him to the Enterprise."_

"Thank you Doctor, Maddox out."

"Look, I'll clean up sir, but I'd like to stay. You're seriously outnumbered if this is all you've got." Mike requested. "I know the people here, they'll talk to me."

Maddox looked to Data who nodded.

"We need to take Commander Weston, a woman named Leosa who is currently using the name Larisa into custody and we need to process this cell and initiate a clean-up before Professor Barclay arrives. She should not see this." Data explained.

"Okay Smith, Danning." he shouted to the ensigns loitering nervously by the console. "Process this cell for evidence and clean it up on the double." He slipped off his boots and stepped out of the cell. They were also covered in blood. They headed away from the cell towards the door. "I doubt any of the junior officers would dare defy an Admiral's order, but some of them are very loyal to Weston sir."

"Okay, you hit the shower, good work Lieutenant." Bruce stated.

"Thank you sir." Barnard said and walked away.

"Lieutenant?" Geordi asked, "Is your wife Vulcan?"

"She's half Vulcan, how did you know?" Mike replied. Geordi exchanged glances with Data.

"We will explain later." Data smiled lightly and watched as the man left the room. "We need to speak with Taryn." Data stated. "Ensign Danning?" he asked, calling the young officer aside. "Can you tell me the species and gender of the personnel working today?"

"Oh, Well Mallory is human and female but she went to the Infirmary with a really bad headache and hasn't returned yet. We have a male Bolian, a Vulcan female, a Ktarian male and a male Denobulan, a male Bajoran and everyone else is human and male sir." she replied.

"Has the Denobulan officer been complaining of fatigue?" Data asked.

"How do you know sir?" she looked puzzled.

"Lucky guess." Data smiled. "Thank you Ensign, please lock Ensign Smith in the cell when he has finished the clean-up."

"Aye sir." She smiled at him flirtatiously, something that wasn't lost on him with his new body.

"Leosa is Orion?" Geordi asked incredulously. "Or part Orion?"

"No, if she had a hedroxal gland it would have been noticed when she was arrested previously, but somehow she is using Orion pheromones." Data explained. "She has been here all day and we have nineteen male officers plus the two of you who will be susceptible to her suggestions."

A male officer opened the door and let Taryn and Dan into the custody area. "Is it just me or is everyone here really agreeable all of a sudden?" Taryn asked. "They all but told me to bugger off earlier. Is Reg okay?"

"Physically yes, but look, we need you to ask a male officer if we can use a conference or meeting room and we'll explain everything. We need to regroup." Maddox told her.

"Why me?" Taryn asked.

"Because it is just you they are being agreeable with." Data stated.

…

"I know you'll want to see him but we really need you here." Maddox told her.

"He's sedated, there's no point me sitting there, much as I want to. I really can't believe he would do that to himself."

"Show us what you found while you were supposed to be sitting at home." He gave her a chiding glance. "We'll show you why in a minute." Bruce said sadly.

Behind a locked door, sat around the conference table with Taryn and the Admiral was Data, La Forge, Ashby, Barnard, Danning and a Vulcan Lieutenant named T'Pon.

"We basically tracked Reg across the Dome at the time Leosa claims he raped her. I already knew he couldn't have done it because frankly, her perfume stinks and…what?" Taryn asked at the expression on the senior officers faces. "Well, he didn't smell of her when he turned up. Most of it is…well, comical as you might imagine and some of it will stick a few minor charges on his permanent record but the main thing we found is this." She showed them the footage of him leaving the club and the altercation with Leosa. "We covered his entire journey, he left the Purple Dodo and he didn't go back. He's in the clear."

"Great work you two." Maddox stated. "This isn't going to be easy for you to watch Taryn," he said softly, "but here are the two interviews. I know it's not really your field but you're the closest thing we have to a psychologist."

They all watched in silence and were visibly shocked at the behaviour of Commander Weston. At the end Taryn wiped her eyes with her sleeve and cleared her throat.

"The first interview is ham-fisted, he's not using any technique I recognise and is clearly biased, it's hard to believe a tactical officer of his rank would make such a mess of it really. The second… it's an abomination on a number of levels, anyone who engaged their brain for five seconds would know that isn't how you get a confession from a guilty suspect, let alone force one out of someone innocent. He tries to use the information he claims to have as a lever, but lets the bomb drop far too quickly. He's pretending it's an interrogation but he has another agenda. His only purpose is to break him." Taryn explained. "My father needs a copy of these interviews sir, as well as the local JAG office. He'd want to see this if it wasn't his son-in-law."

"Thank you for being so objective." Bruce told her.

"We suspect Leosa is using Orion pheromones to coerce Commander Weston." Data suggested.

"Her perfume?" Taryn tilted her head. "It didn't smell particularly Orion. No, it's not like you can bottle someone else's pheromones and it wouldn't work anyway. No one knows how or why but they only work for the owner."

"We have a human female officer with a splitting headache," T'Pon began.

"Make that two." Danning added.

"a Denobulan with narcolepsy and all the human males falling over themselves for the Commander's… guest." the Vulcan continued.

"That's pretty hard to argue with. Okay let's assume it is Orion pheromones, The Doctor might be able to shed some light on it." Taryn admitted. "It would partly explain her anger at my husband's rejection if she doesn't know he's immune or why." She drummed her fingers on the table thoughtfully. "Why did Weston mention Theta radiation? That's very specific."

"It's fatal and the results are horrific in high doses." Geordi suggested.

"Weston definitely read his psych profile?" Taryn asked Barnard, the officer nodded. "If I wanted Reg to snap I would say I scattered myself on a transporter, that's his hot button. But the story was I went to the Annex, triggered an evac and flooded the place with a by-product of antimatter waste? Where would I have got it from? We've never done anti-matter research here." She shook her head, "If Reg wasn't so scared about my welfare and already intimidated by Weston he'd never have fallen for it. It's just too complicated for a lie. Far to elaborate."

"It is not a lie." Data turned his eyes to each of his colleagues in turn. "It is an escape strategy. Remember the mission, the only way to override lockdown is to trigger an evacuation." Data tapped his communicator and stepped away from the table. "Data to Enterprise."

"Can you get Weston to talk?" Maddox asked.

"I'm not an interrogator or a forensic psychologist, what I do is very different I…" She sighed, "I read his profile on the way here and several possibilities present themselves as lever points but if she really has been dosing him he'll have little or no resistance to pheromones. He should be nice and pliable, but I wouldn't give too much credibility to what he says. His thoughts aren't necessarily his own."

"And Leosa?"

"She'll be harder, but I read the reports from Commander Harkins, Admiral Paris and Counsellor Troi when they brought her in to Pathfinder for questioning as well as the evaluations done when she was charged and convicted as an accessory. I can think of an angle. I'll need someone else, maybe two people. They need to be immune and able to lie through their teeth and I'll need some props. The main thing is she'll need to believe I'm not Reg's wife, and be told nothing about Reg's status."

"Are you suggesting good cop, bad cop?" Barnard asked.

"Actually, I was thinking good cop, bad cop, weird cop." Taryn smiled.

"The Enterprise is scanning for anti-matter readings and Theta radiation but the results are currently inconclusive due to interference from the ion storm." Data explained. "They are boarding the Ferengi ship, hopefully it will yield further information."

"Data, can an ion storm be artificially induced?" Taryn asked.

"Now you're just getting paranoid." Maddox suggested.

"Perhaps not." Data replied. "It is possible, but by no means a simple process. The fact the storm began exactly 32 minutes 47 seconds after the timestamp on the footage of Barclay's argument with Leosa is hard to dismiss as a coincidence. It would take at least 30 minutes for an ionic generator on the surface to reach full charge."

"So perhaps us going to the strip club and Reg spotting Leosa has made them push forward ahead of schedule?" Geordi speculated.

"We caught them with their pants down." Dan smirked. "And they couldn't leave Reg running around tipping everyone off so they cooked up a charge and kept him here."

"It was better for their plan for him to die rather than be taken to a medical facility with his knowledge that Leosa was on the planet." Data added. "They let me go because they believed I would be too preoccupied with what was happening at the Annex to take the matter further until it was too late. They were almost correct in that assumption."

"Okay let's get this show on the road." Maddox stated. "Ideally I'd like to keep our pregnant lady locked in here but she's our ace in the hole."

"She is to be flanked at all times by armed personnel." Data stated. "No harm must come to her. I suggest we start from here and sweep the building."

"How far does this influence go?" Barnard asked. "And why aren't I affected?"

"It varies, I won't know till I try, unfortunately one thing I can't do is raise my hedroxin, doctors' orders. They don't know how it will affect these two." Taryn replied, patting her tummy. "As to why she hasn't affected you, presumably the same reason Reg is immune."

"Your wife." Data replied. "You have a telepathic mating bond with a part Vulcan."

"Not me." T'Pon pointed out dryly. Barnard smirked.

"Okay, let's get moving." Maddox stated. "Good luck everyone."

…

Zimmerman was annoyed, to be honest he was always annoyed but he was currently more annoyed than usual. He was fuming, yet again he was being held hostage and it pissed him off.

"Lewis, think of your blood pressure." Hayley warned, reading his body language. She was sitting beside him on the step with her legs folded to one side demurely. They were being held in one of the unoccupied habitats on Level Six. The raid started early in the morning before most people arrived at the facility. Zimmerman and Moriarty were pulling an all-nighter studying the algorithm assisted by Hayley. They were rounded up along with Juliana and Lal and herded to this room along with the staff working with the life-forms held there. It was bare, comprised of rocky steps and a small water feature. Zimmerman had no idea what kind of being lived there and didn't much care. What had happened to the security team was anyone's guess and they didn't appear to make any differentiation between holograms and organic beings.

"Screw my blood pressure." he hissed with venom.

"These… Ferengi is it?" Moriarty asked as he paced back and forth. "Tell me more about them?" he intoned.

"They are a species who are inherently avaricious, devious and acquisitive." Vorik stated.

"Aside from a few notable exceptions their entire culture and industry is based on trade and their only motivation is profit." Seven of Nine added.

"They treat their woman appallingly by our standards, although times are changing. Until recently females couldn't trade, own anything or even wear clothing. The current Nagus is married to a Bajoran woman. Leeta…Lovely Leeta…" Lewis drifted off into a reverie. Beside him Hayley rolled her eyes having heard his treatise on 'the Dabo girl who got away' many times.

The door opened and Barclay was shoved in, he pulled an angry face at the Ferengi who pushed him in with his weapon then smiled broadly at the assembled group.

"Hi everybody." he grinned and walked over to them.

"How did you get in here? The facility is on lockdown." Zimmerman frowned.

"Some of us found a way in." Barclay explained. "Unfortunately I got caught, they flooded the corridor I was in with anaesthezine." he added, squatted and sat on one of the steps, one that gave him a view of everyone there. He held is left wrist with the other hand in front of him, his elbows on his knees. They all exchanged glances suspiciously. Zimmerman knew only too well how Reg reacted to anaesthezine and it was far from pretty. On the Bastion he projectile vomited so hard he looked like Old Faithful and kept it up for over an hour and looked green for two and that was with a number of hefty doses of anti-emetics. "Do any of you know what's going on?" What they're after?" he asked.

"Reg," Juliana began, "Where's your ring?"

"Oh." Barclay looked at his hands and smiled. "I must have lost it when they caught me."

"You don't seem very upset about it." Zimmerman commented. "Isobel will kill you when she finds out you've lost your wedding ring." He also noticed his friend was missing a semi-circular pip from his collar.

"Probably." Reg smiled, "I'll have to find a way to make it up to her."

"You'd better, or I'll take her off your hands, the azure blue eyes, the smooth ivory skin and her hair like spun gold…" Zimmerman mused. "You're a lucky man Barclay."

"I am, she's very special, my lovely Isobel." he smiled.

Moriarty stepped closer to Zimmerman. "That is not Leftenant Commander Barclay." he muttered under his breath. "For one thing he's far too personable."

"No it's Reg, the walking, talking, problem solving, rootin, tootin, trouble-shootin' hologram," Zimmerman replied, "and an old version at that."

"The second intercepted transmission?" Seven of Nine suggested and Zimmerman nodded. "Which means unless they have purchased him from Nunk, they are probably after Borg technology." Seven of Nine whispered.

 _Author's note_

 _I have to confess I love writing Dr Z's dialogue. It's great fun._

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Taryn does what she does best - playing mind games._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hi." Taryn smiled sweetly at the security officer. "Can I hold your phaser?" she asked softly, extending her hand.

He had drawn his weapon on seeing them approach, a green woman flanked by armed men wasn't something anyone saw at the Security Station every day, even if it was someone he recognised. He resisted her, this was the third man they had met on their sweep, the previous two were more open to suggestion and had handed over their phasers and walked calmly to the Custody Suite where Ensign Danning had locked them in. Her proximity to Taryn was causing her discomfort so she was the obvious choice to stand guard. Bruce, Geordi and Dan had begun to be affected, it was obvious to Taryn, her time at her grandmother's court had taught her to recognise the signs but so far it wasn't a problem. If anything it made them more protective of her but she knew that raging jealousy would soon be rearing it's ugly head.

She stepped forward and grasped the hand that was holding the phaser in front of him. He was strong willed, she could see the strain on his face but he made no attempt to raise the alert. She stood close, to give him the full effect of her pheromones and whispered into his ear. His posture softened as she spoke, making proposals she would never fulfil, promises she would never keep as she slid her hand down his and took the phaser. If Reg knew what she was saying she'd be in serious trouble. He turned then stopped to look at her, uncertain whether he should leave her side. She nodded, reassurance beaming from her face, he kissed her knuckle tenderly and headed for the cells."

"This is amazing." Barnard stated as they walked down the corridor. "I know these men. That guy is gay."

Taryn nodded. "I know Jake, he's my neighbour, he must be working a double shift." she told him. "The effect is normally more subtle than this." Taryn explained, "It builds up over time. These men either haven't just been exposed today or she's not the only source."

Data checked his tricorder. "You are right." He scanned a nearby vent. "I believe pheromones are being pumped into this building via the ventilation system, however they are abnormal. They are significantly different to yours."

"Dr Mizan has speculated that pheromones are keyed to the DNA of the owner and somehow that is why they only work for that person. He's been looking for identical twins to test the theory but they're almost unheard of in Orions. If he's right and they've somehow managed to get pheromones to work for a Human they would be very different."

"Perhaps your twins will shed some light on the matter." Barnard smiled.

"Unlikely, these two are only an eighth Orion and they're not identical."

"This corridor is clear." Data explained. "We should move on." He paused. "You have done a lot of walking today, are you fatigued?"

"I'm a little tired but I'm okay for now." She smiled and followed him towards the next part of the building with her entourage.

"I always assumed you were half Orion, half Vulcan." Barnard stated.

"Everyone does, some even pronounce my name T'Rin Preeyor, to make it sound more Vulcan/Orion but I'm half Human, Human raised and I live a Human life-style. It helps that when I'm not pregnant I can consciously choose not to produce pheromones thanks to some Vulcan training. This pregnancy is unknown territory so I've been advised to let nature be in charge for a while."

"And you were still able to create a mating bond with only a quarter Vulcan DNA?" Barnard asked.

"We had to stack the deck, but yes." She frowned. "I hope he's okay, the last thing he needs is extra stress at the moment."

"He adores you, you know?" Barnard whispered.

"I know, I adore him back." she replied.

"I'm surprised you don't want to kill Weston and Leosa." he stated.

"My father is the Judge Advocate General. I want justice not revenge. Revenge is ultimately pointless and in the end it's me that would pay the price."

"I heard that Orions will go to any lengths to hide their desire for vengeance, in order to blind side their enemies."

"Yeah, well I'm a crappy Orion." She looked at him, "You have to trust me if I take you in the room with Leosa. I need to push her psychologically so she'll roll over on her co-conspirators. I have to convince her there are consequences to her actions that are worse than anything they will do to her and I can't be second guessed.

"And you say you aren't an interrogator?" he smiled.

"I'm a cyberneticist with side-lines in social and cognitive development and the exobiology of inorganic life-forms. I used to take down rogue holograms and wayward AI which involved a fair amount of negotiation."

"You do realise there was endless speculation in the Dome about what exactly you did for Haftel?"

"I bet there was." she mused. "I bet most of the suggestions were x-rated too." Mike laughed.

"There are two officers ahead." Data warned, "Around the next corner."

"Two for the price of one." Taryn smiled. "Let's do it."

…

"What do you think his move is going to be?" Juliana whispered as she approached Zimmerman on the pretext of stretching her legs.

"No idea, but I hope it happens before he builds a campfire and organises a sing along." Zimmerman hissed under his breath. The Barclay Hologram was designed by Reg to be sent to Voyager as it could contain far more data than a standard transmission and could also provide them with the latest research. He was a highly complex problem solving interactive being but he contained a number of flaws. The first version contained no security subroutines allowing him to be stolen during the transmission and reprogrammed by Nunk's sidekick Gegis before sending him in place of the second transmission a month later that the Ferengi also intercepted. Another issue was with his design, he was the person Reg wanted to be rather than who he was. The Holgraphic Reg was a party animal who revelled in the company of others, regaling them with jokes and witticisms. He utterly lacked Reg's self-effacing charm ensuring that anyone who was a friend to Reg thought the hologram was an asshole.

"Perhaps this is a form of torture." Seven of Nine suggested softly as Holo-Reg continued his monologue to which, Hayley, Lal and two technicians were the only ones actually listening.

"It's more likely he is here to sabotage any attempt we make to escape." Moriarty suggested behind his hand as he coughed.

"How many Ferengi do you believe are in the complex?" Vorik asked softly. "I counted four individuals."

"Five." Seven coughed.

"I hope that cough isn't contagious." Holo-Reg smiled at them and returned to his witty anecdote.

"They don't know I'm an android, we have three holograms, a liberated Borg three humans and a Vulcan." Juliana whispered. "We should be able to take on five Ferengi."

"Speak for yourself." Zimmerman muttered.

"Does anyone know any songs?" Holo-Reg asked cheerfully.

"That's it." Zimmerman stated. "Computer, end Barclay Hologram and file in protected memory. Encode and lock file Zimmerman alpha one pi." Holo-Reg shimmered out of view.

"I didn't know you could do that." Vorik intoned.

"Neither did I," Zimmerman replied, "I just thought it was worth a try." He rose to his feet.

"They've left the computer voice command protocols intact." Moriarty stated.

"If they are trying to steal what I believe they are, they are busy trying to work out the nature of the dampening field in Habitat Omega." Seven stated. "They will also want me."

"You said they are after Borg technology. It makes sense that they would want you, but what's in Habitat Omega?" Zimmerman asked tersely.

"The senior team on the Enterprise and Titan know." Vorik stated. "Those on the initial mission know and Ensign Ashby knows. Otherwise that habitat is strictly off limits. All I know is it draws a lot of power."

"Seven, what are they trying to steal? What's the big secret?" Juliana asked.

"A Borg Queen, Admiral Haftel was holding a Borg Queen." Seven stated.

"What!" Zimmerman exclaimed. "If those Ferengi drop that field we are in deep kaka."

...

"Data, how far out do the Horta's tunnels go?" Taryn asked as they headed for the Commander's office. "Beyond the transporter scattering field?"

"Yes." Data replied excitedly, for him anyway. "If there is an ionic generator on the surface causing the ion storm…"

"It will be in the eye." Taryn completed his train of thought.

Data tapped his communicator. "Data to Enterprise. We suspect there is a generator on the planet surface causing the ion storm. Where is the eye? Is it in motion?"

" _We are currently seeing six eyes, they are static and at equidistant points on the planet surface._ " Ensign Bardin reported. Data exchanged a glance with Taryn and she rolled her eyes.

"Are they near populated areas?" Data asked.

" _No sir._ "

"Is Captain Picard aware that the storm does not appear to be a naturally occurring phenomenon?" Data asked.

" _I…I don't know sir_."

"Data out. Data to Captain Picard."

" _Picard here_."

"You may wish to return to the Bridge sir, the ion storm is artificial in nature. I recommend you target each eye with a photon torpedo to destroy the ionic generators. I believe that will enable the use of transporters and improve our ability to scan the surface."

" _Consider it done Number One._ "

"Professor Barclay has suggested it may be possible to gain entry to the Annex via the Horta's tunnels as they extend beyond the scattering field. However care must be taken not to disturb her eggs."

" _Very good. What is the situation at the Hub?"_

"We have all affected personnel in cells and are moving in on Commander Weston and Leosa's location now. Commander La Forge and Lieutenant T'Pon are investigating the ventilation system to ascertain how it is filling the building with pheromones sir."

" _It sounds like you have things well under control. We are currently holding four Ferengi in the brig. Not surprisingly they aren't talking but we have found an Annex Pipe clearance code on an isolinear chip on their Bridge. They were also holding a young Orion girl prisoner, she is in sickbay and uncommunicative thus far, she's severely traumatised. We're hoping she may be more responsive to Professor Barclay."_ The Captain explained.

Taryn nodded and signed something to Data. "She will be happy to speak with her after we return to the Enterprise and is asking how old the girl is?" Data reported.

" _The Doctor believes she is approximately six, but there is something unusual about her DNA and her colouring. She appears to have green and grey skin pigmentation in patterns."_

"She sounds like what they call a Half-breed. A hybrid of a Green and Grey Orion, they are extremely rare and usually live in isolation in special facilities called Guldins, not that I agree with that policy. If she is she will likely have complex medical needs and possibly a compromised immune system. There's a paediatrician on Barin Prime, I can't recall her name, but you can get in touch with her via the Dushara Children's Home. She has experience with Grey children and will be able to advise The Doctor. If she needs to be paid ask her to charge it to my account please. The girl is unlikely to have been sold as a slave, Grey Orions carry genetic abnormalities and are on the verge of extinction, they are outcasts in Orion society, she's more than likely been snatched from a Guldin. Ask them to retain any clothing as it may help us find where she came from."

" _Thank you Professor. I'll pass those insights on to The Doctor and Counsellor Fraser. Picard out."_

"Taryn, is your grandmother involved in the slave trade?" Data asked.

"Not at all, in fact she outlawed slavery and slave markets on Barin Prime as soon as she became Tahedri but not all colonies are so enlightened. It's not as commonplace as it was but it still happens, even on the Homeworld."

"Do you think you'll be able to find the girl's family?" Dan asked.

"Unlikely. If she is from a Guldin she will have been separated from her mother at birth and raised in isolated quarters. Raised isn't the right word, they will have kept her alive and in some facilities educated her but she may never have been in close proximity to other beings, let alone a starship full of people. Even if we do find the facility it may not be the right thing to return her to that life. If she's been raised by her parents they'll be living in secret and fortunate enough that they don't need too much medical care. They'll be in hiding and very difficult to find." Taryn speculated. "Either way, I'll make sure she finds a home."

"I guess it's handy being an Orion princess." Barnard grinned.

"It's not as much fun as you'd think. Nothing at all like being a Disney Princess." Taryn smirked. "I bet they didn't get taught how to deep throat a cucumber without gagging." she muttered under her breath.

"Disney? Where's that?" Barnard asked Dan who shrugged.

"How should we play this?" Maddox asked.

"I shall kick in the door and run into the room with Lieutenant Barnard and we will stun them both." Data stated.

"Starsky and Hutch, old school but it has its charm." Taryn commented. "Of course I could give her a masterclass in using pheromones…"

…

Juliana pouted as she emerged from the door.

"Get back inside." the Ferengi guarding the door ordered, waving a rifle at her.

"But it's boring in there," she argued, "can't I keep you company?"

"We'd both like to." Lal stated, joining her youthful looking grandmother. "What is oo-mox?" Lal asked innocently.

"You do it like this don't you?" Juliana whispered, delicately running her finger around the edge of the guard's ear. "We love trying…new experiences…"

Lal ran her fingers softly behind his other ear. "Do you like that?" she whispered.

"Yes." the Ferengi quivered at their touch. "Double oo-mox is…"

"Does it… excite you?" Juliana asked as she reached for his gun with her other hand.

"Oh yes." he panted. The android woman grabbed the gun and smacked him in the face with it, his hands still gripping the muzzle and stock. He fell unconscious to the floor.

"Lal, don't ever tell your father about this." Juliana instructed and dragged him into the habitat where the others were waiting.

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"There are some things a girl should never tell her Dad about and oo-mox is one of them." Juliana explained. "What happens on Level Six stays on Level Six."

"Taryn said the same thing." Lal commented. "Do women always keep secrets from the men in their families?"

"They do when they're overly protective like Data and Reg." Juliana stated. "Sometimes what they don't know won't hurt them."

…

"I'm busy!" Weston shouted through the closed door.

"It's really important sir." Barnard stated. "A witness has come forward. A patron from the strip club who saw Barclay go into Larisa's office." The door flew open and Weston's porridgy face appeared. His moustache quivering with interest. "It looks like you were right all along Commander. I owe you an apology."

"It's okay son. When you get more experience you'll learn to be a better judge of character." Weston grinned. "Where are they?"

"In the interview room sir." Barnard stated.

"Why don't you sit in? I'll show you how to take a witness statement." The Commander strode towards the interview room with a cocky swagger.

"Thank you sir." Barnard smirked behind his commanding officers back.

"Commander Prior isn't it?" Weston smiled at her. "You work at the Annex, Cybernetics division right? I never forget a face." Weston took his seat opposite her and Barnard his customary position by the door. "So you saw this Barclay character entering Larisa's office?" Barnard smirked, Weston knew Barclay was married to the Judge Advocate General's daughter but hadn't worked out this was her, probably assuming she was Human. He really was an idiot at times. Taryn had been sitting alone in the room for several minutes and they had shut off the ventilation. Her pheromones would be filling the room by now.

Taryn leaned forward, her arms resting on the table and fidgeted with her hands. "Will you protect me if I tell you?" she asked. Gazing at him plaintively with her big green eyes.

"Of course I will." He reached out and put his hand over hers. "Has someone threatened you?"

She nodded nervously and began to cry. "I've been so frightened, I think they're going t…to k…kill me." her breath hitched as she sobbed.

"Oh honey." Weston stood and dragged his seat around to her side of the table and placed an arm around her. "You're safe here. No one can hurt you." he pulled her into a hug. "Threatening a little pregnant girl, that's just appalling." Barnard had to admit it was an award winning performance from the female officer and was horrified at the inappropriate behaviour from the Commander but it had the desired effect, proximity. "Tell me what you saw?"

"I saw Leosa grab Barclay outside the club and try to pull him in. Then she kissed him but he stopped her. She shouted at him and he walked away." she whispered.

"No, you saw him go into Larisa's office." Weston stated, pulling back and looking at Taryn intently. "He went into Larisa's office."

"Her real name is Leosa." Taryn stated.

"It is?" he asked.

"Yes, she is Leosa, she lied to you."

"She lied?"

"You believe me don't you? I'll have to leave if you don't believe me." She looked at Barnard. "You believe me don't you?" she asked earnestly.

"No, I believe you." Weston stated. "Don't leave. Don't go with him." he blurted.

"What is her real name?" Taryn asked.

"Leosa." he replied.

"Leosa is lying to you." Taryn stated. "She failed to seduce Barclay so she could blackmail him, maybe even kill him and got you to hold him here while her accomplices rob the Annex."

"She tried to seduce him?" Weston asked.

"Show him?" Taryn asked Barnard and he turned on the viewscreen.

"Watch her with him." Taryn whispered as Weston watched the security footage. "She wants him, look how she kisses him. Does she kiss you like that?"

"She…"

"What do you know about Theta radiation?" Taryn asked.

"I heard a Ferengi mention it at the Dodo." he replied, "They said they would flood the Annex."

"Did you hear anything else a Ferengi said at the club?" she asked. "Or anywhere else?"

"No."

"Did Leosa say anything to you about the Annex?" she asked.

"No."

She flashed a look at Barnard that she believed him. "Leosa is manipulating you. She's a criminal and she is using you. She betrayed you with Barclay and how many others? You have no idea do you? The Purple Dodo is a Ferengi front. The staff are all holographic. She is a criminal." Taryn lifted a pair of magnetic cuffs from the floor and offered them to him. "You need to arrest her and put her in a cell."

"Leosa is a criminal. I should arrest her."

"Yes, then you have to turn yourself in to Ensign Danning."

"Of course," he smiled. "Whatever you say." He took the cuffs and the three of them walked from the room, Taryn held back while the two men entered the office.

"What's going on?" Leosa asked brightly. "Johnnie?" she asked as he grabbed her and pushed her face first into his office wall. He held one arm over her head and locked the cuff on her wrist, then grabbed the other and twisted it behind her back and locked on the other cuff. "Stop, you're hurting me." she pouted as he impassively pulled the upper wrist to join the other and activated them fastening her wrists behind her back.

"You are under arrest Leosa." Weston whispered. "I saw you with him you lying, cheating bitch."

"Johnnie, I wouldn't do that to you. You know that don't you?" she looked up at him plaintively.

"What are your Ferengi buddies stealing from the Annex? How much is it worth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything wrong." she argued as he grabbed her upper arm and marched her to the Custody Suite. Taryn stayed out of sight as they passed, with Barnard bringing up the rear.

"You enjoyed that." Data stated, joining her in the corridor.

"Too right I did." Taryn replied. "No one snogs my man but me."

…

Two Ferengi were loitering around the corner guarding a large storage pod with a touchscreen attached. It was positioned below a sensor connected to the alert system.

"What is that?" Hayley whispered.

"A nasty looking bomb?" Juliana suggested. "I daren't fire on them, even on stun next to that thing."

"It must be some kind of chemical weapon." Seven replied. "They've placed it beneath the sensor for the automated monitoring system. It picks up pathogens and noxious substances and triggers the evacuation protocol."

"Even during lockdown?" Juliana asked and Seven nodded. "This is their escape plan."

"Which means they must have environmental suits or breathing apparatus with them. Or they plan to use ours." Hayley suggested.

"What if we destroyed the suits?" Lal suggested. "They wouldn't be able to use their weapon to escape without being contaminated themselves."

"But we'd need to find a way to destroy them all once, or they'll hear the phaser fire and come running." Juliana pointed out.

"I have an idea." Vorik stated. "We need to go to habitat Epsilon. I have a friend there." The five of them turned and crept back down the corridor. Vorik entered the code to the door on the habitat and entered it. "We do not know what species she is, or where she is from originally. Her name is Copyra." There was a small anti-room to the habitat containing a large window made of transparent aluminium. "We have been talking because she is being relocated to Vulcan. We play chess together, she is highly intelligent." The habitat itself was a volcanic landscape with a molten lava pool in the centre Vorik touched a button. "Copyra it is Vorik, may I speak with you?"

" _Of course Vorik. You are always welcome. I see you have brought friends_." The voice was warm, gentle and feminine.

"This is Doctor Juliana Singer, Lal, Hayley and Seven of Nine." Vorik pointed to each of them in turn.

The lava pool bubbled and a shape began to form. It reminded Juliana of a glass blowing demonstration she had once seen, the bubble shaped itself into a feminine shape and began to clear. The transparent woman stepped lightly from the lava pool, briefly leaving a toe remaining and her body filled with smoke giving her a pale, opaque quality. She approached the window.

"What would you like to speak about today Vorik?" she asked, a gentle smile on her face.

"This facility has been taken over by a hostile force. They plan to release a toxic substance into the artificial atmosphere."

"I see, how can I help?" Copyra offered.

"Would it be possible for you to destroy the all the environmental suits in the locker to encourage them not to take such rash action?" Vorik requested.

"Of course." she replied. "Please keep your distance, my body temperature is extremely high." she told the women and opened the door of her home. Hot air rushed into the small anti-room and they stepped back into the corridor to allow her to pass.

"May I ask you a question Copyra?" Lal asked as they headed to the locker. "What are you?"

"A silicon based life-form that exists in a molten state." she replied.

"Like glass, only alive?" Lal said brightly.

"Yes, just like that." Copyra smiled. Vorik opened the locker and she entered the small walkspace in the centre. Her body glowed red momentarily and the clear masks on each helmet began to blister and melt. An alarm sounded as the fabric of the suits began to pucker and flames began to rise. She left the room hastily, before the fire supression system engaged and ran back to her habitat. The others hid around the corner as the two Ferengi came to investigate the alarm.

They opened the door, coughing at the smoke. "The suits!"

"I told you we should have brought our own." one protested and hit the other.

"You dare strike Mendo?"

"I dare!" he declared and punched him in the face. Juliana raised the rifle and stunned the scuffling Ferengi with one shot and they dragged them off to join their colleague.

...

"What's your name please?" Barnard smiled at the blonde woman sitting opposite him.

"Larisa." she replied with a giggle. "L. A. R. I. S. A." She smiled sweetly.

"That's a pretty name." Mike leant forward and placed his arms on the table. "So tell me how a nice girl like you ended up on Galor IV?"

"My employer sent me here to manage the Purple Dodo." she replied innocently. "I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Who hasn't?" Mike grinned. "I have to ask for our records. Who is your employer?"

"Bader Enterprises." she replied sweetly.

"Bader Enterprises. They hold the lease on the club." he picked up a padd. "According to the lease the Purple Dodo comprises three dance floors, twelve holosuites and an apartment for the manager. That would be you?" Mike smiled.

"That's right." she beamed.

"I'm sure it's a clerical error of some sort, but we couldn't find any record of Bader Enterprises applying for housing for your staff?"

"Oh, perhaps it's listed under the Nungis Consortium, Bader is a subsidiary." she explained.

"No, we looked the Nungis Consortium up too." Barnard frowned. "Your dancers, bar staff and doormen don't appear to live anywhere." He shrugged. "Probably just a snafu. You know how it is with Dome Admin. They couldn't find their asses with both hands and a palm beacon, am I right?" He beamed.

The door opened and Data entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked Barnard angrily. "You're supposed to be interrogating her not dating her." He loomed over Leosa. "Where do your staff live?"

"Around." she smiled and ran her finger down the front of Data's uniform coquettishly.

Data smiled and leaned towards her, he closed his eyes, his lips close to hers. "Your mutated Orion pheromones won't work." he whispered. "I am an android." He pulled away and began pacing around the room in the circle. "Where do your staff live?" he asked again then slammed his fist into the table in front of her. "Where?!"

"Are you going to let him abuse me like that?" she asked Barnard, he blue eyes wide. "You'll protect me, won't you?"

"Back off, you're scaring the lady." Barnard warned Data and the android returned to his slow circuit of the room. "Okay, let's talk about the Nungis Consortium. The clue is in the name it seems. According to the Ferengi Trade Commission it's co-owned by two men named Nunk and Gegis. Do you know them?"

"No." she smiled sweetly. "I don't know them at all."

"Okay. Well that's all of my questions. Do you have anything to add Commander Data?"

"How do you know Reginald Barclay?" Data asked.

"He was a customer." she stated. "We dated for a while."

"How long ago?" Data asked.

"Three years or so." she replied.

"Around stardate 54….? What? He suggested.

"I don't know." she pouted. "It's not like I keep a diary."

Data nodded and continued walking around. "Isn't it true that you told him you were a teacher and pretended to be his girlfriend for a number of weeks in order to breach security on the Pathfinder Project?"

"No." she replied with a giggle.

Data tutted. "Of course, that wasn't you. That was Leosa."

"I don't know anyone called Leosa." she replied.

"Strange, you share the same DNA." Data told her as he passed behind her chair. "Long lost twin perhaps?"

"Could be." She smiled and looked up at Data.

"And you both dated the same man around the same time and are both associated with Ferengi named Nunk and Gegis." Data pointed out. "Small universe is it not." Data stopped his orbit and looked at Mike. "It is time."

"Okay. If you say so sir." Mike stood up.

"Time for what?" the blonde asked.

"She has some questions for you." Data stated.

"Who?" Leosa asked.

"Prior. We call her the 'Mean Green Mother from Outerspace'." Barnard stated as he left the room and Taryn entered, followed by Barnard carrying a box. She took the seat opposite Leosa and flashed her a wolfish smile.

"Do you know who I am?" Taryn asked her.

"He said your name was Prior." Leosa replied uneasily, clearly shocked by Taryn's colouring.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Taryn Prior. T.A.R.Y.N." She giggled in parody of Leosa and smirked. "It's an interesting habit, spelling out your name. Counsellor Troi mentioned the same thing in her report on the interview with Leosa at the Starfleet Communications Research Centre." Taryn picked up a padd from her box and held it up to read from it. "I left Reg for one simple reason: he's boring." She looked at Data. "He was sitting right in front of her when she said that. Nice eh?" She returned her gaze to the woman in front of her. "I'm not surprised you changed your name. You can get away with a lot being cute and pretty but it's harder when you're a hard-nosed bitch."

"Excuse me?" Leosa asked incredulously and looked at Barnard for support.

"Don't look at him." Taryn warned and pulled a length of thick rope from the box. "He's immune to Orion pheromones." she said slowly as she formed a knot and slapped a noose on the table. "This is an old favourite. Suicide by hanging. If you're lucky and you get the length of the rope just right it will fracture a human's second cervical vertebrae, crush the spinal chord and its game over pretty quickly. Get it wrong and you choke… slowly. I've been choked, and no, it wasn't part of a sex game, and believe me it's a terrifying way to go. Even when you want to die instinct takes over and your body fights to stay alive, gasping for breath, fighting to stay conscious to the very last second, anything to survive. Get it really wrong and you'll be decapitated, your head can pop right off. Of course the technique can be adapted to fit the circumstances. People in prison have been known to tie their clothes to anything, door handles, bars on windows and lean, even kneeling or sitting, pulling it tight. You choke slowly but beggars can't be choosers." Taryn reached into the box and pulled out a phaser and held it to her temple. "This is a quick way. Clean, easy. Once you press the button you don't know any more about it. This is just an empty shell by the way, in case you were wondering." She placed the phaser on the table. "Back in the day when they used firearms," she pulled a revolver from the box and cocked it, "it was another story." She held it to her temple, "Get the angle wrong and you're lobotomized." She placed the barrel in her mouth with the gun upside down and removed it so she could speak. "Sometimes the bullet would exit here," she pointed just below her ear behind her jaw, "miss your brain entirely, maybe nick your carotid artery and you'd bleed to death but otherwise you'd probably survive with a good looking scar. Get it right and there would be a cone shaped spray of blood, brains and skull fragments all over the wall behind you." She spun the barrel, "Did you know they used to play a game called Russian Roulette? You'd load one round of ammunition into the pistol. Spin the barrel and…" She held the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger. "A one in six chance of blowing your brains out. Higher stakes than a Dabo table don't you think?" She returned the pistol to the box and pulled out an empty hypospray and placed it on the table. "Overdoses and poisons. The possibilities are endless. Even beneficial substances can kill you in high doses." Taryn fixed Leosa with her gaze. "Not really a reliable or pleasant way to go. Get the dose wrong and you end up surviving with disintegrated organs, disfigurement. If you don't know what you're doing you get a protracted and agonizing slow death." Taryn clasped her hands in front of her and stared at Leosa, her face impassive.

"Nice history lesson. What does this have to do with me?" Leosa asked.

"It's a game. How did boring Reg kill himself after your lap dog Weston told him his wife was dead?" Taryn asked.

"He didn't kill himself." she replied doubtfully and looked at Data and Barnard.

"Oh, he did. Taryn replied. "The question is how?"

"I…"

"You knew the man, you let him talk to you for hours. How did his mind work? How would he have done it?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

"You drove him to it, Weston didn't have an idea in his head that you didn't plant there." Taryn smirked. "Until I added a few of my own."

"I had nothing to do with this…" Leosa protested. "I've done nothing wrong."

"We captured Nunk's ship." Data stated. "We found the girl. A Grey Green Orion hybrid who is missing her hedroxal gland," Data scanned Leosa with his tricorder, "there it is, of course it has been aged artificially and genetically resequenced to be successfully grafted into a Human. You have even had your sweat glands mutated to produce pheromones."

"Have you wondered why your perfume smells different to how it used to?" Taryn smiled, "Green Orion women never wear perfume. It reacts with our body chemistry and makes it smell… sickly and cloying. Just like your lovely Channel No 5 now smells on you." She tilted her head slightly. "The evidence is piling up." Taryn whispered and tapped the table with her finger. "How did he do it? Is he lying in the mortuary with friction burns around his neck, rotting from the inside out or did he phase himself from existence? What did he do?"

"We know they are going to flood the Annex with theta radiation." Barnard stated.

"How did he do it Leosa?" Taryn asked.

"We know they created the ion storm." Data added.

"Choose one?" Taryn asked.

"We know they blocked communications." Barnard told her.

"Pick one, go on." Taryn urged.

"We know they flooded this building with your pheromones." Data stated.

"No one was supposed to die!" Leosa wailed. "It was just business."

"Just business. I have a copy of your… sorry Larisa's clearance form." Taryn stated pulling another padd from the box. "It appears you had help from on high." Taryn stated and dropped the padd in front of Leosa. "Read the name of the officer who authorised your clearance please?"

"It's…"

"Speak up." Taryn said tersely.

"Admiral Anthony Haftel." Leosa admitted.

"Was he a business acquaintance?" Taryn asked, "and by business acquaintance I mean did Nunk pimp you out to him like he did with Barclay three years ago?"

"Yes." Leosa whispered. "He paid him as well, a bribe, a large one to open the club."

Taryn reached into the box and slowly pulled out a small container. She opened it and dropped the contents onto the table in front of her. "Be careful it's extremely sharp." Taryn whispered.

"What is it?" Leosa asked, touching the small misshapen lump of metal with her finger gently.

Taryn pulled her pip from her collar and dropped it onto the table. "It used to be like that. It was on Barclay's collar with him in the cell. He must have worked on it for quite some time to get it flat enough and sharp enough to slash his wrists with it. He was a problem solver, a determined, resourceful man. He was even on suicide watch. He must have spent over an hour focused on getting this little piece of metal just right to end his existence. I've read his psych evaluation. Did you know he hated the sight of blood? Had a visceral reaction to it in fact. He ripped open one wrist with that piece of metal, and blood will have spurted everywhere and he held it together and tore open the other wrist too. That must have taken…resolve."

"I don't understand. He said he loved his wife but…" Leosa wept. "Why would he kill himself?"

"Did he tell you anything else about her?" Taryn asked. "Did he mention she's pregnant with twins? You broke his heart, you took his hologram, you almost destroyed his career then your puppet told him your accusations robbed him of his new family, his future. What did you expect to happen?"

"I just needed to keep him out of the way until…"

"Until?" Taryn asked.

"Until Nunk and Gegis took the Borg Queen. She literally generates nanoprobes and they're worth…six bars of latinum each." Leosa explained.

"What else do you know about their plan?" Data asked.

"Nothing. I was supposed to keep the Hub Security officers occupied and they said to do whatever I had to to keep Reg here after he spotted me last night. I was told to wait for the signal to beam to the ship. That's all I know." She dropped her head onto her arms and sobbed.

"Leosa," Taryn asked gently. "What exactly did you tell Weston to do before he went into the second interview with Barclay?"

"I said," she sniffed, "I said he had to keep him here and if he didn't it was over. I said…I said tell him his wife knew what he did and was gone."

"Those were your exact words, you said 'gone'?" Taryn asked.

"Yes, but I meant she left him, I didn't mean… I never thought he'd…"

"He didn't." Taryn stated returning the squashed rank insignia to the container and her props to the box one by one. "He had a damn good try, he lost nearly 40% of his blood volume but Lieutenant Barnard here saved his life. Of course your pet Weston tried to stop them taking him to a medical facility in accordance with your instructions cutting things even finer."

"You lied to me?" Leosa asked incredulously. "You made me think he was dead? You sick twisted…"

"Hurts doesn't it? And you don't give a shit about him. Imagine how he felt alone in that cell after being told his family was dissolved into liquid just because your language was ambiguous?" Taryn stated, rising to her feet. "You want the truth? You stole the ability to control men but you don't have the first idea how to wield it. You think because you only flirt and tease to get what you want that somehow makes you exempt from the consequences of your actions. Maybe we can't charge you with the attempted murder of my husband but believe me, I will go through your entire past with a fine tooth comb and see that you are charged with any infraction no matter how minor. If you stole a jujube from a sweetie stall at a village fete when you were five I will find out about it and I will see you put away." Taryn glared. "I will also be taking legal advice to find out if your hedroxal gland and mutated pheromone ducts will allow you to be classed as an Orion under our law. The penalty for making a false accusation of rape is to be stoned to death by the person accused's next of kin and believe me I have a bloody good throwing arm. I'll drag it out as long as I possibly can and make it as painful as possible."

"You're his wife?" Leosa asked incredulously.

"Yes, and maybe if your IQ exceeded double figures you'd realise he's far from boring and know when you're being played like a tune." Taryn stated. "How were they going to transport you through an ion storm? Even if they had a way to clear it do you really think they'd drop the shields and risk the Enterprise taking back the Queen? They planned to abandon you here." She stalked from the room.

Data and Barnard exchanged glances and escorted Leosa back to her cell.

…

"You said we'd be able to move her." Nunk protested.

"That was before I saw the dampening field and before I knew there was no way to render her unconscious." Gegis argued. "I needed more time. We should have stuck to the original timescale. We should cut our losses and just take the drone."

"Unacceptable, we have a buyer for the Queen once we have extracted the unit that produces the nanoprobes. We stand to make a loss on this venture without her."

"But we made a fortune from the club…" Gegis protested.

"And we paid a fortune to Haftel to give clearance to Leosa and push through the lease on the club. He drove a hard bargain. The doctor who performed the procedure on Leosa was also expensive. A pity we will be leaving her behind, but her face is becoming known and that surgery is not cheap either." Nunk stated. "There are always other females."

"Step away from the console." Seven of Nine stated, a rifle in her hand. She was flanked by Vorik and Juliana, both armed.

Gegis hands flashed over the the console before he was stunned by Seven. She and Juliana were there in seconds to see what he had done before he even hit the floor. Nunk pulled a weapon and levelled it at Vorik, he fired and the young Vulcan rolled, avoiding the blast then leapt to his feet and pursued Nunk from the room at a run.

"The dampening field is falling." Seven warned. "It can't be stopped."

 _Author's note._

 _Mean Green Mother from Outerspace is taken from Little Shop of Horrors, which I don't own, nor do I Starsky and Hutch or Disney Princesses but I do suspect Snow White knows how to deep throat a cucumber without gagging. She shacked up with seven men after all and that piece of apple got lodged in her throat and she didn't swallow? Shyeah right._

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Will everyone be assimilated? Will Reg wake up as a neurotic Borg drone or will he finally have snapped altogether?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Vorik chased the Ferengi down the corridor, the others were told to remain in their habitat until all was safe so there would be no assistance. It was down to him. Nunk ran into one of the habitats, it was one Vorik knew only too well and he instantly knew what the Ferengi was planning. He followed him into the room, hot on his heels and into the perfectly circular tunnel the Horta Mother had made. It was possible her network of tunnels extended beyond the scattering field and he would be able to beam to a ship in orbit. Nunk pressed a button on a panel attached to his sleeve….

…

"Captain." Commander Jackson stated from the Tactical Station. "The remaining targets on the surface appear to have self-destructed. The storm is dissipating."

"Very well Mr Jackson. I take it your team is standing by for deployment to the tunnels." Picard intoned.

"Aye sir." Jackson replied and turned to leave his station.

"Commander, ensure that your people are aware not to disturb any of the Horta's eggs. Remind them it means certain death." Picard warned.

"I will sir." Jackson said and headed for the transporter room.

…

"Stop, you are in danger." Vorik warned as the Ferengi ran into a large chamber filled with white spheres.

"Get back Vulcan, do you think I am a fool?" Nunk asked walking backwards, brandishing a weapon. He tripped and fell, landing on his back in a pile of spheres, they shattered.

"Yes." Vorik replied simply and backed away.

The wall melted in a perfect circle and she emerged. A lump of living stone that crawled across the floor. She approached the Ferengi at a steady pace, unstoppable. He tried to crawl away, gain higher ground by climbing up the mountain of eggs but only succeeding in murdering more of the creature's offspring as they crushed under his weight.

"Call it off, make it stop!" Nunk pleaded as she scrambled and fell before the menacing advance of the Horta Mother. Vorik knew it was hopeless. Nothing in the universe could convince a bereaved Horta to stop short of her death and that was by no means easy to accomplish. Nunk screamed as she overwhelmed him, dissolving him in acid, the same acid she used to absorb the rocks and minerals in her path like butter as she consumed them. Vorik doubted Nunk was particularly nutritious or palatable but the creature seemed to enjoy the morsel nonetheless.

He turned at the sound of the transporter beam and saw a large away team of armed officers.

"What took you so long?" Vorik asked, then turned and headed back to the Queen's chamber.

…

"Can we erect another field?" Juliana asked desperately.

"No, we lack sufficient emitters for that course of action." Seven replied. "Professor Barclay was developing a method for euthanizing the Queen."

"How far did she get?" Juliana asked.

"Unknown." Seven stated.

"What is the situation?" Jackson asked as he entered the room with Vorik.

"The dampening field is destabilising. When it collapses she will transmit a homing signal and the Collective will dispatch several cubes to this location via transwarp." Seven explained.

"Okay, what do we do to stop that happening?" Jackson asked calmly.

"Taryn Barclay may know a way to kill her." Juliana stated.

"Alrighty." It wasn't that he was being flippant. If his years of service taught him nothing else it was that there was nothing to be gained by panic. He was a man of action, he left the hysteria to the egg heads. Jackson touched his communicator. "Jackson to Enterprise. We could use Professor Barclay's help down here, I'd prefer not to be assimilated so close to retirement."

"Acknowledged." came the reply.

In a matter of moments Taryn and Data were running into the room having been beamed into the tunnels. It took seconds to bring them up to speed.

"No, nothing I came up with would work, her cranial plate is shielded against the entire electromagnetic spectrum." Taryn explained. "We could try the same thing you did?"

"We do not have plasma coolant." Data replied. "But we do have anti-matter waste." he realised. "The weapon brought here by the Ferengi."

"Will that work?" Taryn asked. "We can seal off this habitat."

"She remained active until Captain Picard broke her spinal column." Data stated. "I would have to stay in here to finish her."

"We have no way to flush the room and get you out." Taryn stated. He turned to look at her. "No, it's not an option."

"We are running out of time." Seven reminded them.

"Can't someone just snap her damn neck? If Picard did it how hard can it be?" Jackson stated.

Data, Juliana, Seven and Taryn exchanged glances. Taryn shrugged. "Worth a try."

"Drop the security field please." Data stated and stepped towards her podium.

"Are you sure this is what you want Data?" the Queen asked in a sultry voice now her voice could be heard. "I could take you with me. Help you feel again, the sensation of flesh. I know you still crave it. Still yearn for it."

"The price is too high." Data stated as he stepped behind her and placed his arm around the shoulders of her severed torso.

"Does this remind you of our time together, holding me like this?" she asked, tilting back her head to press her cheek to his. "You were so innocent, exquisitely so Data. I still want you by my side." Data closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. The Queen smiled as he gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I am sorry." he whispered as he clasped her jaw and twisted sharply. He placed her gently on the ground and stepped away, unable to take his eyes from her.

...

Taryn yawned, it had been a long day and she was tired but she didn't dare go to sleep. She was sitting in Sickbay, her husband on a biobed beside her. He was sleeping off the sedation wearing the pyjamas they had dressed him in at the Infirmary on the planet. They looked strange on him, an odd shade of turquoise that didn't suit him at all. He was expected to wake up at any time but no one knew what state he'd be in when he woke up. He wasn't exactly hale and hearty emotionally before Weston played his mind games. It was her fault, she should have dropped everything and put him first but she stayed on the planet in full knowledge he would never leave without her. They were in the corner bay behind an isolation field for Reg's safety and The Doctor had activated a privacy field so the normal activity of Sickbay wouldn't disturb or alarm him, the med-techs had swept the bay removing all hyposprays, drugs, instruments or anything sharp. He would remain in sight of someone at all times until Duncan was satisfied he wasn't at risk of harming himself. She had gone through a similar procedure after his return from the Andromeda Complex. After he told her he was in the process of ending his life just before the beam out she had contacted Deanna and raised the alert. In that case Deana felt it was best to let him stay in their quarters but in those first few weeks he was watched like a hawk by Taryn, Deanna and all the senior medical staff on board. He had no idea, it even took him until just before the Titan left to discuss it with Deanna. Aside from him freaking out twice the day before he really seemed to be making progress, she thought he was on the verge of a breakthrough.

Three more weeks, they just had to hold it together for twenty-one days and they would be heading home, then detouring to Risa for their honeymoon. Risa wasn't really her kind of place but it was the holiday Reg had booked on the Bastion under her inadvertent influence. Risa had too many beaches and beaches have water… She didn't even feel safe in the bath without Reg there to hold her. She'd been made to swim at the Academy, all cadets were expected to swim fifty metres unless their species made it impossible. She held the record for the slowest time to this day and that was her umpteenth attempt. People started making jokes about throwing detergent and dirty laundry into the pool she was flailing around so much. It was that test that pushed her into the realms of phobia. She was a strong swimmer when she was young, up until she was seven when she tripped, hit her head and fell into her uncle's pool semi-conscious but thankfully Cadfael noticed, jumped in and pulled her to the surface before she drowned. She had no idea how she would tell Reg, she didn't even like talking about it. It wasn't that he wouldn't understand. It was that her phobia made number two on his bucket list of kinky things impossible.

Bless him, even his darkest fantasies were more romantic than bizarre, although numbers four and twelve were a little odd. She was still wondering how exactly she would get hold of a set of old style police hand cuffs without the replicator setting off a security alert let alone the bed restraints they needed for number twelve and he was adamant they couldn't use the holodeck. The whipped cream, chocolate ice-cream, hot fudge sauce and the blindfold were easy enough to get hold of. She was well aware a certain Betazoid was originally cast in this particular fantasy, but she was happy to indulge him. Besides, she had a list of her own that she was keeping under wraps.

He was sleeping fitfully. He always did, at least he always did so far. She often wished she was capable of telepathy when he was restless in his sleep, that she could understand and offer him some support. Emlyn shared the dreams of everyone in the house as a child, everyone but her. He'd just join in and to the delight of everyone he would speak to them, in dreams he could hear and had a real voice, not an echo in someone else's mind. It did get embarrassing on occasion, her brothers sometimes had dreams they didn't wish to share, particularly during their teenage years but he always bowed out politely when asked. She felt excluded, twins were supposed to have an otherworldly bond but they didn't. They were close, inseparable in fact but aside from one bridged mind meld as children they had never shared their thoughts. She'd even been dosed with psilosynine, a neurotransmitter associated with telepathy to increase the odds of her forming a mating bond with Reg. Although The Doctor assured her he had only wanted to give them every advantage as it was so important for their relationship it had still been a blow to her self-esteem. She truly was a pathetic example of all three species.

She'd failed Reg. The man she had vowed to love honour and cherish had made his second suicide attempt in as many months and both times it was because of her. His dependence on her was unhealthy. To a certain extent she'd expected it, he was a man with a history of addiction and she literally exuded an addictive substance from her pores. He was immune to the psychotropic effects of her pheromones but that didn't mean he couldn't be affected in other ways. It might be worth discussing it with Duncan, Beverly and The Doctor. Of course, dependency can be psychological as well as physical…

She rested her forearms on the biobed and dropped her head on to them dejectedly. There was no point in trying to medicalise it. He was unhappy and depressed, it was as simple as that. She grasped his hand and kissed it. The truth was she was just as dependent on him and during the time he was missing the thought of what she might have done had she not been pregnant terrified her. She only had to think of how she would feel if she lost both him and the twins to know exactly what he went through in that room.

He sighed and opened his eyes, gripped her fingers gently and turned to look at her. "I'm so sorry, I should have protected you better." he whispered and stroked her cheek. "I should have installed security subroutines."

For the first time ever Taryn was lost for words. Did he just say security subroutines?

"I don't know how Nunk got hold of you, but whatever Gegis did to your program, I…I can fix it I promise." He gazed into her eyes lovingly and sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Computer, end Barclay Program 9." He frowned then realisation spread across his face. "Of course, you must have a mobile emitter." He got up looked in different directions and spun around searching the bay with his eyes. He grabbed a medical tricorder from nearby.

"Reg." she said slowly and pressed a button for assistance. "Do you really think it's likely that I'm a hologram?"

"Of course you're a hologram, you're a girl from an old painting. Look at me, how could I get a green woman without building one? How could you be real…? Not that you aren't real, I mean you're obviously sentient, but you're made of photons. I started your program at Daystrom as a student…" He rummaged around a storage unit and pulled out a device and activated it, deactivating it straight away. "You were always my labour of love," He gave her a longing look, "My Galatea, I never told anyone else that I called you that." She recognised what he was holding as a laser scalpel and backed away instinctively. How the hell did the medical team miss a laser scalpel? Someone's arse was going to be grass when she got hold of them. "Er, that thing with the Goddess of Empathy in your glade, Program 15? Sorry about that, I thought it was hopeless with you, I never thought I'd get you right and…sorry, but she was never real like you are, except Deanna was really real but it wasn't really her… although it sort of was..."

Taryn wasn't certain of her facial expression but she suspected it was a twisted sneer tinged with horror as her husband tried to justify cheating on a hologram with another hologram in a photonic rendering of the original hologram's painting to his wife believing her to be an edited version of the first hologram. If he wasn't looming over her with a laser scalpel and clearly delusional she would probably laugh.

"I need to deactivate your program to download and look at it, and I'd really like to see what kind of emitter the Ferengi came up with. It must be inside you somewhere but you clearly have pain response algorithms and some kind of feedback system to emulate an organic biosignal…"

"Three organic biosignals, you need to think about this Reg. You saw the scans, do holograms get pregnant?" she asked, trying to reason with him. Trying to find a flaw in the logic of his delusion and break through.

"Well, Moriarty and the Countess had two children, it's… simulated isn't the right word, they're real but they aren't organic." He stepped towards her with the tricorder. "I can't see it. Do you know where it is?"

"Reg, why do you think you can't find an emitter?" She began to wonder when the assistance she'd called for was going to turn up. She reached for her communicator "Medical Emerg…" Reg dropped the tricorder and tackled her to the floor roughly and pinned her hands above her head, the scalpel still inactive in his hand.

"I'm sorry… I have to do this. I'll…I won't revert you back to Program 9, I love you, your voice, your intelligence too much but I have to know what they did to you."

She struggled against him and managed to pull her hand free but she couldn't reach his neck to render him unconscious with a nerve pinch, why did he have to have such long arms? She was stronger than him thanks to her hybrid genes, but even though he had lost weight he was much heavier and significantly larger. He was kneeling on her thighs, pinning her down, she was overpowered and her options were limited as she didn't want to injure her attacker and had the babies to think of.

"Please, don't struggle…I don't want to hurt you…but I need that emitter to make sure you aren't working for them." He looked at her forlornly, "I…hope you'll understand because it doesn't matter to me that you're photonic. I love you and when this is done I still want us to be together."

"Reg, get off me. Please don't do this?" she wept as he straddled her and gripped her upper arm, turning her on her side and activated the scalpel. "There's no hurry to do this, we can do tests…Reg, let's investigate this properly…"

"They might have the same problem of matrix instability that we do. I…I can't risk losing you. I'm sorry, this is going to hurt but it's an illusion, remember that. I love you so much, I…I have to make sure they left you stable so we can be together." tears streamed down his face as he sliced through her uniform into her arm.

She screamed. White hot pain engulfed all her senses as he cut deeper, looking for a device he would never find. She felt more pain, radiating from her lower back round to her navel and pressure in her pelvis.

"Reg, I think I'm going into labour!" she screamed. "Get help!"

"It's okay, nothing bad can happen, I'll just reset your pregnancy protocol and it will be fine."

Now she realised the root of this delusion. He remembered creating her as Program 9 and had convinced himself Nunk and his cohorts had used her to seduce him just as they had with Leosa, that much was obvious but this ran deeper. If she was photonic along with their twins they weren't subject to the frailties of mortality. He could fix anything that went wrong with a touch of a button.

"I'll help you find it." she blurted. "You're right, I must be a hologram it's the only possible explanation." She breathed heavily and he relaxed his posture slightly. "They probably hid it somewhere you can't cut for. Maybe within bone. We need a photonic gauntlet to find it."

"Uh, you're right." Reg said, looking guiltily at the green blood coursing from her arm. "Do you have one here?"

"No, they're all down at the complex." She looked up at him. "The Doctor could reach in and find it. Shall I call him?" He nodded and she pressed her communicator. "Barclay to The Doctor, could you come here please." She took the scalpel from Reg's hand and deactivated it. "It's going to be okay." she reassured him as The Doctor dropped the privacy and isolation field and shouted for additional help when he saw what was going on.

She didn't care that she was bleeding profusely from her arm, she was having another contraction and she cried out with the pain as two med-techs hauled Reg off her roughly.

"No please, I have to look at her program." Reg struggled in their grasp, "I need to know what those bastards did to her…" he shouted.

"Reg it's going to be fine." Taryn sobbed. "Don't let them hurt him Doctor, he's delusional." she explained as he scanned her. "I think he's had a psychotic break."

"Let's get you to a bed, we need to stop this labour." he picked her up and carried her to a biobed. "Nurse Ogawa, please call Counsellor Fraser and give Mr Barclay 5 ccs of Improvaline." he ordered as he put Taryn down. "I already ran the simulations on all the emergency drugs used in obstetrics just in case to find out what's safe for you to have. Everything will be fine." he reassured her as he prepared a hypospray and pressed it to her neck.

"Are they okay?" she sobbed.

"They both have strong heartbeats and there's no indication of foetal distress." he explained. "We caught this early, it should just be a question of stopping these contractions." He prepared another hypospray and examined her arm. "It will help if you can stay calm." He treated her wound and gave her another hypospray.

She blanched at the sight of Reg still struggling and shouting with the med-techs and Alyssa trying to find somewhere to put the hypospray to quiet him. "Get them to stop, they have him in a half–arsed choke hold, they're going to break his neck." She waved off The Doctor's protest and got up.

"Stand down crewmen." Taryn ordered. "I said get off him. That's an order!" She knelt beside Reg as he struggled for breath. "It's okay, they don't understand." She stroked his back as he struggled to sit. "I know what you want to do is important, it's so we can be together." He nodded. "Would you like Alyssa to give you something to help you calm down a little?"

"No." he looked at the med-techs suspiciously and looked up at Nurse Ogawa, rubbing his neck.

"Okay, we'll just sit here quietly for now." Taryn smiled. "I'm sure you two have other work to do." The techs exchanged glances and walked away.

"I really should monitor you Taryn." The Doctor warned.

"Perhaps you could sit with us Doctor?" Taryn suggested. He joined them on the floor. "Did they hurt your neck?" Reg nodded and she held out her arms to him as she had many times before. He shuffled turning his back to her and she began to massage his neck and shoulders, whispering softly until she repositioned her hand, applied pressure to just the right nerve bundle and he fell limp into her arms. She held him tight for a moment closing her eyes then looked up at The Doctor. "You seriously need to re-train your technicians Doctor. He was calm, I'd disarmed him and if you grab someone and wrestle with them they're going to wrestle back. You might want to instruct them on the appropriate and correct use of restraint and how not to miss a frigging scalpel within reach of someone suicidal while you're at it." She stabbed at the alarm button on the side of the biobed with her finger angrily and it did nothing. "Maybe checking these actually work from time to time might be a good idea too?" she tilted Reg's head so Alyssa could administer the sedative.

"There have been a few issues with the new personnel Starfleet sent us." he admitted. "Shall we put him on the biobed?" The Doctor suggested.

"No, he thinks I'm a hologram. He'll most likely end up on extended psychiatric evaluation and I'm not letting him go yet." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know when or if I'll get him back." she buried her face into his neck.

"Any more contractions or pain?"

"No I feel fine." she replied as he checked them all with a tricorder. "How long does the sedative take to work? He won't be out for long."

"It acts quickly. I'd prefer to have you lying down."

"Don't talk to her like that." Reg mumbled. "I made her, she's mine."

"Hello my lovely." Taryn smiled.

"My head hurts." he complained. "I feel weird. Have I been drinking again? I feel like I got my bell rung." Taryn's lip quirked guiltily, nerve pinches frequently left victims with headaches and the sedative was clearly taking effect. Reg looked at The Doctor. "You'll help won't you? We need to find her emitter, I need to see how they changed her program."

"Of course I'll help. Don't worry about a thing." The Doctor smiled.

"You're in uniform." Reg looked up at Taryn.

"Maddox drafted me." she replied.

"Are you okay, the babies?" he asked.

"The Doctor managed to sort everything out, we're fine." She smiled.

"I really love you all, it doesn't matter that you're holograms, you're real to me. You're the realest person I know." He paused. "Is what happened between us an act? Was it all part of Nunk's plan?"

"No, I love you. You're everything to me." she replied softly.

"Let go of me." He pulled away from her. "I…I…want you to leave. They, how do I know if what you feel is real? They sent you to seduce me."

"Reg?" Taryn asked as she watched him rise to his feet.

"I mean it, until I see your program I can't trust you." He began pacing, his hands moving nervously. "We aren't even legally married, we can't be, you're a hologram." He pulled off his wedding ring and threw it at her. "You were in on the plan all along! What do you get? Ten percent? Fifteen?" He lunged at her angrily and The Doctor stepped in and grabbed him. "You should get more than Leosa, you put up with boring old Reg a lot longer. You even had to live with him!"

"Alyssa, another 5 ccs I think, and chase up Duncan." he ordered.

"Have you been drugging me all this time so you didn't have to have sex with me?" Reg shouted at her as she stood up. "Was it something you did with neuro-pressure?"

"I'm making things worse, I'll go." Taryn said, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, go. Go back to your whoremonger Nunk. I'm sure he's got some other sap lined up for you to pretend to marry and fake a photonic pregnancy with, you evil bitch!"

"Wait in the office." The Doctor told her while restraining Reg so Nurse Ogawa could give him the shot.

"Did they reprogram you too Doctor?" Reg asked. "Are you part of this?"

Taryn walked away, she didn't wait in the office, she couldn't bear it. She headed for their quarters.

…

"Come in." she said softly at the sound of the door chime. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch in her night clothes with Ratio in her lap, purring.

"I'm not used to having my orders ignored Commander." The Doctor told her and opened his medkit.

"How is he?" she asked as The Doctor scanned her.

"Calmer, although I had to call in Dr Selar. Apparently I'm also part of the Grand Holographic Conspiracy." he explained. "Duncan is arranging secure quarters for him. Sickbay isn't the right environment at all." He paused and gave her a shot. "Ordinarily we'd come up with something on the holodeck but as it's Reg…" He opened her hand and placed Reg's ring in it. "He'll want that back when he's feeling better so hang on to it for him."

"Will he? He's not the most stable individual anyway and now he's delusional, paranoid and aggressive. It could be a psychotic break, he could have an underlying hypoxic brain injury from the blood loss or they could have tipped him into schizophrenia or…"

"There was no neurological insult, I checked for that. Duncan believes it's some kind of coping strategy he's adopted, possibly a variation on holo-transference dementia syndrome. Either way he's certain Reg will respond to therapy eventually."

"Eventually." she intoned, letting the word roll over her tongue and the wedding ring roll between her finger and thumb. "HTDS by proxy?" She shook her head. "If he gets any more labels he won't be able to walk for falling over them." She leant back on the sofa and stroked Ratio's blue fur. He was skittish around men but he had always been fine around The Doctor and Data. She assumed it was their calm energy or lack of scent. "I don't know if I can handle this. I've reached the end of my rope." She looked over at The Doctor. "I'm not immune to stress. I just hide it better than Reg."

"I know." The Doctor said sympathetically.

"I should have nerve pinched him, dragged him onto the Chekov and gone AWOL with him weeks ago. None of this would have happened."

"And the entire planet would be overrun by Borg by now if Reg hadn't spotted Leosa. No one else would have recognised her apart from Counsellor Troi and I really can't see her in a strip club."

"I can't face doing this on my own again." she sobbed. "I only just got him back and…" The Doctor put his arm around her and she buried her face into his shoulder and wept brokenly. "I'm sorry, I'm getting you all wet." she sniffed.

"That's quite alright, I have it on good authority that drips can only get bigger." The Doctor joked.

"You aren't a drip." Taryn stated. "You should get your finger out and talk to Seven though."

"Don't you start." he replied.

"She broke up with Chakotay ages ago and she won't be on the market forever." Taryn warned.

"She doesn't think of me that way."

"Yes, well Reg said the same about me." She stopped and stared at the floor. "He should have kept thinking that. He'd be back on Earth by now." She picked up Ratio and headed for the bedroom, asking the door to lock behind her.

The Doctor sighed and packed up his medkit. At least he was happy that her premature labour was stopped and satisfied that mother and twins were in no danger. She'd talk to him when she was ready, he knew her well enough to be certain of that. He was at a loose end for the next couple of hours unless he wanted to set Reg off again. He might just take Taryn's advice and see if Seven had started her regeneration cycle yet.

…

"Come." Picard stated.

"You asked to see us sir?" Barnard said as the door opened.

"Ah yes." Picard said curtly as Lieutenants Barnard and Seren entered. "It's unusual to see two officers together under these circumstances, but I believe it will expedite matters. If you wish me to speak to you separately please say so?"

Barnard looked at his wife and shrugged slightly. "We have no secrets sir, other than those required by operational restraints." he replied.

Picard looked at the officers appraisingly. Barnard with his boyish face and light brown hair, Seren with her arched brows, elven ears and dark eyes, her long dark hair swept back into a ponytail and a look of confusion on her face. "I am in a unique situation. The Enterprise was deployed early with key positions unfilled. We are due to return to Earth following the shut-down of the Annex and I have been given leave to cherry pick any personnel from the facility or Habitat Dome that I feel would be suitable for my crew. I shan't beat around the bush. Lieutenant Seren, Professor Barclay has advised me that you are one of the best engineers at the Annex. As such I would like to offer you a position on our engineering team. Lieutenant Barnard, you impressed my First Officer with your comportment during the recent incident at the Hub Security Office and I would like to offer you the position of Chief of Security. I would like to make it absolutely clear that the fact you are married has had no bearing on this transfer offer. You have both earned the opportunity to serve on this ship by your own merit. I realise this is something you will wish to discuss, so please let me know your decision no later than 1700 hours today."

The two officers looked at each other. "Captain," Seren began. "We don't require that long to decide, we'd be happy to accept." She smiled, seemingly incongruous with her Vulcan features.

"Excellent." Picard smiled. "Should there be any officers from your respective teams on Galor IV that you would like to recommend please submit their names to Commander Data for consideration." Picard stood and extended his hand to each of them in turn. "Welcome aboard."

…

Two weeks had passed and Geordi was the first to appear at Reg's door.

"Come in." Reg said excitedly then his face fell. "Oh. Um…Nice to see you Geordi." he added half-heartedly and slumped back on the couch.

The room was a shithole, in fact it aspired to being a shithole. Geordi had visited his old quarters on the Enterprise D, they were impeccable as were his quarters on this ship before he transferred to Jupiter Station. Deanna had told him his apartment on Earth didn't look great when she first visited but he was living out of boxes at the time. But this place, if it wasn't a Starship he'd be worried about vermin. There were plates and glasses lying dirty everywhere, some reminding him of things he saw in petri dishes in Biology class at the Academy along with dirty clothing strewn about and the man himself was lying in his underwear with what looked like spaghetti sauce down the front of his t-shirt trying, and failing to juggle golf balls. He now understood why Duncan had specifically asked him to visit.

Geordi stood over his friend with his hands on his hips. "I know we're the same rank, but I have seniority right?" he asked.

"Of course." Reg told him.

"Then get your ass up off that couch Mister and clean this place up." Geordi barked.

"You can't give me orders. I'm relieved of duty." Reg replied.

"For starters that's never held you back before and it doesn't mean you can turn your quarters into a…a landfill."

"They won't let me see her." Reg whispered. "Why won't they let me see her?"

"Reg, you wrestled her to the floor and sliced her open and then you screamed at her and called her a whore."

"Well, okay, maybe I did but it's not like I hurt her, not really." Reg argued.

"Reg, you hurt her more than you can possibly imagine. She's…she's devastated, she moved down to the planet. She's trying to get passage to Earth on a different ship."

"What?" Reg asked, sitting up. "She can't, she can't do that. I wrote her, she's mine."

"Reg I know you don't want to hear this but she is a living breathing organic being who is pregnant with your children and you are going to lose her."

"I remember writing her program, I worked on it for years…"

"That was Program 9. You based that on a painting. She looks like the painting." Geordi explained.

"But they stole my hologram that was meant for Voyager, they stole Moriarty and the Countess…They stole her from me too."

"Reg, she has a family, brothers and sisters, she has parents. She's not a hologram."

Reg chewed his knuckle nervously. "Explain to me how the painting looks so much like her then?"

"Data has a theory, but you aren't going to like it." Geordi said resignedly. "He needs to see the original to be sure but he thinks it's to do with time travel."

"Time travel? And Duncan keeps saying I'm delusional." Reg said sarcastically and threw a golf ball against the bulkhead in frustration, it rebounded and smashed into the panel on the replicator.

"Okay, I'm confiscating these." Geordi stated, taking the other two balls from his hand. "Hit the shower, you stink. I'll get that replicator repaired and start cleaning up in here, you can help once you've had a shave and got dressed."

"I don't have a razor, I'm not allowed one." Reg explained. "They're worried I'll take it apart and…Sometimes Nurse Ogawa lets me shave when she brings my meds if she has time to wait."

"Well, now you're allowed visitors I'll stop by when I can with a razor, I'm sure Data and Dan will pitch in too."

"That'd be great, I always feel better on the days I get a shave. It's silly really." Barclay commented.

"No man, it makes a lot of sense."

"Will you talk to her for me? Tell her I'm sorry and I love her?" Reg asked forlornly.

"She knows that Reg, what she needs to know is that you're not going to try and reprogram her. She needs you to know she's real and face the fact you're going to be a Dad soon."

"She hasn't paused the pregnancy subroutine?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

This was going nowhere, he just wasn't ready to face reality and Duncan asked him to nudge Reg a little, not push him.

"No Reg, go on, hit the shower." Geordi told him. Reg stood and headed for the bathroom slowly. Geordi tapped his communicator. He had people to call.

…

Barclay began to weep in the shower so he switched it to water to avoid Geordi hearing. It was becoming something of a habit and part of the reason he was avoiding it. It reminded him of her, everything made him think of her. He always preferred showering with water, it seemed more natural to him. Taryn always used the sonic setting unless he was in there with her, which he was at every possible opportunity. He grabbed the body wash and covered himself in lather then rinsed it off, trying to convince himself the confusion he felt was disappearing down the drain with the dirty water but he knew it wouldn't. It was the drugs, they made him feel foggy and from what everyone was telling him they weren't making him any better. He wasn't even sure what was supposedly wrong with him. He was in love with a beautiful, wonderful woman who happened to be a hologram. He saw nothing wrong with that. It was because it was him, his history of holo-addiction. If The Doctor was in a relationship no one would bat an eyelid. They'd be happy for him, not lock his organic lover away as if they were insane and keep them apart.

Duncan told him he'd tried to commit suicide, he didn't remember that. He didn't remember attacking Taryn but Nurse Ogawa confirmed it and he trusted her word so there was little point in denying it. He found it hard to believe that he would do what they said, although he was told he was looking for a mobile emitter and said he wanted to look at her program. He knew he couldn't hurt her physically, her pain response was just a simulation but he'd clearly frightened her if she didn't even want to be on the same ship as him. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair then turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another to rub his hair and stepped out of the shower.

"Are you okay?" Taryn asked. She was sitting on the toilet with his razor in her hand, his wet razor that he'd replicated when he first got back to the Enterprise not the cube they'd been letting him use. "Your eyes look red."

"I got shampoo in my eyes." he lied. "Am I having a hallucination?"

"No, Geordi called me and asked me to bring your razor, he cleared it with Duncan. I changed the blade and brought your soap."

"That's good of you." he said, taking his razor from her hand. "Thank you." he whispered. "Look if you'd prefer Geordi to stay with me that's fine. I mean… I don't remember but they told me. I understand if you don't want to be around me with something sharp in my hand." He rubbed the soap with his brush and applied it to his face.

"Don't be a prat." She smiled, "I've missed watching you shave." She leant her arms on the edge of the sink and rested her chin on them. He couldn't resist it and put a spot of soap on the tip of her nose. She giggled and looked up at him as she wiped it off. In that moment he wanted more than anything for her to be flesh and blood, his wife, the mother of his children. "That looks sore." she commented and reached up to touch his neck.

"It's irritated, they aren't supposed to be worn all the time." he said, rubbing around the circular metallic monitor on his neck. "Nurse Ogawa said one of the doctors will look at it today. Maybe some barrier cream will help or something." He looked at her concerned expression. "Is everything okay?" he asked nervously and began to shave. It felt nice, it made him feel more normal than he had in days. "You're still in uniform."

"We're nearly empty on Level Six now. The Exodus is well underway. I decided to keep my commission…I missed it. I didn't realise how much until Bruce conscripted me. I didn't do it to spite you or upset you…" she explained.

"I understand." he replied softly. "Geordi said you've been living on the planet and you don't want to go back to Earth on the Enterprise." He rinsed his razor in the sink.

"That night, my presence in sickbay was detrimental. I discussed it with Duncan and we agreed that it might be for the best for us to stay apart. For now anyway." she added. "Your recovery is the most important thing and you'll soon be ready to go out and about and we'd be bound to bump into each other."

"My recovery…Everyone keeps telling me that but…There's nothing wrong with me. All I know is I love you and I need to be with you. Nothing else matters."

"It does matter. What am I Reg?" she asked.

"You're the woman I'm in love with." he replied.

"I'm your wife, your pregnant wife."

"But…" he responded, then stopped himself.

"Finish the sentence." she said softly.

"You can't marry a…" he stopped and wiped his face with the towel, "you can't marry a hologram. I wish you could…"

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," he handed her his razor. "Please don't take another ship? I'm not going to harass you or anything but I'll worry about you if you aren't here."

"Okay. I'll speak to Data about keeping our quarters or taking smaller ones if there isn't space." she agreed, and stood up, rising to tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Take care of yourself." She smiled and headed for the door.

"Wait, please… Seeing you here… I want you to be real, really real." he blurted. "That's, well I haven't felt that way before, not since med-techs started telling me I'm a nut-job."

She smiled gently. "That's… you should talk to Duncan about that."

"Do you think it's good?" he asked nervously.

"Feelings aren't good or bad, it's how you act on them that matters." she told him.

He nodded, he'd heard that one before, it was one of Deanna's stock phrases. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he asked softly.

She sighed, "Reg…" he cradled her face in his hands and took her lower lip between his gently, she whimpered softly and responded. He enfolded her in his arms as they shared a long, tender, sweet kiss. "Don't please." she whispered, pulling away. "The smell of that damn shaving soap always turns me on." she muttered and left the room.

He picked up the soap and sniffed it. It was pleasant and masculine but nothing special, he'd used it for years. He'd have to find out if the replicator had more toiletries with the same scent seeing as she liked it.

"You okay Reg?" Geordi called from the next room.

"I'm fine." he replied and entered the bedroom towelling his hair some more.

"Taryn seemed a little off when she left."

"We had a talk, I kissed her. I probably shouldn't have." Reg admitted.

"You didn't jump on her…"

"No, I asked first…but I didn't really give her a chance to refuse. I was gentle though. Did she look angry or upset or…?" he added.

"She looked, confused I suppose." Geordi shrugged. "I think you're allowed to kiss her. She is your wife."

"Yes, she is." Reg smiled and grabbed some clothes. He felt like getting dressed today.

…

"I've been meaning to say, I'd like you to thank your father for me. He sent me a very interesting package." Guinan stated.

"Did he now?" Taryn asked.

"He apologised for the…appropriation of my alcohol cache and sent me a dozen choice bottles as an apology as well as a very nice box of chocolates."

"Did I miss something?" Geordi asked.

"My Dad, aided and abetted by my brother, Reg and Dan did a little male bonding the day Yves was born, just after my cousin tried to blow up the ship. I nearly had to carry Reg to our quarters."

"How is he?" Guinan asked as she served Taryn and Geordi.

"About the same," Taryn sighed, "maybe a little better. He kissed me rather than assaulting and screaming at me. He still has dissociative amnesia, he's still clinging to the delusion that I'm photonic…He said he wants me to be real though."

"He seemed brighter after he saw you. Cleaner certainly." Geordi stated. "I said you were his wife and he agreed. No if's or but's."

"That sounds like progress at least." Guinan smiled.

"He's going to get worse before he gets better." Taryn warned. "Once the delusion shatters it will pull the ripcord on the memories he's supressing. He'll have to deal with the reality of what happened and what he did to me and that's going to be hard for him to cope with."

 _Author's note._

 _Thank you to everyone who is following this story. As always comments are welcome._

 _In the next instalment:_

 _How long will Reg cling to his delusions? If he does recover will Taryn want him back?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"How are you feeling today Reg?" Duncan asked.

"Bored and stoned, same as yesterday." Reg replied, tossing a golf ball into the air and catching it. "Can I have a putter?" he asked.

"A what?" Duncan asked.

"You're a Scotsman and you don't know what a putter is?" Reg asked shaking his head. "It's a golf club, you use it on the green to sink the ball into the hole."

"I'll do a risk assessment and let you know." Duncan replied.

"How long will this go on for? The risk assessments, the limits on the replicator, the monitor on my neck. When will this be over? When can I go home?" he asked angrily, then tried to control his breathing.

"You're allowed to get angry and frustrated Reg." the counsellor stated. "It's normal."

"Really? Because one of the med-techs didn't 'like my attitude'," He made the parentheses with his fingers, "yesterday lunchtime and he upped my dosage and left me semi-conscious and drooling all afternoon." Reg informed him.

"Which one?" Duncan asked.

"The jerk with the ginger spiky hair." he stated.

"I'll talk to the Doctor about him."

"It's bad enough they all make jokes that I'm a lunatic but he was making comments about Taryn, he was deliberately trying to provoke me." Reg complained.

"What did he say?"

"Lies." he replied angrily, then sighed resignedly. "He said she had me locked up in here so she could 'do the nasty' with other men as much as she wanted. That she'd slept with you. He said he'd had her himself and she goes like a train."

"And you got angry?"

"I told him to shut his lying mouth or I'd clean his clock." He frowned at Duncan's reaction. "What? What's so funny?" he snapped.

Duncan smirked. "Not so long ago you'd have been in a jealous rage and searching the tracking data on Taryn's combadge to find out where she's been and who with at a comment like that."

Reg smiled. "I suppose I would. Perhaps now I know she's a hologram programmed to be with me I can trust her."

"No. Even after you believed she was synthetic you were still a jealous wazzock." Duncan stated. "Where did we get to in 'Taryn and Reg, The Greatest Love Story Ever Told'?"

"I can't remember." Reg protested. "We were either fighting something or bleeding everywhere or barfing up rainbows or some ship or other was blowing up. It's all a blur. These meds really aren't helping my memory."

"I know, we've been talking about stepping them down." Duncan sympathised. "But then we didn't know the techs have been messing with your doses. Either way it's time to review the situation. I believe you'd just proposed for the first time and defeated Vortigon."

"Oh yes, I was sure she was going to break up with me. I mean, we hadn't even…" he blushed and shifted in his seat. "Um…you know."

"You felt you'd jumped the gun?"

"I felt I'd gone off at half cock." he admitted. "Pardon the pun, but she was great about it. She said to ask her again after we'd spent more time together." He smiled at the memory.

"And you did I assume?"

"I proposed again the following day, twice actually but I was delirious for the first one and I don't remember it. They were sort of oblique, 'when were married we'll…' that sort of thing. I didn't drop to one knee or anything. Actually I never did." he mused. "Of course things had…developed between us by the second proposal."

"I see." Duncan smirked. "I know your shy about it, but how did that go?"

"It was a wonderful, tender, almost spiritual experience then we had a blazing row. Actually, she had a blazing row and I just sat there listening. Then she shoved me out into the corridor naked and threw my uniform at me. We didn't realise that when she kissed me to pass me The Doctor's mobile emitter I got a massive dose of her pheromones and I had a strong reaction on the second exposure. I went off on a compulsive scavenger hunt around the ship and ended up in restraint and she went off in a huff, got hammered and groped Data. We sorted it out the next day though."

"So how did you resolve the problem of your sensitivity to her pheromones?"

"That was later, after we got to the Enterprise. Taryn spoke to Commander Tuvok and he said if we created a telepathic…" he froze and stared at Duncan, all the blood draining from his face.

"It's okay Reg." Duncan stated.

"Holograms can't be telepathic. They don't produce pheromones." he whispered and furrowed his brow. "I'm so stupid." He raised his hands to his face and leaned back on the couch. "I don't understand, why did I...?"

"Reg, do you remember that day on the planet. The day after you found Moriarty and went to the club?"

He looked puzzled. "No. All I remember is waking up in this room. I was groggy and people were telling me I hurt Taryn." He looked up at the counsellor. "I have to see her, I have to see her now!" he blurted, stood up and began pacing the room.

"If I bring her in here, you're going to need to stay calm." Duncan warned.

"I…I know, I will…I…The last thing I want is to upset her or stress her out any more than I have already. She's pregnant, she's got enough to worry about." Reg explained. "I just need to talk to her."

"She may be planetside, It may take a while to get her here."

"Okay, just call her please?" he rubbed the back of his head as he paced.

Duncan tapped his communicator. "Fraser to Taryn Barclay."

" _Barclay here_." Taryn replied.

"Can you come to your husbands quarters as soon as possible?"

" _Of course. Is everything okay?_ " she asked, concern in her voice.

"It's fine, he just wants to speak to you."

" _I'm in sickbay, I'll be right there_."

Reg whirled around mid-step. "Why is she in sickbay?" he blurted. "What's happened, is something wrong?"

" _Relax, I was baby-sitting Yves today, I just dropped him off with Beverly._ " Taryn advised him. " _I'll be there in five. Barclay out."_

"I think I could actually hear her rolling her eyes." Reg stated.

"I heard a saying once that behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes." Duncan smiled.

"That's from a movie, Bruce Almighty." Reg stated. "Taryn loves old movies." He sighed. "Old movies, carrot cake, squishy ice-cream, chicken chow mein and…nervous hairy men apparently. How did I think for a minute she was a hologram?"

"I know you don't remember that day, but you went through extreme psychological stress that bordered on torture. It was easier for you to believe you could just repair her program than deal with the idea that she is mortal, your unborn children are mortal." Duncan inhaled deeply. "Reg, this isn't over. You need to remember and face the reality of what happened that day. You've clearly made a breakthrough but…we still need to nurse you through this process."

"You mean I can't go home?" Reg sighed. "She doesn't want me back does she?" he stated sadly. "You told me I really hurt her…"

"Reg, you need to stay calm." Duncan warned as the door beeped.

"Come in." Reg whispered. He dropped to his knees and wept at the sight of her.

"It's okay." Taryn whispered. As he grabbed her and held her tight she stroked his hair. "He remembered?" she asked Duncan and he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry I said we weren't married. I'm sorry." he wailed.

She took his head in her hands and turned his face to look at her and wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "Get up you prat." She smiled warmly at him. He stood and let her steer him to the couch where he sat. She sat also but he noticed with disappointment that she sat as far from him as possible although she turned sideways to face him.

"I know how stupid I've been, thinking you were a hologram, that our babies were computer generated. I realise that now and I'm really sorry." He sniffed. "Duncan says I still have things to deal with, and I'm not really better yet, but I wanted you to know…"

She reached out and squeezed his hand. "That's wonderful, you've taken a difficult step. I'm really proud of you."

"Proud?"

"Yes, proud."

He nodded sadly in acknowledgement and looked as though he was about to cry again.

"Although he doesn't remember, Reg is aware that he injured you during his dissociative amnesia and is worried you don't want him back." Duncan explained.

"Oh." Taryn stated. "Well, I don't expect things to carry on where we left off, I'm not sure it would be healthy to even try but I did hope we could play things by ear when the time comes."

"Okay." Reg replied.

She sighed. "You have to understand that I don't want to put you under any pressure. You need to work this out for yourself and none of us has any idea how you'll feel when you get to the end of the tunnel. You may not want me back."

"I don't think I could ever feel that way about you." Reg stated. "But then I never thought I could rough you up or stab you I suppose."

"It wasn't like that. In your warped thought process you believed you were protecting me, you weren't yourself just like Data wasn't himself when he picked me up by the throat and tried to throttle the life out of me. I don't hold any kind of grudge or fear about it believe me. I just, I want you to get better in your own time and not feel the pressure of my expectations but I have no plans to seek out a divorce lawyer in the foreseeable future. I see our marriage as on hold until we're both in a place we can decide where we're going."

"That, well it seems fair." Reg conceded. "I don't know what happened to my wedding ring anyway. I expect I recycled it."

Taryn looked at Duncan for his approval then unzipped her turtleneck and pulled out a chain around her neck with her finger. It had both their wedding rings on it. "You threw it across sickbay at me. The Doctor found it and gave it to me to look after for you. Would you like it back?" He sniffed and nodded so she unfastened the chain and held out his ring to him, then slipped her own onto her finger. "Still fits, for now." at Reg's alarmed expression she added. "I took it off because my fingers swelled up. It's common in pregnancy, I didn't want to have to cut it off."

"I'd have made you another one." Reg smiled as he slid his own ring on. "Ring not finger." he added in case she thought he was relapsing. He leaned over and rubbed her tummy. "Babies, are you okay in there?" he asked and smiled at the flurry of movement that ensued.

"Thank you big mouth. You just woke them up." Taryn chided playfully and shuffled closer so he didn't have to stretch so far.

"How have you been? You know the pregnancy?" Reg asked.

"I've been good, I'm not as tired although I'm still sleeping like a Human. Now I'm finished on Level Six and there's just Copyra, the nanites and the exocomp left and they're on the Enterprise now I'm finally having time to enjoy being pregnant. I'm still doing yoga each day with Beverly on the holodeck. It's really filled the void since I had to stop gymnastics and parkour and it sort of fits in with neuro-pressure in that it's holistic, I wish I'd tried it years ago. My proposal got accepted so I've started work on my thesis."

"That's wonderful." Reg smiled.

"How have you been?" she asked in return.

"Bored and the shots all the time are horrible. But they're going to review my meds right?" Reg looked to Duncan who nodded.

"Perhaps, if you're willing Taryn, you could restart the neuro-pressure, a couple of times a week maybe to start with. It might mean fewer drugs if we can find a way to naturally manage his mood swings."

"Of course, anything you think will help." Taryn smiled and placed her hand over Reg's on her tummy.

…

"That tickles!" Reg giggled.

"I'm not even touching them." Taryn protested, she was laying on her side on the floor, looking at her husband's feet. They were both in their underwear. She grabbed one and began working on it with her hands firmly. "How's that?"

"Ooh." he replied. "Like this?" he took hold of her foot and copied her actions.

"Um…mmm." she replied. "Want to hear some gossip?"

"I'm not really a fan of gossip it's…It can be nasty…"

"Data has a girlfriend." Taryn stated.

"Who?" Reg asked incredulously.

"Her name is Jessica Danning, she's recently transferred to the Enterprise from the Hub Security Station. She's nice, very young. Dan is peeved, he tried chatting her up and failed abysmally."

"How did they meet?" Reg asked, still massaging Taryn's foot.

"She helped rescue you. Helped us take control of the station." Taryn stated, her fingers working the nerves in the ball of Reg's foot. "Barnard and T'Pon helped as well and they transferred too along with my neighbour Jake and Dorian is working at Guinan's now."

"Is it serious between them?"

"Tonight is their third date and you know what that means." Taryn winked at him.

"What?"

"You don't know what the third date means?" she asked. "Well it's a milestone, sort of the make or break point in a new relationship but in the twentieth and twenty-first century many believed it was when a couple should first have sex."

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"For a female earlier than that you were considered a slut, later a prude."

"What about a man?"

"Earlier you were a stud, later a gentleman and a stud." she explained.

"Sounds like a double standard." Reg observed and she nodded in agreement. We didn't wait for a third date." he commented.

"We never had a first date." Taryn replied. "But we had known each other for a year, even though you were too shy to ask me out."

"You could have asked me." Reg replied.

"You'd have either refused, had an anxiety attack or both. Besides, I wanted you to make the first move for the good of your ego." she explained. "I never planned on swapping saliva with you on the Bastion but there was no way I was going to kiss anyone else in front of you."

"That would definitely have given me an anxiety attack, not to mention ripped my heart in two." Reg said softly. "I've really missed spending time with you."

"Me too." Taryn smiled.

"We're on our own, half naked, lying on the floor. Why exactly am I wasting time massaging your feet?" He rose to his knees and turned around, taking her in his arms and kissing her neck.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Taryn whispered.

"It's a wonderful idea, best one I've had in weeks." he replied, capturing her lips in his.

"No really. I can't." Taryn whispered, pushing him away. "I told you, I can't just pick up where we left off. What if you relapse? I'll have to lose you all over again. No." She got up, grabbed her clothes and began pulling them on. "This was a stupid idea. Neuro-pressure is too personal, too intimate. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"No I'm sorry, I had no right to do that. Please?" He took her hand as she headed for the door. "I'll put a shirt on, can we just sit and talk for a while?"

"It's getting late, I should be going soon anyway." she said softly. "Good night." she kissed his cheek tenderly and left his quarters.

…

"You want me to what?" Reg asked incredulously.

"We need to create a habitat for all the feral and stray animals that are roaming around the Dome on one, maybe two of the holodecks. There are far more than we expected and to be honest I considered it an afterthought." Admiral Maddox explained. "It'll be your project, you run the show. You have four days. We're calling it Noah's Ark."

"Do you know what's down there, how many?" he asked and was handed a padd. "You do realise I'm not allowed out of here without supervision?"

"We don't have any responsible adults available so Dan will have to do." Maddox smiled.

"I'm…" He turned the padd around in his hands. "I don't know how much use I'll be. The drugs I'm on…well…I can't really think straight." Barclay admitted.

"I'll take you on your worst day over most engineers on their best." the Admiral stated. "In fact I have a permanent position for you at Daystrom any time you want it."

"I…I don't even know if I'll lose my commission or…" Reg replied nervously.

"No pressure or rush and I can take you on as a civilian if need be." Maddox reassured him. "I have more options available as we're a Starfleet Civilian co-venture. Come and see me whenever you're ready."

"I don't know how the land lies with Taryn, I wouldn't want her to feel awkward with me around if we can't work things out."

"She suggested I mention it. You need something to aim for and something to do." Bruce stood to leave. "Dan will stop by this afternoon and you can start making plans, you'll need to discuss the availability of holodecks with the Ops Officer."

"Of course. Ensign Bardin isn't it?" Reg asked.

"Er. No one's told you have they?"

"Told me what?"

Maddox sat back down. "The last of the bars in the Dome held parties before the last of the residents shipped out today. A lot of the crew went along and…things got a little out of hand. Bardin's in sickbay. He got in a bar brawl on the planet with an Yridian last night. Broke his neck, he's tetraplegic, the medical staff are doing what they can but it doesn't look good."

"That's awful. Who's taking his place?" Reg asked, then realisation struck and he started to hyperventilate. "No. No, she can't, she promised." he stood and started pacing.

"It's temporary. Just till we get to Earth." Maddox assured him. "She's finished her work at the Annex so…"

"Temporary? She'll get her feet under that console and Grant Thermite 893 won't shift her." Barclay panicked. "Why didn't she tell me herself?"

"I…" The Admiral was interrupted by the door chime.

"What do you want?" Barclay shouted, and the door opened to reveal his wife in an Operations uniform.

"Lovely to see you too." Taryn said dryly, then took in the scene. "You told him didn't you? Thanks Bruce, thanks a lot."

"I think I'll be going." Maddox stated and left the room.

"Before you start I came here to tell you. It all happened late last night and Data's been bringing me up to speed all morning. This is the first chance I've had…" She reached out to him as he manically paced to and fro.

"Don't just…" He pulled away from her. "Whatever happens between us we end up on the same planet, same ship, same whatever. I'm not losing my children." he snapped.

"Reg, listen to me." She took him by the upper arms. "I love you, we're married and I hope to stay that way. Our separation is temporary, this secondment is temporary. I'm just doing Captain Picard a favour, they have major personnel problems on this ship. It's like Starfleet dropped a net at random, gave them uniforms and sent them here as crew."

"After the other night I thought you…I thought we were…"

"I'm really frightened that something will go wrong and I'll end up alone again. I can't keep losing you. I just can't…"

Barclay grabbed her and held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. "You'll never lose me." he whispered and pulled back to gaze into her eyes with her still in his arms.

"But I did. We were together and happy and in the time it took for you to dematerialize into the matter stream you were gone and within minutes I was told I was pregnant and alone. Then things may have been a bit strained but we were basically together and happy and the next thing I know you're locked in here and I'm not even allowed to speak to you. I know it's not your fault but… You're frightened something will happen to me or I'll leave you. Well I've actually had to experience both. I can't go through it again and part of me has thought it would be easier to just end things while we're already apart."

"Is that what you want?" he asked softly.

"Not really, but I feel confused and conflicted…."

He gently wiped the tears from her face. "Everyone forgot how hard this must have been for you didn't they? Even me."

"What's going to happen when you remember everything? What if you can't cope and they take you from me all over again?"

"I won't let them. I promise." He kissed her forehead.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." she warned.

"I'll keep this one. From now on we face everything together. The his and her's mood swings, the psychosis, repressed memories, hormones, childbirth…"

"Yes, well, you aren't the one who has to squeeze out two people with big, Barclay shaped heads." she added moodily.

"I did notice that on the last scan but I didn't like to say." he admitted and dropped his head onto hers and smiled as she started to giggle. "I needn't worry about you defecting to the Enterprise. I'll just have to keep you permanently pregnant and you won't fit behind the Ops panel." he smirked. "If you're like this at eighteen weeks I'm going to need longer arms to reach around you." She turned her face up to his and he rubbed noses with her.

"Christ what the hell are they giving you? Your pupils are so dilated you look like a Betazoid." she exclaimed. "The last time I saw eyes like that Haydn was stoned out of his skull on God knows what."

"Well, there's mood stabilisers, anti-depressants, antipsychotics. Sedatives to help me sleep, then a stimulant to wake me up…"

"What the fuck? Are you on the Judy Garland protocol or something?" Taryn asked.

"I have no idea what that means, but I keep saying they're over medicating me. Nurse Ogawa is careful but the med-techs are sloppy about it. I don't even want to take them but I feel like I can't refuse. One of them said I'd lose my commission if I refuse treatment."

"That can't be right." she frowned.

"One of the techs made comments about you, he said you…he said you were sleeping with Duncan to get him to keep me here and that you were working your way through the ship and that he'd… He said you…and he… I knew it wasn't true but I lost my temper and he…he doped me up."

"What?" Taryn snapped. "Did you tell anyone?"

"I told Duncan. They haven't sent him since."

"Come with me." Taryn stated and pulled him by the hand. "We're going to Sickbay. I agreed to stay out of the way because you were agitated by my presence not so the bastards could lock you up and abuse you." She towed him into the corridor.

"Pickle, I really think you should calm down." Reg suggested.

She turned on him. "What did you just call me?"

"Sorry, I'll keep trying." he apologised. So far he had exhausted every pet name he could think of trying to find one that didn't make her mime sticking her fingers down her throat or make her look like she wanted to stab him in his sleep.

"No, I sort of like that one," she smiled.

"Pickle, you like Pickle." He nodded nervously.

"I'm green, I'm not always sweet. It sort of works. Of course if you don't like it…"

"Pickle and Prat. It sounds like a Vaudeville double act." He smiled and they continued walking towards sickbay.

"We need to stop at a replicator. I really need to get some pickled gherkins."

…

"I know you're excited to be out and about but hold still." The Doctor ordered as he put down his tricorder and removed the sensor from Reg's neck and looked at where it had been carefully. He stepped away and checked his notes. "Which doctor did you say came to look at this?"

"He never said his name. He was around your height, early thirties, dark hair, blue eyes, average build."

"Did he remove the sensor?"

"No, he said he wasn't authorised to, he looked at it, poked at it with his finger and said it was okay."

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked him.

"Dizzy with a headache." Reg replied. "But that's the meds. I've been like that all along."

"You also have a low grade fever." The Doctor stated.

"Is there a problem Doctor?" Taryn asked, a half-eaten pickled cucumber in one hand and a bowl full of them in the other.

"This lesion has become infected but that's not the only problem. We have synthococcus doing the rounds at the moment. I expect Dr Jones gave it to you when he inspected your wound with his sticky fingers. The side effects of the medications have masked the symptoms, they're very similar."

"What? I have synthoccocus?" Reg shrieked. "That's fatal, people disintegrate in agony…"

"Don't worry, it's a relatively benign strain and easily treated. Your immune system has been below par lately, it was inevitable you'd pick up something." The Doctor explained. "These things happen when you fire your regular physician." he added acidly.

"I'm not happy about this Doctor. If I'd known the kind of treatment he was getting…" she followed him as he walked across the room.

"I know. We're looking into it."

"Looking into it? One of your med-techs overdosed him when he objected to him making sexual allegations about me. If we weren't friends I'd lodge a formal complaint." she stated, watching him put orders down on a padd and hand it to Nurse Ogawa.

"Honestly? I think you should make it official. Dr Crusher and I are at our wits end with the staff. We'd do better if we kept Ogawa, Barton and Selar and relieved everyone else of duty." The Doctor said angrily. "The doctor who supposedly treated his neck and made no notes about it also activated the on board EMH yesterday and took a nap in the middle of his shift."

"Operations isn't much better," Taryn muttered under her breath, "and don't get Geordi started on Engineering. He's already co-opted Dan and a handful of people from the Annex. He's hoping you'll clear Reg for duty."

"Not likely, although I expect he'll be fine for the Noah's Ark project. I don't think we should throw him in at the deep end. Let's see how he gets on for the next few days and review it."

Taryn nodded. "He wants to stop the medications."

"That's not a bad idea. I suspect the mood swings are caused by a drug interaction and he never responded to the anti-psychotics as far as anyone could tell. From what he's on he's looking at a rough withdrawal but he shouldn't feel any worse than he does now and we can manage those symptoms. I'd still like to monitor him, do you think he'd agree to a subcutaneous transponder?"

"If you let him come home he'll let you amputate a limb." Taryn replied.

"Are you okay with that?" The Doctor whispered.

"More than okay." she replied softly with a smile and The Doctor headed back to the bed Reg was sitting on while Nurse Ogawa treated his neck.

"Mr Barclay. Having spoken to Counsellor Fraser and your lady wife I have decided to change your monitor to a subcutaneous transponder, that way it won't cause you any irritation."

"Okay, but do I really need to be monitored all the time?"

"If you want to go home and withdraw from your medications you do." The Doctor replied.

"But…" Reg started to argue. "Did you just say I can go home and…?"

"The withdrawal isn't going to be easy but we should be able to manage your symptoms."

"Am I okay to work?" he asked.

"You can work on the project Admiral Maddox has for you but I'm not clearing you for full duty. Not yet. If you feel unwell come and see me, if you feel overwhelmed come and see me, if your wife looks worried about you…"

"I'll come and see you." Reg stated.

"Have you had a transponder before?" The Doctor asked.

"No." he replied.

"You might want to hold your wife's hand." The Doctor stated preparing a device.

"Why? Wha…" Reg mumbled as Taryn put down her bowl, pressed her palm to his and pushed up his sleeve with her other hand. She turned his face to her shoulder and whispered softly as The Doctor pressed the device to his inner arm and it made a click. Barclay yelped at the pain.

"It's okay." Taryn whispered. "It's all done." She smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Am I a wuss? No one else seems to find these things painful." he asked her.

"You're just very responsive to tactile stimulus." Taryn whispered in his ear.

"I'm not the only one." he replied and kissed her softly, "Wait I don't want to give you this…"

"I think it's already too late for that, given the other night." she stated and returned his kiss only deeper until it turned into a duel of tongues.

"Ow." Barclay protested as The Doctor pressed a hypospray to his neck, interrupting their osculation.

"You can go." The Doctor said tersely. "I'm beginning to think the two of you have some sort of fetish regarding Sickbay." he muttered.

"Are you going to help me settle in?" Reg asked her as they left sickbay.

"Settle in?" Taryn asked. "I've performed a minor miracle. I visited you, I got you out of purgatory and off your meds in my lunch break and now I have to go back to work. It's my first day in the job, I don't have time for you to 'settle in'."

"Later, can I settle in later?" he asked. "I really want to settle in. I'd like to settle in as soon as possible." He smiled. "Wait, you mean you haven't eaten lunch apart from these?" He stole a pickle from her bowl and got an evil glare for his trouble.

"Don't worry, I grabbed a sandwich before I got to your quarters. I've just got enough time to see you to Holodeck 1 where Dan will be waiting and head to the Bridge."

"I can find my own way." he said and hugged her, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tonight." he whispered. "Get ready for some energetic settling in."

"It's weird seeing you off to work in civvies." she said.

"Anyone would think I'm either in uniform or naked." he said and walked away.

"Aren't you?" Taryn asked as she watched him go. "Call me if you need operational support."

"I will." he replied over his shoulder and munched on his stolen cucumber.

"Why do I feel like it's his first day at school?" Taryn muttered to herself and headed for the turbolift. At least now she'd have time to pop to their quarters and feed Ratio.

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Reg discovers Taryn has been keeping a secret from him._

 _Coming soon: Dating Data - A three chapter story chronicling Data's budding relationship._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I am so glad to see you Boss, I have no idea where to start." Dan said. "Have you seen the list? How the hell did they end up with an alligator down there?" Dan asked. "Reg? You okay?"

"Sorry I was thinking." Reg replied. "It's probably someone's pet that got big and mean and they threw it out. Same with the primates. They're cute when they're babies but they soon start wrecking your house."

"Like kids." Dan grinned. "Some of these are protected species and have you seen how many rodents and cats there are?"

"Yes and from what Taryn tells me a lot of them are related to us by adoption. Horatio wasn't fixed when he first moved in with her." Reg explained.

"So there's lots of little blue fuzzie Barclays down there huh?" Dan mused. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem really distracted."

"I…I've had something on my mind for the last few days. It's nothing." Reg replied and looked back at the console he had generated. "You know. They'll all need to be checked out. I mean the biofilter on the transporter should take care of anything dangerous but if they've been living rough…. Taryn had to get Ratio's eye resected, it was a mess, all infected but at least they nipped his nuts at the same time. We'll have to get a policy on neutering from the Admiral too."

"Tell me you haven't been worrying about your cat's balls?" Dan said.

Reg sighed. "Do you think parents can pass on phobias to their children?"

"What, genetically? No, of course not." Dan replied.

"Obviously I don't mean genetically." he stated. "I mean… like animals, they can tell when you're nervous around them. They pick these things up and I read that babies can feel when their mothers are upset. What if we have to transport somewhere and I'm holding one of the twins? I'm better than I was but I still feel edgy and…babies are like little learning machines…"

"You could alternate them so it levels out. That way you won't get one nervous wreck, you'll get two with borderline neuroses."

"Oh…" Reg moaned in despair.

"I'm kidding." Dan smiled. "She can take them on transporters and you can teach them to swim. It'll work out fine."

"Swim? What do you mean?" Reg frowned. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Geoff, her brother, he told me she's terrified of water. Nearly drowned as a kid apparently. Nearly flunked out of the academy on the Exo-Environment tests in the pool. Made it by the skin of her teeth after being in the pool all day and now she doesn't even feel safe in a bath."

"He's talking out of his hat." Reg stated. "I know for a fact she's fine in the bath. Better than fine."

"On her own?" Dan asked. "Without her big strong man there to protect her?"

"She would have told me wouldn't she?" Reg asked. "Although it would explain her leaving out number two on my…never mind." he added quickly then sighed. "I'm taking her to Risa, its surface is what eighty-five, ninety percent water?"

"It's your honeymoon, you'll probably spend the entire time in your room taking turns to look at the ceiling." Dan stated.

"Maybe." Reg stated glumly although he knew the logistics of sex during pregnancy would probably make that suggestion figurative rather than literal. When he'd got over eager and tried to mount her during their neuro-pressure session it was obvious their bits were unlikely to marry up in the missionary position even at this early stage without significant adaptation, a pity as it was certainly their favourite. Clearly some research and experimentation was in order. "Why do you think she never said anything?"

"Why did you keep your transporter phobia a secret for years? She's probably embarrassed and…if it's as bad as Geoff says she probably doesn't like talking about it."

"It's that bad?"

"None of her brothers even tease her about it. Not even the annoying one."

"Cadfael." Reg froze. "He saved her, he jumped in and grabbed her. She thought it was really brave because he's only a year or so older than her and... How do I know that?" he looked at Dan gesticulating with his hands then a look of realisation spread over his face. "That's what she keeps dreaming about." he mused.

"You two are so weird." Dan stated. "Your kids are gonna be really scary."

"They're going to be beautiful, just like their Mommy." Barclay protested.

"Whatever you say Boss." Dan replied.

…

"Less than three hours out of confinement and you're already giving me grief." Zimmerman complained. "You seriously want me to create a matrix for a vet in under a day?"

"I was thinking a cut down of the EMH." Reg suggested, talking with his hands. "We need a large number of personnel to do preliminary checks on the animals, basic care and first aid and then The Doctor and Dr Crusher's team will handle anything more complex." Barclay explained. "We don't have the processing power to run as many full programs as we need to get it done in the time." He sniffed, his nose feeling stuffy.

"What do you think?" Zimmerman asked.

"It sounds like an interesting project." Professor Moriarty replied. "It's not like the work to help Regina is progressing. A distraction may be beneficial."

"Okay, we'll see what we can do, on condition you lend us that off beat brain of yours to look at this damned algorithm when you're done with Barclay's Ark." Zimmerman proposed. "We need a fresh pair of eyes."

"Of course. I'll do whatever I can to help." Barclay agreed and sneezed.

"Gesundheit. I'll use the Mark IV, same as I gave you for the Chekov. I can't stand that slimy creep Quin." Zimmerman sneered. "God I hope Starfleet commission the Mark VI soon."

"Is that likely?" Moriarty asked.

"If the rumour mill is to be believed." Zimmerman stated. "By the way. The Professor is going to be Dr Ootani's replacement at Jupiter Station."

"Congratulations." Reg smiled at the former arch-villain and sneezed again.

"Bless you." Moriarty responded.

"There's a job there for you too, any time you want it. Someone's got to drive up my blood pressure and give Hayley something to worry about now Ootani's gone." Zimmerman stated off-handedly while looking at a padd.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the offer but…I'm not in a good place to make any decisions right now." he croaked.

"Reg, are you sick?" Zimmerman asked.

"You do look a little peaky old chap." Moriarty commented.

"I got an infection that's going around and they stopped all the drugs I was on today." Reg explained. "I think I'll call into sickbay later."

"Reginald. Go now." Zimmerman stated. "You look and sound like crap. Get your damn germs off of my holodeck."

…

"I didn't expect to be back so quickly." Reg smiled weakly as Dr Crusher took his hand and placed it in a scanner. His throat was getting sore and his head was throbbing.

"This bug you've contracted isn't responding to the antibiotic The Doctor prescribed and its spread to your upper respiratory tract. It was a broad based treatment, you probably need something more specific. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." she replied.

"Do we need to tell Taryn I had to come back?" he turned as the scanner peeped.

"I'm afraid so." Dr Crusher said as she examined the results. "How much contact have you both had in the last few days?" she asked with a frown.

"H…how d…do you mean?" he asked nervously, his voice ragged.

"Skin to skin contact, kissing, more than that?" she asked.

"The first two. Why?" Horror spread over his face, "Oh God have I infected her with something?"

"Reg, it's probably nothing to worry about. The strain of synthococcus has mutated in combination with your genetic chemistry. We just need bring her in and make sure she hasn't contracted it. We'll start work on finding the right antibiotic right away."

"But…" he grabbed her sleeve in alarm

"She's advanced enough in the pregnancy that it won't cause any developmental problems and nature has its own way of protecting babies in the womb. Don't worry." she reassured him.

"The placental barrier. Right." Reg exhaled and sniffed, then started to cough. He watched as Dr Crusher went over to liaise with The Doctor and brought something up on screen. They both looked at it and exchanged worried glances as they ran a comparison with the medical database. His hypochondriac senses started to tingle, something was definitely amiss.

"Reg." The Doctor asked. "I need to know where you went and who you saw since leaving your quarters and who's visited you since Dr Jones looked at your neck?"

"Why?" Reg asked nasally.

"We've run your infection through the medical database and it's like nothing we've ever seen. We need to start isolating people you've had contact with or we're looking at an epidemic."

…

"I just don't believe this." Taryn sneezed. "I never get ill."

"You do now." Reg croaked and handed her the box of tissues.

"Serves me right for sucking face with Typhoid Barclay." she moaned. "Budge your big arse over." she ordered so she could turn on to her side. "Thanks to you I need a lot of room to manoeuvre."

"I'm already falling off the bed!" he snapped and scowled as her hair hit him in the face as she turned.

"Look you two, if you can't keep it down to a dull roar I shall separate the pair of you." The Doctor glared at them. "Believe it or not biobeds are not designed for two." he said as he hurried past.

"I didn't suck face with him and I still got sick." Dan complained from nearby.

"I certainly didn't." Zimmerman said throatily.

"….." Geordi made an inaudible croak from nearby.

"At least I didn't send everyone on a trip back down the evolutionary ladder this time." Reg stated, spooning around his wife.

"Barclay, if you don't get back to your own bed I'm going to have to assign it to someone else." Dr Crusher told him.

"Get back to your own bed Pickle." Reg mumbled.

"This is my bed, she's talking to you Prat." Taryn replied, her voice ragged.

"Do what you have to doctor, I want to die right here." Reg stated melodramatically. "In the arms of the woman I love."

"You're holding me dickhead." the love of his life replied. "Does it count as dying in my arms if I strangle you?" she asked and caressed his arm that was draped over her belly affectionately.

"It's close enough." he replied and kissed her ear.

"You're demoted Barclay." Admiral Maddox stated as he climbed onto the vacant biobed that formally belonged to Reg and started coughing.

"You can't demote my wife." Reg mumbled.

"He's talking to you." Taryn coughed.

"The Doctor wants me to check on the babies." Nurse Ogawa said brightly, a medical tricorder in her hand.

"Oh, do you have to? They just fell asleep, they've been kicking up a storm." Reg told her.

"She's talking to me." Taryn mumbled. "What he just said. Do I have to move?"

"No you're fine as you are but Daddy needs to move his arm." Alyssa smiled.

"It's too heavy." Reg moaned so Taryn lifted it for him by the wrist.

Alyssa scanned her. "Everything seems fine." she said and moved their raised arms back into position on her tummy with reassuring pat.

"It's hard work being pregnant." Reg mumbled and started snoring in harmony with his wife.

"They're even noisy when they're asleep." Zimmerman complained.

"Think yourself lucky they're too ill to have sex." Dan advised him and blew his nose loudly.

"…." Geordi grunted incoherently.

"You okay?" Dan croaked to the Chief Engineer.

"He said he's just glad Data hasn't showed up with a bunch of grapes and a bottle of Gatorade." Zimmerman translated as he was closest.

"Okay, we are now officially a quarantined ship. Some of you are going to be transferred to Holodeck One so get ready hustle your butts over there." Dr Crusher ordered. "We have a ward set up and waiting." Taryn and Reg moaned and started to sit up. "Not you two, Mommas-to-be and Patient Zero get to stay. Go back to sleep." she said and patted Reg on the arm. "The rest of the Nerd Herd are staying put too." she instructed, pointing at Ashby, Maddox, Zimmerman and La Forge.

…

"Captain, I am aware that these are exceptional circumstances but this does contravene your standing order on the Bridge." Data stated.

"I'm aware of that Number One," Picard stated as he lifted his son to his shoulder and rubbed his back to burp him while sitting in the command chair, a feeding bottle sitting on the auxiliary console. "However with Beverly working and the only babysitter on board that we trust aside from yourself down with this damnable infection I have limited options." the Captain explained. "You're absolutely certain you cleared the Bridge of any microbes?"

"Absolutely sir." Data assured him and twitched as the officer at the conn sneezed. "I will run the decontamination protocol again sir."

"She's going to kill me if he catches this damn bug." Picard snarled. "Does his nose look snotty to you?" he asked Data, holding out his son.

"His nose always appears to be snotty sir." Data replied.

"It's dribble Data." he said, wiping the baby's mouth and nose with his bib. "He's a baby, it's what they do. Here, you take him." Picard handed the child to his Godfather. "I left his binky in the ready room." he stood and strode across the Bridge with a muslin cloth still over his shoulder.

"Young man, you have achieved something even the Borg could not accomplish." Data told Yves as he lay gurgling happily on the androids lap with his little hands pressed to his mouth. "You have transformed Jean-Luc Picard."

…

"What can I tell you Jean-Luc?" Beverly stated. "Seventy-five percent of the crew are down with this thing. Anyone Barclay has been in the same room with in the last twenty-four hours is infected and they become symptomatic in a matter of two to eight hours depending on how robust their immune system is. The infected person becomes a carrier and produces microbial spores and contaminates any room they enter. They pass the bacteria on long before they even know they're ill. It's spreading like wildfire, my whole staff are infected, myself included and are starting to go down with symptoms. We haven't lost anyone yet, but Barclay, Counsellor Fraser and Geordi were the first infected, it doesn't look good for them at present and its hit our little Orion girl hard, her immune system is still extremely naïve. We're concerned about Taryn Barclay too, her pregnancy and physiology may complicate matters and she developed symptoms very quickly."

"And you've had no luck developing a treatment?" The Captain asked.

"All we can do is treat any life-threatening symptoms at this stage and hope that their immune systems will do the rest. We're still working on an antibiotic treatment but we're just stretched too far. More than half the medlab team are sick."

"Would sending you Data help? He was able to devise a treatment last time one of Mr Barclay's lurgies got out of control."

"Any help I can get would be wonderful." she smiled.

"I'll have him set the ship to automatic station keeping and we'll shut down the bridge. I'll take the boy back to our quarters. Stay well Mrs P." he smiled.

"You too, kiss Yves for me." she blew him a kiss and closed down the terminal.

...

Reg was awoken by the sound of the alarm on the biobed. "Taryn? Oh God no!" he wailed as he looked at the green woman in his arms. "We need help here, she's not breathing." he called and got off the bed.

"Dr Selar?" Dr Crusher called as she looked at her plummeting biosigns.

"Remarkable." the Vulcan doctor stated with an arched brow as she looked at the screen. "She was asleep?"

"U-huh." Crusher murmured in the affirmative and scanned her with a tricorder.

"For God's sake do something?" Reg pleaded, standing by helplessly.

"Stay calm Reg, she isn't arresting. From her neural pattern she's gone into a healing trance." Dr Crusher explained as The Doctor came to join them.

"But…I thought she had to be conscious to initiate that?" Reg asked and began to cough again. The infection had spread to his lungs several hours ago. Patient Zero Dr Crusher had called him, he was their indicator for how the illness would progress which made him feel like a cross between a Guinea pig and a harbinger of doom.

"It's not working." The Doctor stated looking surprised. "Her microbe count is climbing. Her immune system has shut down along with her other bodily functions."

"She's getting worse?" Reg asked.

"Twin B is in foetal distress." Dr Crusher stated. "Her vital signs are too low to support all three of them. We need to bring her out of it."

"Reg, step out of the bay." The Doctor ordered as Dr Selar sat Taryn up and supported her. "You don't need to see this."

"I'm staying, I made her a promise." Reg stated and winced as The Doctor slapped her hard in the face. "We face everything together." he whispered.

"Come on, fight your way back." the hologram urged as he hit her repeatedly in the face until she snapped awake and caught his hand before he struck her.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around with a confused expression on her face.

"We really aren't sure, you went into trance and it dropped the blood supply to your uterus but both twin's vital signs are improving." Beverly smiled.

"I need to take some blood. Run some tests." The Doctor stated.

"Could it be a form of immunological response?" Dr Selar asked her colleague.

"At this stage it's anyone's guess." The Doctor stated. "There's nothing in your records about you spontaneously going into a healing trance but your childhood records are sketchy. You don't have a single illness listed." The Doctor said to Taryn.

"They're complete. I never got sick but Emlyn caught everything that did the rounds. Even when the whole family went down with Thelusian flu I didn't catch it. I spent a week delivering chicken soup around the house." She looked up. "Are you okay?" Taryn asked Barclay.

"I think so, how do you feel?" he approached her side looking a little stunned.

"Awful." she smiled weakly and took his hand as he placed his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "You have a rash." Taryn stated with alarm as she looked up at him. "Doctor?" she pulled his collar aside to reveal a red rash spreading across his neck and chest under his skin.

"Reg, are you feeling any worse?" The Doctor asked.

"My head is killing me and I think I must have slept funny," he rubbed his neck.

"Look at the lights for me?" The Doctor asked, reaching for his tricorder.

"Whoa, that's…" he blinked and turned away.

"We need a bed for him Alyssa. Move someone if you have to or get another biobed replicated or simulated holographically but do it now." Dr Crusher ordered. "Prepare for a full analysis of his cerebrospinal fluid." she told Dr Selar.

"Is it what I think it is?" Taryn asked her quietly while The Doctor examined Reg. "Meningitis?"

"It looks like it. The bacteria must have spread beyond his respiratory tract." Dr Crusher told her. "Data is in the lab working on a treatment, try not to worry." She smiled reassuringly and walked towards her office.

"Doctor, Counsellor Fraser and Commander La Forge have also developed a rash and neck stiffness." Ensign Barton reported to her.

Crusher nodded, tapping her communicator. "Crusher to Commander Data, please tell me you have good news?"

" _Yes and no. I have been unable to find any compound that will destroy the bacteria without killing the patient, however I have had an idea_." Data stated.

"5 ccs of tricordrazine." The Doctor ordered and she turned to see Barclay convulsing on the floor and Dr Selar slapping Taryn conscious again.

"Okay let's hear it." Dr Crusher stated. "Right now we don't have a lot to lose."

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Will Data save the crew?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I'm not sure I approve of animal experimentation Data." Beverly stated as they stood in Medlab 1.

"He was already colonised by the bacteria although he appears to be asymptomatic." Data explained as he held Ratio in his arms and stroked him. "I did not infect him and he will not be harmed by this experiment."

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" The Doctor asked.

"I have decontaminated the isolation chamber and ensured it has adequate life support. I have also used a sample of the mutated bacteria to reprogram the biofilter on the transporter system. If we beam Horatio Nelson into the chamber it should remove all the bacteria from his system." He held the cat up and looked into his one eyed face. "If it works it will simply be a matter of beaming everyone down to the Empty Habitat dome while we decontaminate the vessel to remove any bacteria and the infectious spores it produces to prevent reinfection."

"Let's get on with it. Barclay has meningococcal meningitis and sepsis, he doesn't have much time and some of the finest minds in Starfleet aren't far behind him." The Doctor explained.

Data placed Ratio on the table and attached his combadge to his collar. He then stepped back and activated the site to site transport. The cat hissed from inside the chamber, clearly displeased at being transported and arched his back as Data performed the scan. He brought up a before and after image on a nearby viewscreen.

"It worked." Beverly confirmed and hugged Data.

"We'd better beam the worst cases to the Infirmary immediately. I'll beam down with them." The Doctor stated.

"I will contact you from Transporter Room 1." Data said and left the room.

…

"Itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout."

 _Awareness, his senses felt acute, tuned, sharpened to a fine edge. He was hungry, so hungry, but all he knew was that to eat, he first had to spin. He was crawling through…the name of the place was gone but it was so familiar to him, his web increasing…_

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out."

 _He could feel the vibrations from the net he was casting, tingling as it grew…pulsating with the rhythmic beating that permeated this place in time with the strobing light of the…what was it called?_

"Out came the sunshine and dried up all the rain."

 _At last! Instinctively he knew the direction, he was moving fast towards the food that was touching his web._

"So itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout again."

 _He slammed into something he couldn't see. His meal was there, he could see it, it was looking back at him and recoiled against the far wall in terror shining brightness into his eyes. There was another, he turned to look. This one was not food, not natural. Time to flee…_

"Itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout."

Somewhere a woman was singing itsy-bitsy spider in a soft voice, it echoed in his mind along with the dream that was fading. He opened his eyes and blinked, he was in a hospital, definitely not Sickbay and his head throbbed with what felt like mother and father of all hangovers. He turned his head, ignoring the pain that told him the top of his skull was about to fly-off and saw Geordi to his left then turned to find Duncan to his right, both asleep. Bracing himself he lifted his head and saw he was in a ward of eight biobeds. Zimmerman was sitting up reading in one, chatting idly with Admiral Maddox who was typing into a padd while Dan was attempting to play snap with a young alien child with long white hair and a pale grey and green skin that was striped and mottled like a tiger. She seemed to have trouble understanding the game and just wanted to look at the cards. Dan was being very patient with her.

Panic rose in his chest. Where was she? The last thing he remembered was her not breathing and Dr Crusher saying something was wrong with one of the twins.

The singing stopped. "Oh, you're awake." Taryn turned from the window beside his bed and stepped into view with a baby on her hip. Christ, how long had he been unconscious? "You had us all worried, it looked like we were going to lose you for a while."

"Where's the other baby? Tell me we didn't lose Baby B?" he pleaded.

"What?" Taryn sneered and then realisation struck her. "Oh you prat, this is Yves. I'm minding him while Mommy does her rounds." She smiled at the baby and tickled his tummy eliciting a giggle. "How are you feeling?" she asked, stroking his temple gently with the back of her fingers.

"Like someone's playing hoverball with my head." he replied and sat up slowly and eased himself back to lean against the head of the bed.

"I expect you're dehydrated. I have orders to give you all water to drink when you wake up. Take this little chap and I'll get you some." He took the little boy and watched her walk over to the food slot. She was wearing a surgical gown the same as everyone in the room. Some of their landmark moments had occurred in hospital gowns, he recalled fondly.

Yves gurgled happily on his lap and chewed at his chubby fist. He looked up at Barclay and laughed. How on Earth could he think this baby was theirs? He was the image of Captain Picard, he'd need to have serious words with Taryn if any of their offspring looked like little Yves. He hadn't really seen him since their wedding and before that not since he'd unexpectedly had to deliver the boy in the middle of a battle that turned out to be Taryn's cousin trying erroneously to rescue her from the Enterprise. He was getting big and supporting his own head already, he was even laughing and…a rasping noise distracted his train of thought along with an accompanying smell.

"I hope that's him not you." Taryn sniffed as she handed her husband a glass of water. "I don't have a big enough nappy for your meaty bum." she kissed Reg's forehead and picked up Yves. "Come on young man, let's change that botty." She said brightly and took him over to the empty bed, hers he presumed and picked up a diaper bag beside it.

She was going to be an amazing mother, that much was obvious and she clearly knew what she was doing. The many doubts he had over his suitability to be a father faded next to the knowledge their children would have at least one good parent. He sighed and watched her pull faces to amuse Yves as she cleaned up his dirty protest. During the year he'd seethed with unrequited, or so he'd thought, passion for her he'd imagined what he believed to be every conceivable scenario for a possible life with her, usually with her in varying stages of undress but he never dreamed the most beautiful moment so far in the most perfect life would feature her barefoot and pregnant in a hospital gown with her hair loose and wild, wiping turds off the backside of her commanding officer's baby.

"Can you take him while I wash my hands and sort out his bottle please?" Taryn asked Reg when she returned.

"Sure, we're pals aren't we?" Reg smiled at the baby as he took him. The water did make him feel a little better although his head still felt a little thick.

"Getting in some practice?" Zimmerman asked from the opposite bed once Taryn left the room. "The Missus clearly doesn't need any. How many siblings has she got again?"

"Seven, four are younger than her although one is her twin. She also has two nieces and a nephew and more little green cousins than I could ever keep track of, all boys. She hasn't seen her biological mother since before she was born and no one knows if she had other children."

"I'm not even going to ask how that works."

"I'm not entirely certain myself." Reg replied as jiggled the baby on his knee to amuse him. "Taryn, who's the little girl?" Reg asked earnestly when she returned, testing the temperature of the bottle on her wrist.

"I don't know how much I should tell you. It's part of the gap in your memory." Taryn stated as she positioned Yves in a reclining position on Reg's lap and put the bottle in his hand and the teat in the baby's mouth. "The short answer is we don't know. She doesn't respond to English, High or Low Orion and she freaks out if we try to use the universal translator. I've been working with her, trying to teach her sign and help her to speak in tandem with The Doctor. We believe she's never been encouraged to develop language skills. She has a septal heart defect that seems to have resolved itself as she grew and she's broken a lot of bones due to osteoporosis. We even had to help her learn to walk and help her develop her co-ordination, she's still a little wobbly and weak but she's a fast learner. She recently had her hedroxal gland removed but for a Grey Green Orion hybrid she's in surprisingly good health."

"She's Orion?" Reg asked. "You come in different colours?"

"Not really, there are three different species of Orion. Green are the most prevalent and the only species that produce pheromones, then there are the Ruddy Orions that range from a yellow to red colour, some can even pass for human. Historically they were the ruling class who kept the other species as slaves. They used to comprise around 60% of Orion society, but not anymore. Then there are the Grey Orions, quite what happened to them has been lost in the mists of time but they are considered cursed. They all carry genetic disorders like cystic fibrosis, hearing and visual defects, osteoporosis, immune disorders… They are down to around 5% of the Orion population now and live their lives in special facilities, Guldins, eking out a living on their technical expertise. It's abhorrent, they're treated like an untouchable caste and providing their immune systems are up to it there is no reason they have to live in isolation. My friend Barsha is Grey and her only defect was her sight. Edara paid for her to have cybernetic implants and she's a remarkable engineer. Then there are those like little Tigger over there, they call them Half-breeds but it's a derogatory term in Orion culture, they turn out patterned or striped and are impossible to miss. There were fifty or so listed around a century ago but no one counts anymore, I only know of three. They rarely survive if they're part Grey and no one really cares. If they're part Ruddy they're social outcasts. If they're part Green they always produce pheromones."

"Why would someone remove her hedroxal gland? I know we talked about it but doesn't that mean…"

"She'll never produce pheromones and will need hormone replacement once she reaches sexual maturity, yes. I've spoken to Edara about her, she's got feelers out, trying to find where she came from but no way is she going back to a Guldin, she has a strong immune system and no allergies that we can discern." Taryn smiled and adjusted the angle of the bottle. "Try not to let him suck in too much air, you only have to get it out later."

"Taryn?"

"Yes Reg."

"I'm feeding a baby." He smiled.

"You're doing a good job too." Taryn smiled back. "You're going to be a great Dad."

"I'm not so sure." Reg frowned.

"I am." she replied.

He sighed. "I was terrified. You weren't breathing …they said something was wrong with baby B, you weren't taking in enough oxygen for both of them or something and you were getting sicker not better and The Doctor started slapping you around…I felt really useless."

"Medical expertise isn't a prerequisite of parenthood you know?" Taryn replied. "I'm surprised they didn't steer you out of the way."

"They tried but I wouldn't go. I promised you didn't I? Everything together."

"I think we can make some things exempt. I wouldn't expect you to be in attendance physically if I was in surgery or something." She sighed. "I was terrified too. Selar slapped me conscious and you were having a massive seizure on the floor and turning blue. Not your best colour by the way. They told me you had meningitis, then the bacteria spread to your bloodstream and… Shall I burp him, he tends to ick up a little."

"He's only had half." Reg stated.

"I normally change ends at half time." she said placing a cloth on her shoulder. "He's used to being breast fed that way and it emulates that. He seems okay with just one break, it varies though. They're all little individuals." She patted and rubbed his little back with him held to her shoulder and he let out an impressive belch. "Pardon your French Mr Picard." Taryn told the tiny boy with a smile, he belched again and she put him back in Reg's arms in the opposite orientation and he carried on feeding him.

"Doesn't he find it weird going from breast to bottle?" Reg asked.

"I don't know. It's expressed breast milk not synthesised milk that you're feeding him so it tastes the same and bottle technology is as close to breast feeding as you can get these days. I'm sure someone's done the research, the breast versus bottle debate has been raging for centuries." Taryn gently stroked the baby's head. "I personally think the important thing is that feeding is relaxed and intimate. It helps them feel attached and secure."

"This is real breast milk," he stated, "from Dr Crushers…"

"Ta-tas? Yes." Taryn confirmed. "My God, you're actually blushing."

"I'm not." he protested, and blushed even more. "Are you going to…"

"What, breast feed? I hope so, although we may have to supplement it as there are two of them."

"You didn't tell me why someone removed her hedroxal gland." Reg reminded her, tilting towards the girl with his head. "She can't be more than four or so."

"She's six. Her growth has been a little stunted due to the osteoporosis we think or she may just be small for her age." Taryn explained. "Around thirteen the gland matures and starts producing hedroxin amongst other hormones, which triggers the production of pheromones. Once that happens they aren't sure why but the gland sort of bonds to the person, it's suspected to be why the pheromones only work for the owner but…Orion medical research is limited. They don't care how things work as long as they do." Taryn smiled as Reg lifted the baby to his shoulder and burped him has she had done. "Before it matures the gland can be transplanted into any Green recipient then artificially stimulated to mature. In addition to hedroxin it produces hormones that regulate certain neurochemicals in the adult Green Orion brain and produces additional clotting factors. If your motor neurones don't disintegrate first you bleed to death without hormone therapy. There's a legitimate organ donor system, in fact Edara has got her on the waiting list, but some parents will sell their daughter's glands on the black market. The rich will pay a lot of money if their daughter or wife has a failing hedroxal."

"That's obscene." Reg stated and returned Yves to his lap having belched like a Klingon. "So you think she was kidnapped and someone stole her hedroxal gland?"

"We know they did. We found it genetically altered and grafted onto Leosa's pancreas." Reg's eyes widened in horror. "Ground breaking surgery, they even altered her sweat glands to work in tandem. No expert we've contacted has ever seen or heard of anything like it and we can't find the doctor who did it, we only have a description. Leosa wasn't told his name and Nunk was the only one in his gang who dealt with him."

"Duncan said they caught everyone." Reg stated. "Can't they get Nunk to talk?"

"Not really, the Horta dissolved him. He broke some of her eggs trying to escape."

Reg almost laughed in shock at this news.

"You're definitely looking better." Dr Crusher smiled at Reg as she entered the room. "Are you holding a parenting class?" she asked Taryn.

"Something like that." Taryn smiled. "I'll fetch his pram for his nap." she said and stepped out of the room.

"It's a stroller." Dr Crusher reminded her.

"Pram." Taryn said over her shoulder and Dr Crusher laughed.

"I like your wife." she said to Reg and smiled at her son who was nodding off in his arms. "Never mind her managing Ops, I'd like her to run the child care department when we finally restart it."

"She's beating me on job offers three to two then." Barclay smiled.

"Don't bet on it. Admiral Paris has been in touch every day about you since…" she left the sentence unfinished. "Your pal Pete Harkins got promoted and he wants you to take his place."

"You're kidding?" Barclay's eyes widened.

"You're both very much in demand." Beverly smiled.

"I'm beginning to wonder if my Dad had the right idea. That's the job I want most." he said as he looked down at Yves.

"An author?"

"A full-time Dad." he admitted. "Although I doubt I'm the ideal candidate really."

"You get that job whether you want it or not if you're the right kind of person, no matter what's happening in your career." Beverly smiled. "I'll admit I'll miss The Doctor when he goes back to Daystrom. It's been wonderful being able to work the odd shift now and then rather than going straight back to work like I did with Wesley. The last couple of days have been hard. I've missed this little guy."

"How many did I infect?" he asked.

"Reg…" Beverly started with a warning tone then sighed. "Everyone organic on board including your cat. Yves was probably the last to catch it, but he didn't even get sick before Data came up with using the biofilter on the transporter. Ratio was the first to be cured, he was our test subject, he's a hero."

"Did anyone…"

"Everyone is fine, you came closest to shuffling off this mortal coil. You had us all worrying."

"Taryn said she was scared." Reg stated.

"She gave us cause for concern too. The bacteria got to the twins just before we beamed her down. But everything is fine, you have a pair of tough little cookies in there." she reassured him.

"Someone moved it." Taryn said as she returned. "This place never changes, put your soul down somewhere and someone will tidy it away or pinch it." Reg stood and placed the boy in the anti-grav stroller and Dr Crusher covered him gently.

"He certainly looks none the worse for wear." Beverly smiled. "Thanks again." she said hugging Taryn.

"My pleasure. He's a lovely boy, good as gold." Taryn replied.

"And thank you for training another baby-sitter. We may actually have a social life during the voyage to Earth." she kissed Reg on the cheek. "Don't worry you're going to be a wonderful father." Taryn gave him a look that said 'I told you so'.

"You don't want to go to Risa do you?" Reg stated with his arms folded as he perched on the side of the biobed.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "It's not my ideal destination but I'll be happy anywhere with you." she replied and put her arms around his neck, he didn't reciprocate.

"Let's go to Barin Prime instead. Less water." he said pointedly. "Your grandmother is probably dying to inspect me and rub your bulge anyway."

"Are you serious?" she asked, then blinked and let him go and stepped back. "Water?"

"I'll admit I was a little hurt when he," he pointed to Dan, "told me my wife whom I love with all my heart and soul is aquaphobic and didn't tell me about it, but I'll survive." he said dramatically and refolded his arms. Averting his gaze as if mortally wounded.

"What?" she snapped, "Dan, what have you been saying?"

"I thought he knew." Dan defended. "It's not my fault your brothers have big mouths."

"I'm going to kill Geoff." Taryn stated. "We don't have to go to Barin Prime, you've been looking forward to Risa and I don't plan to let you out of the bedroom much anyway." she teased, stroking his gown clad chest idly with her finger. He suddenly grabbed her and turned, sitting her on the biobed and kissed her passionately to silence her giggles.

"To be honest, if I hadn't booked it I wouldn't have picked Risa." he admitted and kissed her nose. "I've been looking forward to being with you, I don't care where and I know how important your Orion family are to you."

"My cousin's wife should have had her baby by then, it would be appreciated if we could pay our respects…" she chewed her lip, "I'd like to go to the Homeworld too. I need to change my name on my account and make you a co-signatory."

"No. I'm…I don't want access to your money, it's yours not mine."

"It makes it easier if something were to happen to me. I know you don't need money, I don't need it either but I want our children to have the option of living in Orion society if it's what they want. You can split what I have between their accounts or hold it in trust. Whatever you think best. There's also a few things in the vault you should really know about. Things I hid from Haftel."

"You plan to open accounts for the twins?"

"Edara will, it's a family tradition. All of her descendants get an account opened with their birth weight in latinum followed by their weight in latinum every year until they are eighteen. Like a trust fund. Thanks to compound interest and the fact I don't have to live off mine I still have all my capital and more besides."

"That's a lot of latinum." Reg said nervously, "Even for someone little like you."

"She's very generous, she supports a lot of good causes and people on Barin Prime live very well. She's not the evil harpy Dad makes her out to be. She's just Orion." Taryn shrugged. "They have a different mind set. Acquisition is important but it's worthless if your family and employees are living in squalor. Quality of life is the true marker of success not the size of your bank balance and it's that that earns a leader respect."

"The more I learn about Orion culture the more I like it." Reg smiled. "Guldins aside of course."

"It has its charm. It's not all slavery, piracy and hedonism." Taryn stated, gazing into his eyes.

"Is it true Orion mothers sell cookies to their children?" Reg asked. It was a well-known 'fact' about the species but most of the stories about them were dubious or propaganda they spun to promote an air of mystery and doubt regarding their capabilities.

"Yes," Taryn replied, "to teach them the concept of trade and the value of money. But the currency is always a kiss."

"You owe me a shedload of cookies Pickle." Reg smiled, "You'd better learn to bake." he pulled her closer and kissed her like he planned to become a biscuit baron.

"Get a room you two!" Zimmerman protested.

…

"This is Reg." Taryn said and also signed to the little girl. "We really need to come up with a name for her." Taryn muttered.

"Hello. How do you sign hello?" he asked and Taryn showed him a salute, a wave or a thumbs up. He saluted.

"Reg." the little child said and finger-spelled it. Then reached up and touched the hair that peeped over the neck of his gown with a puzzled expression.

"I don't think we've seen chest hair before." Taryn smirked as the girl grabbed the front of Dan's gown and peered down it.

"I'm not quite as hairy as him." the blond ensign smiled. "Snap was a bust, she just doesn't get it."

"She's probably never played games before." Taryn stated. "It's all going to take time." she stroked the little girl's hair. "We need something more tactile, she loves to touch everything new." Taryn paused thoughtfully. "I know what we can try and we can all play. Reg, can you get another seat please?" Taryn asked, translating everything she said into sign and headed for the replicator and returned with a box.

"Jenga?" Dan asked. "What's that?" Reg shook his head.

"Well, the three of you are all on equal footing then." Taryn smiled and took a seat next to Reg opposite the two sitting on the bed. "Would you like to play?" she asked Maddox and Zimmerman as she made sure the pieces were in the guide correctly and stood up the tower.

"No." Zimmerman replied. "Thank you." he added guiltily. Admiral Maddox smiled and shook his head.

"Watch." Taryn said and signed. Then carefully removed a piece and placed it on top of the tower. "Now it's your turn." she told Reg. Who also removed a piece and added to the tower. "Dan?" Dan removed his piece successfully also. "Now it's your turn." she told the little girl. Who tried valiantly to remove a piece but knocked the tower over. "Oops!" Taryn smiled.

The tiny girl recoiled, looking frightened that she was in trouble, and Dan reached his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay sweetie." he told her with a smile.

"It's all part of the fun." Taryn said and resumed putting the pieces in the corner shaped hod and stood the tower back up. "Try again."

She tentatively pulled out a piece and carefully placed it on top, then smiled.

"Well done." Taryn beamed, and took her turn.

…

"So from a developmental point of view, what did she learn there?" Reg asked softly as he hugged Taryn from behind while she tucked the little girl in for a nap.

She led him away. "Well I confirmed she has good hand-eye coordination and spatial awareness for a start. We believe she's been raised in seclusion in an isolation chamber, she's never played with anyone else and so far we've only socialised with her on a one to one basis as she was so distressed when we found her. At some point she'll need to go to school and interact with other children. So she needs to learn how to share, take turns and cope if the game doesn't go as she planned. She's still struggling to communicate but she was certainly interacting. Considering we've had her less than three weeks she's doing remarkably well. But there's a long way to go."

Reg smiled. "If she can hear why are you teaching her sign?"

"Speech is very complex, not only neurologically but in terms of coordinating tongue, teeth and lips as well as breath and using the vocal chords. Sign can be easier to pick up in many ways, neurologically it's teaching her language skills and… it gives her another way to get her point across without getting frustrated. It's a pity we don't have a speech therapist here. They shipped out the child development team from the Dome over a month ago. Luckily The Doctor downloaded a crash course and is helping out."

"What will happen to her?" Reg asked.

"I have no idea, there's a children's home on Barin Prime. A good one funded by Edara. No Orion family will take her, that's for sure.

"We could."

"Reg, that's a huge commitment and we're expecting twins soon. She needs a forever home, not a temporary foster situation."

"I wasn't thinking of palming her off on anyone else down the line." Reg stated.

"You're serious?" Taryn turned and looked him in the eyes. "I'll admit I've got very fond of her but I hadn't seriously thought about adopting her."

"Maybe we should. She has ongoing medical needs and we can provide that, we're a mixed species family too so she won't feel out of place with the twins. She's adorable, she needs a family and maybe it's meant to be us?"

"I know you're broody, but we have to think about what's best for her. You just had a nervous breakdown, although you seem to have found it a cathartic experience." she paused, "I'm not sure I could give her to anyone else not knowing how she was going to be treated." Taryn chewed her lip.

"You know what I think?" Reg said perching on the bed and taking her hand. "You've been trying to convince yourself for the last three weeks that she shouldn't be ours when it's obvious it's what you want. I just saw you with her and you were very different to how you are with Yves."

"I want to see her progress and develop, it's not the same thing." Taryn smiled guiltily. "I've never worked with a child before and I didn't realise how attached I'd feel admittedly." She looked up at him. "She has quite a temper you know. She can certainly throw a wobbler when the mood takes her."

"Oh and you never lose your temper or get angry. She's six, its normal isn't it? Or are you trying to tell me she has emotional problems you think we can't handle or might be dangerous?"

"Honestly? It's too early to tell what emotional problems she has. But none of us have noticed any warning signs of psychosis. She's played with Ratio very gently and Yves earlier on. She seems to have empathy for others which is surprising considering her life." She smiled, "We need to discuss it with The Doctor and Duncan, but she could certainly do a lot worse than us."

* * *

 **Communication Log – Lieutenant Commander Barclay, R.E. III – Stardate : 57510**

To: Reginald E Barclay II

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57510.54

Subject: More Big News!

Dear Dad,

Thanks for sending us all the research you did on available houses, but unfortunately we're now thinking we may need four bedrooms in the long term. It's another long story but we're in the process of adopting a little six year old Orion girl we've named Galatea. She's had a rough start and has a few medical problems, but she's adorable and sadly due to Orion culture she's unlikely to be accepted by an Orion family as she's what the call a Half-breed, she's from two different Orion species as will be clear from her picture. The Doctor took it while Taryn was working with her and it's a lovely one of both of them, as you can see the bumps are getting big. Taryn is doing great by the way, she's looking radiant, but then she always does to me.

We've changed our honeymoon plans, we're going to Barin Prime where apparently I am going to be received at court. I married into the Orion equivalent of royalty, biologically Taryn is the grand-daughter of the Tahedri of the Caju Barin and frankly I'm terrified, but Taryn assures me it's not as formal as it sounds. The Tahedri is a very forward thinking woman with strong ideals from what I've been told and will accept me and our new little daughter regardless of her genetics. She adores Taryn despite her not being a full Orion. The vacation I booked on Risa is being taken by Dan, he's like a dog with two tails with excitement as you can imagine.

We should be back a little later than planned as there was a delay caused by an outbreak of synthococcus, but we'll see you soon. I can't wait for you to meet them both.

Love you Dad.

Reg Cubed

PS

No, I don't think it would be weird if you asked Taryn's Aunt Beth out on a date. If you married her though, it would mean her kids would be my step siblings and my cousins but one thing I've learned from Taryn is you can't have too much family. If you like her, ask her, sooner the better.

* * *

\- Priority One -

To: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Admiral Iestyn P Prior – Judge Advocate General – Starfleet Command

Stardate: 57510.64

Subject: Audit

Unfortunately AIG are refusing to play ball and delay the audit into your affairs Taryn, which gives me a real headache.

Sorry Reg, but I'm going to have to charge your mother with Abuse of Authority and Misuse of Starfleet Protocol. It's the only way to get this to go away now it's in motion.

Dad.

* * *

\- Priority One -

To: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV Admiral Iestyn P Prior – Judge Advocate General – Starfleet Command

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57510.64

Subject: Re: Audit

I'm just speechless.

Charge her. I'll even be a witness.I've had it with doesn't need this stress.

You might want to contact Cmdr Peter Harkins at Communications, she 'randomly' had him audited too.

You ought to see this as well.

 _To:_ _Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV_

 _From: Commander Alicia Barclay – Office of the Inspector General – Starfleet Command_

 _Stardate: 57508.20_

 _Subject: Your Marriage_

 _Reginald the Third,_

 _Just looked up Taryn Prior's record and found out she's Orion, listed as married to you and currently has the status of unavailable for active duty due to pregnancy._

 _It's bad enough you tried to pass that Dabo girl off as a teacher and spent all that time mooning over that half Betazoid freak, what's this one, a stripper? Oh sorry, she's the bastard of some half Orion slut who screwed the Judge of a case she was a witness for to get her lesbian lover off desertion charges._

 _This harlot may have got her claws into you with her disgusting body odour and convinced you she's carrying your child but these women lie, cheat and manipulate to get what they want. She certainly obtained her qualifications and rank by these means, don't try and tell me any Orion is intelligent enough to actually obtain credentials like hers legitimately. Well, you've had your fun with this green whore, now it's over. Divorce her immediately or I'll make her life a living hell. I'll show her up for the fraud she is and see her stripped of her 'commission' and rotting in a penal colony with her vile offspring for the remainder of her days._

 _Commander Alicia Barclay_

There have been plenty of other letters in a similar vein but none have been this overtly threatening.I'm becoming a little concerned, I've been ignoring the letters but that just seems to make them escalate.I have no idea what to do for the best, and nor does Dad.

I'm just furious and so sorry about this.

Reg

* * *

\- Priority One -

To: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57510.65

Subject: Re Re: Audit

I honestly don't know what's more disturbing, the racism, the threats, or that she signs herself as commander on a letter to her son.

If it wasn't for Haftel I'd say let her do her worst, my record and creds are clean as a whistle and I'd love to see her face when she finds that out but we don't have that luxury unfortunately.

This isn't your fault you know.

Love,

T

* * *

\- Priority One -

To: Lieutenant Commander Taryn B Barclay – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

From: Lieutenant Commander Reginald E Barclay III – Daystrom Annex – Galor IV

Stardate: 57510.65

Subject: Re Re Re: Audit

I'm sorry Pickle, I didn't mean for you to see that, I thought I'd cut you out of the communique.

It is my fault, I should have stood up to her years ago.

Maybe we should draft that letter together?

I love you and I hate that she's putting you through this.

R

 **End of communication log**

* * *

"Taryn." Reg woke her gently. "Galatea has a fever, I'm taking her to Sickbay." he said, hitching the tiny girl in his arms in her pyjamas.

"Are you sure, did you check it?" Taryn asked with a yawn, knowing the girl's body temperature was ten degrees different to Humans.

"Yes I checked it. She's sniffly too. I won't be long." he replied, gently stroking the back of the mewling girl that clung to his shoulder.

"I'm coming too, hold on." Taryn said reaching for her dressing gown.

"There's a brave girl." The Doctor said and signed after he gave her a hypospray. "It's a rhinovirus." he told them.

"She has a cold?" Taryn asked incredulously. "How? Colds are…no one gets colds anymore."

"She has an untried immune system so she's bound to pick up a few bugs here and there. We can't immunise her against everything, she'll be the stronger for it in the long run, believe me," he tousled the girls hair. "I've given her something to keep her temperature down and a broad-based anti-viral. I'll call in to see her in the morning."

"Carry Daddy." Galatea said and held out her arms. "Piggy back!"

"Okay." Reg said and let her clamber onto his back like a monkey. "Thank you Doctor."

"Story Mommy." Galatea said as Taryn tucked her in.

"Another one?" Taryn smiled. "You had two already tonight."

"Mommy story and Daddy story."

"Slow it down. A story with Mommy and a story with Daddy." Taryn said and Galatea repeated, sort of, as Taryn stroked her forehead. "Very good. How about a song instead?"

Reg smiled as he heard Taryn singing to their adopted daughter. Edara had been unable to find anyone willing to claim her as family and the legal process, as most things Orion had been straightforward and quick, they didn't ask for any information and the authorities simply rubberstamped it. It saddened them as it was clear Orion child services just wanted shot of her and didn't appear to care who with. Her lack of a hedroxal gland was a worry for her future, but The Doctor was exploring the possibility of creating one with a genitronic replicator as being a half-breed she was considered low priority for a transplant. They had at least six years before it became a problem, and even then there were hormone replacement treatments but neither of them wanted her to face hyposprays three times a day for the rest of her life. The Doctor was even considering a way to inhibit the production of hedroxin while allowing the gland to produce the other hormones she would need meaning pheromones wouldn't complicate her life. But that decision was a heated one and a long way off.

Reg looked at the star field out of the window. They were on their way back to Earth at last, with a few detours on the way to drop off some of their inorganic passengers. They also had two holodecks filled with a large number of stray and feral animals, which Reg was currently banned from visiting. Taryn had spoken, he had filled his quota of waifs and strays with Galatea. Although they had taken their daughter to see the puppies and kittens separated for rehoming on Earth and he had been sorely tempted as had Taryn, but they already had a houseful and no house to put them in and common sense had prevailed. He turned as Taryn entered the room.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Out like a light." Taryn smiled. "I should have asked The Doctor for some of whatever he gave her for myself."

"Does it bother you that she calls you Mommy? Not Mummy?"

"Why would it? Reg, you need me to be Mommy, I get that." She wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could and he returned her embrace. "You never had a Mommy and you yearned for one and that is what you want your children to have," she smiled up at him. "I had a Mummy, a lovely one and it's just how you pronounce it to me. It means the same thing." She sighed. "I'm sorry most of the childcare has fallen to you so far with me working at Ops."

"You're kidding? I've loved it. She's teaching me to sign, we have fun… You do realise it's her looking after me most of the time?" he smiled.

"So she tells me." Taryn smiled. "You are an amazing Dad."

"I'm…muddling through it all okay." he admitted.

"You're doing a lot more than that." She stood on tiptoes, then dropped down and sighed heavily. "I can't reach your face anymore with this belly in the way." she pouted.

"I'll come down to you." he agreed and leaned over.

"Don't put your back out." she smiled and kissed him. "Is Momma gonna get some Poppa?"

"Oh yes." he said and backed her over to the bed.

…

"Mommy, Mommy?" Galatea shook her awake.

"What is it sweetie?" Taryn signed and yawned.

"Door!"

"Door? Oh sh…" Taryn nearly swore on realising she was naked under the covers. A quick feel ascertained Reg was in a similar state of undress.

"Wha..?" Reg murmured on having his backside groped by a wandering hand.

"You go and see who it is and we'll be right there." Taryn smiled as the little girl ran from the room giggling and the door shut behind her. One good thing about being on a starship was there were only so many people who would come to your door unlike a planet. "Make yourself decent, we have company." she hissed and fumbled for her nightdress.

"It'll take more than clothes to make us decent Pickle." Barclay said, getting up and stretching. "Decency is a state of mind." he told her as he pulled on his pyjama bottoms and grabbed the top.

"It's really weird that you get all philosophical first thing in the morning." she told him as she pulled on her dressing gown and they headed for the living room.

"Ah there they are." The Doctor smiled. "I've given her another treatment as a precaution but she seems fine." He smiled as Galatea ran into her parent's room and jumped on their bed.

Taryn and Reg looked at each other and winced. They both looked like they'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Thank you Doctor." Taryn mumbled. It was her day off and it felt like the crack of dawn. "What time is it?"

"0500." The Doctor replied.

"Out." Taryn ordered and pointed to the door. "Thank you for calling, but sod off."

"Taryn?" The Doctor frowned. "You're normally up at this hour."

"That was before I had a six year old who's been trained all her life to wake up at six on the dot every day and I don't start my shift till eight. I also wasn't sleeping eight hours a night either and it's my day off."

"And my lie in." Reg moaned tiredly and yawned.

"I apologise for calling so early, I'll be more considerate in future." The Doctor stated. "Happy Birthday Reg." he said just before the door closed.

"What?" Reg frowned.

"Happy Birthday." Taryn smiled.

"It's not…it's…Oh God I'm forty-nine." he wailed and looked at the ceiling.

"Come on Birthday Boy." Taryn said leading him into the bedroom. "Now where are Daddy's birthday presents?"

"I know!" Galatea bounced on the bed.

"Get them!" Taryn urged and they watched as she ran to the wardrobe and got a small stack of gifts from the bottom and brought them to the bed where they were now sitting.

"I have gifts?" Reg said incredulously. "Which one should I open first?"

"Dis one." Galatea said and handed him a gift.

"Who is this from?" he asked.

"Me and Ratio." she smiled and looked at Taryn nervously who nodded. "Happy Birfday Daddy." Taryn smiled, they had been practicing saying that for days, she was really struggling with her 'th' sounds.

"Thank you Galatea." Reg said and hugged her tight. "What's in here?"

"Open it!" the striped girl laughed.

"I am, I am." He opened the package and looked at the brightly coloured clay bowl with Ratio's paw print in the centre. "Did you make this?" he smiled.

"Yes, wiv Data." she replied.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Reg kissed her cheek. "Who is this from?"

"Grandma and Grandad." The tiny girl said. Reg opened it and found a gravitic calliper.

"They were worried that you already had one." Taryn said.

"Not as nice as this one, it's the latest model." He examined it closely.

"This is from Mommy." Galatea said and handed him a flat package.

"Is it?" He looked over at Taryn. "Should I open this later, when we're alone?" he whispered.

"You can open it now." Taryn smiled as he opened the package.

"I love it." He kissed her cheek. "A photonic gauntlet. I'm going to have fun with this."

" _What is it?_ " Galatea signed.

"Well, it's a special glove that works on holograms. So you can reach inside them." Reg explained.

" _Like The Doctor?_ "

"Yes, but Daddy isn't going to use it on The Doctor, it would be rude." Taryn said and signed, giving Reg a warning look. Reg looked a little disappointed.

"From Grandpa." Galatea said and passed him the last package and he opened it.

"I think this is for you." Reg tutted and handed Taryn a framed picture of Reg in uniform, shortly after his graduation from the Academy.

"Oh wow! Who is that?" Taryn asked their daughter.

"It's Daddy!" she laughed.

"Doesn't he look young?" Taryn smiled.

"Pretty." Galatea said.

"He looks handsome." Taryn said.

"Hansom." The little girl repeated.

"Are you okay?" Taryn asked, noticing Reg had gone quiet looking at the book his father had sent. He handed it to her, sniffed and headed for the bathroom. It was his father's most recent book on Engineers throughout federation history and was open at the dedication page. "This book is dedicated to Reginald Endicott Barclay III, pioneer of Hyper-subspace communications, the bravest man I ever met and someone I am proud to call son." she whispered and smiled.

"Okay, I know it's early but who want's pancakes for breakfast?" Reg said as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Me!" Galatea squealed as Reg picked her up and tickled her.

"You want pancakes or tickles?" he asked.

"Pancakes!" she laughed and he tickled her again.

"Did you say tickles?"

"Pancakes." she squealed.

"Okay, let's see what's in the replicator." He tossed her over his shoulder and headed for the living room with her giggling. "Come on Mommy or there'll be nothing left."

Taryn smiled, she knew Reg was always careful with her, even when he seemed to be throwing her around. She had brittle bones but she was a child first and needed to be treated like one rather than a china doll. The Doctor had told them her getting fractures was going to be inevitable and they shouldn't let it get in the way of her development and certainly not play, although contact sports likely to involve collisions were to be avoided, probably for the rest of her life. He was investigating a number of treatments and she was on supplements to support her bone development. In fact she'd only had one fracture since she started living with them, a small bone in her foot and she got that bouncing on her bed and landing awkwardly.

"I'll be right there." Taryn stated and headed for the bathroom first, her bladder was being used as a trampoline and if she didn't go soon she'd flood the place.

 _Authors note:_

 _Much of the information about Orion culture comes from the memory beta wiki, although I changed things a little and made some bits up. It's well worth a read as there is a lot of information on what I feel is an underused species in the franchise._

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Meet the Barins._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"It's good to see you." the tall Grey woman dressed in a black leather cat suit said as she hugged Taryn.

"Barsha, this is Reg, and the little poppet hiding behind him is Galatea. This is my friend Barsha, I've known her for…forever I think."

Galatea looked pretty, Taryn had even managed to tame her wild mop of pure white hair into a neat French plait and got her to wear a dress and it took some doing but Reg looked smart and was out of uniform. He'd argued he should wear his dress uniform to meet a dignitary at an official function in terms of protocol, but she could tell he wasn't enthusiastic and it wouldn't exactly endear him to some of her family. Taryn herself was wearing a tent of course, but it was a nice fabric at least and was a dark rust colour.

"About that long." Barsha smiled and shook hands with Reg. Then crouched. "We were about your size when I met your mother." she said softly.

"She's a little shy." Reg said.

"It's understandable." Barsha replied. "She'll be well treated here on Barin Prime, the Tahedri has always been fair to other Orion species. But I urge you not to take her with you to the Homeworld."

"We don't plan to." Taryn replied. "If we can't find anyone to watch her, we just won't go."

" _Where is my Little Flower?_ " came a voice in Orion from down the corridor.

"Oh Jesus wept. Here we go." Taryn breathed as her grandmother billowed down the corridor like a galleon under full sail towards them. " _I'm here Edara._ "

" _You look radiant._ " the Tahedri cooed as she kissed her cheek and took hold of her bulge with both hands. " _They are girls. I can feel it._ "

" _You always say that."_ Taryn smiled. " _Edara, this is my mate Reg, he's still learning Orion so please be patient_."

" _It is an honour to meet you Tahedri._ " Reg took her offered hand and kissed it. His accent was a little strange but at least he didn't replace 'honour' with 'dog sucker' as he had repeatedly while they were practicing the greeting.

The white haired green woman turned his hand over and looked at it, then eyed him appraisingly. She circled him thoughtfully.

" _Not bad. He treats you well?_ " she asked and Taryn nodded, " _Good with the girl-child?_ " Taryn nodded again. " _You find him acceptable as a lover? Not too rough, not too gentle?_ "

" _Edara stop, I'm not putting him on the market._ " Taryn stated. " _He's wonderful, I couldn't ask for better._ "

"Welcome to Barin Prime, my Grandson." Edara stated in impeccable English and smiled warmly. "Please introduce me to my Great-granddaughter?"

"This is Galatea. Galatea this is your Great-grandmother." Reg said. Galatea peered up at him from behind his leg and began to sign. "She's wondering what she should call you?"

Edara crouched. "It is our tradition that only my blood-family use my name, but my Little Flower loves you as if you were her blood child, so you may call me Edara."

"Edara." Galatea said softly.

"Let me look at you." she said holding out her arms to the small girl who stepped out from behind her father. "You are very beautiful and a rare flower. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." Edara stated as she cupped her cheek and examined the symmetrical, patterns on her face and her dark eyes with a gentle smile. "Are you hungry?" Galatea nodded. "Good, you will sit next to me." Edara took her by the hand and swept away down the corridor. "You have cousins here who are all looking forward to meeting you."

"That went better than I expected." Reg said to Taryn as they followed her towards the banquet hall with Barsha.

"She hates the way Greys and Half-breeds are treated elsewhere in Orion territories." Barsha stated. "She believes our genetic problems should be studied and treated rather than segregating us, forcing us to live in isolation and driving us to extinction."

"It wasn't so long ago that Green Orions were bred and herded like animals by Ruddy Orions. She hasn't forgotten that, we can't forget. The last time I was on the Homeworld a Ruddy I passed in the street called me, well there isn't an exact translation but 'nouveau riche' comes close, with a side order of 'filthy stinking rutting animal'." Taryn explained. "Saying that, some Ruddy Orions are lovely people, so times are changing. Slowly."

" _Cousin_." a tall muscular green male approached from the opposite direction and nearly folded in half to embrace Taryn. " _You look well._ " He placed a large hand on her belly and smiled.

"Nareev, this is my husband, Reg this is my cousin Nareev."

Reg shook hands with the Orion male, he was two metres tall at least and had jet hair in dreadlocks tied at the back, not the bald head that was traditional in Orion society. He was good looking by any standard, princely was probably the best word to describe him. He was wearing a vest that looked like black chain mail and tight leather trousers.

"It's good to meet you cousin Reg." Nareev smiled. "Welcome to Barin Prime." he looked around them. "Where is my new little cousin?"

"Firmly planted under Edara's wing." Taryn replied with a smile.

"How is her health?" he asked earnestly.

"Good considering. She's prone to fractures and because she's been isolated her immune system is naïve but robust. The isolation has held her back mentally, emotionally and physically but she's catching up rapidly." Taryn explained.

"Good, I would hate to think of a child as young as her suffering or in pain. I visit the home at Dushara and I am both saddened and filled with admiration for the Grey children there. They are so brave, but then they know no different." Nareev stated. "I go there as often as I can and ensure they have adequate provision, and also because I get to play." he smiled.

"I grew up at Dushara." Barsha smiled. "Had I been raised in a Guldin my life would have been very different and I would still be blind."

"I had no idea Orion society was so divided until Taryn explained it to me." Reg stated.

"It's better here than elsewhere. No other Tahedri would openly employ a Grey woman much less give her a position of authority." Barsha smiled and opened the door to the banquet hall.

"Oh dear God." Reg began to hyperventilate. The room was filled with people sitting on cushions around low tables in a large circle with dancing girls in the centre. As the door opened the sea of green faces all turned to look at the human at the door.

"Hold my hand." Taryn whispered. "Do you see Gala?" he nodded. "Focus on her."

Galatea smiled and waved as they entered and Taryn squeezed his hand reassuringly as they walked around the edge of the room to where she was sitting next to Edara. Reg helped Taryn sit, then sat between his two women.

"Try dese Daddy." Galatea said and offered him something that looked like olives. He tried one, it was spicy but not unpleasant.

"Do you like these?" Reg asked, she nodded vehemently. "I'll try and scan them and see if we can program them into the replicator."

"Dese too, and dose." she said pointing at several dishes.

"Try these my Rare Flower." Edara stated and offered her a dish that looked like small pastries of some sort.

"Dey're yummy." she declared and took another.

"She has a healthy appetite." Edara laughed. "Your mother ate like a bird when she was your age."

"Sorry?" Taryn mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"She's b…been making up for lost t…time recently." Reg told her.

Edara laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. Those girls she's carrying need feeding up."

"Girls?" he frowned and looked at Taryn, wondering if she knew something he didn't.

"Anyone pregnant is expecting girls until she sees Mr Winky between the legs." Taryn whispered. "Has Elona had her baby yet?" Taryn asked.

"She's in labour." Edara replied. "We should hear very soon." she added with a worried smile.

As they ate, well-wishers approached and felt Taryn's bulge and introduced themselves to Reg. Some avoided eye-contact and refused to acknowledge Galatea but many greeted her and were welcoming. Many seemed to have expected Taryn was unlikely to take an Orion mate, mainly those around her own age and greeted him warmly.

The doors flew open and a young man entered, tears streaming down his face and a screaming infant in his arms.

" _Edara?_ " he cried and she rose and ran to him, holding his head to her shoulder.

Muttering circled around the tables as a number of young women, household servants or handmaidens Reg assumed, ran into the room and went from family group to family group.

"What's going on?" Reg asked and noticed Taryn was in tears.

"They're asking if there are any lactating females here. They lost Elona, but the baby survived. It's a girl."

"Little Flower? I heard that humans feed their young artificial milk. Do you know how to make it? We have no wet nurse and she is hungry." Edara said with the baby in her arms and her finger in her mouth to soothe her.

"I'll go and replicate some on the Chekov." Reg stated. "I'm not sure it will be right for her though."

"Call The Doctor for advice. He's been doing research ready for the twins on supplementary formulas." Taryn suggested and Reg nodded and left the room.

Within the quarter hour Taryn was giving all the ladies and children in the room along with Lural, the child's father a demonstration on bottle feeding and burping a baby and Reg was discussing programming the replicators they had at the palace with Barsha and Nareev while the other men stood around, ostensibly looking macho and drinking.

" _What will you name her?_ " Edara asked Lural as he fed his new daughter.

" _Elona_." he said sadly and his grandmother nodded.

" _Very fitting._ " she gently stroked the newborn's cheek as she suckled. " _She broke the family curse. It is a tragedy she lost her life._ "

" _Were it not for Taryn and her Human we may have lost the little one too. I owe them._ " Lural stated.

" _You owe us nothing. We're family._ " Taryn assured him, with Ashok, the eighteen-month old brother of the baby on her lap.

" _And you will share this…formula with us?_ " Lural asked.

" _Of course."_ Taryn promised. Reg made eye contact with her and she excused herself. Taking the toddler with her.

"I've been talking with your friend Barsha and we think we can reprogram and upgrade the replicators they have to make them capable of reproducing the protein chain needed by an Orion infant, but it may take a while." Reg smiled at the little boy she was holding. "He's cute."

"He is." Taryn smiled weakly. "Elona was his mother." she kissed him on the back of his little head. "I'll get in touch with The Doctor again, they used to supply baby formula as a dry powder in sealed containers so it would keep longer and be rehydrated as needed. That may be an option if all else fails, but they'll have to sterilise the bottles. The replicator does that for you."

"Your faith in me is touching." Reg said sarcastically.

"That replicator technology is a century old at least, you aren't a miracle worker." Taryn stated.

"I managed to put you in the pudding club didn't I?" he kissed the top of her head. "Is Gala alright with you?"

"Of course." Taryn smiled, and they looked to see her running around and laughing with a group of green boys of a similar size.

…

"I've been requesting that these replicators be replaced for years, but as the Tahedri prefers her food prepared in the kitchens they are low priority." Barsha told Reg as she handed him a hyperspanner. "Is it true humans only eat replicated food?"

"People still cook for pleasure, and there are people who use replicators to provide ingredients and then cook them. Some people shun replicators altogether. But we used to have a lot of poverty and hunger and replicators were a big part in dealing with food shortages as well as making space travel more feasible." Reg stated as he was lying on his back trying to reach a component from inside the replicator.

"The Tahedri sees it the other way, if she only ate from a replicator she wouldn't need to staff her kitchen, and those people would be without work and their families would starve and be unable to pay rent. Then they would live on the streets…" Barsha argued.

"But if everyone had a replicator no one would starve." Reg countered and pulled out the processor then sat up examining it. He recognised the design and a smile played momentarily on his lips. He didn't need to be a miracle worker today, someone else had beaten him to it.

"No one does starve here." Barsha smiled. "Although all Orion colonies cannot claim the same."

"Is it common for Orion women to die in childbirth?" Reg asked thoughtfully.

"No." Barsha replied plainly. "Elona had complications with her first child and was advised against further pregnancies. But she wanted to give the Tahedri a female great-grandchild, she wanted a daughter of her own and Lural wished to please her." she explained. "Is it common with Human females?"

"No, but it used to be, a few centuries ago it was commonplace. And infant mortality was…" he stopped and clenched his jaw. "It's almost unheard of now."

"You don't have to worry about her." Barsha stated. "She is strong and healthy, Elona was never robust even before she had Ashok but Lural adored her regardless of her frailty." Barsha smiled. "I have seen your tiny wife arm wrestle most of the young men in that banquet hall and beat more of them than they will ever admit to."

Reg smiled, he could imagine that. "If you fit a new memory unit to this processor and overclock it, it should handle more complex molecular patterns." he told her.

"Surely the processor will blow." Barsha stated.

"I don't think so. I've seen these before, it's old Federation kit. This processor was designed by Montgomery Scott, he was an engineer who liked to maintain his image as a miracle worker and everything he built was always at least 25% better than he documented in the specifications and manuals." he explained.

"I see why Taryn likes you." Barsha stated, taking the component from him and looking at it. "You are the antithesis of a typical Green Orion male."

"Ah..w..well…" Reg stammered, not really certain how to respond, he certainly wasn't two metres tall, green and muscular.

"You actually know what you're talking about." she smiled. "I may have some better memory units in my workshop. Maybe enough for all the replicators we have."

…

" _You should have told me what happened Little Flower._ " Edara stated as she sipped wine in her withdrawing room as they watched Galatea sleep on a nearby couch. " _I would have understood and supported you. He was part of the Caju, but you are…part of my soul. Although I am proud at the_ cluros _you showed. You carried yourself like a true Orion and you were just a child._ " Taryn's heart swelled far more at her grandmother's words than she ever thought possible. Cluros was central to Orion behaviour, it was a word that meant 'cold' and signified the civil mask that they wore to hide their true feelings… and their true intentions from others, enemies included. Perhaps what she saw as focus, or a part of her Vulcan physiology that enabled her to lie efficiently was really an Orion trait that she'd never recognized in herself.

" _I know. I…I just couldn't._ " Taryn stated. " _Especially given what he said about Tira. It was her secret I was keeping too, her dignity._ "

" _She should have told me too._ " Edara sighed. " _She was always a difficult child. I never understood her wild Vulcan blood, she needed her father's influence, but Surok…He was set on his path and nothing would move him. I still see him in daydreams you know…_ " She smiled to herself. _"She refused to meet with T'Pandra, may the Mother Goddess guard her soul."_ Taryn was surprised, she had never heard Edara mention T'Pandra, let alone honour her memory in such a way.

 _"_ _Your mother never had your focus, your calm…your_ cluros _."_ the matriarch continued. _"She never wanted to spend time with the younger children like you did…and when she did there were…incidents. Your Uncle Teron's eye?"_ Taryn nodded that she understood, although she didn't know her biological mother had injured her younger siblings and had cost her uncle an eye. _"She always had something feral in her soul, something I could never tame. Perhaps I'm just not a good mother to females. Mine certainly wasn't._ " she smiled at the sleeping child. " _She is a sweet girl, she will do very well with you and your Human._ "

" _His name is Reginald._ " Taryn said with a warning tone. He would always be known as her Human if Edara didn't lead from the top.

" _Reg._ " Edara smiled. " _He's not what I expected. I thought he'd be older from what you said. His speech is…"_

" _It's called a stammer, he only does it when he's nervous, or I've caught him out._ " Taryn smiled. " _It's a developmental speech impediment common in Humans caused by childhood trauma or genetics. It's rare in an adult these days. He was never treated for it as a child._ "

Edara considered her words. " _I can see why you like him. He has an endearing vulnerability, and he's rangy and broad shouldered… Is he good in bed?_ "

" _He's very attentive, in bed and out._ " Taryn assured her. " _He's extremely competent._ "

 _"_ _Barsha tells me he's clever._ "

" _He's very clever. He's come up with some ground-breaking concepts in his work._ "

 _"_ _He was certainly invaluable today._ " Edara commented. " _Poor Elona, I begged her not to keep trying and now that poor little girl-child is without a mother and sweet little Ashok… It breaks my heart. I don't always show it but I love my boys you know, your brother included it's… A matrilineal line lasting five centuries ends with me and I've always felt so much responsibility._ " she looked at Taryn. " _Oh it's not your fault, you were born to be a scientist, and marry a Human and rescue little waifs like Galatea, I always knew that. Nareev is strong but compassionate, brave but tempered with calm. He's the best of all my progeny to succeed me. He'd make a wonderful parent. It's just a pity he prefers males and was born one._ "

" _Gay people do have families you know?"_

 _"_ _On Earth maybe._ " Edara stated

" _Well, no other Tahedri has a mixed race grand-daughter and a Half-breed great-grand-daughter let alone a Human grandson. Perhaps he will be the first openly homosexual Tahedri with a flotilla of children."_

 _"_ _I'd like that._ " Edara smiled.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Reg asked. His sleeves were rolled up from working and his collar unbuttoned.

"Not at all." Edara smiled. "Would you like some wine?"

"I really shouldn't, thank you." Reg stated. He'd been shocked at how strong the wine he'd had during the meal was. He sat next to Taryn on the couch. "Your ankles look swollen." he told her.

"I was playing with the kids, I've been on my feet a little more than usual." Taryn replied as Reg lifted her feet onto his lap and took off her shoes. Taryn gave Edara a look with an arched brow as he began to massage her feet and ankles.

" _I see what you mean._ " Edara laughed. " _Perhaps I should find a Human companion._ " her face dropped. " _Are they all that hairy?_ "

" _No, only the best ones._ " Taryn smiled at Reg and toyed with the hair at the base of his throat with her finger.

"Should I be worried?" Reg asked nervously.

"No." Edara told him with a warm smile, "If you wish you may use my hunting lodge for the some of your stay. The forest is beautiful at this time of year. You could leave the little one here, so you may have some time alone?"

"That would be lovely, but I think we'll keep her with us." Taryn smiled. "Although if she could stay here while we visit the Homeworld that would be wonderful? It would just be an overnight visit?"

"Of course. We must weigh her and you can take my instructions to the bank when you go to open her account. I was uncertain of her full name so I waited. What is it by the way? she smiled.

"Galatea Musetta Barclay." Taryn replied. The Doctor had chosen her middle name and picked a character from La Boheme. When they had discussed the adoption idea with him he had told them he had considered adopting her himself, but as he was not a citizen and artificial he doubted he would have the standing to proceed. As soon as the adoption went through they asked him to be her Godfather along with Geordi.

"Do they have meanings?" Edara asked.

"Galatea means 'she who is milk white' and is the name of a character from ancient Earth mythology. She was an ivory statue that a Goddess brought to life. Musetta means 'little muse' and the Muses were goddesses, nine sisters that inspired art, literature and science in mankind. Barclay is Reg's family name. It means birch tree valley or meadow." Taryn explained.

"I like it." Edara smiled. "You look tired my sweet Little Flower."

"I am, I think I should turn in." Taryn smiled pulled her feet from Reg's lap and reached for her shoes.

Reg stood and gently picked up Galatea. She stirred and wrapped her arms around his neck then settled back to sleep in his arms.

" _Goodnight._ " Taryn whispered and kissed her grandmother on the cheek.

"Sleep well, all of you." Edara smiled as they left her to her thoughts.

…

It wasn't an easy manoeuvre getting a small child out of her shoes and dress and into bed without waking her but they managed it and tucked her in wearing her underwear. She was exhausted, most Orion females tend to take naps during the day but she had been too excited for her afternoon nap and had been awake all day.

"You look tired too." Taryn told Reg as they walked to the master bedroom in their suite. "I bet you didn't expect to have to work today."

"Not on stolen Federation replicators, no." he smiled.

"Almost all Orion tech is pilfered from one place or another." she yawned. "If it's not it's reverse engineered from something pinched." Taryn watched as Reg picked up an ornate footstool from beside the high four poster bed and placed it on the floor in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"An experiment," he stood behind her, "stand on the stool."

"What if I fall?" she asked nervously.

"I won't let you fall." he assured her and put his arms around her as she stepped up.

"Is this your way of saying I'm too short?" she giggled.

"No, I'm too tall." He took her hand lifted it and put it behind his neck. Then slowly ran his hand down her arm and over her breast, his other hand holding her bulge protectively. She turned her head as he nuzzled her ear and their lips met in a heated kiss. His hands roamed her body as she arched her back, grinding her bottom against his groin.

"This…is…wonderful…" she whispered breathily. "But you're going to knock me off this thing when we get going."

"Valid point." Reg admitted, but not to be deterred he picked her up, pushed the stool closer to the bed with his foot and stood her back on it so she could lean on the bed post for support. He reached down and slid her dress up her body, pausing to kiss the small of her back and work his way up her spine with soft kisses as he removed it over her head. He unfastened her bra and slid it from her shoulders, cupping her in his hands as it fell to the floor, she'd always been a good handful but her bosom was ripe and swollen with her pregnancy. She shivered at the sensation of his hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned, perching her bottom on the bed as she pulled open his shirt and helped him remove his clothing, then leaned on the bed as he pulled off her panties. She giggled as he manoeuvred her back into their starting position with her hand behind his neck.

"You're determined that this position will work aren't you?" she whispered.

"Shut up and arch your back woman." he murmured.

"Like this…" She gasped. "Oh Reg…" She grasped the post and matched his thrusts, pressing against him, moaning with pleasure. She found his lips over her shoulder and they kissed, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. He pressed his forehead to hers and suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" she whispered, feeling him pull away from her.

"It's a little too good, I'm not going to last." he kissed her temple.

"A quickie is fine with me. I'm too tired for a marathon."

"Is this what sex is like when you're parents?" he sniggered.

"Probably." she giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm attempting re-entry, hold on."

"You've been saving that line for a while haven't you?" she laughed.

"Yes." he smiled. "Oh…boy…." he whimpered. "How is it Kitten?" he asked gasping as he pumped against her. "I'm not hurting you?"

"No it's sweet… don't hold back Tiger."

"Tiger?" he paused.

"Sorry I usually call you that when you're drunk." she replied. Barclay shrugged and carried on. "Don't stop Thunder-thighs."

"Are you trying to put me off?" he sniggered.

"Yes." she smirked. Much as she fancied a quickie she wanted to take the edge of his ardour a little and slow him down a bit and making him laugh always seemed to work, besides, they occasionally incorporated comedy into their sex life to add variety. God knew their attempts at role play were a fiasco, all of them ended up with one of them in tears, usually Reg. They enjoyed hot and heavy as well as intense and emotional lovemaking but sometimes, when they were feeling playful they would get a little silly. "Keep going Fuck-monkey." she urged. "Harder Stud-…weasel." she said, her mind going blank in the excitement.

"You are in trouble now Mrs Barclay." he grunted into her ear as he quickened the pace.

"I'll have to be naughty more often." she panted and twisted, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss as his hands caressed her body. "Oh…" she whimpered and her moans grew louder until she shuddered in his arms, carrying him over the edge with her.

"That was more than extremely competent." Taryn whispered as she snuggled into his shoulder in the bed.

"Extremely competent?" he asked, cradling her in his arms.

"Edara asked how you were in bed."

"That sounds like a crew evaluation." he moaned. "You couldn't come up with something more impressive?"

"I said attentive too?" she ventured. "If I'd said you were a rampant stud she might try and steal you from me."

"No, I'm too hairy for her." he smirked.

Taryn giggled. "I did warn her you were learning Orion."

"I caught the gist of it anyway. This trip has proved I can understand a lot more than I can say in Orion. Besides, no one could steal me from you. You're stuck with me forever. I'm your Stud-weasel, your Fuck-monkey, your Thunder-thighs." he sniggered.

"You do realise one of those is pet name number three?" she said guiltily, fondling his chest.

"Oh God no..."

"I call you Thunder-thighs when you're in your running shorts." she admitted. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"At least it's not Fuck-weasel I suppose. I quite like Tiger, Kitten."

"It's a little sarcastic, you tend to get a little amorous when you're drunk and you aren't exactly at your most suave." she admitted. "Or capable on occasion."

"Am I ever suave?" he asked.

"I wouldn't love you so much if you were." she kissed his shoulder.

"You do realise we've had a lot more sex since we adopted Galatea than we ever did before?"

"Thankfully she's a heavy sleeper and they call it the honeymoon trimester for a reason." Taryn commented. "Make the most of it. It'll be different when these two turn up. Not to mention the six week wait."

"What?"

"They advise you to wait around six weeks after the birth to resume relations."

"Six weeks!" he exclaimed and grabbed a padd from the bedside table. "I'm looking this up, that can't be right." he protested. "I haven't got to that chapter yet."

"Did I give the plot away?" she giggled.

"What the f… This book says some women want to wait six months!" he tossed it on the floor. "I'm getting a new book. I don't like that one." he pouted. "It's written by fascist breastfeeding Amazon women." Taryn snorted. "No seriously, it goes on and on about how if you don't breastfeed you're failing your child. What about Lural? What if you don't produce enough milk? It's…it's too black and white." Reg stated.

"You sound like my Mum." Taryn sniggered and held him tighter. "You're right though. There has to be some flexibility. Life is too complex for sweeping generalisations. Orions don't have bottle feeding because usually someone has a baby and will breastfeed. Even if they're just minding the child. Galatea will most likely have been tube fed in the Guldin with sterilised animal milk and they wonder why they rarely survive and have crappy immunity."

"I was never breast fed. Do you think that's why I'm…?"

"What, adorable? Sexy? Fantastic in bed?"

"That's better than 'extremely competent' at least. No, I mean is it why I'm nervous?" Reg asked.

"You're nervous because of a variety of factors. Yes, your mother failed you but her not breastfeeding you… You bonded with your father, his bottle feeding you will have facilitated that. I think she did you a favour not nursing you, probably the only one of your entire childhood."

"Were you breast fed?" Reg asked.

"Yes. Mum had hormone treatment to be our surrogate and her milk came in so she fed us."

"Mum as in Marianne was your surrogate? Is that how she met your Dad?"

"No, she was helping with my older brothers first as an au pair, but we stopped thriving in the chamber. It was a bit of an emergency apparently."

"So your Mum really is your Mum?"

"In every way but DNA." Taryn smiled.

"Don't die having these babies." he blurted.

"Oh sweetie… I'm not, the odds are… Elona was only the second person I've ever heard of dying that way and she wasn't healthy and was pregnant against medical advice." She turned his face to look at her. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Who was the first person?" he asked.

"Um…well… Dad's first wife died having Cadfael, but there was an accident, she had a bad fall and…"

"So two women you're related to?" Reg got up and started pacing, which looked odd as he was naked. "Oh, oh boy. What if it runs in the family?"

"I'm related to them by marriage." Taryn stated sitting up. "Although I think Elona was a very distant cousin somehow, but it's tenuous at best."

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." he whispered.

"C'mere." she said holding out her arms. He clambered onto the bed and buried his face into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me for keeps."

Barclay held her tight, closed his eyes and prayed that she was right.

 _Author's note:_

 _The stand-up comedian Mickey Flanagan deserves the credit for his comments on 'the fascist breastfeeding woman' who ran a parenting class he attended in his act._

 _In the next instalment:_

 _A visit to the Orion Homeworld turns into a mercy dash._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

" _This is most irregular._ " The orange skinned young man stated from behind the counter. " _You wish to give this human access to your account and you have taken his name?"_

"I'd like to speak with your supervisor." Taryn stated. "Not only have I asked you to speak Federation Standard repeatedly, you are refusing a most straightforward request."

"My supervisor?"

"Yes, your supervisor" Taryn shouted.

"My supervisor is too busy to deal with petty matters like this." The purple eyed teller said insipidly.

"I see. Perhaps you'd be good enough to enable a com channel?"

"Who to?" he replied.

"My grandmother the Tahedri, Barin Prime." Taryn smiled.

"You are such a name dropper." Reg whispered in her ear.

"You are Taryn Prior?" the teller asked nervously.

"Oh you've heard of me. Good. Now do as I ask before I transfer my assets to the Bank of Bolius and advise my grandmother to do the same. She doesn't do anything quietly and it would be a tragedy if she caused a run on the bank." Her green eyes met his purple ones, daring him to defy her until he pulled up her account on screen.

"You wish to change the name on your account and add this man as a cosignatory?"

"Yes please." Taryn replied. "And while I am here I would like to inventory the items I have secured in the vault."

"But that will take…"

"We have time." Taryn smiled. "I also have some instructions from my grandmother regarding a new account for our daughter."

" _The green slut has been busy spawning her filthy mongrels._ " he muttered in High Orion to his Ruddy colleague seated next to him.

Reg looked at Taryn in surprise as her voice took on a lilting musical quality as she spoke in the best High Orion she could muster. It sounded beautiful. " _Listen to me you jumped up little prick. If I don't have a chair to sit on, the manager, some light refreshments and a grovelling apology in the next five minutes I will rip your genitals off and wear them as a tiara!_ " She smiled sweetly.

Within moments they were seated in a secluded section of the bank with a number of staff bringing them trays of hors d'oeuvres and drinks and Taryn even had her feet up on a footstool.

"What did you say to him?" Reg whispered in her ear.

"You don't want to know, but the half-wit behind the counter clearly didn't expect me to speak High Orion or he wouldn't have insulted me and our children in my earshot." Taryn told him. The Manager, a tall Green male appeared.

"Miss Prior…" The manager cooed.

"Barclay." Taryn corrected. "Mrs Barclay, although, I think I'd like you to call me… Professor Barclay."

"Professor, on behalf of the Bank of Orion I'd like to apologise to both you and Mr Barclay…"

"Lieutenant Commander Barclay." Taryn corrected. "My husband is a commissioned Starfleet Officer."

"Commander Barclay, again I apologise…"

"I believe our offspring were mentioned." Taryn said darkly.

"We will of course credit a bar of latinum to..." he looked at Edara's instructions, "Galatea's account and a bar to yours for the child you are expecting…"

"My wife is expecting twins." Reg stated.

"Two bars then, by way of an apology." the manager stated. Taryn looked to Reg as if to ask if that was sufficient and he shrugged slightly.

"There's also the attitude of your staff member when I requested my husband be added as co-signatory on my account and my family name be changed. He was most insulting and refused to speak Federation Standard in spite of my requests. As far as I am aware this bank welcomes accounts and business from all species. You really should brush up on your customer service skills if our treatment today was anything to go by." Taryn dipped a fruit that looked similar to a raspberry but purple into a glass of champagne and sucked on it mournfully, then flashed Reg a momentary scathing look as he relieved her of the glass with a glare. Unlike synthehol real alcohol had little effect on her although she adored the taste of champagne. It wasn't as though she planned to actually drink it in her condition, she wasn't stupid.

"Again we apologise…" the manager grovelled.

"The truth is, I'm not happy and I'm beginning to think my money and valuables would be safer at the Bank of Ferenginar, or in a box under a bridge somewhere for that matter…" Taryn examined her fingernails dismissively. "This isn't the first time we've had problems, we've sent representatives, Caj representatives of high rank who have been treated in the most offhand manner by some of your staff…"

"You have?" the manager asked.

"Are you questioning my word?" Taryn asked.

"Of course not Miss… Professor Barclay." the manager corrected, "We will see to it that your name is changed immediately and add your husband to your account straight away if you'll step this way to the scanner with your identification sir? I also have my staff collecting your items from the vault for you to audit as we speak."

"Thank you." Taryn smiled.

"I'm not sure I like you when you're being all aristocratic and haughty." Reg stated as he held a case for her to look inside.

"Imagine how much I hate myself." Taryn stated as she peered inside. "But at this bank it's that or be treated like something they scraped off the bottom of their shoe." She checked it off against her list. "This one can come with us." she stated closing the case. "It's my prototype."

"Prototype what?"

"It was going to be where I put Bastion, before I put him in the Bastion."

"It's a positronic brain?" Reg asked incredulously.

"It would be if it worked." she added. "I'm still working on the problem of electron resistance across the filament links. Not that one." Taryn told him. "That's just backups from B-4 on some lobe samples of the Bastion memory core. I don't need to see that."

"Backups?"

"I made individual copies of the four matrices in B-4's head on live memory. In case Data does himself a mischief or we need them for something." Taryn explained.

"Including Lore?" Reg asked with a frown.

"Yes, but there's no power to any of them, they're just backups."

Reg shrugged and put the case with the others to go back into the vault and grabbed the next case, a square one like a large vanity case. He crouched, entered the code she had given him and opened it, a number of eyes on stalks poked out and blinked at him.

"Shit, close it." Taryn hissed and looked around to see if anyone noticed as he rapidly closed the case. "Something woke them up. We need to take them with us." she whispered.

"Them?" Reg asked incredulously. "What are they?"

"I…well… I stole them if you must know." Taryn blurted. "They don't really have a name but they're a form of Macro Nanite. Haftel was killing them all so I smuggled eight out and hid them here, there all that's left of their civilisation. If the bank finds out they aren't inert tech I'll be in real trouble for putting them in the vault." she whispered. Reg nodded and slid the case over to the ones to transport to the Chekov.

"Last one." Reg stated, dropping to his knees, "Can I open it? Nothing is likely to jump out at me?"

"If you like, although it's staying here." Taryn smiled.

It was like a small suitcase packed full of memory storage modules embedded in foam. Reg pulled out one of the cylindrical units and looked at it.

"Are these all holograms?"

"No, well yes, I created a hologram that I used to store my research and notes. You're holding a year's work in your hand, but that's just a backup. I had to split it up because the master… well…"

"You made a self-aware hologram didn't you?" Reg grinned and returned the module to the case and closed it. "You've been hiding a sentient hologram."

"Not exactly. Let's just say I learned it was a stupid idea to put everything I know about artificial life and sentient holograms in a hologram and accidentally leave it active in the lab and while I left the system on assignment." Taryn admitted reluctantly.

Reg laughed. "You had a hologram go rogue." he sniggered. "You."

"It isn't funny." she protested. "She chased my arse all over the lab, she wasn't just conscious she was really pissed off that I left her so long."

"She?" Reg asked. "Does she look like you?"

"No, not everyone makes holograms look like themselves." she told him angrily. "She's a wolf. A talking wolf. A stroppy, bad tempered talking wolf as it turns out."

"That's…different."

"Well, I had to use a template Young and Masters wouldn't be interested in." Taryn defended. "And I like wolves."

"Were is she?" Reg asked. "I never saw a wolf in the Annex Core."

"I found her in the Annex Core and moved her to the Enterprise while you were missing. She's been keeping Bastion company." Taryn replied.

"So why haven't I met her?" Reg asked.

"Well, while you were missing Zimmerman activated Reg to ask him a question about something and she didn't like him."

"Reg, my…hologram…Reg?"

"She thought he was a total shit, and she may have bitten him on the arse and he may have hit her on the nose with a padd, we're not sure who started it but there was a fight. I've been a bit worried she'll mistake you for him. She tends to bear grudges."

"She thought…Did you meet him?" he asked and she nodded reluctantly. "Did you…and he?" he looked worried.

"No." she shrieked. "He's…well he's…She sneered. "He isn't you."

"What's wrong with him?" Reg asked angrily.

"Honestly?" Taryn asked. "He doesn't have a single quality that I love about you aside from the physical."

"Really?" Reg asked. "But… he's confident and gregarious… I always thought he was a better version of me."

"There is no better version than you." she told him earnestly.

Reg's breath hitched in his chest at her words. He didn't even remember crossing the room, all he knew was he was pressed against her on the seat and kissing her.

"Reg, we're in a bank." her voice was muffled by his mouth on hers.

"I love you." he whispered as his hand tangled in her hair and the other caressing her jaw, pressing fervent kisses to her face.

"I love you too, but it looks like you're trying to hump my belly." she whispered.

"Oh God, am I hurting you?" he asked, pulling away.

"No, not at all." She smiled and stroked his face.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're huge." Reg kissed her forehead. "You look ready to pop and you're only twenty-three weeks."

"I know." she smirked. "Don't panic. But when I sent my copper levels to The Doctor he threatened to put me on bed rest soon." she told him reluctantly.

"Is something wrong?" Reg asked, sitting on the seat next to hers.

"No, he's a little worried that the swelling I've had in my hands and feet may be something to watch and a lot of physicians recommend bed rest or restricted activity with multiples from around twenty-four weeks. He's being cautious."

"Did he say to go on bed rest now? Because if I find out…"

"He didn't say that at all, he was just warning me in advance in case we have to make provision for Galatea when you go back to work, wherever that may be."

"Well, I don't know if I want to do Pete's job, I don't know if I can teach a room full of students, but I do know I can't commute to Jupiter every day, and Dr Z won't let me work from home even some of the time."

"I could do the commute if it's what you want." Taryn suggested.

"I don't know what I want, I can't really think beyond getting through a safe delivery." He rubbed her belly affectionately.

"I know what you mean." Taryn sympathised. "Bruce is pushing for my curriculum to be approved to start in the autumn term and I'd love to start then but…" she indicated her bulge with her hands. "So it's managing a large team, or a research job that you'd love to do with the downside of teaching a few classes."

"I really would love to work on that project." he admitted.

"Wouldn't everyone." Taryn smiled. The Daystrom Institute were about to start investigating the feasibility of Hyper-subspace transporting, sending a matter stream through a micro-singularity in the same way they had sent a com signal to contact Voyager and Reg was the obvious choice to lead the team.

"I'm not like you though, I've never even given a presentation or anything. How can I teach?"

"Well, you'll be teaching holography and communications systems so a lot of it will be in the lab. You slap instructions on a big screen and go around the room like a vulture making sure they aren't going off beam and answering any questions."

"Really? I could maybe do that."

"You know your stuff, believe in that. There are techniques to help people with presentations and lectures. You'll have support to help you develop those skills and you've got a cheerleading team of two, soon to be four right here, behind you all the way."

"Do you have the uniform?" he asked with a smirk. "Were you a cheerleader?"

"No, I was a gymnast and on the hockey team. Cheerleaders aren't really an English thing."

"Field hockey, right." he stated with a knowing look.

"Don't say it like that? It's not a euphemism." she protested.

"Have you completed your audit Professor?" a young green assistant asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." Taryn replied. "These need to be transported to our shuttle," Taryn instructed, "and these can be returned to the vault please." she smiled. The young man they had assigned to bring up her items from the vault was both thoughtful and polite and Taryn would be mentioning that to the manager.

"Will you be able to register the deposit or would you like me to make the arrangements with Commander Barclay?" the young man asked.

"I'll do it, thank you." Reg replied.

…

"I don't see why you have to go alone." Reg protested as she bustled around their hotel room.

"I told you, it's just an errand for Nareev. It will be boring." she told him.

"Just an errand and you can't even tell me where you're going?" he shook his head. "We never lie to each other and we don't keep secrets, or so I thought…"

"Don't be like that." Taryn said tiredly and sat next to him on the bed. "I need to visit the Guldins."

"The Guldins? One of those…prisons Galatea was in?" Why?"

"I need to see a particular guard to let me in and let me see their records. Then I'm going to pick four children, this time, with good immune systems and the most developmental potential and Nareev is going to…make a large donation and take them to Dushara in the next couple of days. We only have space for four. It's probably how the doctor working for the Ferengi got Galatea. The staff are always willing to look the other way for a bung and they say the missing person died and was cremated."

"Is this dangerous?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest. The hardest thing is that I can't take them all."

"I'm coming with you."

"Reg…it's not… pleasant." she told him.

"I know you've told me about it, but I need to see the life our daughter led before she came to us. I owe her that." he argued.

Taryn sighed, tilted her head then nodded. "Okay."

…

Reg was expecting something like a Victorian asylum but the facility was clean and bright. Each cell comprised of a work area, a small living space and an area dedicated to medical treatment. It looked comfortable, reminiscent of pictures he'd seen of vessels from early space travel but it was all so isolated and sterile. The residents were…afflicted was the best word. Some had curvature of the spine, missing limbs and facial features, some with features in the wrong places giving them the appearance of abstract art. Some wore masks to allow them to breathe, many had broken and cracking skin.

He'd expected to see barrier nursing from staff in suits, instead he saw gloves emerging from the walls, treating the residents anonymously, the most they could see was a blurred face at a small window.

They viewed the facility from the control room, as the risk of infection was so great no one but medical and housekeeping personnel were allowed on the residential levels.

"They spend their entire lives here?" Reg asked.

"Many are born in a Guldin and never leave. We can't help the older ones, even if they have working immune systems, they're too institutionalised. But we can help the children. Some of the children." Taryn replied as she thumbed through medical records.

"How do they reproduce if they live in isolation?" Reg asked as he watched a pair of anonymous gloved hands from a wall assist a grey skinned child who looked emaciated and ill on screen his breathing shallow and uneven, while the next screen showed a baby being spoon fed in a curt manner with no physical or emotional contact by a pair of gloves.

"There are Greys who live off the grid out in society, but they hide. We can't find them to help them, although we have a contact on the planet that Barsha set up. He sometimes gets in touch and we do what we can. Eventually they get sick and need emergency or pre and post-natal care and they get sent here by the authorities. We rescue any adult new arrivals if we can of cou.." She froze. "Shit." She turned and spoke to the guard in the control room in Orion, too rapidly for Reg to catch any of it. The guard replied in similar tones.

"Is something wrong?" Reg asked.

"You could say that." Taryn replied as the guard brought up a cell on one of the screens. A green woman was screaming in a guldin and striking the walls with her fists. Her plaintive cries in Orion were clear even to Reg.

 _"_ _My baby…give me back my baby._ " the woman sobbed.

"Where is her baby?" Reg asked and paused, " _Where is her baby?_ " he asked in Orion. The guard brought the child up on screen.

It was a newborn, his skin mottled in a pattern of grey and green. He was naked and crying, liquid of some sort was being pumped into him via a nasopharyngeal tube.

"He has a neural tube defect, spina bifida. He needs surgery to close his spine," Taryn stated, reading the boy's records, "they don't expect him to survive."

"So they've just given up on him?" Reg asked incredulously.

"That's what it says. He has a good immune system, but he's at high risk of meningitis and they doubt he will be able to walk. The surgeon deems the defect too extensive to repair. They're treating him palliatively. I'm not a doctor I, I can only read what they put." Taryn said at Reg's angry expression.

"Why are they keeping his mother?" Reg asked.

"Having a Half-breed child carries a life sentence. She'll always be considered tainted. Green fathers usually get away with it of course." Taryn explained. "She'll live her life and die here in isolation."

"So someplace like this on some planet they could be holding Galatea's birth mother?" Reg asked.

"Most likely, and just as they have here she will never have got to hold her before she went into isolation." Taryn stated. "She may not even have known she had a daughter or if she even survived."

"You have to do something?" Reg pleaded with her.

"Damn right I'm going to do something." Taryn declared and turned to the guard. " _This boy, this boy, these two girls and the woman and child with the isolation crib, how much?"_

Several minutes of haggling followed, but eventually they agreed on a price but he wouldn't include the crib. People were for sale, but apparently equipment wasn't.

"I need to call Nareev and get him here tonight, and we need him to bring an infant isolation chamber just in case I can't get hold of one. We'll need to protect him from infection, at least for now." she told Reg as they returned to their ship. "And you need to convince The Doctor to transmit himself to the Chekov."

"That's going to be a tall order." Reg replied.

"Nareev's ship has a state of the art medical facility and holo-emitters but we don't have a surgeon anywhere near as skilled as The Doctor aside from Preshad, the Caj physician and she won't leave Barin Prime. She has clinics and charity work as well as her duties at the palace. We can't wait till we get back."

"I suppose a trip to Orion, Barin Prime and a mercy dash to save a baby will appeal to him." Reg reasoned as they boarded the Flyer-class shuttle.

…

"And this is all you have for me to go on?" The Doctor asked, examining the copy of the notes Taryn had taken, and the picture of the deformity in the cabin of the Chekov. "They did no other tests?"

"They don't use resources on people they don't expect to survive Doctor." Taryn explained. "We don't expect you to work miracles, if it's inoperative then… at least we've given him a chance and his mother can either live on Barin Prime or we'll find her a new identity. She'll get the chance to see and hold her boy before…"

"I'll do what I can for him of course. How are the other children? I've no idea how you managed to choose just four."

"It wasn't difficult this time. There were only seven children in the facility. This little fella," she said meaning the newborn. "A boy of twelve with no immune system at all who already has pneumonia. A newborn girl who is anencephalic and these four."

"Anencephalic?" Reg asked. "Am I translating that right as 'without brain'?" He paused in his work assembling a photonic field generator to allow The Doctor to roam outside the ship when they reached Barin Prime.

"It's another type of neural tube defect. Her brain didn't form properly during gestation." The Doctor explained. "She will only have a rudimentary brainstem and probably a skull deformity. She won't survive long, hours at most and nothing can be done for her." he said sadly.

"And the boy with pneumonia?" Reg asked.

"Without some immunity of his own it's hopeless. He has nothing to fight the infection with. Even if he survives against the odds there will always be another infection and he will always have to live in isolation. It's harsh, but he's safer here." The Doctor told him.

"Couldn't they stimulate his immune system to work in the same way Dr Crusher gave me that T-Cell?"

"Firstly, you turned into a spider and the entire ship into lower order species and these people all appear to have chromosomal damage that makes your odd genetic chemistry pale by comparison. The results could be catastrophic. Secondly that was just one dormant gene, we're talking about a huge undertaking, the process itself could trigger an auto-immune response and his own cells could be attacked by his new antibodies. It's just too radical a procedure." The Doctor stated, looking at the four 'lucky' children. "This boy has a septal heart defect and a cleft lip and palate, he's going to need significant facial reconstruction but he's currently stable. I agree with the doctor here that the hole will probably close on its own eventually but he's nearly two, he should be running around not wheezy and breathless so I'll fix it for him."

"He has a hole in the heart, like Galatea?" Reg asked.

"It's a common enough defect." The Doctor stated. "This little girl has a 90 degree scoliosis, her spine is like a corkscrew and they have her in a corset to correct it." he shook his head. "Again not top priority but I'll correct it while I'm here. She may need further surgeries as she grows but it should be something they can handle at the children's home from what I'm told." he examined the next record. "This baby has problems. He'll either be first or second on the triage list along with our little hybrid, I'll decide when I've examined them both." Taryn nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Reg asked.

"He has ectopia cordis, his heart is here," she indicated her upper chest in the centre, "under the skin instead of inside his chest. The arteries from his heart are also transposed. From his notes someone left him outside the Guldins in a box. His parents must have thought it was his best chance."

"This little girl is perfectly healthy aside from being deaf." The Doctor stated. "I'll examine her and if I can do anything I will." He looked at Reg. "I should have known you were inviting me on a busman's holiday, but it will good to finally meet Dr Prashad and Dr Genya face to face."

…

"And he will live?" The young green woman asked The Doctor as she stroked her son's cheek. "I already lost his father, I promised him I would keep him safe but I started to bleed heavily and they took me to the doctor."

"He's doing well so far." The Doctor told her. "The surgery went well but it's a little early to know if he'll walk."

"I'll carry him for the rest of his life if I have to. I just want him to survive." Zara smiled at her son.

Elsewhere in the medical bay Taryn fed a little girl apple sauce from a spoon, Reg was bottle feeding the baby who now had his heart safely inside his chest and correctly plumbed in and Nareev was sitting reading an old Orion legend to the two older children, the boy around two and a girl around ten who had both had their surgeries and were doing well. The staff at the facility had encouraged them to speak, although Taryn suspected they were listening to the tone of Nareev's voice rather than following the story of betrayal, murder, trickery and revenge, the theme of most Orion folk tales. The lilting tones of High Orion made them sound like songs and not everyone spoke High Orion. It was the language of diplomacy and ritual, not the everyday but was nonetheless a language heavy with expletives. Swearing was a big part of Orion culture and one that Taryn embraced.

"No." Taryn warned.

"What?" Reg asked.

"We aren't keeping any of these children."

"Not even this little one? He won't take up much space." Reg cooed at the tiny Grey boy. "Of course we can't, but I'd like to see the home you have for them." Reg smiled at the little girl Taryn was feeding. "What will happen to her?" The one disappointment of the rescue mission was The Doctor couldn't find a way for her to hear.

"The staff at Dushara will teach her to sign, and when she gets bigger she'll go to special classes for the deaf and learn to lip read. She may even get a hearing assistance animal if it's appropriate and will go to school with the other children." She looked at Reg. "Even Green children are sometimes deaf. She'll be fine."

"They go to school?" Reg asked. "I assumed they'd be tutored at the home."

"Some are. It depends on their mobility and individual needs. But most of them go to the local school. Grey's have the highest average IQ of all the Orion species. It would be foolish not to educate them with everyone else."

"What caused all the genetic problems?" Reg asked. "You said the reasons were lost?"

"The problem with the annals of Orion history is the penchant for exaggeration and tall tales. I come from a race of bullsh… prevaricators." she corrected remembering the children in the room. "I think they built something, a weapon, a power source, something that caused widespread chromosomal damage of cataclysmic proportions. They're believed to have been the most technologically advanced of all the Orion species, still are in many respects. Many of them work from their Guldin as programmers and design engineers and pay for their care out of the proceeds and those in hiding work in similar fields anonymously." Taryn replied. "It's Orion society that is driving them to extinction though, through fear and prejudice while saying it's for their own good."

"How many Guldin facilities are there?" he asked, gently burping the tiny boy.

"At least one on each planet, apart from Barin Prime. Edara would like to give them all haven, but her motives aren't entirely altruistic, she'd have her own personal brains trust. At least that's how she justifies it to some of my more…orthodox uncles. The ones who didn't acknowledge Galatea." She smiled at the little girl and lifted her from the high chair. "It would be a huge undertaking, and we'd need an isolation facility for the immune-compromised and that costs money to build and staff."

"Build a holographic one. You could have holographic staff with no risk of infection and they would at least have some socialisation, you could even use projections for them to socialise with each other." Reg put the little boy in his crib. "You could commission the people in the Guldins to design it." He looked at her earnestly. "If the Tahedri is serious, couldn't she negotiate with the authorities to send them to Barin Prime instead of the Guldins if they round anyone up? From what you've told me they'd be glad to be rid of them."

"You may have a point there cousin Reg." Nareev stated as he stood. "We could commission a holoship for those who need isolation, then there would be no risk of them being infected by those on the planet." he paused thoughtfully, "You have given me a lot to think about. Thank you." He tousled the hair of the two children snuggled together on a biobed and strode from the room.

"Well, even if the current Tahedri doesn't take up your suggestion the next one will." Taryn told him.

"He's going to be the next Tahedri?" Reg asked.

"Well I'm bloody not." she replied.

"No I mean, I thought it would be one of your uncles. The oldest one, whoever that is."

"Nareev's and Lural's father was her firstborn son with her first husband if you don't count Surok. They were both good men and died young. The rest of my uncles are from subsequent husbands and lovers and she became much less choosy as time went on. Technically I was in line as the firstborn of her errant firstborn, not just that she wanted a female successor. Nareev is the firstborn of a second and favoured husband rather than the child of some git she banged and is next. Technically speaking a patriarch can choose whoever they like though, they don't even have to be a blood relative. It's often a surprise on the deathbed or at retirement but Edara is a planner. She's currently over the moon as Nareev has agreed to co-regent with little Elona to continue the matrilineal line on paper and she will succeed him and I'm officially off the hook and guilt free."

"That's very complicated." Reg frowned. "What if Nareev has kids of his own?"

"His boyfriend might not be too happy if he starts knocking up women." Taryn grinned. "He may have children with a surrogate or adopt. Little Elona may decide to retire when she reaches adulthood. Who knows, but for now no one is arguing or bitching about the succession and that never happens in the Caj Barin." she told him. "Not in my lifetime certainly."

…

"This is really cosy." Reg nuzzled her hair as they snuggled under the covers in a holographic bed in the back of the Chekov. Safe in the hangar of Nareev's ship.

"It is I suppose." Taryn sighed. "Okay I miss Gala and I'm glad we're going back early. There I've said it." she pouted.

"Me too." Reg agreed. "It's too quiet and the bed is too empty without Ratio trying to get between us. I really miss Neelix too."

"I know, but we'll see them both soon." Taryn rubbed his chest comfortingly. "The Homeworld is no big deal, you can pretty much get the same experience watching Bladerunner without getting mugged or insulted." Reg smiled, Orion I was a planet-wide thriving metropolis. Busy, bustling and filled with bright lights. It was okay to visit briefly, but he wouldn't want to live there. "I hope she's okay." Taryn chewed her lip. "What if she breaks something? Those boys can be rough."

"Your grandmother has her own medical facility, she'll be fine even if she does break something. I'm the worrier, not you, so stop it or I'll go to the union." he warned her. "Don't try to tell me no one ever broke a bone in that household." Reg argued.

"I broke a few myself while I was there as a kid. Some of them were even mine." Taryn admitted.

"I love the thought of you rough-housing with boys." Reg kissed her temple. "The only thing better is the thought of you rough-housing with girls." She elbowed him playfully.

"I was wondering…Oh sorry." The Doctor looked embarrassed as he appeared in the compartment and found them in bed. "I don't mean to intrude. It can wait."

"It's alright Doctor." Reg said. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm… you're in bed, I'll…"

"Firstly, we were talking, albeit in the nude, but we are covered up and secondly, neither of us have anything you haven't seen before." Taryn argued. "You wouldn't come bursting in here if something wasn't bothering you, so talk." she ordered.

"It's about your friend Barsha…" The Doctor began.

"Barsha." Taryn nodded. "You'd better take a seat Doctor." She patted the bed and raised her eyebrows at Reg.

"I…I think she may have just made a pass at me." The Doctor said uncomfortably.

"That sounds like her," Taryn smirked, "what did she say…or do?"

"Well, we were talking, and it was all very civil. I was given to understand Grey and Ruddy Orions aren't as libidinous as those with your complexion…" he continued.

"Generally speaking." Taryn chewed her lip to supress a giggle.

"She…well…she kissed me, rather passionately and said she wanted to look at my software… and see if she could make it hardware."

"I see." Taryn's upper lip quivered with the strain of trying not to laugh. Beside her Reg snorted softly.

"Do you think that's funny?" The Doctor snapped at him.

"Well… no not really." he caved under The Doctor's glare, stifled a laugh and exchanged glances with Taryn who cracked up completely.

"Oh I'm sorry." she grabbed The Doctors arm to stop him leaving. "If you feel uncomfortable tell her, she'll admire you for it, she appreciates…directness."

"It's not that, I'm just not used to overt demonstrations of affection." The Doctor explained.

"I can understand that." Reg commiserated. "Do you like her?"

"I hardly know her. I don't understand her motives…"

"She's into tech, she was bound to find you fascinating and you're an attractive man." Taryn stated.

"He is?" Reg asked suspiciously.

"Yes he is. You have to understand that she was raised on a planet where women seduce men biochemically and it's made her a little…aggressive in order to compete. She's also had a limited number of men to choose from as even in a colony as permissive as ours there is still a certain amount of stigma and she shares my opinion of Green men that generally speaking they keep their brains in their biceps. But luckily we do have a fair number of Muni, non Orions who have been naturalised." she paused. "Barsha doesn't have ulterior motives, it's not in her nature but whether she's looking for a fling or something more serious I couldn't tell you. She seems to pursue both. Sequentially of course, I've never known her to overlap. She isn't a cheat." Taryn explained.

"Maybe you should look at it as a holiday romance?" Reg suggested.

"A holiday romance?" The Doctor smiled. "Thank you, you've both been very helpful."

"You're welcome." Taryn smiled back.

"I'll be going." he stood up thoughtfully and disappeared.

"What?" Taryn said at the strange look Reg was giving her.

"He's attractive?"

"Oh for God's sake Reginald, don't start." she snapped.

"Who else do you find attractive?" he asked angrily.

"Quite a lot of people. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with them or going to jump into bed with them." she argued. "You are on shaky ground considering who your female friends are."

"What? They're married women and I respect that." Reg protested.

"Oh, so you were respecting their holograms were you?" That's a new way of putting it."

"Oh it always comes back to my holo-addiction doesn't it…?" he said archly then stopped suddenly. "Is this argument turning you on as much as it is me?" he asked. He got no reply, he was pinned under her with her tongue exploring his mouth. "I love it when you rough-house Kitten." he whispered as he gazed up at her on all fours above him.

"Shut up and show me your software." she ordered.

"I think you mean hardware." he smirked.

…

"I really should check on my patients before we disembark…" The Doctor whispered.

"You really should." Barsha agreed, her body pressed against his and her arms around his neck.

"It's not like we can't pick this up later…" he suggested and kissed her with heated passion.

"We certainly will pick this up later." She smiled as he stroked her pale grey cheek and gazed into her blue cybernetic eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered.

"Anything." she replied and ran her hand down the front of his uniform.

"May I perform a complete genetic and chromosomal analysis on you?" he asked.

"What?" she snapped.

"I really want to help your people, and the more data I can collect the better." he replied.

"Oh." She seemed disappointed and pulled away. "So I'm just another sample for your research?"

"No." he took her hands and gazed at her earnestly. "You're much more than that. You're lovely."

"I am?" she replied.

"You're intelligent, beautiful, you have skin like porcelain…" he touched her neck and let his hand fall to her shoulder. "…and I have to check on my patients." he admitted reluctantly and kissed her hand before he turned to leave.

"It's wonderful that you want to help us Doctor. We are an endangered species. We need all the help we can get." she told him earnestly.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Obviously I don't own Bladerunner in any way shape or form._

 _Incidentally, I spotted something while doing research into Orion language for the next story. It turns out Caju is plural and Caj is singular. I'm not going to go through everything and replace it but I will write an excuse for the error into the plot of the next tale._

 _The response to this story has been a little strange. It's getting hits but very few comments. I do hope people are enjoying it, or at least finding it a way to pass the time. Reviews and comments are always welcome, even if there is something you don't like._

 _In the next instalment:_

 _The honeymoon continues._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

" _I shall not be defeated!"_ Nareev roared as a crowd of Grey and Green children crowded around him, laughing and swinging from his arms and neck. He let out a feral howl as he dropped to his knees and pretended to be mortally wounded. " _With my last breath, I ask that my death be…. avenged!"_ He rolled onto his back and raised his hand like a claw, shaking with the effort, then fell inert, his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth.

"He truly missed his calling as a thespian." Taryn said sarcastically to Reg and The Doctor.

"I don't know, the audience seem to be appreciative." The Doctor smiled. "That should be Dr Prashad and Dr Genya the paediatrician." he said as a shuttle landed nearby.

"Doctor!" Galatea shouted as she ran from the shuttle. Followed by two well-dressed Green Orion women, one elderly with white hair, the Caj physician Prashad. "I didn't know you'd be here!" She jumped into his arms.

"It seems we're chopped liver." Reg muttered to his wife.

"How's my little Muse?" he asked. "Have you been having a nice vacation?"

"Yes. I broke my fumb." she held up her thumb and waggled it at him.

"You did? Well it looks alright now. Did Dr Prashad make it better?"

"Yes." she replied.

"How did you do that?" Reg asked with a frown.

"I fell." she said and held her arms out to her Daddy who took her from the Doctor who went to speak to his colleagues. "It went pop." she told them.

"Did you miss us?" Reg asked as Taryn moved in for a group hug.

"No." she said. "Maybe a little bit." she added.

"We missed you." Taryn said as she stroked her white hair out of her eyes and rubbed noses with the little girl. Reg kissed her temple and put her down. She ran away to play with the other children.

"To think I worried she wouldn't want to interact with other kids." Taryn shook her head.

"She's full of surprises, just like her Mommy." Reg stated.

"What do you think then?" Taryn asked.

"It's a lovely place, the children look happy." Reg replied. "But I don't think it would have been right for Galatea."

"I agree, but then you could argue that all of them would do better with a family." Taryn replied. "She'd have been the only Half-breed here though and we both understand feeling out of place. You were right. She belongs with us."

Reg smiled. It was a lovely place, for a children's home it had a surprisingly homely feel. Soft furnishings and pictures drawn by the children decorated every room along with a portrait of every child who had lived there on a wall, some of which were now working as staff. Every child looked well fed and they were all clothed and shod and it was clear that if a child needed a walking aid or an adaptation it was provided. The children chatted and played games, even a minor tussle broke out between two older boys and another settled it quickly. It wasn't perfect, but what family is? The children had as much normality as their disabilities would allow. They also had a number of Green children who had been orphaned living at the home. Even children from neighbouring houses came to play and appeared to have no issues regarding the colour of their skin or that wider Orion society regarded them as untouchable.

"This place is the greatest accomplishment in Edara's reign. It makes me proud to be her grandchild." Taryn told him.

"So tell me about this place you have planned for Zara and her baby?" Reg asked.

"I'm going to stay here and examine some of the children." The Doctor approached and told them. "They're wondering if I have any other treatment options. I'd also like to take as many genetic scans as I can for my research so I may be here for a while."

"Perhaps we should take Zara and the little one to Novala then? I don't want to get there too late" Taryn stated. "We could beam the photonic field generator over to Prashad's shuttle and the Doctor can go back to the palace with them." Reg nodded in agreement.

"Dr Genya agreed to call in at Novala do the baby's follow up checks over the next few days." The Doctor stated. "She said she'll monitor him on an ongoing basis."

"That's good of her. Ask her to be sure to bill the Caj for her travel costs." Taryn commented. "Shall we make a move?" she suggested.

Once they had rounded up their child, transferred the field generator for the Doctor and loaded Zara and her newborn onto the Chekov it didn't take long to travel to the Novala Valley in the next province.

"Maresh." Taryn waved to a shirtless man working in a nearby field with a group of people as they arrived. He was a Ruddy Orion, but was far from the waif like boys who worked at the Bank of Orion. He was slightly built but tall and muscled and his shoulders tanned dark red in contrast to the orange of his skin from hard work outdoors.

"Taryn. Welcome." he smiled as he approached them, wiping his face with his shirt.

"This is my mate Reginald, our daughter Galatea and this is Zara and her baby."

"Tinos, after his father." Zara said proudly, gazing down at her little son.

"He looks a fine boy." Maresh stated with a smile. "We should take him in out of the sun." They walked along a dirt track between the fields, it was late afternoon but the sun was still hot in the valley. "When are you due?" he asked Taryn.

"That's a matter of heated debate." Taryn smiled as she walked with her family Galatea holding their hands between them. "It's a fair way off yet, I'm twenty-three weeks along."

"Twins?" Maresh asked. "Twins are wonderful, a double blessing, but they are hard work when they are tiny," he smiled and waved to two early teenage orange and green striped boys working on a water pump near the farmhouse, they appeared to be disagreeing over the best tool to use, "and can be a trial when they are big." he smirked and looked to Zara, "We have many women here with young who would be happy to mind Tinos should you wish to find work in the town nearby to contribute financially, or if you are happy to perform chores here that is acceptable. We do not expect women with infants to work the fields but there is always food to prepare, laundry to wash and clothing to mend or other tasks if you have particular skills. You are welcome to stay as long as you like, or if our way of life does not suit you I have friends all over the province that will help you find work and a place to live."

"I trained with a tailor," Zara told him, "before I met my mate."

"Then we need you, garments cost more than cloth and the children reduce their clothing to rags before they out grow them." Maresh grinned.

"So this is a commune?" Reg asked.

"I do not understand?" Maresh asked.

"You live in a group, with other families and individuals and you're self-sufficient?" Reg reiterated.

"Yes, that describes us well." Maresh smiled, his purple eyes warm. "We also supply the Tahedri's household with fresh produce and a few of the shops in the province. We get a fair price which pays for things we cannot produce ourselves." he explained as they entered the farmhouse. " _Mata, my beloved?"_ he called.

" _What?_ " a heavily pregnant Green woman with short black hair appeared in a doorway with a cooking pot in her hand held by her apron that she stirred with a large spoon. "Taryn! It has been too long." She smiled, then looked at her matching belly and gave her a knowing look.

"This is Zara and her boy-child Tinos. They will be joining us, at least until Zara finds her feet." Maresh explained.

"They put you in a Guldin?" Mata asked her, looking at the boy and smiling and she nodded in response. "You will be safe here, this is a good colony. The Tahedri embraces all of us no matter the colour of our skin." She kissed the girl's cheek and the child's forehead softly. "You are most welcome." She smiled warmly. "You must stay for dinner, all of you. We have more than enough. Come and talk with me while I cook and introduce me to your friends Taryn."

"He is her mate and this is their child." Maresh smiled. "Reginald and Galatea."

"You _have_ been busy Girl." Mata stated with an arched brow.

After dinner Taryn was sitting on a couch in their living room with Galatea snuggled beside her, asleep. Almost like a book end next to her was Mata with a little striped girl of around three on her lap, what there was of it, looking at a book.

"I take it the girl is adopted? Taryn did not have her last time she visited." Maresh asked as he sat with Reg, both of them drinking homebrew ale. "You rescued her from a Guldin?"

"She's adopted, but we found her on a Ferengi ship." Reg replied.

"Ferengi?"

"It's complicated, but they took her Hedroxal gland."

"Terrible. Did they mistreat her?"

"Actually we believe they treated her as well as they could, but they didn't understand her needs or the life she'd led up to that point. They claimed the doctor they paid to take her gland planned to kill her and they took her instead, but we've no idea what they intended to do with her." Reg explained.

"It's hard to see any profit in it. Even the Ferengi don't trade in slaves. Prostitution yes, they rent people rather than sell them." Maresh sipped his ale. "I look at my beautiful wife, her full belly, my sons, my little daughter and I am ashamed that my kind traded hers like livestock. Thank goodness their green biology gave them the upper hand and they turned the tables on us."

"There's slavery in Earth history. Orions don't hold the monopoly on that shame." Reg stated.

"No, but it is in your past. We have yet to learn that lesson." Maresh snorted. "We Ruddy Orions call the Green-skins slow yet we cling to the old prejudices like drowning men and consider ourselves superior."

"Until a few weeks ago I thought all Orions were green. A few months before that I only knew the rumours about your society. But I was smitten with a girl who was more compassionate and Human than anyone I'd ever met despite her skin being the colour of jade. I now know better. I know that there is far more to your society than my species realises and it certainly isn't all to be ashamed of." Reg looked at the Ruddy skinned man. "But I suspect I may be drunk."

"I suspect I'm not drunk enough." Maresh laughed. "What do you do Reg?"

"I'm a Starfleet Officer. An Engineer." he sipped the ale.

"You don't strike me as an officer, what rank?"

"I don't strike anyone as an officer." Reg giggled. "I'm a Lieutenant Commander."

"You are definitely drunk." Maresh smiled. "Do I strike you as a…I'm not sure what your kind call it, but I traded on the market, bonds, stocks, shares in companies."

"You were a stock broker?" Reg asked incredulously.

"Yes, a stock broker. I lived a wild life, women, the finest Orion wine…" he snorted as he held his cloudy glass of homebrew up to the light. "One day I was…I had taken pharmaceuticals…"

"You were stoned." Reg stated with a smile.

"I was extremely stoned." Maresh laughed. "I was lying on a couch on my back with my head hanging off the edge at a party, and I saw the most beautiful pair of legs I had ever seen, upside down, dancing toward me and it was my Mata. She had been hired to dance. I also know what it is to lose your heart to a woman with jade skin." He smiled at the memory. "My family disowned me when I told them I had taken her as my mate, hers did the same. I lost my job when my employer found out. Mata was with…twins and could not dance so we had no money, we were about to lose our home when I met an old school friend in the street. Nareev. He brought us here from the Homeworld and now we help others who are outcast, for whatever the reason." he sipped his beer. "This ale, from hops grown here and brewed in our cellar is far sweeter to me than the most expensive vintage wine." he grinned. "It tastes of freedom. Our life is simple, but we have many to share the work and time with our families." He took a swig of his drink. "I pity you friend."

"Why?" Reg asked, not that he was surprised, he was used to pity.

"You are drunk and I have seen Taryn fly." Maresh smirked.

Reg laughed. "It's easier to handle with a skinful. That's for certain."

…

"Oh shit!" Reg shouted as he stepped on a toy and skidded whilst carrying their slumbering daughter to her bed. He had insisted on carrying her against Taryn's better judgement, she had carried her to the Chekov perfectly alright, but Barclay knew best. Galatea woke with a shriek and began to cry. "Oh I'm sorry, are you hurt?" he asked, standing her on the floor.

"What happened?" Taryn asked, turning on the light and entering the room.

"Daddy shouted, he said a naughty word." Galatea wailed and raised her arms to her mother, who had previously had cause to ask Dr Z to mind his language in front of their daughter. She had also never heard Reg raise his voice, until now.

"Daddies and Mummies sometimes say naughty words when things happen or go wrong." Taryn told her, sitting beside her on her little bed and cuddling her. "Are you okay?" she asked Reg who was hobbling and hopping around.

"Not really, I fu…fluffed up my ankle I think." he corrected, pretending it was a stammer but knew it wasn't missed by Taryn. "Why are there toys all over the floor?" he asked with a puzzled frown.

"Teela never said to put dem away." Galatea pouted, Teela being Edara's favourite handmaiden. "Did Daddy shout because I was naughty?" she asked Taryn, her lower lip quivering.

"No sweetie, I shouted because I thought I was going to drop you or fall on you." Reg told her. "But you know you're supposed to put away your toys."

"I know, I'm sorry." Galatea said. "Can I have hot chocolate?" she asked, clearly spotting an opportunity as she had been upset. "Wiv marshmallows?"

"It's a little late but I suppose so." Taryn said. "Seeing as you had a bit of a fright."

"I…don't feel so good…" Reg gagged and hopped from the room rapidly.

"What's wrong wiv Daddy?" Galatea asked.

"Well, you know we told you about grown-up drinks at the banquet, ones that aren't for children? Well Daddy drank some and he's not feeling very well." Taryn explained. "Orion grown-up drinks are stronger than Human ones."

"And Daddy is Human." Galatea nodded.

…

"It's sprained and you fractured a metatarsal." The Doctor told Reg who was looking distinctly green with a bowl on his lap. "How much of that homebrew did you drink?"

"Not much, a few glasses." he told The Doctor as he healed his foot and ankle. "I don't think it suited me."

"You're lucky you didn't drop the child, what were you thinking?" The Doctor chided him.

"I wasn't paralytic, I'd have stepped on the… whatever it was in the dark if I'd been stone cold sober. If it had happened to Taryn it would have been a real disaster. Is Gala alright?"

"She's fine, better than fine." The Doctor stated. "I wasn't certain but I checked her bone density. It's up by three percent. I checked because I noticed today that she's grown by 15 millimetres since we found her."

"A centimetre and a half?" Taryn asked. "That's a little fast isn't it?"

"She's having a growth spurt, probably thanks to better nutrition. If the supplementary drinks continue to support her skeletal tissue we may not need to resort to more radical treatments, but it's still early days." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, that's wonderful news," Reg sighed, "she's been tear-assing around since we got here and playing with children a lot more robust as well as bigger. We didn't like to hold her back because she needs to socialise."

"She's a force of nature, I don't think we could hold her back." Taryn smiled and grasped Reg's hand.

…

"Th th th." Taryn said.

"Fff." Galatea hissed sitting across from her mother, cross-legged.

"Think about where your tongue is. Stick out that tongue and go 'th'." Taryn said, crossing her eyes.

"Vats rude!" Gala squealed and giggled.

Taryn took a deep breath. "Okay." she said girding herself. "We are the Barclay Cheerleading team and we can do this." She looked into Gala's upturned little face. "Put your finger like this." She pressed her finger to her lips as if asking her to keep quiet, "now touch your finger with your tongue." she instructed. "Now breathe out sharply through your mouth…"

"Th." Gala went and looked surprised.

"Again?" Taryn smiled.

"Th." Gala grinned.

"Alright, now do that and say 'the'."

"Tee." Gala frowned and shook her head. "Th. The."

"You did it" Taryn breathed and smiled. "This?"

"This." she repeated.

"That?"

"That." Gala giggled.

"This, that and the other." Taryn beamed.

"This, that and the other." Gala laughed.

"Can you say it without the finger?"

"This, that and the other." Gala declared.

"Shout it for Daddy!" Taryn proclaimed.

"THIS, THAT AND THE OTHER!" Gala bellowed.

"Do you ladies have to be so loud?" Reg emerged from the bedroom in his pyjamas, looking rough and hungover.

"Say it again Gala!" Taryn cheered.

"THIS, THAT AND THE OTHER!"

"She did it." Reg whispered. "You did it, you clever girl!" Reg said, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "And well done Mommy."

"Shake time!" Gala cheered.

"It's shake time already?" Reg frowned. They had a daily routine. When Taryn was working on the Bridge, Reg would go for a run, shower, shave and dress while the girls would do yoga with Beverly. The Doctor had recommended gentle stretching for her joints and soft tissues rather than more rigorous activity and they had incorporated it with Taryn's daily yoga practice. Then they would have breakfast together and Reg would run through her speech exercises while Taryn showered and headed off to work. Then Gala would have her supplement shake for her bone development and after would play for an hour or so, then they'd do some learning practice before lunch to prepare her for starting school but the lessons were on hold while they were on vacation. Afternoon was nap time, another shake and then more play, usually with Beverly and Yves as Reg would either work in Engineering or on the Holodeck in the afternoons. Taryn would collect her at the end of her shift, sometimes Yves too to give the Picards some alone time. Then they would eat together and talk for while before bath time, story time and bed time. Then it was Mommy and Daddy time. If it was shake time he'd slept really late. "What flavour today?"

"Banana please Daddy."

"Okay, I'll get dressed and we'll go and get a special Gala banana shake from the Chekov." Reg told her and got a cheer. He put her down and she ran off to play. "Do you think she'll be that easily pleased in a decade's time?" he said as he helped Taryn to her feet.

"No chance." Taryn smiled. "She'll still need a lot of practice you know. I'm not Professor Higgins, by George and she's got it."

"You're sexier than Professor Higgins." he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hurry up Daddy, shake time!" Gala ordered.

"Shake time." Reg nodded.

…

"Good morning." Reg whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her his mug in his hand. She was standing in her robe on the veranda of the Hunting Lodge, drinking herbal tea and looking out over the unspoilt forest filled with animals and birds, watching the rise of the morning mist. They seemed familiar on first glance, deer, boar and birds similar to those he'd seen in holodeck programs featuring King Arthur and Robin Hood, but on closer inspection they were very different. Additional eyes, tusks and horns and sometimes strange colouring to match the foliage of the deep purple forest marked them as alien. Hunting Lodge was something of a misnomer, it was a protected reserve, no one had hunted there for decades so it was more of a country retreat or holiday cottage than a base to pursue game.

"Good morning." She smiled and nestled into him. "It's a beautiful morning for a ride."

"Yes, but you aren't allowed Mommy-to-be." Reg told her and kissed her ear gently. "I might take Galatea out later though."

"What? She's never ridden and we don't have any small ponies, we only have big Friesians." Taryn panicked. "It's not safe." Edara had selected her horses based on the average size of her sons. Friesians were dray horses, but also took well to the saddle and were historically used as war horses by knights in heavy armour. She also chose them as they look dramatic, jet black traditionally or deep red with long flowing manes and tails and feathered feet.

"I'll use one of the English saddles you have and she can ride double with me. It'll be fine." he assured her. He had gone snooping in the stable after they arrived in the evening and got chatting to the groom, Moral, who lived nearby and helped him bed the horses down, much to the young man's surprise, while Taryn put Gala to bed. "We'll just go for a canter and we won't go far." He took a swallow of his coffee.

"Fatherhood has changed you." Taryn told him.

"For the better I hope?" he asked.

"Definitely." She smiled. "Ask Moral to give you Midnight, the stallion. He's big but he's calm." Taryn advised. "You'll like Evening, but she's a little lively for Gala's first ride, Dawn, the red mare is skittish around hogs and Noon, the red gelding is a sod, he can be bloody-minded when the mood takes him. They're all good horses though really. I like Friesians, they're bright, loyal and willing."

"And tall, just how you like your men." he added with a smile. "Why does your grandmother keep Earth horses?" Reg asked.

"There aren't any Orion quadrupeds you can ride. She likes being in the forest and she hates to walk."

"So which grandmother taught you to ride?"

"That was Miffy, and I hated it." Taryn admitted.

"Why?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"Because we were all expected to ride and I dug my heels in." She sipped her tea. "Noon isn't the only one who can be obstinate."

"But you can ride?" Reg asked.

"Of course I can ride. As soon as they stopped making me do it I enjoyed it, but I'm not a horse fanatic like Miffy and Beth."

"Mommy?" Galatea was crying as she came to the door.

"What's the matter treasure?" Taryn said, rushing over to her.

"I woke up and didn't know where you were." she sniffled. "I thought I was all alone." she wailed. "Just like before."

"Oh, it's because it's a strange place." she hugged her, dropping to her knees and kissing her temple, gently wiping away her tears. "You are our little girl, and you will never be alone, ever again. You have me, and Daddy and The Doctor and Data and Geordi and all our family here and soon you're going to meet Grandpa, and Grandma and Grandad, not just to wave to on a screen, to cuddle you, and you have uncles and aunts and cousins who all want to meet you."

Reg felt a little choked as he watched Taryn rock their tiny daughter against her and whisper words of reassurance. She had been right, they just didn't know the emotional affect her long term isolation would have on her and neither of them had thought that she wouldn't be able to find them in the small cottage and would panic.

"Come and look at the view?" Taryn asked once she had calmed down a little.

"It's pretty." Galatea said as she looked towards the forest, her dark eyes wide.

…

Taryn smiled as she watched them return from their ride, she patted the horse's neck through his long black mane.

"We went really really fast." Galatea told her and Reg shook his head behind her. "And we went a long long way." he shook his head again, then nodded in agreement as the little girl looked up at him.

"Did you have fun?" Taryn said as Reg passed her down to her.

"It was amazing." Galatea said enthusistically.

"Amazing eh?" Taryn smiled and took off her little helmet. Taryn had insisted on it, not that she was really worried. Reg II had confirmed what she always suspected, if you want to see Reg at his best and most calm and confident, put him with an animal. His father had encouraged him to ride once he saw how big a difference the kitten he had got him made. It was also something Alicia hated so it got him away from her.

"Can we go again?" she asked as Reg dismounted and disappeared into the stable with the large horse.

"Maybe tomorrow." Taryn told her. "Great-grandma Miffy has horses on Earth, even some little Gala sized ones."

"Really?" Galatea asked excitedly. "How will Daddy fit on a little horse?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Daddy will have to walk alongside. You'll get to sit on the pony on your own." Taryn explained.

"On my own like Daddy does?" her eyes widened with excitement, Reg had gone for a longer ride first then come back for her as he hadn't ridden a real horse in a while, but Midnight was a gentle giant and very responsive. "What's Daddy doing?"

"He's looking after the horse, taking off his saddle, making sure he's alright, giving him a brush." Taryn explained. "It's an important part of riding."

"I like it here." Gala told her.

"I do too." Taryn replied.

…

"And I rode a huuuuge black horse every day. And I saw bucks, and hogs and all kinds of birds." Galatea told Edara excitedly.

"You've had quite an adventure." Edara smiled.

"Her speech is really coming along." The Doctor told him, "and her social skills."

"It's all her, we give her the ball and she runs with it." Reg stated.

"You've all been putting in the work, don't understate your influence." The Doctor told him with a smile. Reg smiled shyly.

"…and Mommy says Miffy has little horses that I'll be able to learn to ride myself."

"Did she just say 'that'?" The Doctor asked him with surprise.

"She cracked that one the day we left for the lodge, but you were… indisposed." Reg told him. "How did it go?" Reg asked excitedly as Taryn entered the room. Dr Prashad had wanted to examine her and Orion fathers were persona non grata during pre-natal check-ups, and the birth. They generally would go out drinking during the labour and turn up either when they ran out of money or could no longer stand and be carried home by their friends. Although the more sensitive modern male would wait outside the delivery room and remain sober, as Lural had.

"She's pleased. From an Orion point of view all seems well although she says the babies are underweight for Orions but we knew about that and she's not concerned. Her only comment was she wants me to up my fluid intake a little."

Reg sighed with relief and hugged her. She had seen the top obstetrician on the Homeworld during their visit and had left in floods of tears. The Ruddy Orion had lectured Taryn that the twins were malnourished and grossly undersized and recommended immediate termination from a cursory glance at her scan. It was only when he had pursued her into the waiting room and seen Reg that he realized she wasn't a full Orion and neither were the twins, he had confused her with his next patient, not realising he had been liaising over subspace on her case for months. He had apologised profusely of course, but Taryn had let rip in the waiting room full of people a five minute diatribe in idiomatic Orion. From the little of it that Reg understood he wasn't certain some of it was anatomically possible, let alone ethical but it certainly earned her the support of all the waiting patients, many of which joined in as though Taryn was holding a rally. He may be the best, but it didn't make him popular. She trusted Dr Prashad, she had delivered Tira and all of her uncles, along with most of the Caj and had known Taryn from a small child. Her opinion carried far more weight than a blowhard specialist who couldn't be bothered to check the name of his patients or notice that one of the foetuses on the scan wasn't even green. Edara was currently in dispute with him over the bill he had dared to send for the consultation.

"On the topic of my being indisposed. I no longer require a ride back to Earth on the Chekov." The Doctor smiled.

"You aren't thinking of staying here?" Taryn asked darkly.

"No, Barsha and I will be travelling to Earth together." The Doctor explained. "Edara has appointed her as a Special Envoy and she will be working at the Orion Embassy…."

Taryn laughed. "Are you going in the diplomatic bag?"

"…just until she can find an engineering job." The Doctor gave Taryn a dark look. "We've become…very fond of each other and we'd like to see how things progress between us."

"Well, she can have a job." Reg stated. "I've accepted the position at Daystrom and I'm putting together a team. She has transporter and comms systems experience and has used technology from other cultures. I've seen her work, she'd be good for the team."

"You're serious?" The Doctor asked. "You're going to teach?" Reg looked hurt. "I don't mean you wouldn't be good at it, I'm wondering if you're nervous about it?"

"Of course I'm nervous, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't nervous but working with Dan and Galatea too… it…it just seems like the right decision. I really think I can do this."

"And you'll be happy working full time?" The Doctor asked.

"Admiral Maddox is flexible about me working from home when it's feasible, it's not like overtime is compulsory and I'll be near the nursery while Taryn is working."

"I don't have to teach every module of my course." Taryn stated. "Besides, it won't be launched until next year now so I'll be doing lectures on an ad hoc basis, grading papers and working on my thesis between now and then. It should work out okay." She smiled.

"It sounds like you have it all organised." The Doctor smiled.

"Hardly." Reg looked at Taryn. "We can't all fit in my apartment now we have Gala, she'll have to sleep on the couch so we need to find a house and quickly. We have to find a school for her, we have names to choose, Taryn hasn't even started on her birth plan yet…"

"I have." Taryn replied indignantly. "Push the babies out of my va-jay-jay."

"That's your entire birth plan?" Reg asked incredulously. "Do you want music, a water birth… okay, maybe not a water birth but do you want an active labour? Do you want to go drug-free?"

"Maybe you should write the birth plan?" Taryn suggested. "I want drugs, lots of them, not even obstetric ones. I want to be stoned and dead from the waist down and I want Glam Rock, no weird whale music or sounds of the Bolian rainforest bollocks."

"Glam Rock?" Reg asked.

"I like Glam Rock."

"You want Glam Rock?" he asked nervously, twitching slightly and looked at The Doctor for support.

"Or I might change my mind, I'll have Enigma, I want Sadeness on a loop. Gregorian chant and heavy breathing, that seems apt. Maybe I'll have the Chicken Song. The point is I want flexibility and to be able to play things by ear. I want the plan to be adaptive. Look what happened to Beverly's birth plan? I don't know but I'm fairly certain it didn't say get shot at by Orions and have an engineer catch the kid like a quarterback catching a snap. Joking aside I don't know if I want drugs or not until I know how I handle the pain, but I definitely want to be able to move around, I don't want stirrups or a birthing chair." she told The Doctor. "Just the thought of it…"

"Orion females usually deliver on all fours or kneeling with support, so it's natural that you find the idea of a birthing chair disturbing. It sounds as though you want an active labour as Reg suggested so I'll put together some literature on that for you both as well as information on activities and positions to make the earlier stages of labour more comfortable. Give you both some tools in the box that you can try when the time comes. But we can certainly be flexible in terms of pain relief as well as music, lighting, aromatic candles…" he suggested.

"Doctor, we didn't go to those lengths for the conception. I'm not Bajoran." Taryn stated. It was well known that Bajoran females had to be completely relaxed for the birthing process.

"No but, maybe we should think about the atmosphere we want to bring our babies into," Reg argued, "and I'm not suggesting we have whale music or chirping crickets, but I'd like something a little more auspicious than 20th Century Boy or Ballroom Blitz."

"Life on Mars?" she ventured. "Okay, so if I get an active labour and pain relief if I want it, you can be the artistic director." Taryn suggested. "But I want veto power on any music I don't like."

"I think we have a deal." Reg shook her hand. "Now we have to think of names." The Doctor sidled away, choosing names wasn't really his forte after all.

"Oh God." Taryn stated. "That's a difficult one. I've got so many relatives a lot of the good names are gone and I don't want to offend anyone."

"How do you mean?" Reg asked.

"Well, just as an example, say we have two boys, it would be simple to name them after my Dad and your Dad, but you're adamant you want to end the Barclay tradition and not have a Reginald IV. So that might offend your Dad. If we have two girls and call one Marianne no way is the other one getting called Alicia and how will your mother feel?"

"Who gives a shit?" Reg replied as an almost visceral response, then grabbed her as she started to react, "I see your point. I'm just saying we need to discuss it."

"Okay." Taryn agreed. "We can talk about it on the trip home." She looked up at him. "Were are we going to live?"

"I…well…"

"I don't want to live in a city." she told him. "It's why I picked Fleming Square, it had a villagy feel about it."

"I want you to be near your family…"

"You'll have to transport to work and I don't want to put you through that." Taryn rubbed his arm.

"We'd be near my Dad too though."

"You aren't commuting by transporter every day." Taryn stated flatly. "The shuttle trip takes too long."

"I don't want to live near Daystrom. It's too…" he hunted for the word.

"Studenty?"

"Yes." he replied. "I don't want to bring up kids in the city either." he sighed.

"It has to be the right house too. A home is like a family member."

"We need to give this more thought." he told her.

…

They were finally on the way home to Earth and Reg sipped his warm milk in the back of the Chekov as he watched his girls settle down in the bed for their afternoon nap. Galatea was feeling Taryn's tummy and pressing her ear to it to see if she could hear anything, giggling as she felt the babies kick and move. She was excited that she would be getting two siblings soon and liked the idea of being a big sister. She was going to be a good one, Reg could tell. He was tempted to curl up with them but he knew if he did he'd be restless all night. He was sleeping a lot better these days, the nightmares were fewer and further between as were Taryn's. Family routine had had a settling effect on them both and many had commented that parenthood suited them. Reg still worried about the health of the two women in his life but it wasn't preoccupying his every waking thought anymore and tutoring Gala had given him some newfound confidence. Reginald Barclay, Elocution Coach. Who'd have thought it?

He wandered up to the main compartment as they had drifted off to sleep and decided to do some work. His test hologram had been active on the internal emitter for seven weeks and was being monitored by Dr Zimmerman while he was away but he was receiving regular updates. The auspices looked good, the device was stable and holding strong. The only drawback was the Soong Institute insisted the matrix had to be hard coded onto the device, permanently setting it to one hologram. It couldn't be interchangeable, but given the demand for emitters it meant they couldn't be stolen and used by someone else. Within the month they'd be trialling the internal emitter on Moriarty if all was well, followed by the Countess. It took countless man hours and the combined efforts of Reg, Taryn, Dr Z, Moriarty, Data and Geordi but they finally managed to unscramble her matrix. Zimmerman was monitoring her for stability also, she had a worrying tendency to fritz out now and then that they couldn't quite pin down yet but they were working on it. He examined the latest program statistics he'd been sent. Another clean sweep, excellent.

There was also a communique from Data to both of them. They had used the technique Taryn had helped adapt from their experiments with Unity to successfully return Lal to her android body. They hoped the time she spent as a hologram had given her more emotional stability. Taryn theorised that trauma was a factor in cascade failure as a newborn android didn't have the emotional maturity to cope, a theory supported by Data and Juliana. Lal was doing very well so far. It was wonderful news and Taryn would be thrilled by it.

Typically, there was still disquiet at the back of Barclay's mind. Not in spite of how well things were going, because of it. Call it Murphy's Law or Sod's Law, he had a sense of impending doom, an imminent feeling that the Universe was about to bite him in the ass.

It was only a matter of time.

…

He woke in a panic, this was a different nightmare it was… Oh God it was a memory. Those memories. He looked at his wife, she was still sleeping and a sob rose in his chest as he looked at her. He pulled his knees to his chest and began to rock back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he sobbed over and over.

"Reg?" Taryn stirred. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"You went into labour and I did nothing…" he wept.

"Oh…" she wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay."

"It's not, you need to get away from me. It's not safe."

"Reg, I've never felt safer with anyone than you. I trust you completely. What happened was a response to the strain…"

"It's not just you though. What if I snap again and hurt Gala, or the twins? Even one of the cats…I…"

She rubbed his shoulder. "Honestly? I'm more worried about you hurting yourself than any of us."

"If I hadn't botched that I'd never have tried to cut you open." he wailed, still in a foetal ball and rocking.

"Daddy?" Gala asked approaching the bed. Hers was also in the rear compartment of the Chekov

"It's alright baby." Reg whispered and sniffed. "Go back to bed."

"Did something happen?" the little girl asked. "Why is Daddy sad?" she looked at Taryn.

"Daddy had an unhappy dream." Taryn explained and steered Gala back to bed.

"I have dreams sometimes." Gala told her. "Sometimes they're scary."

Reg rose and headed to the forward compartment. He took the pilots seat, checked their course and increased to warp five, the top speed of the Flyer-class shuttle. The sooner he got his family back to Earth and away from him, the safer they would be.

 _Author's note._

 _I do not own any character My fair Lady or Pygmalion (the play by GB Shaw.) Nor do I own the songs 20th Century Boy by T Rex, Ballroom Blitz by The Sweet, Life on Mars by David Bowie, Sadeness by Enigma or The Chicken Song which I can't bring myself to Google to find who did it!_

 _In the next instalment :_

 _Is Reg about to throw it all away?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Don't do this Reg?" Taryn pleaded as they stood in his apartment in San Francisco. They had returned the Chekov to Daystrom, Admiral Maddox had let them use it as it was more comfortable than a shuttlecraft and they didn't have a runabout available. They were supposed to be staying at Reg's apartment until they found a bigger home but as soon as they put Gala down for her nap Reg announced he'd made other plans. "Everything together, remember the promise we made to each other?"

"I…I…n…need to keep you safe and I can't do that if I'm here." Reg stammered guiltily.

"Are you coming back?" Taryn asked with tears rolling down her cheek. "What do I tell Gala?"

"I d…don't know." he said. "I'm not, I'm not d…doing this because I don't love you anymore. It's because I do. I love you so much and Gala, it's like she's my own and…"

"If you feel that way don't leave?" Taryn begged. "I can't go through this again, I told you that." she sobbed as he walked out of the door.

 _Two weeks later…_

"Are you going to have a shower today Kiddo, or are you going to wallow in your own filth on your day off yet again?" Reg Barclay II asked his son when he returned to the house. He was beginning to despair, he knew his son was sensitive and prone to rumination but even his angsty teenage phase hadn't been this bad. It was clear this self-imposed exile was tearing him apart. Taryn and Gala had moved into one of the holiday cottages Miffy owned and his relationship with her Aunt was enabling him to get to know and keep in touch with his new family, something he was thrilled about and honoured that Taryn was tolerating under the circumstances. To be honest, he thought Reg was being an idiot. Eden was waiting for him on the other side of the River Severn and he had cast himself as the serpent, when it was obvious he was really Adam.

Reg scratched his beard and held up a padd. Reg II took it and sat down.

"Aw Reggie, I'm sorry." he told him as he realised what the document was, although he was a little puzzled. While Taryn's feelings were hurt and she was clearly upset by the separation she certainly never mentioned filing for divorce. "Have you tried to talk to her about this?"

"What's the point? She told me after my breakdown she was close to ending things because she couldn't bear me yo-yoing in and out of her life and now she has." Reg said flatly. "How can I blame her after what I did? I wrestled a tiny pregnant woman to the floor, pinned her down and cut her open with a laser scalpel. I sent her into early labour. The fact it was my wife just makes it worse."

"Do you seriously think she would have taken you back, adopted a child with you if she thought for an instant that there was any chance you were dangerous?"

"Women take back abusive men all the time. Beth for instance." Reg responded.

"That was a completely different situation. How did you react when she hit you in the face, broke your cheekbone?"

"She was having night terrors, she wasn't herself." Reg argued.

"And you were yourself after you were mentally tortured?" He paused. "Have you read this?" Reg II asked with a frown as he read through the document.

"No, she can have whatever terms she wants." Reg replied.

"You haven't signed and transmitted this yet have you?" Reg II looked at him earnestly.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't think Taryn sent this to you. It only says unborn baby in the singular and doesn't mention Galatea at all. In fact, it's in your name divorcing her and look at the grounds." he handed it back to him.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "Who would do this?" then realisation dawned on them both. "Mother. She sent this and I walked right into it." he got up. "I need to go and see her…what will she think?"

"She'll think you're a slob if you go in your underwear with pasta sauce and potato chip crumbs all over you." Reg II said as an aside as his son headed for the front door.

"You're right. I'll jump in the shower first. Thanks Dad." He ran up the stairs. "Was she at the cottage?" he shouted, knowing his father had been riding that day.

"She was, but she was planning to head off to Daystrom, she has lectures today." Reg II shouted back. The doorbell rang and he answered it.

"Reginald Barclay?" a terse man in his mid-thirties with green eyes asked.

"Yes." he replied, and was punched in the face and staggered against the wall.

"Promiscuity and sexual deviance?" the man ranted.

"Hey!" Reg shouted and ran down the stairs in a bath robe.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man asked.

"Reginald Barclay." he replied and checked his dad was alright.

The man looked at them both, shrugged and punched Reg in the face as well.

"Whatever's going on?" a portly woman in tweed asked as she walked down the garden path. Her mouth formed an 'o' of surprise as she looked at Reg lying in the hall holding his nose.

"It's…it's a family matter Mrs Prewitt. Everything's fine." Reg II smiled, pulled the man into the house and shut the door. "Which brother are you?"

"Haydn, and whichever of you is married to my sister…"

"The one on the floor who just flashed Mrs Prewitt his family jewels." Reg II stated.

"Well you look similar, and I didn't really look at the pictures Taz sent." He pouted. It was true, they didn't look like twins but there was a strong family resemblance. Particularly their eyes, brow and jawline although there was twenty years between them in age.

"It's a bisunderstandig." Reg stated as he stood up, holding his nose, which was bleeding profusely. "I signed it…bud I didn' say thad aboud her. I thoud she send id to be."

"Didn't you read it?" Haydn asked.

"Apparently not." Reg II stated.

"Is she okay?" Reg asked, sniffing.

"Of course she's not okay. She's devastated. I only know because I was at Mum and Dad's when she called him for advice, sobbing her heart out."

Reg ran upstairs to change.

"Sorry about the…" Haydn began.

"It's okay, mistaken identity and my idiot son certainly deserved it." Reg II smiled. "Can I get you anything, a drink?"

"A lager if you have one." Haydn stated. "Please." he added.

…

"I need to talk to you." Reg stated as he caught up with her as she waddled across the campus holding a stack of padds balanced on her belly. She glared at him furiously when he tried to help her carry them and he recoiled. He was wearing long shorts and a short sleeved shirt and sandals as it was a hot day. He was still sporting a beard and two black eyes but his nose had stopped bleeding, he suspected Haydn had broken his nose but he needed to speak to her before he did anything else.

"It's too late for that, you'll have to talk to my lawyer, his details will be in the countersuit." she replied icily.

"Countersuit?" he asked.

She stopped and turned to face him. "You asked for full custody and for me to give up all parental rights and access and that's just not going to happen. You didn't even acknowledge Gala, so much for loving her like your own. Incidentally it was full of errors. You might want to get a lawyer who's at least competent because mine is a shark." she snapped. "A piranha."

"It's full of errors because my mother filed it." Reg explained.

"Oh, so she threatens me and now you're siding with her?" Taryn spat. "I thought at least you would be…decent about this. Civilised if not amicable."

"I thought the petition came from you. I've spent the whole day devastated."

"Not devastated enough, you still bloody signed it."

"I didn't read it. I…I knew you would be fair, and it's no less than I deserve and I didn't want to fight with you about the minutia." he explained.

"You're still wearing your ring." Taryn stated softly.

"Of course I am." he gazed into her eyes. "I've missed you. All of you."

"Then why didn't you come home?" she asked plaintively.

"I had, I still have no right to ask you to take me back. Not just because of what I did when I was delusional, I broke my promise to you when I left." He looked at the ground.

"What happened to your face?"

"I met your brother Haydn, he'd heard what Mother put down as grounds." He smirked. "He hit Dad too, he asked if he was Reginald Barclay and…"

"Stupid prick." Taryn exclaimed. "Is your Dad okay?

"He's fine, they were chatting and drinking beer when I left. Debating what an idiot I am by the sound of it."

"You are an idiot." Taryn stated and resumed waddling.

"How are you? And Gala?" he asked as he walked alongside her.

"She misses you. She's doing well at school." Taryn replied.

"And you?"

"I'm fine, the twins are fine." she replied flatly and entered a building. He followed her in and up the stairs to her office. "I have essays to mark and I'm really busy. Someone poached my assistant for his project and I haven't replaced him yet." Taryn said archly. Dan was currently designing a cybernetic drone and a test dummy for the trials of the Hyper-subspace transporter and was no longer working with Taryn although to her credit she still remained friends with the young scientist, she knew it was a fantastic opportunity for him. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

"I…" he stopped. "No, I just… I'll wait to hear from your lawyer."

"Is that what you want?" Taryn asked as he turned to leave.

"Is it what you want?" he asked.

"You'd have had real divorce papers before now if that was what I wanted." she replied as she put the padds on her desk and sat behind it.

"Will you take me back?" he asked plainly.

"No." came the curt reply. He nodded sadly and turned to leave. "I never let you go." she told him softly.

…

"I tell you that isn't her husband." The transporter operator insisted to his colleague as he watched Professor Barclay in a passionate embrace in the queue for the transporter.

"He's wearing a wedding ring." the other man pointed out.

"Have you seen Barclay? He's, well he's clean cut and all fidgety and nervous. He never uses the transporter, he takes the shuttle. Besides, I heard they separated. This guy… Just because he's wearing a ring it doesn't mean he's married to her. I don't kiss my wife like that." They watched as the man waved a fifth person through ahead of him, his mouth locked enthusiastically with the fecund green woman pressed against him.

"Yeah, well I've met your wife," the junior operator commented. "She doesn't look or smell anything like her."

"I should go." Reg whispered. "I need to get my nose looked at and you have essays to mark. But I'll pick you up later and we'll go to dinner." He kissed her forehead tenderly. He decided not to move back in straight away, they were going to finally have their first date, their first three dates in fact and he would come to Miffy's and go riding with Gala and be reunited with the cats in the meantime.

"We could see The Doctor now. Let's go to the Med Centre…" Taryn suggested, stroking his bearded cheek.

"I don't want to share you with him today. I'll stop in at the local clinic on the way home." He smiled at her. "Till eight then?" She nodded and smiled as he gave the coordinates to the operator and transported back to Wales.

…

It was the following day and Taryn was sat at her desk working when The Doctor burst in.

"Taryn, there's a rumour going around the campus that you were…" he had a distasteful expression on his face, "…osculating with some scruffy man in shorts at the transporter station yesterday evening. Is this true?"

"Yes." Taryn replied without looking up from what she was doing.

"Need I point out that you're still married to Reg?" he looked down as a golf ball clinked into a mug near his feet.

"Not really." Reg stated from behind the door with a putter in his hand. "What do you mean scruffy?" he asked indignantly, stroking his beard. "I look distinguished."

Taryn exchanged glances with The Doctor, who Reg had been avoiding since their return fearing a lecture and hadn't seen his new look. "You do look a bit like Robinson Crusoe in those clothes. Perhaps if you trimmed it, or shaped it…" she returned her gaze to her work. "…or had a shave."

"You don't like it?" he asked, looking a little hurt.

"What did Gala say this morning when you hugged her?" Taryn asked.

"She said I was all scratchy." he admitted.

The Doctor was watching the interplay between his two friends carefully. "Am I to assume you've reconciled your differences?" he asked with a frown.

"We're dating." Reg replied and lined up his next putt. "In fact this is our second date."

"You seriously need to re-evaluate your concept of courtship if you think knocking balls into a cup while I grade papers on exobiology constitutes a date." Taryn advised him.

Reg looked devastated. "Well, can we do something later? Maybe a picnic someplace picturesque?" he asked.

"I'll leave you both to it. Congratulations." The Doctor said with a smile and left the room.

"I'm really looking forward to the third date. I've heard that's when the girl puts out." Reg smiled at her. She smirked and carried on working.

…

"What do you think?" Reg asked her softly, eying the agent suspiciously, he still had the beard but he had trimmed it and was looking less like a castaway. The fact he was wearing his uniform helped.

She sneered as she looked around. "Does the Blair Witch come with the house or do we have to channel her ourselves?"

"Thank you, but I don't really think this is for us." Reg told the woman. It was the eighth house she'd shown them that day and they were beginning to regret saying they wouldn't mind a character property or somewhere that needed work in addition to a modern build.

"I only have one more property to show you." the woman snapped. "The house size you want and the limited area you've set is a real problem."

They exchanged glances. Taryn insisted their children should each have their own rooms having grown up sharing one with Emlyn and later Tegan and Bronwyn. Also Taryn had enrolled Gala in the school near Miffy's stables and she was settled and doing so well they had decided to look for houses in the area and keep her at that school. It meant Reg would need to commute to work but he had been while he was living with his father and hadn't found it a problem. There were regular shuttles even if he didn't feel like transporting.

They sat in silence in the hovercar as the agent drove them to the final property.

"It needs a lot of work, but it's structurally sound and has more rooms than you're looking for. It used to be a public house, but it was converted to a family home in the early 22nd century." she explained.

Reg and Taryn looked at the old watermill and then at each other. "We'll take it." Reg told her.

"Don't you want to look inside?" the woman asked.

"Yes please." Taryn said excitedly. It did need a lot of work, but much of it was cosmetic according to the tricorder they got out for the first time that day to inspect the building. The layout upstairs was a little strange but the walls were partitions added to the building later and could easily be changed. The kitchen was grotty, but it had potential, especially if they reinstated two old windows that had been bricked up and removed another partition, the living area was spacious and well lit. It wasn't perfect, but it could be and would only take a safety field along the riverbank to make the grounds safe for children and pets.

…

"What do you think?" Reg asked his ladies as they sat in the holiday cottage looking at the plans he had drawn up for the new layout and building work. Neelix walked through the holographic blue print and waved his tail.

"Neelix." Gala giggled and picked him up. "Your so fluffy." she laughed as she rubbed her face in his fur. "Where will my room be?" she asked.

"Right here." Reg pointed. "And this will be Mommy and Daddy's room, with its own bathroom," he added in a whisper into Taryn's ear, "and there's plenty of room for two cribs when the babies are tiny and then when they're bigger they have these two rooms. This is a family bathroom, then there's a den for when we work from home and it overlooks the garden." He smiled as Gala drifted off to her room to play.

"Why is this room blank?" Taryn asked.

"That can be whatever we want it to be." he replied cryptically, "A bedroom for visitors, a yoga studio, a gym, a putting green," he smiled. "I did some calculations, and when I've got the waterwheel set up how I want it we'll have enough additional power for a small hologrid."

"Is that wise?" Taryn asked earnestly.

"I couldn't create anyone in there that I love as much as my family out here. I think it'll be okay. Besides, you can use it for research while you're working from home." He moved on to the ground floor plan.

"Ooh you've added a downstairs loo, and I love the layout for the kitchen. Pity I can't cook really." she snuggled into his shoulder. "I'll have to learn."

"I'm undecided about the basement. We could build a playroom, or use it for storage or divide it. We'll need to make sure it's sealed because it lets in water at the moment but that shouldn't be too hard to sort out. I was thinking we could decide after we move in." Reg suggested and Taryn nodded in agreement. "So do you like it?"

"It's perfect."

"If you want to change anything I won't be upset." he stated.

"Not a thing." she whispered and kissed him, cupping his smooth cheek in her hand and glad that the beard phase had been short lived. They were interrupted by the sound of shouting outside. "Oh God its Fred." Taryn scowled. "He's drunk again."

"Who?"

"Beth's ex-husband." Taryn explained and got up to go and intercede. "B-4 is out with Miffy. He'll never get here in time to throw him off the premises."

"You stay here, I'll go." Reg stated and stepped outside.

"Bethesda!" the man shouted. "Where are you, you whore?" he took a swig from a bottle that was almost empty.

Reg walked across the courtyard towards the man and broke into a run on seeing Taryn's cousin David, a slightly built young man with fair hair in his early twenties run from the main house and grab his father by the shirt front.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" he shouted as Beth ran out as well, and Emily, a girl in her late teens. "If you touch her I'll fucking kill you!"

Fred swung the bottle and smashed it into the side of his son's face. David recoiled in pain, blood dripping between his fingers.

Reg dodged and caught Fred's wrist as he took a swing at him and turned, holding the shorter man's arm behind his back and reaching across his shoulders in a move he'd done many times on the holodeck, usually on Riker in order to impress the holographic version of Deanna. The man struggled to be free but he was smaller and weaker, built like David.

"Get the kids in the cottage and ask Taryn to call The Doctor, and call the police." Reg added in his instructions to Beth as he restrained her ex-husband.

"You're Barclay right?" the man hissed. "Are you the one who's fucking my wife or my whore of a niece?"

"You're lucky it's me and not my Dad, he'd kick your ass all over this courtyard." Reg warned.

"Oh it's my nephew, the big shot Starfleet Engineer. You think that uniform makes you a man?" He laughed, "You do know you married a slag? I read about the hearing, I know it was about her. The little whore's been fucking around since she was thirteen. I bet she loved that big cock inside her. I bet he gave her the ride of her life."

"Do you think beating up women and children makes you a man?" Reg asked, sorely tempted to beat the living daylights out of this idiot. "You're nothing but a bully, and not a big one." Reg laughed, choosing to demean the struggling man rather than hit him. "Does hitting your family make you feel big? Your niece, my lovely wife? She hates bullies, turns luminous green and batters the everloving crap out of them. I like to watch her do it too. Perhaps I should turn her loose? She's dying to get out here and get at you. She's like an animal when she's roused and I love it." Reg whispered in his ear. "It gets her hot, the bloodlust and I really get off on seeing her go wild and tear someone to shreds and after…oh, you can't imagine how good it is."

"You're a fucking freak." Fred spat.

"I've been called worse." Reg conceded. "But at least I don't have to resort to blindsiding a kid with a bottle to best him." Reg looked up as a number of police officers beamed into the courtyard. "It's your lucky day. I'm not going to get to see my woman rip you a new one. Next time I see your sorry ass around here it'll be her that deals with you, not me and you'll be leaving with the coroner, not the law." he whispered in his ear and let the police take him.

"Are you okay?" Taryn asked him as he entered the cottage with the police. He simply held out his hand and it was shaking.

"I really need to thank Dr Crusher for her acting tuition." He flopped into a seat and looked at David's face with a wince as the police took pictures with a holocamera. "Is The Doctor on his way?"

"Yes, and my Dad, and your Dad." Taryn rubbed her husband's shoulders. "I really hope they put the bastard away this time."

"I'm so sorry." Beth said, taking the seat next to Reg and grabbing his arm. "You shouldn't have had to deal with that."

"It's not your fault." Reg said and grasped her hand. He looked up as his father arrived and Beth ran to him and hugged him.

"You okay Kiddo? I was shocked when Beth said you were in a fight. I told her, my boy's a lover not a fighter. Oh hell." he exclaimed on seeing David's face and his sister's worried expression, "Where's Gala? She didn't see you fighting did she?"

"She's in her room playing." Taryn replied. "She didn't see anything."

"It was hardly a fight Dad. I just grabbed hold of him till the cops got here."

"But he had a knife or…"

"It was a bottle and he'd already dropped what was left of it." Reg explained "The guy was all mouth, he probably forgot he was holding a bottle he was so drunk."

"Dad's here, he's talking to the police." Taryn said as she looked out of the window. They turned as The Doctor beamed in and examined the young man's face.

"Give me fifteen minutes and you won't know it ever happened." The Doctor assured him.

Once the chaos had died down Taryn went for her nap with Gala and everyone besides David gravitated to the main house. Reg noticed the young man was looking at a padd of his research.

"It's not the most exciting reading." Reg told him.

"How are you going to solve the bandwidth problem?" David asked.

"That's what I'm currently working on." Reg smiled. "I'm thinking we could compress the matter stream."

David's eyes widened. "Good luck with that." he said archly and put the padd down.

"How would you do it?" Reg asked with interest.

"Well, I'd start… by not asking an Academy dropout for advice." David told him and stood up.

"Do you want a job?" Reg asked.

"I have a job." he replied. "I work here."

"I know, but I need a lab tech who can tell a micro-singularity from a geodesic fold. It's a non-graduate position, ideal for someone who got to their second year of the Academy before circumstances beyond their control led them to quit."

"I'd finished my third year." he flashed Reg a cheeky smile, previously Reg had wondered if he actually had teeth.

"Even better."

"Wouldn't it be, you know…nepotism?" David asked.

"Probably." Reg replied. "If you're not interested…"

"No I am, but what about Mum and Emily?"

"Miffy will kill me if I steal all her staff." Reg smiled. "I don't think you'll have to worry about your Dad coming back for a while. Not after today. Besides, I threatened to set Taryn on him if he came back."

"Yeah, they're taking notice now someone got glassed, all the time he was hitting her were it didn't show and forcing himself on her no one gave a shit!" he burst into tears. "I hate him." Reg grabbed his head and pulled his face into his shoulder as he repeated those three words over and over. He didn't know what else to do but he had to do something to comfort the young man. He could tell the anguish and hate and fear he felt for his father was consuming him from the moment they met. He needed to finally let it all out. "Is your Dad going to marry my Mum?" he eventually asked in a tormented sob.

"He hasn't said so, but I think it's a distinct possibility." Reg stated.

"I've never had a brother," he sniffed. "Maybe you wouldn't be so bad."

"I've never had a brother either." Reg said letting him go. "And I'm serious about the job."

"It'd be better than shovelling shite I suppose." David wiped his big chocolate eyes and pretended his crying fit never happened but it was clear he felt much better for it.

…

"You wanted to see me Doctor?" Data asked as he arrived at the Medical Centre at Daystrom. The Enterprise was still in spacedock at San Francisco making final preparations for their shakedown cruise and were due to remain in orbit until after Haftel's trial.

"No. Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked as he typed orders into a padd.

"I received a message that you wished to speak to me urgently." Data frowned.

"I'd have called you in person." The Doctor stated. "A practical joke?" he suggested.

Data raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps I will call in to see Dr Singer while I am here." he turned to leave.

"Doctor, you have an urgent call from Admiral Prior." one of the med-techs told him.

"I do?" he exchanged glances with Data and they both headed to The Doctor's office. "Admiral, what can I do for you?"

"Doctor, Trey Masters is dead, along with eleven other witnesses and co-defendants in the case against Haftel. I've dispatched security to take you into protective custody along with all the remaining witnesses." Iestyn told him.

"Are the Barclays alright?" The Doctor asked.

"They are on a shuttle on the way to Starfleet Command, they're fine. The only witness we can't locate is Data."

"He's here, he…" The Doctor and Data came to the same conclusion at the same time. "We have to evacuate." Data sounded the alarm, grabbed The Doctor's mobile emitter causing him to vanish and ran. He knew what he would do if he wished to get rid of two artificial life-forms. He would put them together and degauss their memory. Possibly with a pulse from a microdyne coupler or some kind of electromagnetic burst weapon. He ordered the evacuation of the building merely as a precaution. He ran fast, away from the Medical Centre, putting as much distance as he could between them and their meeting place. He heard and felt a sound, should he have to describe it he would use the word 'blart'. He turned to see the lights go out all through the Medicine and Biosciences building and could see terminals in the windows blink off, but the building was left undamaged. He reactivated The Doctor and touched his communicator. They needed to get organised if someone was cleaning house and he suspected he knew who it was. Section 31.

…

Something didn't ring true with Taryn. If they were in danger her father would have sent someone she knew and trusted to pick them up and why had the officers insisted they took Galatea as well? She wasn't a witness and would be perfectly safe with Miffy and Beth.

"So how long have you worked with the JAG Office?" Taryn asked their escort with a warm smile.

"I'm not with JAG, I'm OIG." he replied curtly and turned away.

"Witness protection is outside your remit isn't it?" Reg asked. Galatea sitting on his knee in the back of the shuttle. The man shrugged.

" _This is fishy._ " Taryn surreptitiously signed to Reg, who nodded imperceptibly. "I really need the bathroom." Taryn stated.

"Hold it." the officer replied tersely.

"You try holding it thirty-two weeks pregnant with twins." Taryn snapped. The officer went to the replicator and came back with a female urine bag. "How the hell am I supposed to use that? I can't reach." he threw it at her.

"Not my problem." he replied.

"He obviously went to the same charm school as my mother." Reg whispered. "I'll help if you need to go."

She shook her head and winked subtly. She was just seeing how the officer would respond to her request.

"I have a message from your mother Commander Barclay. She would have arranged for them to spare your life if you'd gone through with the divorce."

"Arranged with who?" Reg asked the officer with a nervous frown.

"Section 31." Taryn stated coldly and the man smirked as he removed their combadges before he and the pilot activated emergency transporters. There was a loud bang from somewhere in the engine compartment and the shuttle began to shimmy as it went into a dive.

...

All the blood drained from Iestyn Priors face as Miffy spoke. A second shuttle had arrived after they had left, the one he had sent and they were instructed to take Galatea with them. Luckily B-4 saw the shuttle so they knew the registration. He stormed from his office and yelled at his clerk.

"Get Planetary Flight Control on the line and tell them to track down this shuttle." He slapped the details on his desk. "Then get hold of the shuttle registry and find who it's assigned to. I need answers and I need them yesterday."

…

Barclay's ribs hurt like hell as he came round and there was a strange rocking motion from the shuttle. From the seat behind him he could hear Galatea screaming and wailing. They'd strapped her into a jumpseat while they tried to control their descent. They were heading for water, he wasn't sure where, it looked like the sea until he spotted a bridge. He did his best to bring them closer to land, not that the limited controls they had gave him a lot of leeway. His seat must have broken, he was sprawled across the pilot's console still in his seat belt, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He lifted his head tentatively and was horrified by what he saw through the forward viewport. The shuttle was rocking alright, he could see sky, distant land and water in turns as it pivoted like a seesaw. The water was a long way down, more than fifty metres, maybe sixty. He checked the console and winced, they had hit the bridge, they were balanced on the guard rail and both he and Taryn were the wrong side of the fulcrum and strapped in.

He looked over at Taryn in the co-pilots seat, she couldn't get the upper part of the seatbelt on over her belly but had used the lap strap. She was slumped forward, her head against the console and it had smashed with her impact against it. He moved as much as he dared and brought up internal sensors. There were five clear, strong biosignals in the cabin, they were all alive, at least for now.

"Gala, are you hurt?" he asked his tiny daughter who was sobbing as he looked over his shoulder. "Gala, you need to be a brave girl for Daddy." he told her. "Are you hurt, can you move?"

"I'm scared." she wailed.

"I know my baby girl, I'm a little scared too." He swallowed hard. "I'm going to open the hatch at the back and I need you to unbuckle yourself and crawl, don't walk, keep low and crawl and get out of the shuttle."

"What about you and Mommy?" she asked, and he momentarily wished she wasn't so bright.

"I'll get myself and Mommy out, don't worry." he told her, seriously doubting that was a promise he could keep. Opening the hatch would change the balance of the shuttle, he hoped it would cause them to tilt backwards but he was uncertain of the height of the guard rail and with the shuttle not on stable ground when it turned into a ramp it could tip them over the edge. There was no way to beam them all out, they had tried that before they crashed, the transporter had been removed along with the comms system. There was also no way to close the hatch in time before they hit the water and when they did the shuttle would fill rapidly, even if he could shut the hatch he doubted the hull was intact and had no idea how deep the water was. Shuttles were designed for sky and space not underwater pressure and that was even if they survived the fall. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Daddy." she sniffed and unbuckled her seatbelt. Then slid onto the floor on her hands and knees.

"We love you sweetie, we'll see you soon." he told her and timed the opening of the door as best he could with the rocking motion. He heard voices as the hatch began to open, and silently thanked God that someone would be there to catch her. She scuttled out of the back of the craft as quickly as she could.

"We've got her." someone shouted.

"Contact Admiral Prior, tell him, tell him Alicia Barclay is with Section 31." Reg shouted as the tailgate grounded and pushed them over the edge, he reached for the controls and frantically tried to engage the inertial dampeners to break their fall as the water grew closer.

…

"DAD!" Geoff shouted as he ran into his father's office, past The Doctor and Data waiting in the clerk's office. "They hit the Øresund Bridge. Galatea is safe but Taryn and Reg went into the water in the shuttle. There's a rescue operation going on." Iestyn strode from his office.

"I'll be on the runabout if you need me." he told his clerk. "Data, Doctor, Geoff!" he called and they followed him dutifully. "We're going to Copenhagen."

 _Author's note:_

 _I do not own The Blair Witch Project._

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Has Alicia's ploy succeeded?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The water was icy cold as it flooded into the shuttle and it began to sink. Beneath the water Barclay unfastened his seat belt and pushed away the twisted mess that was his seat. He reached out and unbuckled Taryn, neither of them would survive long in water this cold and he was holding his breath, she wasn't. She was unconscious and in the process of drowning with a stream of bubbles emerging from her nose and mouth. He pulled her free from her seat, locked his arm around her under her arms and kicked as hard as he could, ignoring the pain in his chest and face. They cleared the shuttle via the open rear hatch as it sank and he kicked for the surface, towing her with him. He gasped as he broke the surface and made certain her head was out of the water, tilted back against his shoulder. He almost wept with relief when he saw a sea rescue craft hovering nearby and landing on the water.

…

"You're certain that's what he said? Iestyn asked the bystanders with Galatea in his arms, sobbing against his shoulder.

"Contact Admiral Prior, tell him Alicia Barclay is with Section 31." The man repeated with a Danish accent, his wife nodding in agreement.

"Thank you." Iestyn said and shook their hands before walking away stroking his grandchild's back.

"We've found out which medical facility they've taken them to." Geoff said, running towards him. "They've requested Taryn's medical records from Starfleet Command. Data and the Doctor are in the runabout ready to dust off."

"If Command know where they are, so do Section 31." Iestyn told him as they hurried back to the ship. "We need guards at that hospital, ones we can trust. You know we traced the shuttle to OIG? Alicia Barclay is involved, Reg shouted it before the shuttle went over the edge."

"Shit." Geoff breathed. "I'll see to the guards and get her picked up." Geoff said and ran ahead.

…

"I will take her to the runabout." Data suggested. Galatea was fast asleep in Reg's arms. He reluctantly let him take her and buried his head in his hands. He was sitting in waiting area in a hospital in Copenhagen, waiting for news about Taryn with her father and Geoff. Reg had got off lightly, some broken ribs and a few cuts and bruises but Taryn was a different matter. The Doctor appeared and walked towards them, his face grim.

"No…" Reg's breath began to hitch as The Doctor sat beside him, fearing the worst at his expression.

"I've done as much as I dare, but…she has significant and widespread neurological damage. I just don't know what her prognosis is, her neurology is simply too unique. She's breathing on her own, she's not currently on any life support but…she's completely unresponsive, she's in what they used to call a vegetative state. The twins are currently well, what I suggest is we monitor them and should they show any sign of distress we'll deliver them immediately. I've asked them to arrange for her to be transferred to a hospital nearer your home and as the closest thing to an expert on her physiology I'll continue to liaise with them on her case if you're happy with that?"

"Um…yes…" Reg mumbled and Iestyn placed his hand on his shoulder. "Was it from being in the water?" he asked plaintively. "I tried to get her out of the shuttle as quickly as I could but she inhaled a lot…"

"It was the blow to her head she received in the initial crash." The Doctor replied. "You saved the twins getting her to the surface as quickly as you did."

"She couldn't get the belt on properly, she was too big." Reg whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Can I see her?"

"Of course." The Doctor replied and walked with him along the corridor. "Talk to her, interact with her as much as you can, we simply don't know how much healing her brain is capable of."

…

"Is your little mongrel dead yet?" she asked callously.

Iestyn looked at the woman sitting opposite him appraisingly. She was as unlike Reg in appearance as she could possibly be, he clearly took after the Barclay side of his lineage. Her platinum blonde hair was scraped back into a severe bun and her expression was terse. He suspected she may have been pretty in her youth, but in her latter years it was clear that her cold, hard demeanour was now etched into her face in harsh lines. She was utterly devoid of warmth. She had made repeated requests to see her son but he had refused. He understandably wanted nothing to do with her, but he did ask for a message to be passed to her. On reading it Admiral Prior decided to deliver it himself, besides he had a deal to broker.

"Give me the names of everyone you know to be involved in Section 31 and I'll move you into solitary confinement. Your subordinates have all turned on you to save their own skins so you get the same deal. Otherwise you stay in general population and I doubt you'll live to see your trial. Haftel is dead." the Welshman intoned. "Shivved in the lunch cue. Bled out all over a tray of pasta salad." Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the news, but the Admiral could read people almost as proficiently as his daughter. It shocked her to the core. "We know he contacted you, ordered the…convenient accidents. We've been monitoring his communications. It seems others in your organisation were displeased by his efforts to clean house. Believe me when I say that there are many at Starfleet Command who will not stop until the rot you represent is cut from the Federation. No one is above the law and only death will take you beyond justice. Section 31 of the Federation Charter was never meant to justify a secret organisation with no accountability acting as judge, jury and executioner." His calm demeanour began to slip. "You disgust me. You ordered the death of your own son, your grandchildren. What threat do a six year-old girl and two unborn infants pose to the Federation?"

"Those half-caste freaks are not my grandchildren, especially not that painted little bitch who's riddled with disease. I'd have done the universe a favour getting rid of her. They're little abominations just like your slut of a daughter." she hissed. "At least one of them will be able to pass I suppose." she reasoned. "You have seen the scans? It's amazing what you can get hold of with the right contacts. Court records, medical records…"

"The only abomination here is you." Iestyn intoned and pulled out a padd and began to read.

"Commander Barclay,

We don't know each other, we've never met but I feel compelled to get in touch with you.

I love your son. He means more to me than I am able to articulate. He is noble and honest and I am proud to call him my husband and have him as the father of the children I am bearing and the daughter we have adopted together.

Reg has shared the letters you have sent to him in recent weeks with me and I am sorry that I don't fulfil the idea of a daughter-in-law that you had in mind. The truth is you aren't the mother-in-law I had hoped for either. I hope you forgive my bluntness, but this will be the first and last time I communicate with you and I wish to make things clear.

You accuse me of 'sinking my claws' into your son and forcing him to marry me by getting pregnant? Firstly that isn't true, we may have married legally after we found we were expecting but we had already made a commitment to each other, a Vulcan mating bond. I realise this will mean little to you in light of your correspondence but it meant and means everything to us. As someone who has admitted to her son she never wanted to have children and only wished to marry into the 'Barclay Legacy', merely getting pregnant to secure her status I find it offensive that you should make unjustified accusations regarding my motives for being with your son. You are the one who always has an ulterior motive.

It's clear that he disappoints you. Every word you write to him drips with dissatisfaction at every aspect of his life. You have spent his entire life urging him to be more confident, more self-assured but by every moment you have spent with him, every interaction you eroded that confidence, dominated him into submission and emasculated him. He is a creature of your creation and it is only thanks to the intervention and influence of his father and his own inner strength that he is the wonderful man he is today. You say he is weak but he has more tenacity and resolve than anyone I have ever met.

In spite of you he is now working as a teacher, and a remarkable one at that. He says I have given him the confidence to do it but the truth is, he always had it. It was dormant and I merely loved him enough for him to believe he was worthy of my affection and that self-belief unlocked the door to his potential.

I can't stop you writing to him, but he has asked me to tell you he has blocked your communiques and they will be automatically deleted without him reading them from now on. What I can do is make certain you never have any contact with me or my children thanks to the many threats you have made against us in writing. We urge you not to force to resort to taking legal action against you by trying to maintain contact. Neither of us wish to go down that path but we will if you give us no other choice.

You are unwelcome in our home, unwelcome in our lives and although we wish you well, we do not regard you as part of our family.

Professor Taryn B Barclay."

Iestyn looked into Alicia Barclay's impassive stare. "She never got to send this letter. Reg wanted you to have it. He feels it describes his feelings better than he ever could without resorting to violence or offensive language." he pushed the padd to her across the table.

"We'll see how his feelings change now that little green bitch can't influence him with her stench." Alicia snorted.

"He's immune, has been since the twins were conceived. A by-product of a Vulcan mating bond." Iestyn advised her, aware yet again from her subtle body language that this fact surprised her. "My offer is time limited. Solitary or open season and it ends when I walk through that door." he stated.

"What you really want to know is what threat your daughter poses to the Federation. You wonder why Haftel recruited her and wouldn't let her go." she smirked. "He was supposed to bring the little bitch to heel. Stop her spreading her dangerous ideas." she put on a sweet expression and put on a high pitched voice. "But they're alive. They have rights." Her expression turned cold. "They are a collection of circuits, algorithms and random bursts of electrochemical activity. Those freaks held at the Annex were never alive. If we let them reproduce unchecked they will destroy everything we believe in. They're stronger, quicker and they live longer. Giving them ideas above their station will lead to the annihilation of organic life just as it did for the Andromedans. Inorganics need to learn their place, not be permitted to infiltrate our society." She leaned forwards slowly. "You want names?" she smiled, an expression clearly strange to her lined face. She leaned further forward, her face as close to his as the table would allow. "Rot in hell with your filthy whore of a daughter."

"My daughter's biological mother is a twisted, sadistic sociopath but compared to you she's positively angelic. All you ever gave to your son was your warped genetic chemistry. Thank God his father stopped you making him a monster like you." Iestyn stood and left the room. He hoped when Section 31 caught up with her it would be painful.

…

"I talked to the builder yesterday. He says we can move in next week." Reg told her. "Gala is really excited about it. She made you a picture, so did Samara, Ayesha and Timir." he picked up the pictures from her nieces and nephew along with the one from their daughter and held them up for her to see and placed them on her lap. "I'll put them up with the others before I go. I'll bring Gala to see you again tomorrow. She liked that she got to brush your hair," He forced a smile. "Her teacher told me he thinks she'll be ready to go up a grade next term. She's caught up with her peer group Pickle, she really did it. She's growing like a weed and her bone density is up by another five percent too. The Doctor thinks she'll always be small for her age, he thinks she may top out at four ten or eleven, a dwarf by Orion standards and we talked about boosting her growth but she's showing all the signs of being correctly proportioned and no additional medical issues and it's not like being short ever held you back. Anyway, there's still time to think about it." He paused to wipe a little drool from her chin and looked around the room with tears in his eyes. "I've asked if you can come and live at home with us at the Watermill when it's ready, you could stay on the hologrid and I can install an EMH and Gala and I will take care of you too." He entwined his fingers with hers the way they often did while they would sit and talk. "The Doctor likes the idea, but the other doctors think…well they say it will stop me accepting things and moving on with my life, as if it's a life without you…" He swallowed and rubbed her belly. "These two are doing great." he told her. "You're doing an amazing job keeping them safe." He smiled and looked at her blank expression as she sat there passively. "I really miss hearing you talk, even the swearing." He stood up and pulled her into his arms. "I miss you so much." he whispered and pressed a chaste kiss to her open lips and as he held her close he wondered if Aphrodite would take pity on him and bring her to life in his arms.

…

Reg answered the door distractedly, it was his day off and he was in the middle of getting Galatea ready to visit with Taryn. "Hope." he said with a frown.

"Reg," she smiled at him, "May I come in?"

"Uh..okay." he replied and stepped aside.

"Your house is beautiful." she told him as she looked around the living room in the Watermill and took a seat on the couch.

"Thank you. What are you d…doing here?" he asked, wishing to get straight to the point.

"I got a letter from your mother and she explained everything." Hope smiled.

"My…look, I don't know what she's been telling you…"

"I know that you were separated from that girl before the accident and you only took her back because of…you know the pregnancy."

"That's not how it was…"

"Well, she told me how once the babies are born the doctors plan to withhold nourishment and put the poor girl out of her misery."

"Daddy?" Galatea said softly, eying the strange woman suspiciously. "Are we going to see Mommy soon?"

"Yes honey, very soon. Why don't you go and brush your hair before we go?" He smiled at her and she headed upstairs to her bedroom. "Listen, you need to understand…"

"Of course she explained how you don't want to keep her and the…green child but honestly it doesn't bother me that they don't look Human if you change your mind. She said about the other one… how no one will notice the little points on it's ears and we can just tell people it's ours."

"What? What do you mean ours? There is no 'ours' Hope." he manically indicated between them.

"But your mother said you wanted me to take you back but were too embarrassed to ask."

"I'm not giving up any of my children, nor am I planning to starve my wife to death to be rid of her. I love her and I'm never giving up on her. How could you suggest such a thing?" he kept his voice low so Galatea wouldn't hear.

"But, your mother…"

"Taryn is lying in that hospital like a zombie because my mother tried to kill us all, or did she neglect to include that in her letter? Did she mention she's in the stockade?"

"What?" Hope snapped.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings but I broke up with you for a reason. My mother has decided, as she always does, that she has a better idea of what I want than I do." He sighed. "I'm in love with Taryn, she was never some girl I was just having a fling with. I'm sorry my mother misled you."

"Angie told me she was lovely." Hope said softly. "She said you seemed very happy with her, but when your mother wrote I thought maybe she'd got it wrong or it was an act… I'm sorry, I should go." She looked embarrassed and stood.

"It's not your fault." Reg whispered. "She can be very convincing." he walked with her to the door. "I wish you well Hope, I'm sorry she involved you like this." he told her as she left.

Reg sighed and leant on the doorframe. How many more people would his mother hurt? She had robbed him of Taryn as coldly and as callously as she had recycled his bear when he was four. She could have killed Galatea, it was a miracle she didn't fracture every bone in her body in the crash and equally amazing the twins survived. To think his father once told him he'd replaced Pooky-bear with a kitten as he doubted she would hurt something alive. How wrong could he have been?

"I'm ready Daddy, do I look okay?" Galatea asked from behind him.

"You look beautiful sweetie," he smiled at her. "Let's go and see Mommy."

…

"Commander Barclay, he won't say who he is and he refuses to leave. I'm sorry we called you out of class. We didn't know what else to do." the nurse told him as he walked onto the ward. "He's just looking at her, he's not doing anything, he asked us to contact you."

"It's alright Maria, I…I'll talk to him." Reg told her and entered the side room nervously.

"You are her mate?" the hooded figure asked.

"Yes."

"She resembles my mother, I did not realise she would."

"Your mo…you're Surok." Reg stated and the hood nodded. "How did you know about…?"

"I still have a mating bond with Edara, I felt her…sorrow is not a sufficient word, but I am unused to describing emotions." he pulled back his hood and looked at Reg. He really did remind him of Emlyn, he had the same look about his eyes and jawline and thanks to his physiology could pass for an older brother. "You have a mating bond with her? Have you felt anything since the accident?"

"We do, but we've never felt each other's thoughts or presence other than when we made the bond. She has no remote telepathic capability."

"None?" Surok asked.

"She told me she shared melds initiated by your mother but beyond that…she's never met an empath or a telepath who could read her otherwise, even her twin."

"Twin?"

"Emlyn, he looks like you, plays the cello." Reg stated. "Is there something you needed me for? I'm happy for you to see her of course but I need to collect our daughter..." he fidgeted with his hands.

"May I meld with her?"

"Our daughter?" Reg asked with a frown.

"T'Rin."

"Not if you call her that. Her name is Taryn, its Welsh she…she considers herself to be Human." Reg stated. "What do you hope to accomplish with this meld?"

"She may be lost. I hope to find her." Surok stated. "There is a ritual."

Reg sighed, there always seemed to be a ritual when it came to Vulcan health. "I'll contact her physician and if he's happy for you to proceed…"

"An initial meld will tell me if the rite is necessary and will not harm her."

"Okay," Reg said tiredly. "Go ahead."

Surok placed his hand on her face, his fingers probing. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts, our thoughts are…" he pulled away rapidly. "She is strong willed."

"You can say that again." Reg agreed.

"She pushed me from her mind." Surok stated.

"W…what does that mean?"

"She has awareness." Surok stated.

"That's…not what the doctors say…" Reg shook his head.

"I believe her katra is intact." Surok intoned.

"Her…katra?" Reg asked. "I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

"She is lost, she wanders inside her mind. She dreams. She remembers."

"So, do you think this ritual will help her?"

"No." Surok stated and turned to leave.

"Hold on a minute." Reg frowned and followed him into the corridor. "You said you hoped to find her if she was lost…"

"I cannot." the Vulcan stated as he swept down the corridor with Reg in pursuit.

"Why the hell not?" Reg exclaimed. "She's your grand-daughter and you've done nothing for her her entire life, or her mother for that matter and you didn't even know she had a twin. You even got her name wrong. Edara loves you, you made a bond with her and you just walked away. You have a family, I was under the impression that mattered to Vulcans, but obviously your pursuit of…logic at P'Jem is far more important to you than…" he clenched his fist and turned away, trying to control his temper.

Surok walked back to him. "I cannot help her, because she does not want my help. In fact she gave me a similar lecture to the one you just did."

"She…Oh boy." he paced the corridor nervously, imagining her trapped inside herself, like a tormented soul. "Oh boy. Does she know that I visit and talk to her?"

"I am sorry. She did not share that with me."

"But you're sure she's…in there?" Reg asked with a pained expression, pointing back at the room.

"I am certain."

"I don't suppose you have any idea how I can help her?"

"I believe you may have better luck than I." Surok pulled up his hood and walked away.

Reg slumped against the wall. Somehow knowing she was conscious and trapped inside herself was worse than the idea of the living death the doctors believed she was experiencing. He looked at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. There had to be a way to contact her if Surok was right. A way to contact her and bring her back because she may not want her grandfather's help, but she knew how much she was needed and would want him to find her.

He blinked. Now there was a thought, certainly worth a try but he'd need to take her out of the hospital. He touched his communicator.

"Barclay to Miffy's Meadow."

" _Hello Commander Barclay._ " B-4 replied.

"Hello B-4. Could you ask Miffy or Beth if they can pick up Galatea from school for me and look after her this evening please? I've been held up unexpectedly."

" _Of course._ "

"Thank you." He tapped it again to close the channel. Took a deep breath and walked back to her room. "Okay Pickle," he said as he pulled back the covers and slid his arm behind her back, "what is it you say? Time to see if I can shit a miracle." he slid his other arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms.

He walked briskly into the corridor and out of the hospital to their hovercar.

…

The Doctor burst into the holographic spare room of the Watermill. Reg had forgotten he'd given him access for emergencies. "Please tell me you didn't take your wife out of the hospital without telling anyone?"

"Okay, but it would be a lie." Reg stated as he tilted Taryn in the adjustable chair he had placed her in so she was sitting up. He looked up to see if she was in proper alignment with the large device above her head.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"It's…it's too complicated to explain." Barclay stated, moving his hands manically and he headed for the console.

The Doctor grabbed his arm as he passed. "Try." he said with a warning tone.

"Surok turned up at the hospital, he…he melded with her and he says she's…she's there, she's lost and that her katra is intact." Reg explained.

"Her grandfather?" The Doctor said incredulously. "Can he help her?"

"He said she broke the meld, she doesn't want his help. But he said I might have better luck."

"You?" The Doctor asked. "How are you supposed to initiate a mind meld?"

"Well, clearly I can't. But then I remembered this." he pointed to the device that hung over her seat. "It's a neural scan interface. I'm planning to use two of them."

"You plan to interface with her?" The Doctor looked at the devices. "You came up with these?"

"Yes, well sort of. I was influenced by a Cytherian probe at the time but I'm pretty sure it was my idea. I needed a faster interface." Reg reasoned. "At least I've made more comfortable seats this time, the one on the Enterprise D gave me haemorrhoids." he admitted.

"Wait? This isn't how you connected yourself to the Enterprise computer and took it over?" The Doctor asked.

"It…may… have been." he admitted reluctantly. "The probe made my intellect expand, it isn't expanding now so it shouldn't be a problem." Reg stated dismissively and resumed his walk to the console.

"Reg, what if this all goes horribly wrong? You'll be leaving three children without parents."

"That's not fair." Reg struggled to control his breathing and his temper. "This isn't fair. She's only twenty-nine years old. Why did fate give her to me just to snatch her away? My mother did this to her, my own mother. Do you have any idea how it feels to know that?" He turned away, too angry to speak.

"Of course I don't know." The Doctor stated. "But this isn't some abstract science experiment. You're contemplating exploring a damaged mind in a way that has never been tried before and I wouldn't be your friend or your doctor if I didn't make you stop and think about the consequences."

"I have to do this. I have to at least try." Barclay stated

"If you're going to do this, we're going to do it properly. I want Data and Geordi to monitor the hardware and I'll ask Beverly to join us so you can both be properly monitored. It's not just the two of you, there are four of you involved in this."

Reg inhaled slowly. "Alright. But whatever happens to me don't break the link."

"Reg…"

"I mean it. If I can't bring her back, I'm not sure I want to come back at all." Reg stated.

"Galatea needs you. I'm not going to make a promise that could cost her both parents." The Doctor stated flatly. "Either you agree that I can call a halt to this if we feel it's unsafe for either of you or I'm taking her back to the hospital now."

Reg sighed deeply. "I didn't mean that I was abandoning Gala or the twins. They have so many people who love them… I d…don't know if I can d…do it all without her. I feel as if…if I stop…If I didn't get Gala ready in the morning and feed her I wouldn't eat myself and I take her to school and I go to work and then I pick her up and take her to Miffy's, then I sit with Taryn and I go and pick Gala up and take her home and feed her and if I stop that…that routine, I'll just…stop and never move again."

"You're bereaved Reg, and in some ways its worse than her dying because she's sitting there, warm and breathing in and out. You don't have closure."

"She found me on Galor IV when everyone else had given up and she's put up with my crap ever since, even when she was being tormented by her own demons and… I have to do this for her, it's the least I can do."

"What worries me is you have no idea what you're facing, the Vulcan mind can be…dark and strong from what I've heard and as for the Orion mind, that's just a mystery. As for her mind, her neural patterns are like nothing I've ever seen, it's almost as if the hemispheres of her brain work independently as well as together, it's like she has extra bandwidth no one else does. It's so different we can't even chart it."

"Well, she didn't know what she was facing when she got involved with me so I'm pretty sure we're even." Reg stated. "Call whoever you want to, but I'm doing this." He turned his face to the terminal and continued to set up the link.

…

Reg reached over and grasped her hand that lay limp on her arm rest, he looked at her passive, blank face. "Hold on Pickle, I'm coming to find you." he whispered. His seat was close to hers, close enough that he could hold her hand.

"We can follow what is happening to you both if I link the hologrid to the neural interface controller you have set up. Do we have your permission?" Data asked. Geordi standing beside him.

Reg nodded. "We'll try and keep it clean." He forced a smile and looked over to Dr Crusher and Nurse Ogawa who would be monitoring Taryn and the twins respectively. "Take good care of them."

"We will." Beverly promised.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he replied and closed his eyes as they activated the interface and entwined his fingers with hers.

…

He was underwater, he couldn't breathe. He turned and saw them, two tiny foetuses each sitting in their amniotic sacs. One of them was different, paler, greener. He reached out and felt the smooth cold curve of the inside of a tank, a natal chamber and realised they weren't their twins. They were Taryn and Emlyn. He looked up and saw the sky over the water and kicked upwards. Gasping for breath he reached out for the side of the pool and grabbed it, then watched as a slight, curly haired boy ran and dived over him fully clothed and disappeared beneath the surface. He emerged holding a green girl clearly younger than himself, she was choking and spluttering, had a cut over her left eye and was barely conscious.

"It's okay Taz, I've got you." Cadfael he realised, reassured her. "Geoff! Hay! Get Dad, she nearly drowned!" He struggled to push her out of the water, her clothes sodden and wet as Geoff ran over and grabbed her wrists, yanking her out of the water, then reached back to help his brother from the pool.

He watched as the young Haydn appeared at the poolside with Iestyn looking younger, less grey haired, less lined and another man of similar build. Iestyn held her as she coughed up the water from the pool and looked closely at the cut. Then placed his hand on Cadfael's wet hair as the boy panted beside him from the exertion. Two women appeared, one was Marianne along with a couple of older children and Emlyn. They carried towels and in seconds the two wet children were bundled up.

"We'd better take her to the hospital, she inhaled a lot of water and she hit her head." Iestyn told Marianne as he stood holding her cradled in his arms. Marianne nodded and followed close behind him, her arm around Cadfael. He watched them all walk away.

Reg hoisted himself from the pool and stood there, "No wonder she hates water." he whispered. He was dripping wet and wondered what to do next, where to go. He wiped his nose on the back of his hand, he'd seen Taryn, maybe he should follow her? He strode quickly and broke into a run to catch them up.

Everything changed as though someone had changed the scenery on a holodeck and he was now dry. He heard the deep growl of a large dog, standing in front of the gargantuan hound was Taryn, she was tiny, little more than ten or eleven he guessed and she was staring the mammoth beast down. She reached out and grabbed the doll clenched between the monster's teeth.

"Henry give." she ordered in a voice that brooked no argument. The dog dropped the doll and she turned. Headed back to her own garden and vaulted over the fence one handed. The dog turned to Reg, his eyes turned from amber to black and he began snarling and growling, then began to chase Reg. "No Henry." Taryn shouted and a chain formed around the dog's neck. Reg hurdled the fence just as the dog reached it and the end of his chain. Henry bared his teeth over the fence and barked, angry and rabid. The children were standing a short distance from him.

"Taryn?" Reg called, and she turned and looked up at him.

"Who are you?" she asked as she gave the doll to her little sister. "Do I know you?"

"Leave her alone." Haydn told him, his eyes black and demonic, still holding Nye on his hip and steered his younger siblings indoors. As she walked away Taryn looked back at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

He followed them into the house and the scene changed again, they were at the Academy in the cadet social club. She was in the corner, passionately kissing a young man. He felt more than a sting of jealousy to see it, in fact he felt as though he'd been bisected through the abdomen.

She broke the kiss. "I have news, I got my posting today. I got the Faraday, Operations Officer." she smiled.

"I got the Ptarmigan, Stellar Cartography." he beamed.

Her face fell, "Isn't the Ptarmigan headed out to the Gamma Quadrant?"

"Yeah, but… We love each other, a few thousand light years can't come between us." he assured her. Suddenly his blue eyes changed to jet black. "You could ask to swap assignments?"

"I'd never get Ops on the Ptarmigan." Taryn stated. "I can't throw away this opportunity."

"Oh and I can I suppose?" he snapped.

"I'm not saying that." she argued.

"No, you're saying your career is more important than mine." he shouted. "Miss super academic with the perfect GPA."

"Look if you're picking a fight as a ham-fisted way of ending it don't bother." she stood up and he caught her wrist, pulled her into an embrace.

"Let's not fight, we should celebrate." He slow danced with her, despite the lack of music. "Enjoy the time we have before we ship out." he whispered in her ear. "We can always do it over subspace."

She forced a smile and nodded, looking unconvinced then she noticed Reg watching them.

"It's you again." she said with a puzzled frown, her head on the other man's shoulder.

"Is this jerk bothering you?" her boyfriend asked her.

"No, I'm sure I know him from somewhere, I just can't place him." she replied with a smile as she looked at Reg.

"Back off pal." the young man warned him as he steered her away.

She ran past him, a transporter armband on her arm, a basket hilted sword in her hand and what remained of a targe, a small spiked shield in her other hand. Vortigon was in pursuit. "I'd run if I were you." she told him as she turned and threw the remnants of the shield at the demon's head where it bounced off, slowing him momentarily and she completed the revolution and kept running. Reg turned and ran through the artificial forest after her. "Idiot, idiot. I should have known it wouldn't work." she tore the armband from her arm and flung it over a bush angrily. Fear gripped Reg's chest, if he was right she had just tried to fool Vortigon into thinking she was the Empress Rosalba with an adapted transporter armband and failed. He also knew what was about to happen next. She tripped on a root and fell heavily in front of him, from the guttural sound she made she winded herself and he slowed to help her up. He could feel Vortigon's heated breath on the back of his neck and turned to see Vortigon about to strike with the sword, a lateral blow level with his neck. He dodged and stepped back, slamming his back into a tree and ducked as the demon took a chunk out of the bark with his six-foot broadsword where his head had been.

Vortigon roared and reached for the back of his thigh as his knee gave way under Taryn's blade, dropping his sword. She was hurt, her eyes unfocused, she must have hit her head when she fell. Vortigon reached for her throat and she stepped back but lost her balance and fell, landing on her back. Reg watched helplessly as Vortigon grasped her ankle, dragged her across the ground then swung her, slamming her body into the holodeck wall which distorted and warped with the impact. He slammed her against it again and let her go, turning away as she tumbled unconscious to the artificial forest floor like a broken doll.

Vortigon approached him roaring, hot breath streaming from his mouth and grasped him by the throat and squeezed.

"Stay away from her!" Vortigon bellowed into his face. "She's mine!"

…

"We have to pull him out." The Doctor stated. "He's going into cardiac arrest." he warned as Barclay choked and convulsed in the chair.

"Wait." Data stated, watching the situation unfold as an image on the holo-grid wall. "We may be able to assist him."

 _Happy New Year to all my readers!_

 _In the next instalment:_

 _Will Reg survive Taryn's mind?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Vortigon screamed and dropped him, his body cleaved apart at the shoulder. Reg slumped and sat at the base of the tree, gasping for breath. Vortigon vanished into smoke with a hollow roar revealing Data holding his broadsword in one hand and the demon's heart in the other. In seconds he was standing empty handed and crouched in front of Barclay, who looked confused and was rubbing his neck.

"Are you from here?" Reg asked. "Part of Taryn's memory?"

The android shook his head. "I am plugged into the interface using my optical data network port. You appeared to require assistance."

"You… could put that slant on it." Reg stated guiltily as Data took his hand and helped him to his feet. "Thank you." he said sincerely.

"From what has happened so far, I would suggest that she wants you to find her, but it is something else that keeps warning you off."

"Something else?" Reg frowned and considered this.

"She may have asked you to stay away or back off, I do not believe she would try to kill you. In fact, she appeared to try to protect you more than once."

"He was…g…going to kill me?" Reg asked and nervously placed his hand on his chest. "Not just in here, b…but out there too?"

"He almost did." Data advised him.

"W…what is it? I mean, h…how could there be another consciousness in her mind?"

"I do not know." he replied.

Reg moved to Taryn's fallen form and turned her, lifting her gently as he knelt beside her. She gazed up blankly, her eyes as devoid of life as she was in the real world.

"This isn't her, I mean it was but she's not here anymore." Reg stated and laid her carefully down, folding her hands on her chest. "We have to keep looking."

"Where do we go?" Data asked.

"I don't know, I've been following her. If she wants me to find her she wouldn't make it hard." he reasoned.

"Perhaps the direction she was running in?" Data suggested and Reg shrugged.

Reg suddenly stopped as they walked along the forest path. "If there's someone else here, maybe it was their katra Surok sensed." Reg looked at Data nervously. "Maybe she's really gone."

"From what you told us she gave Surok a piece of her mind telepathically. She is here." Data assured him. "This place…feels like her. I cannot describe it rationally."

"I feel that too, but maybe it's just an echo." Reg suggested dejectedly.

The setting changed and they were in a busy nightclub, surrounded by gyrating bodies, bright flashing lights and loud pumping music.

"I have no idea what this is about." Reg shouted, then noticed a scantily clad Taryn dancing on a podium, then another walked past him in skin-tight leather and flashed them a smile, her eyes, even the whites were black, demonic. More of them turned in different clothing and looked at them, they were spread throughout the crowded dancefloor. Reg began hunting for her, turning girls and looking into their eyes. They laughed as they gazed up at him with their black stare. A dark sinister laugh.

"You'll never find her." one of them hissed in his face. "She's mine, she's always been mine, just like her filthy mother." The voice wasn't hers, it was malevolent and hollow.

Reg's lip twitched, "It's you!" he grasped her by the arms and shook her, realising that somehow, this was him, the monster that had defiled and deflowered his wife. Data grasped his arm and tried to stop him, worried he was attacking Taryn, then paused to listen as she spoke. Her voice echoed in their minds, they could hear her clearly in spite of the music. "Who are you? What are you?" Reg asked.

"I am Multitude." the creature intoned. "She was sweet, so little and innocent but she's strong." she smiled and stroked his chest. "Her mother was weak. The bean counter was weak. They were easy to control but this one fights. She'll be a worthy host when I finally break her."

"You occupied Tira?" Data asked. "And the accountant at the Barin court?"

"Tira was twisted, she had dark appetites to rival my own, she was easy to occupy but she drew attention to herself, blinding her brother, torturing animals while I was hiding within her. The accountant was easy to seduce, he liked little girls but lacked the courage to act on his impulses. I found my way into him easily, but he was old and pathetic… But Tira, I remembered her taste and the feeling of being inside her, her body, her mind and then her daughter was brought to me, almost as a gift and she was sweeter than Tira. You know how good she is don't you?" She grabbed Reg's crotch and he grasped her wrist, wrenching it away from him gripping it tightly. "I forced a way in but could not take control, she didn't hear my whispers, telling her to hurt, to rape, to kill. Then she bashed her brains in and now this place is mine." The creature laughed.

"She did this to herself." Reg stated. "She lobotomised herself to keep you trapped." he realised and pushed the laughing monstrosity away.

"She's growing weaker by the moment. This body will be mine." she informed him as they moved away. "I've tasted you now, I'll take you next." she laughed. "Your little daughter is very pretty don't you think? Sweet little Galatea. I can't wait to taste her. I'll use your body to do it…"

They continued hunting the crowd, checking the eyes of all the girls until Reg spotted something and pushed his way through the throng. Facing the corner, curled up into a foetal ball was a green-skinned woman wearing strategically placed leaves. He lifted her gently and turned her, tilting her face with a finger to her chin to look into her eyes.

"You took your time to find me." she shouted over the music and melted into his arms. They were in the glade, the glade from the painting, under the tree. "I made this place, somewhere you would recognise when I felt you in my mind. It can't get in here yet." she told him, holding him tight. "It's been taking over people in my memories, trying to wear me down, I don't know how much longer I can hold it back. You have to leave. Both of you."

"I'm not leaving without you." Reg stated as he moved to gaze into her eyes.

"Where are you going to take me?" Taryn asked. "I'm in my own body."

"There has to be a way to bring you back?" Reg pleaded, her hands in his.

"If I can hold out long enough by the time it takes over the neurological damage will be beyond repair and it will be trapped. Data, you and The Doctor will have to keep my body alive until you can find a way to contain or destroy this…monstrosity permanently. It has to be stopped, it has to end with me."

"No." Reg argued.

"There's no other way." she told him as tears rolled down her face and she stroked his cheek. "It's right, I'm losing and you have to go or you'll be trapped here with it and I'll be gone." He clutched her against him. "You have to take care of Galatea and the babies and I'll keep this thing away from you all."

"The Doctor is attempting to…" Data looked confused, his eyes darting from side to side. "There may be another way."

"There certainly is another way." The Doctor stated appearing in her mind, Reg realised he had patched his program into the interface as well. "Your synaptic pattern makes sense now, it's not the two hemispheres I've been seeing, it's two different personalities. We can isolate its pattern and we can eradicate it, in the same way we would correct epilepsy. Dr Crusher is preparing for the procedure as we speak."

"Why do I think there's a 'but' coming?" Taryn sniffed, her head against Reg's chest as he wiped his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"The only way we can currently tell your neural pattern from the entity is because Reg's is the same as yours, he'll have to stay here until we complete the procedure but as you stated, that carries a risk to him if the entity takes you over before we finish." The Doctor stepped closer. "Are you aware of how extensive the trauma is to your brain?"

"Yes, but Reg was wrong, I haven't done further damage, I've just held back the healing process. You're right to worry. I honestly don't know how much better I'll get." she looked up at Reg. "I don't know how long it will take and you might never get all of me back."

"We have to try, and we have to try together." he kissed her hands. "What do you need us to do?" he asked The Doctor.

"Taryn needs to hold out as along as she can against the entity. I'm guessing you should give moral support." The Doctor stated.

"If this goes wrong look after our children please? Both of you." Reg asked.

"Did you decide on names for the twins?" The Doctor asked.

"What's your grandmother's name?" Taryn asked Reg. "On the Barclay side."

"Philippa." he replied.

"That's easy, my Grandad was Philip but everyone called him Pip."

"Pip Prior? That's cute." Reg smiled.

"It was Professor Pip Prior." Taryn corrected with a smile. "So Philip or Philippa for one of them. Edan, or Edara as a middle name?" Reg nodded.

"T'Pandra?" Reg stated.

"T'Pandra Myfanwy and Iestyn Reginald if it's a boy," Taryn stated and Reg reluctantly nodded in agreement with her choice.

"Philip or Philipa Taryn then." Reg argued. "It is technically a boy's name."

"Okay." Taryn agreed. "We won't be the ones to explain it to Edara anyway. Please contact Surok and send him my apologies. I was worried it would move to him and I said things I didn't really mean although they were technically true."

"Apologise for me as well, and tell my Dad I love him." Reg requested.

"We're ready to start." The Doctor stated. "We need to go and we'll see you both soon." They both disappeared and they were left alone.

"How are you holding up?" Reg asked her, he loved feeling her tummy against him as he held her but he'd missed being able to hold her as close as he could now. In her mind she wasn't pregnant.

"Okay for now I think." she replied and snuggled against him.

"Did you know I was visiting you? Did you hear what I said?" he asked.

"Not really, but I sort of felt your presence and Gala sometimes, as well as my family when they came and I remember a lot of lovely pictures. It meant a lot to me to feel you all cared. I don't think I'd have held out this long without it." she smiled.

"I wondered, we didn't know you see." Reg told her and nuzzled her hair. "I've missed you so much. If this works you have to fight to come back to us."

"I will, I promise." she clung to him. "It's getting harder."

"I know," he whispered, "but they're watching us..." he said casting his eyes around.

"No it's harder keeping it out you prat."

"Oh sorry, I thought…never mind." he smirked. "Will you do something for me?" he asked.

"I thought you said they were watching." she replied, looking askance.

"No it's, well you look great in that outfit and I never got the rear view from the painting."

"Okay." she let him go and stepped back with a smile. "Do you want me to pose?"

"By the tree?" he suggested and she walked over, did the pose that the Dryad did with her hip cocked, her heel lifted and her arm raised above her head only in reverse then turned and smiled at him over her shoulder. "If any of you are listening I want a picture of this." Reg shouted.

The sky turned cloudy and dark and the wind picked up across the glade.

"Multitude is coming." she shouted as the wind whipped her hair.

"You are stronger than this thing. It caught you with your guard down, that's all. You can hold it at bay. I know you can. You've staved it off for fifteen years, you just have to hang on a little longer." he told her as he grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. He took her face in his hands and turned it up to his. "Look at me. You can do this. You just have to hold on."

"You have to go." she cried and he felt as though he was being pushed away from her, out of her mind. "I have to protect you, they need you."

"They need us both. Don't you dare push me away!" he shouted. "When I did it to you it was the stupidest thing I ever did. We're doing this together, everything together. Use that energy on the entity, not me. You have to focus Taryn."

"I'm not strong enough." she wept.

"Yes you are. I promise you." He pressed soft kisses to her tearstained face. He turned at the sound of rushing water and saw a tidal wave break over the trees and he gripped her tighter as they were immersed in icy cold water.

Suddenly they were strapped into the shuttlecraft underwater again, an experience he'd previously counted his blessings she was unconscious for. She was panicking and tearing at the belt over her lap still dressed in her leafy swimwear, air emerging from her mouth and nose in large bubbles. He unfastened his belt and forced the broken seat back using his foot on the console to get free and reached for her belt which was jammed. He yanked a panel open and pulled out a phaser, adjusted the settings and melted the buckle which came apart easily. He grabbed her and pulled then noticed she was pointing frantically at her lower leg which was trapped under the console, impaled on a shard of metal. He reached down and yanked her leg free from the spike, ignoring the billowing cloud of green blood that swirled around her lower limb while telling himself it was just an illusion. He took hold of her around the upper body and kicked hard towards the back of the up ended shuttle. The rear hatch was closed. This damn entity was certainly not going to make this easy for them. He reached out and hit the release pad with his hand and he pulled her out of the craft as it rolled and tumbled on its way down. He was surrounded by darkness, unable to tell which way was up. Taryn released what he suspected was the last of the air in her lungs and he watched the bubbles drift away, then oriented them both in the water and kicked in the same direction, hoping against hope that the laws of the physical universe applied here and bubbles rose to the surface. He kicked hard and broke the surface with a gasp, then cupped his hand under her jaw, keeping her head up as he treaded water. She began to splutter and cough.

"It's okay, I've got you." he whispered and held her against him still clad in her leafy bikini as they bobbed in the icy water with her flailing frantically. "I'm not letting you go, I'm never letting you go."

" _I'm never letting you go._ " his words echoed in his mind as he woke with a start. He was in a strange bed, a double sized biobed on a holo-grid. He was wearing his pyjamas which puzzled him. He was wearing his uniform when they… His mind cleared and he realized Taryn was beside him in a nightdress. Her head on his shoulder and his hand on her bulge. Her breathing was relaxed and her eyes were closed, not open in the vacant stare that had been her perpetual expression for the last two weeks. He stroked her cheek gently with his finger and he tried frantically not to set his hopes too high as she stirred.

Her eyelids flickered open and she looked at him with a worried frown. "Cold." she whispered.

"You're cold?" he asked and she shook her head slightly.

"Wet." she stated and looked at him earnestly. He wondered if she was talking about the experience they had shared but she seemed to be wanting something. He checked the bed and she certainly hadn't wet herself. Then he noticed she was licking her lips and they looked dry.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked and she nodded. "You want cold water." he realised and looked up and saw a cup with sponges on sticks in it. They had used them in the hospital to moisten her mouth as she was unable to swallow. To be safe he wetted one in a glass of water and held it to her lips. "Better?" he asked after she had taken a little from the sponge and she nodded.

"Go." she said after a struggle to think of the word.

"You want me to go?" he asked and she shook her head. "Can you sign? You might find it easier." she tried to lift her hands but her right hand was clenched and curled tight against her chest. "It's alright." he told her. "Go." he whispered. "Do you want to go?" she nodded. "Where?" she shook her head. "Oh you want to go. You need to pee." he realised. "Uh…" he looked around and then got off the bed and went around to her side. "Allow me to show you your new bathroom Milady." he said gallantly and picked her up. She gripped him tightly around the neck with her left arm and whimpered. "I've got you." he whispered and carried her across the hall and into the family bathroom. "I hope you like the colour." he said as he sat her on the toilet and made sure her nightdress was out of the way. He supported her at first as he was uncertain of how stable she was but she seemed able to sit unaided. She sighed with relief as she urinated and looked around the room with a gentle smile on her face. She must like the colour, Reg decided.

"Ah you're both up." The Doctor asked as he carried her into the hall. "How is she?"

"Doctor." she stated.

"She's having problems communicating, her right arm, well you can see it. I gave her a little water on a sponge stick and she tried to swallow." Reg explained as they entered the holo-grid room and he put her back on the bed. "She sat on the toilet unsupported."

"That's an excellent start, did she pass urine?" The Doctor asked and Taryn nodded. "Let me assess you and we'll take things from there." he told her then looked at Reg. "She recognised you I assume?"

"I'm not sure." Reg replied. "She didn't say my name like she did yours…" he added nervously.

Taryn reached up with her left arm and touched his stubbled face gently, "Prat." she smiled up at him.

"She recognises me." Reg confirmed and took her hand and kissed it.

"Doctor, is it all right if…Daddy you're awake! You were asleep for ages." Galatea declared.

"I was?" Reg looked at The Doctor, confused.

"Gala!" Taryn cried.

"Mommy!" she ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I knew you'd wake up." she whispered. "They always do in fairy stories."

"My Gala." Taryn said softly, stroking the little girl's hair awkwardly.

"Mommy woke up, but she's still not very well, so how about we go and find some hot chocolate while The Doctor checks her out?" Reg suggested. "You'll have time with Mommy later, I promise." She took his hand and they headed downstairs together.

"Good to see you Kiddo." Reg II said as they entered the kitchen. He was feeding the cats. "Did you wake Daddy up?" he asked Gala with a mock stern expression.

"He was already awake, so was Mommy." Gala said and walked to the replicator. "Hot chocolate in a child cup please." she requested and took it into the living room.

"Sit quietly while you drink it." Reg advised.

"She's awake?" Reg II asked. "Your half-assed risky idea that you went ahead with without even telling me actually worked?"

Reg blanched. "Sorry Dad. I had to, and it was in the nick of time. That entity was about to take her over completely. She was running through her memories and keeping it restrained till she was beyond healing. As it is she's damaged, The Doctor's assessing her now but she's recognising people. She called me a prat." he smiled weakly.

"That's good." Reg II said and squeezed his son's shoulder. "That's a good sign, it's got to be. You know you both had us all worried. The doctors said they had trouble breaking the interface between you, they even had to put you on a bariatric biobed together 'cos you wouldn't let go of each other's hand. You were both out for over seventy-two hours. Some kind of neural shock they thought at the time."

"Really? How is she?" he asked The Doctor urgently as he entered.

"She has aphasia, hemiplegia of the right side and upper limb spasticity, her left side hand coordination is also impaired. She has a good swallow reflex so she can eat and drink normally although she will require assistance with feeding." The Doctor stated, "The good news is all these problems should improve with therapy although by how much I currently can't say. The healing capacity of her brain is truly remarkable but I wouldn't want to give you false hope of a full recovery."

A few hours later Taryn was sitting at the dinner table with her family and Reg was feeding her.

"That's not how you do it Daddy." Galatea told him.

"It isn't?" he asked and looked at his father.

"She needs to build mucky memory." Galatea told him and got down from her seat. "This is how Mommy helped me learn to use a knife and fork." She put the fork in her mother's left hand and with her tiny marbled hand over hers steered the fork to her mouth. "See? Like that." Taryn smiled at her daughter as she helped her to eat.

"I think she means muscle memory." Reg II stated with a smile. "Looks like Mommy trained her own little physical therapist."

"Thank you honey, it's good job you're here to help." Reg smiled and moved around to take over so the little girl could finish her dinner. It made sense really, helping her to feed herself seemed more therapeutic than him forking food into her mouth. He'd even watched Taryn encourage the little girl she had spoon fed on Nareev's barge to hold the spoon while she fed her. Taryn looked at him and smiled. She was there, the part that made her his Taryn was intact, he could feel it when she looked at him but how much she remembered of her life was anyone's guess.

…

"Are you okay?" Reg asked as he stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. She was walking much better and regaining her motor skills well. She was even using her right arm again, but her speech was taking longer to improve.

"Fine." she said softly and sat on the toilet lid.

"Are you keeping me company while I have a shave or do you want me to step out while you pee?"

Concentration formed on her face as she struggled to find the words she wanted. "Sh..shave. Pee anyway." she looked up at him as he brushed soap on his chin. "Recall….remember."

She had a point, she'd never been shy about them sharing the bathroom, even he had been surprised how natural it felt. She'd once told him true intimacy was sitting in the bath while your lover took a dump. He thought she was probably right. "You've seen me shave a lot, so I'm not surprised you remember it." Reg said.

"No, apart… nose…kiss."

"Oh on the Enterprise, while I was having my divorce from reality." he dabbed soap on her nose as he had that day.

"Remember everything." she looked up at him and wiped her nose as he began to shave.

She really did, he realised, she remembered everything but she just couldn't articulate her needs and feelings. He'd been, not cold with her but he'd been restrained when it came to affection, despite the look in her eyes and on her face in moments like this. "I've had the feeling you did, but I wasn't sure." he whispered. "I know I've been distant but…I love you, I'm as in love with you as the day I met you but you needed time to heal and I needed to be sure…that I wouldn't be taking advantage." She grasped his hand on the side of the sink and he gripped her fingers with his thumb. "I know how frustrating it must be not being able to make yourself understood. You could start signing now your hands are so much better?" he suggested.

"No..." she looked at her hands desperately.

"You can't find the words to sign them either?" he asked and rinsed his razor. "I'm sorry Pickle, I didn't realise." She nodded and watched him shave in silence. He finished shaving and wiped his face with a towel and she stood and felt his cheek, a warm smile on her face. "For a girl with a thing about hair you really don't like face fuzz do you?" he pointed out and turned to face her as she let her hand slide down to his bare chest. He took her gently in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips, tangling his hand in her hair as the kiss became more heated. He had been working from home on the project as it was still at the theoretical stage and there was a rota of her family members who looked after her when he had classes while she was recovering and also because she was on limited activity for the remainder of the pregnancy. She was allowed to potter about the house but no lifting or carrying, especially not Galatea. She was already at thirty-six weeks, but The Doctor wanted to hold out for longer as all was well. They had been given a date to go in and have labour induced so at least everything was set at last. He'd loved the time he'd spent with his family in recent weeks, despite his needing to care for his wife. Much of the help she needed was due to the logistics of her enormous distended belly rather than the head injury anyway as she'd recovered physically much faster than expected and The Doctor believed her brain was still healing itself. While a full recovery wasn't guaranteed it was by no means ruled out as a possibility. Gala had been a little star too. She still remembered most of the tutoring she had been given and seemed to relish the tables being turned. She helped with her exercises and told Reg off when he did things for her rather than letting her do them herself.

She pulled away from the kiss with a look of realisation on her face and gazed up at him. "…." she scowled with frustration. "Slot."

"You want me to fill your slot? I can do that." he smiled and kissed her neck.

"No, not sex." she stated. How typical that she could make that clear. "Wall…"

"Slot in the wa…the replicator, you want something from the replicator?" she nodded and grabbed his hand, towing him into the bedroom to stand by the replicator.

"Child…fun…clever." she clenched her fists in frustration, grabbed him again and towed him into one of the rooms ultimately intended for the twins. She went to a pile of boxes that contained developmental toys that Gala had outgrown but may be useful later on.

"A-a, let me." Reg warned as she reached for the highest box and lifted it down for her to rummage through. She shook her head and he lifted down the next one, uncertain as to why this couldn't wait until he was dressed, but she'd clearly had a brainwave of some sort. She pulled out a device and looked at it, it was a math game for children. She turned it over and looked at the reverse of the small console. She pointed to a name embossed into the surface. "It's the name of the designer, so?" he gazed into her eyes, trying to understand. "You want to replicate something by this designer?" she nodded. "For Gala?" she shook her head and pointed to herself. "There's something by this designer you think will help you?" she nodded vehemently. "Okay let's look them up on the terminal."

They quickly found it, it was a language game specifically designed for adults with aphasia and she pounced upon it like a hungry dog on a steak as soon as it was replicated and sat on their bed. He should have thought of it earlier and done a search himself, he was such an idiot, but cognitive development was her field not his.

"I meant it you know. I could fill your slot if you want?" he suggested hopefully as he rummaged for something to wear. "It's nearly your nap time and it's a while before I have to pick up Gala from school."

She looked up at him and smirked, "Okay," she agreed and held her arms out to him. "Oooh soap." she whispered as she nuzzled his face.

"I'm going to cover myself in that shaving soap one of these days." he whispered as a he kissed her neck, lying on the bed beside her.

"You don't need to." she replied softly and he looked at her in shock.

"You just said four words in a row and it made sense." he stated. She looked doubtful, "Honestly, you did."

"Quiet… kiss." she instructed him.

…

Taryn entered their bedroom and froze, as did Reg with an expression on his face of a man caught out. "Reg, why do you have my breast pump hanging from your man-boob?" She held up her hands. "On second thoughts don't answer that. I expect every prospective father has done it since it was first invented." She smirked.

"Do we really need all this…stuff?" Reg asked, extricating his chest from the pump and rubbing his nipple before fastening his shirt. "Can't we just replicate as we go?" he argued, looking at what she'd ordered that was spread out over their bed.

"Clothes and nappies yes, but we need the safety-seats for the hovercar to bring them home, we need the playpen to have somewhere safe to put them downstairs for a nap and it had to have a safety field because of the cats, two cots, a changing table, a bath, a double anti-grav pushchair and a bag the size of Wales to carry all their crap around when we go out…" She looked at him earnestly, "It's not my fault we need two of everything. You're in no position to talk you know, you've got more tools in the attic than the Utopia Planitia Shipyard."

"It was you that released two ova, it's not like my away team had a tricorder telling them where to go." Reg argued. "Besides, I'm an engineer, and half of those tools are yours you know."

"I know." she admitted. "Do you think it was a mistake not to resign my commission again?"

"Why? I know I wanted you out of Starfleet at first but you're an officer, I've come to accept that and it's not like you're serving on a starship or the frontline somewhere. You're an academic, a teacher."

"I want another child." she told him.

"Can we get these two finished first?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Another artificial child and… Bastion's future is still undecided and Haftel still casts a shadow over Starfleet…attitudes don't change overnight, they can't."

"No one has tried to stop Data keeping Lal with him." Reg stated. "If you want to resign your commission that's fine. If you want to quit altogether that's fine too. As long as you're happy." He wrapped his arms around her. "Can we get some of this junk off the bed so I can have my wicked way with you Mrs Barclay?"

"The pump got you going did it?" she asked with a smirk. He nodded. "Okay, as long as we can find a comfy position." she said as he pressed his lips to hers.

…

"Reg!"

He woke with a start and realised he was alone in the bed. The chronograph read just after 3am. "Taryn?"

"I'm in the shower." she called and he got up quickly, worried that she had fallen.

"What's wrong?" he said stepping into the bathroom to find her showering with water, unusual for her.

"I'm having contractions." she told him, her hands braced against the shower wall.

"It's probably Braxton Hicks like The Doctor warned us about. You're only at thirty-eight weeks, you're getting induced in three days so just… chillax Kitten." Reg said calmly.

"I think the babies have other plans." she stated and handed him the device The Doctor had given them to time contractions if they should start.

"Oh boy." he panicked, looking at the device, "Oh boy, oh boy." she'd been having contractions around every seven minutes for over an hour and from the look on her face they were strong. "You're really in labour." he started flapping around the bathroom in his pyjama bottoms.

"Chillax Tiger." she said archly. "It's a long way off yet." she winced in pain. "Time it." He pressed the device and put his wrist through the strap then stepped into the shower with her and put one hand on the bulge. "I'm really feeling it in my back." she moaned and he began rubbing her lower back firmly with the heel of his palm.

"The Doctor said back labour is really common in Orion women. It's nothing to worry about." Reg stated, showing remarkable stoicism and support. "Jesus wept! What the hell is that?" he shrieked as he spotted a bloodstained blob that looked like snot on the shower floor.

"That would be the mucous plug I passed it earlier. Stop the clock." She breathed steadily. "You know it's wonderful that you're so calm about this." she said sarcastically and smiled up at him cheekily.

"Your birth plan was to be induced, at the hospital, by The Doctor, in three days' time." he protested. "I wasn't expecting it to be so…disorganised and certainly nothing called a mucous plug."

"My original birth plan was better. It was perfect…just squeeze them out, play the rest by ear." she muttered and stepped out of the shower with him, grabbing a towel and handing one to him.

"Did the water make it easier?" he asked sincerely as he dried himself and she wrapped the towel around her, her green belly comically sticking out through the gap as it wouldn't reach.

"Not really, but you rubbing my back helped." she smiled.

"Okay, well that was six and a half minutes so… Right… Um, I'll call Dad and ask him to come over and watch Gala today instead of three days' time, and I'll let the Doctor know."

"Okay, I'll get dressed and go downstairs and have a little to eat and drink while I can." she suggested. "There's plenty of time, it could be hours yet so we can let my tribe know later on." She rubbed his arm, "You should have a shower and get dressed before you make those calls. It's going to be a long day and it will help you feel settled."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I don't think I should leave you…"

"If you're worried I'll wait here till you're finished." she said, picking out a tent to wear. "You'll miss a couple of contractions at the most."

"Okay." he said nervously. "Oh boy. I'll…okay." He went into the bathroom.

…

"When you said to haul ass over here I didn't expect to find the pair of you smooching." Reg II stated.

They were slow dancing in the living room to soft music, he held her hand to his chest and was rubbing her back with the other hand.

"The rocking motion helps with early labour." Reg explained.

"That's a new excuse." his father stated wryly and headed to the kitchen to get a coffee. "I'll have to remember that one."

"Ooh." she moaned and gripped his shoulder, making him whimper and fumble for the timer dangling from his wrist behind her then rubbed her back.

"That was a strong one I'm guessing. They're getting longer too." he whispered as she signalled him to measure it. "Time to go to the hospital." he said, looking at the readout.

"I'm not going." she stated.

"Taryn, we agreed it would be safer…"

"I changed my mind. I want to stay here." she protested and buried her face into his shoulder.

"If it's because you haven't been outside for a while... You'll be okay, I'll be with you."

"It's not that," she whispered. "I just feel I shouldn't go to the hospital."

"I'll call The Doctor and he can have the deciding vote. Deal?"

"Deal." Taryn replied reluctantly.

…

"It's not uncommon for women to radically change their minds about their birth plan during labour Reg, particularly around the transition stage." The Doctor stated as he scanned her while she sat backwards on a chair, leaning on the back in her maternity dress. "Well, Twin A is head down and engaged, B is head up."

"What does that mean?" Reg asked.

"The second baby will be showing us a little green bottom instead of its head. But it's quite common with twins and shouldn't be a problem." The Doctor smiled. "We should be able to deliver naturally."

"I don't like this. We should really go to the hospital." Reg shook his head and started pacing.

"We can transport there if there's an emergency, can't we?" Taryn asked The Doctor.

"Certainly. Look, this is for you both to decide, but medically there isn't a lot in it at this stage."

"I don't want to, but I'll go." Taryn stated. "It's not like you have any other control in this situation." she told Reg and started to moan again, and he ran to rub her back.

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear as she wailed.

"Did I pee myself?" she asked desperately and started shaking.

"Your water broke I think." Reg said and looked at The Doctor who nodded.

"If we're going, we'd better go now." The Doctor stated.

"Perhaps we should stay." Reg said looking at the mess on the carpet.

"You arsehole! You don't want me to get in the car!" Taryn declared.

"Well, I just got it detailed." Reg argued. "I shouldn't have said that should I?" he added guiltily and The Doctor and his father shook their heads with horrified expressions on their faces.

"I'm definitely going now." she said as she struggled to get up. "I'm stuck." she shouted as her legs flailed, just too short to gain purchase on the floor and the bump protruding through the back of the chair. "Bloody hell!"

"Alright, don't panic." The Doctor said as the three men extricated her from the chair.

"Why is Mommy shouting?" Galatea asked, standing in her pyjamas.

"Mommy is having the babies and she's a little uncomfortable." Reg explained.

"Uncomfortable?" Taryn hissed as Reg held her upright by the armpits.

"Can I see them come out?" the tiny girl asked excitedly.

"How about you get dressed and we go riding?" Reg II suggested. "Aunty Beth is baking today and you can help her after?"

"Yay." she cheered and ran upstairs.

"Reginald Barclay, I love you more than life itself but if you use the words 'chillax', 'detailed' or 'uncomfortable' again before these babies arrive I swear I will stab you in your sleep." she vowed, her face bathed in sweat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I've been an idiot." Reg conceded.

"No, I mean you wanted this to be all calm and romantic and organised and its mucous plugs and swearing and yucky water on the carpet."

"Taryn, I love you and you have the shitty end of this stick. If you want to have the babies here that's fine, if you want to swear your head off that's fine too, although an 'arsehole' and a 'bloody hell' so far is actually very restrained for you especially as you've had nothing for the pain. All I ask is you leave my genitals intact at the end of this as I really want to make love to you again at some point. No rush though, whenever you're ready." he kissed her temple.

"I'm really tired, could I lay down for a minute?" she whimpered.

"Sure you can. That's alright isn't it?" he asked The Doctor.

"Preferably on her left side, and you might need to support her top leg." The Doctor advised him.

"Okay, we're off to the stables." Reg II stated.

"See you later sweetie, take care." Taryn hugged her, now sitting on the floor.

"By the time you get back you'll be a big sister." Reg said, kissing her cheek and they waved them goodbye.

"I was hoping she wouldn't see all this." Taryn stated and laid on her side.

"Are you kidding? She's read that book you got her a million times, she's probably got a better idea of what to expect than we do. She'd have ringside seats if we let her." Reg stated.

"She probably wouldn't have screamed like a girl at the sight of the mucous plug." Taryn said dryly.

"Do you want me to hold your leg?" he asked, lying behind her and stroking her hair with one hand and lifting her leg behind the knee with the other to ease the pressure in her pelvis. They both started to giggle, realising the position they were in.

"Brings back memories of the other day." Taryn whispered.

"Stop it you two." The Doctor told them.

…

"I can see the head." The Doctor stated as Taryn was on all fours screaming with Reg beside her, rubbing her back with one hand and her arm with the other and watching what was going on at the rear with a shocked expression on his face. "Here it comes." he said and there was a cry from the newborn as he laid it on a towel. "You have a pink baby daughter." He smiled as he cut the cord and cleaned her up a little. Then wrapped her and handed her to Reg.

"Oh boy, she's beautiful." Reg wept and showed her to Taryn who was crying as well.

"We're not finished yet." The Doctor reminded them as another contraction started.

Reg rubbed her back with his free hand. "We're nearly there." he told her.

"It's green and it's got a crack in it." The Doctor stated and Reg craned his neck to look. "See that Daddy?" The Doctor stated as he took hold of a leg and manoeuvred it out.

"It's a little green winky." Reg told her excitedly. "Oh boy, we have a boy."

"There he is." The Doctor stated as he cleaned up the squalling green boy. He put him on the floor in front of Taryn while he cleaned her up.

"Hello gorgeous." Taryn cooed as they looked at their son, their faces wet with happy tears.

…

"Look what we made." Reg smiled as they reclined on their bed. Each holding a clean baby dressed in a onesie with a full tummy in between them. They were small, a little over five and a half pounds apiece but The Doctor said that was okay for twins.

"I know." she replied smiling down at her daughter in her arms.

"There were times I thought we'd never get here."

"It certainly took a while." she replied. "It felt a lot longer than just under nine months."

"I can't get over their eyes." Reg whispered.

"Green Orion babies have purple eyes at first, before they change." Taryn stated. "They're very dark though. I think they're going to be like yours." She smiled. "They both look like you."

"They both have your mouth, she's definitely got your nose. I think they look more like you." Reg smiled.

"I'm going to need a nap before the horde descends on us, but I don't want to let them go." Taryn said as she stroked her son's cheek as he slumbered in Reg's arms.

"I let Charlotte loose in the living room to clean up," Reg told her, "so at least we don't have that to look forward to." He had kept the holographic spider with sonic cleaning capability and OCD and set up small holo-emitters throughout the house as she didn't require much energy. She came in handy with two cats and a small child with a penchant for hot chocolate, let alone the messes they had to look forward to with twins. She'd sometimes tussle with Ratio and Neelix but they probably gave as good as they got. "Taryn?"

She was asleep so Reg stood and put his little son, Philip Iestyn Reginald Barclay into the crib. He'd only assembled one so far as he thought he had more time but it was a large cot and they could both fit with lots of room to spare. He carefully lifted T'Pandra Marianne Myfanwy Barclay from her mother's arms and placed her in the cot beside her brother, her head felt like velvet and she stirred as he covered her. Then he stroked the dark tuft of hair on his son's tiny head gently and tucked him in and stood looking at them both, utterly awestruck and enraptured, just as he felt when he watched Galatea sleep. He knew now he really did love her as if she were his own for certain. They'd had a rethink on the names. He'd been reluctant to put the Reginald in his son's name but Taryn won him over. He wasn't named after Reg III, but Reg I and II but he suspected she was lying about that from the expression on her face. They were at least all spared the indignity of Reginald Endicott Barclay IV, Reg felt some family traditions could be taken too far. Besides, that tradition mattered most to his mother and she would have a purple fit that the son and heir was green like his Mommy. Something that amused Reg no end.

"Sleep tight Andie and Pip." he whispered, before he walked back to the bed, kissed his exhausted wife on the forehead, laid down next to her and fell straight to sleep himself.

…

"It will be fine Reg." Taryn assured him, with Pip on her hip and Galatea holding her hand. The twins were six months old, both with their Daddy's big brown eyes and their Mommy's dimpled smile, Pip with a shock of black hair that was like a quiff, Andie's fluffy and fair.

"I just don't see why all the top brass have to be there, it's only a preliminary test. We're just opening the singularity to see if it'll take the bandwidth and beaming a test cylinder through it. Why do we need an audience?" he replied, Andie sitting on his forearm and a large bag on his other shoulder. It hadn't taken him long to realise 'father' was a synonym for 'beast of burden' when it came to babies. They were heading for the child care facilities at Daystrom to drop the children off as it was the school holidays and Taryn would be joining him at work to offer moral support on her day off, although she was in uniform for the occasion.

"They want to say they were there at the dawn of a new age. You can understand that surely?" she reasoned as they entered the building. "A fair percentage will be well-wishers too."

He stopped and turned as they emerged having settled the children in. "W…what if it's a d…damp squib? What if it doesn't work?" he wrung his hands.

"Then it doesn't work, you rethink it, you try again and no one will think any less off you." she told him, gazing into his eyes. She cupped his cheek in her hand and drew closer. "It will work, all the simulations have been clear across the board." He nodded and hugged her. "Pretend they're your usual shower of spotty, nerdy students and you'll be fine. It's just another day." she whispered into his chest.

"I don't know what I'd do without my head cheerleader." he whispered into her hair.

It was a bigger crowd than anyone expected, half of the Admiralty had turned out and were jockeying for prime positions around the edge of the lab along with some of the faculty and a handful of students. Reg looked at Taryn worriedly and she smiled back with a reassuring wink.

"G…good morning. I'm Lieutenant C…commander Reginald Barclay and as you probably already know we plan to transport this test cylinder to the USS Enterprise which is currently stationed in the G…gamma Quadrant over seventy-thousand light years away." he activated a screen to give a short presentation, "The theory behind this experiment is to use the same method used during the P…pathfinder Project to open a subspace channel to the USS Voyager while it was lost in the D…delta Quadrant, utilising the Mutara Inter-Dimensional Deep Space-Transponder Array System, or Midas Array. We will focus a tachyon beam at a pulsar to create a micro-singularity to the Gamma Quadrant, then amplify the signal by passing it through a Class-B p…pulsar and establish a link. We then hope to bridge this transporter with the one on board the Enterprise, beam the cylinder there and then beam it back." the animated presentation ended. "Before we begin, does anyone have any questions?"

"Will it work?" someone shouted from the back and caused a flurry of laughter.

"That's what we plan to find out, but all of our computer simulations have indicated that it should be successful. Yes. Admiral Paris?"

"Why choose a target so far away for the first test?" Admiral Paris asked, standing next to Pete Harkins.

"W…why not?" Reg smiled. "Theoretically we should be able to use this method to t…transport anywhere providing we can maintain signal strength, but as we need to use the MIDAS array it seemed pointless not to try somewhere more remote. The Gamma Quadrant was the obvious choice as the B…Bajoran wormhole gives us a shortcut to deploy a ship." he explained. "Any other questions?"

With no further questions they began preparing for the test. Barsha, David and Reg establishing the link and Dan preparing to monitor telemetry from the cylinder during the transport

"Interface with the midas array." Reg stated.

"Interface established." David responded.

"Activate the control matrix." Reg ordered.

"Matrix active." he replied.

"Full power to graviton emitters."

"Acknowledged." he replied.

"Direct 60 terawatt tachyon beam at target pulsar." Reg instructed.

"Target established. Beam in progress. Monitoring gravimetric build up." David reported. The team exchanged glances as they monitored systems.

"Graviton surge at 5 million teradynes." David reported after an agonizing quarter of an hour.

"Adjust phase alignment trajectory to the coordinates of the USS Enterprise." Reg ordered.

"Trajectory set." David stated.

"USS Enterprise, this is Daystrom, come in please?" Reg called via the comm channel.

" _We hear you Daystrom. Hi Reg_." Geordi responded with a smile as his face appeared on the viewscreen in the lab with Data beside him in the Enterprise Transporter Room. " _We're ready to bridge these transporters when you are_. _Switching to audio only to save bandwidth._ " The screen returned to the Starfleet insignia.

Reg nodded to Barsha. "Engaging system interlock, pattern buffers synchronised, phase transition coils at standby." the Grey Orion stated. "Energising."

Everyone in the room held their breath as the cylinder dematerialized on the pad. Reg looked plaintively at Taryn who smiled reassuringly. The wait was excruciating.

" _Daystrom, we have it_!" Geordi's delight was audible over the comm channel and the room erupted in applause

"The cylinder transmitted throughout the transport." Dan report. "We have a full data set to analyze."

"What do you think?" Reg asked with interest.

"An organic subject could survive transport easily. No question." Dan grinned. "Better start building more transponder arrays Admirals."

" _Stand by Daystrom, we're beaming it back_." Geordi advised them.

Dan's console beeped an emergency. "There's a problem with the cylinder, stress readings off the chart as if it's under torsion." he reported.

"The singularity is becoming unstable…" Barsha called from her terminal.

"No it's not." Reg stated and turned pale. Looking at the readings over her shoulder.

"Oh God, the Bajoran wormhole just opened." David stated. "There's a ship in transit…"

Taryn stepped forward as did Admiral Paris, Admiral Janeway and Pete Harkins. "Please tell me they aren't intersecting?" Janeway asked Reg who looked about to faint.

"Enterprise, what is your status?" Taryn asked over the comm.

" _We're trying to sever the interlink on the transporters_." Came Geordi's crackling voice as the transmission broke up. " _The other ship is caught in the…."_ Static interference broke into the message.

" _Cut power to your transporter before the cycle completes!"_ Data ordered as their signal was lost.

Taryn and Reg both ran for the power controls beside the transporter, she was faster, but not fast enough, she reached the console at the same time the beam energized and the transporter pad suddenly contained a swirling void that began to pull anything not bolted down into it, growing in intensity by the second. Taryn gripped the edge of a panel by her fingertips, pulled horizontal by the force as Reg slid across the floor until he caught a lead and was lifted off the ground. He reached out to her, catching her hand as her fingers slipped.

"Everyone clear the room!" Maddox bellowed, but the stampede to the door had already started.

"Shut down the MIDAS array!" Reg shouted over the chaos, his grip on her hand becoming more tenuous. "Shut it down now!" his eyes met hers as her hand slipped from his. "NO!" he screamed as she vanished into the void a fraction of a second before the link was severed and he dropped to the floor, his body shaking with wracking sobs. The room was silent apart from that sound for several minutes as they all stood in shock, processing the situation.

" _Daystrom this is the Enterprise. Do you have Commanders Data and La Forge?_ " A transmission came over the com. " _Come in Daystrom._ "

 **Epilogue**

 _London 1891_

The building was crowded, men jostling and laughing with each other, drinking and making bets. It smelled of sawdust and straw, blood and the stench of dog urine and faeces, but the dogs weren't fighting tonight.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. We have a very special fight for you tonight. We have a cat-fight!" The crowd roared. "We have the lovely Amelia Malone of Whitechapel!" The woman stepped forward, her flaxen hair in a loose bun. She wore a skirt and above the waist a shift that barely covered her modesty, it was torn and hung from her shoulders, her back bare. "She's issued a challenge to the painted lady, Poison Ivy!"

She stepped forward, hair as black as night in tied loosely a bun at the nape of her neck, her skin painted the colour of jade, patterned with darker green vines of ivy about her décolletage, shoulders and down her bare arms. She wore white underwear, drawers and a shift that covered her bosom and sat off her shoulders, white stockings and black leather ankle-boots. They walked around circling each other. So the crowd could take their measure, or ogle.

Amelia hit first, a right cross to the eye. Ivy barely flinched, instead she struck. A left to the cheek, a right uppercut to the stomach followed by a head-butt to the face. Amelia staggered, bleeding from the nose, but came back with a jab to the face and a kick against the chest that forced Ivy back into the crowd who pushed her back into the fray. The women traded bruising blows, punching and kicking, grappling and tearing at each other, slogging it out in gruelling combat, evenly matched until Ivy landed an uppercut to the jaw, sending Amelia to the floor semi-conscious, unable to stand.

"We have a winner, Poison Ivy!" the MC shouted and the crowd cheered and jeered depending on who they'd backed. Ivy saw a familiar dark skinned face in the crowd, miming wiping their lower lip and mimicked the action, tasting blood as she sucked her thumb.

"You alright?" Ivy asked Amelia as they pulled on their clothing in a backroom.

"I'll live." Amelia spat blood onto the floor and spoke in a cockney accent. "It's better 'an being on the game, like as not they have their way then beat yer and don't pay anyway." she told her. "Wots wiv the paint? They say you's a toff in it for larks."

Ivy smirked. "No love, not larks." she replied in a similar accent, but not as broad. She certainly wasn't fighting for the fun of it. She slipped on her cloak and paused, pulled some coins from the purse she had just won and handed them to the young woman. "Have a drink on me love. You fought well tonight." She pulled the hood to cover her face and stepped out into the night where a carriage was waiting and she climbed aboard.

"You okay?" the dark skinned man asked as he knocked for the driver with a cane.

"No." She pulled back the hood and began to wipe green paint from her bruised face. "The Eliza Doolittle act is getting right on my tits." she stated, her accent now more cut glass. "How can I make it look good without them drawing my blood?" she shook her head. "I'm liable to accidentally kill someone one of these days." She handed over the purse. "I slipped the other girl a few pennies. Poor kid's a streetwalker. She won't be able to work for a while with her face messed up." The two men with her nodded that she'd done the right thing. "How did we do in wagers?" she asked.

"Enough to pay the rent and eat for the next week and purchase the rest of the components I need." The other man said as he took her by the chin and wiped her bloody lip with a handkerchief, it was stained green with blood in addition to the paint that was only there to rub off on her opponent's fists.

"I know it was my idea but there has to be an easier way to make money Data." Taryn moaned and sat back, exhausted from the fight. "To get the higher purses and for you to make bigger bets on me I need notoriety and that will bollocks up the timeline even more than we have already. I can sew, you can play the violin…" Data removed her wedding ring from his little finger and handed it to her. She eased it over her bruised knuckle, back where it belonged.

"We could buy some broken clocks or timepieces from a pawnbroker, we could fix them and sell them on? We already have the tools?" Geordi suggested.

Taryn waited for Data to say it, the thing that none of them had wanted to say since they found themselves in a graveyard in the middle of the night over a fortnight ago with only the clothes they stood up in, the test cylinder and Data's tricorder. They had sold their rank insignia to a pawnbroker and found lodgings and Data had begun building a monitoring system for temporal anomalies but they found it hard to raise money. The higher stakes card games were all held in gentlemen's clubs and introductions were hard to come by, especially if you looked unusual. Even when they made the instrument they unfortunately had to wait until an opportunity presented itself as the technology to open the portal wouldn't exist for another five hundred years and there was a good chance everyone assumed they were dead. They had kept their communicators, it was possible if they managed to open a wormhole they would try to make contact, or get a transporter lock of some kind. Taryn prayed that Reg's belt and braces approach to engineering meant that somewhere in the telemetry from the test there was a clue as to what had happened to them. The one thing she knew for certain was if he thought there was the slightest chance she was alive he'd never stop looking for her.

"I could try and sell some paintings." Data stated and exchanged glances with his fellow officers.

"Okay, but I'm not posing in the nude." Taryn smirked, knowing exactly what he was going to paint first. It was hanging over the fireplace at the Watermill, a wedding gift from her father-in-law. They even knew what to call it.

The Dryad of Windspirit Glade.

…

In orbit above them a ship loomed, malevolent and menacing, a Jem'Hadar Fighter.

"We have a positronic signature on the surface." the first reported.

"Positronic? In this era?" The Vorta female asked.

"We also have readings of tritanium at that location, and two biosignals. One has cybernetic implants, the other is…not completely Human, I'm reading chlorophyll and there is no plant life present."

"We saw the Enterprise. The Starfleet android, the blind engineer and the green professor? They must have come through the temporal rift with us." The commander reasoned. "Perhaps this world is not as unprotected as it seems?" She laughed, three Starfleet officers would be no problem. They had a full crew compliment, herself and forty-two Jem'Hadar warriors and the ability to breed more in a matter of days. Their recent trip to an abandoned ketracel-white refinery in the Gamma Quadrant ensured they were well supplied and the crew would remain loyal.

A dark humanoid figure appeared on the bridge, little more than a swirling mass of dark smoke. "You fools. What exactly do you plan to do? Plunder this world for base metals? You drift like rudderless pirates, rogues with no leader, no cause to follow. No Gods to swear fealty to. Do as I say and the balance of power in this galaxy will fundamentally shift not just in your own time, but far into the future."

"How?" the Vorta asked.

"The tritanium reading. Look at it." the blurred figure ordered.

A scan of a ring, decorated on the interior with Orion text rotated in the eyepiece of the Vorta with symbols analyzing it.

"It's an inert piece of metal, a trinket. What of it?" the woman asked.

"It is far more than a trinket. It's a symbol of a unified force, it's brother is on the finger of a man who has no idea of what is to come, what his influence and that of their progeny will be. Follow me now, and I can help you bring down the Federation in the future."

 _To be continued…._

Coming soon: **Tempus Fugit.**

 _Author's note:_

 _Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The history buffs among you may point out that 1891 is a little late for women's prize fighting but I'm going on the assumption it carried on illegally for a while. Call it artistic license._

 _Tempus Fugit is well underway at over 100k words so far, but still needs a fair bit of work to pull it all together. There's much more Data and Geordi in it as well as some Star Trek characters I haven't included yet. I'm having great fun writing it and I hope it will turn out well._

 _The short story featuring Data's budding romance is also underway and will appear at some point. Although my inspiration is firing in the direction of Tempus Fugit at the moment so it may be a while._

 _Please feel free to leave any comments or reviews._

 _Love and bright blessings_

 _yncarn8_


End file.
